Mutants Alike part two: Consumed by Fear
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: The girls are back along with their turtle ninja lovers. The Shredder is dead. Karai is gone and the Dragons are disbanded. What's a group of fighting mutants to do?
1. Chapter 1

"Leo really I got it."

"Will you just let me…"

"Leonardo, I can handle it. I promise." Jade protested as she lifted a large metal statue onto April's antique shop moving van.

"Will you two stop fighting." April said as she carried a box around the side of the van.

"If you think that's fighting you don't wanna see Raph and Jac going on it." Fiona chuckled as she took the statue from Jade and placed it in the bed of the van.

"I don't think anyone wants to see that." April said with a raised eyebrow.

"Gross…Not what I…"

"We know Fe." Jade said shaking her head walking away from her little sister. Fiona pouted and jumped out of the back of the van following Jade back into the store.

"Thanks a lot for helping out guys, I don't know what we could have done." April said as Donatello and Raphael carried a large wooden chest out of the door.

"No sweat April." Donnie said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think a buncha girls would…Whoa…What the!" Raph said dodging his head to the side from a fireball getting thrown at him. Jacqueline stood behind the counter with her arms crossed in a glare as Lexine smirked.

"After all this time Raph, you still haven't learned have you?" Lexine said as she flipped through a binder of April's profits. Raph scoffed as he backed out of the doorway with Don pushing, outside to the van.

"How long has it been now?" April asked as she leaned against the glass counter.

"Um…six months, two days, five hours and….thirty five minuets." Lexine said looking at her watch.

"Sorry you asked huh?" Jac said with a smile as she came out from behind the counter grabbing a trash bag of old clothes and tossing it over her shoulder.

She walked towards the door as Raph and Donnie walked back in. She lit a flame to her finger pointing it at Raph as they eyed each other in passing. She left with a small smile as one slowly crept over his face as well.

"So where are you going with all this stuff anyways?" Raph asked as he helped Donnie pick up a wooden table. April smiled grabbing a chair as Lexine grabbed another.

"Hey, shell for brains you wanna come help us?" Raph called over his shoulder as Mikey and Fiona pretended to fight with swords from a mid-evil statue guard. Fiona stopped putting the sword down as Mikey threw his behind him as if he wasn't touching it. April winced to the crash.

"Sorry April." He said grabbing a chair and following the others. She rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"To answer your question, some guy upstate bought all this stuff for double the price. Said he wanted to find some old fashion furniture for his cabin he's moved into." April said with a shrug as she followed the guys to the van. Fiona jumped in the bed as she and Jade pulled the table up.

"What's his name?" Jade asked as she pulled a chair up from Mikey handing it to Fiona. April thought for a minuet as she passed another one to Mikey as he passed it to Jade.

"Smith, I think?"

"How can you forget a name like Smith?" Donnie chuckled as April crossed her arms.

"Easy."

"Yeah, you can like think of something that rhymes with Smith!" Fiona said.

"Yeah! Like Mith, Dith, Bith, Sith…Ow…" Mikey said as he rubbed his head from Raph smacking him.

"Anyway." Jade said rolling her eyes. "We'll be back later tonight." She said looking at Leonardo. He nodded his head with a small smile as Jac leaned against the bumper.

"Since when do you hafta check in with Leo?" She asked as Jade shot her a look.

"I'm not. I'm telling him where I am going to be in case he gets worried."

"Sounds like checkin' in ta me." She said with a shrug. Jade ignored the statement shaking her head as the roar of a motorcycle came up from the side of the van.

"Hey losers." Casey said as he took off his skullcap. Jade smile towards him as Leo helped her down from the back of the van. Fiona jumped down with an enthusiastic wave as her and Mikey made their way back into the shop. Jac gave a head nod as Raph dabbed his hand with his fist.

"You're late." April said crossing her arms.

"Oh…yeah…Uh…Sorry babe. Got caught up with some um…"

"Save it Jones." April said holding up her hand and walking away. Casey followed her with more apologized as Raph snickered. Jac looked toward him pointing a finger as the tip of it started to glow red.

"Don't you laugh, you know why he's late."

"I do not." Raph said narrowing his eyes and walking back to the store. Jade and Leo looked at each other before following their feuding siblings. He slipped his arm around her back pulling her body against him as she smiled placing her hand over his.

"Be careful."

"We're just going to drop off some…" He stopped her turning her body to look towards him as she sighed knowing his concerned face. She kissed his lips softly, sliding her hands slowly up his biceps, over his shoulder muscles pulling her body closer to his.. "I will." She said softly, kissing him again.

* * *

Jacqueline drove up to a huge cabin from a long driveway from the road as April and Jade sat beside her. The cabin sat next to a large pristine lake that the moonlight shimmered from. Jac parked as all the girls followed up the side of the house, moving forward to see the length of it all with wide eyes.

"Whoa…" they all said in unison as they got out.

An older man in a grey sweater and dark jeans walked down the stairs leading to the driveway with a warming smile.

"You must be Ms. O'Neil?" He said walking over towards April as she held out her hand.

"Yes, hello. These are my partners Jade and Jacqueline."

"Jac." She said holding up her hand.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. Please, come in sit for a bit. My sons can unload the van. I won't be having you girls do anymore than you must. Please, come, come." He said waving them to follow. April and Jac looked towards Jade as she shrugged following the man.

"Boston huh? We actually just moved here from there. What part?"

"North end." Jac replied taking a sip of her water that was given out moments before. Mr. Smith walked around the table until he sat at the end with a smile watching the girls.

Jade watched him carefully as she felt a shiver crawl up her spin from his smile that crept slowly across his face as she made eye contact. Her eyes darted from his to his hands that were laced together to in front of him on the table. She thought she saw his fingers tighten as she looked back up at his smiling face. Something ran through her body that made her feel uneasy and familiarity all at once. He picked his head up from Jade's stare and looked towards the entryway as the girls turned their heads to the noise of two boys coming in from outside.

"All unloaded dad." One dark haired one said to his father. His voice a thick, deep Boston accent that made Jacqueline pick her head up in interest. She eyed him carefully, turning her attention away and back on her hands as he looked towards her with a cocky smile. The other had dirty blonde hair and eyes of intense blue, with a sweeter, gentler smile than his brother.

"Girls, these are my knuckle headed sons." Mr. Smith said with a smile as he rose from his seat. April smiled towards them as Jade bowed her head. Jac leaned back in her chair, throwing her elbow on the back of it nodding her head up. "Boys this is Jade, Jacqueli…Sorry, Jac and April." He said with a smile motioning towards the girls.

"Nice to meet you." The blonde headed boy said looking at Jade. She felt her stomach twist up as he flashed his bright smile with his sparkling blue eyes landing on hers, returning her bowed head jester. He lifted his head back slowly as his gaze caught onto Jade's, making her stomach twist upwards again from those eyes. She must have made a movement or changed her facial expression as his straight expression faded back into his soft smile.

"It was very nice to meet you. Thank you for unloading." April said standing up as Jade and Jac followed. "We really must be going, long way back to the city."

"It is, and it's late. Here, your check." He said handing April the check of what everything was worth.

"Thank you." She smiled trying to not show the excitement run over her body as she looked at all the zeros. Jac looked over her shoulder as she sucked air back from the sight of it.

"Jesus…" She whispered. April smiled and thanked them again as the girls walked out before her. They walked down the stairs as Mr. Smith and his boys waved in the bay window towards the driveway.

"Whoa Ape, that's some check." Jacqueline said climbing in the van.

"Yeah, guess you guys get a raise!" April said with a smile starting the engine.

"Aw April, you don't hafta…" Jade started as Jac elbowed her.

"Unless you want to!" Jac finished with a smile. Jade rolled her eyes.

"She means well." Jade shrugged as Jac lit a flame to her finger. Jade extinguished it without looking toward her sister, sitting back against the seat. Jac glared at her and crossed her arms sitting back as well.

* * *

"How was it?" Lexine called out from the computer room as she heard their apartment door open. Jade smiled placing her bag on the coat rack as Jac and April followed with their jackets.

"It was good. Got a lot of money." April called back.

"Oh, hi April." Lexine said with a smile coming out of the room and sliding her thick rimmed glassed up her blonde hair. "How much were you expecting?" She asked as April held out the check. Lexi walked toward her taking it. She slid her glasses back down as her eyes slowly widened. "Holy shit…" She breathed as Jac smirked towards her sister's use of language.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said in my head when I looked at it. I think he gave me too much. There must be some kind of mistake? He said double not quadruple." April said looking back at the check.

"Maybe he's just generous?" Jac shrugged walking into their kitchenette.

"Well, there is generous and a little too generous Jac." Lexi said sitting at the island counter, April following. Jac got a beer from the fridge.

"I did feel something, like an uneasiness about him when he smiled at me." Jade said looking towards her red headed sister. She twisted the cap off her beer as she tried to recall the smile that had appeared on the man's face. His son's seemed vaguely familiar to her as well. She shrugged.

"I didn't feel anything."

"You're powers have been lacking lately." Jade said arching her brow. Jac narrowed her eyes.

"No they haven't. Just because I don't train like a fuckin' maniac like you do doesn't mean my powers are shit." Jac said rolling her eyes and taking a seat on a stool.

"Maybe what you felt was uncomfortable." Lexine offered. "He was an older gentlemen he might have just found you to be pretty and the smile he gave you, you thought to be unsettling. With Leo around, and you knowing him better than he probably knows himself you'd _know _if Leo saw that smile he'd have the guy cut into pieces."

"Leo isn't the jealous type." Jade said stuck in thought of the smile and the feeling. "Something different, they felt familiar somehow?"

"They did say they lived in Boston, maybe you knew them?" April asked.

"Possible." Jade said.

"I don't remember any Smith family." Jac said taking a swig of her beer.

"Me neither, however we were younger and I didn't know our neighbor's names did you?" Lexi asked as her sister's shook their heads. "So, that is a possibility. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Lexi smiled patting her sister's back. Fiona jogged down the spiral stair case as she picked her head with a smile seeing April and her sisters home.

"Hey April." She said walking into the kitchen and leaning against the end of the counter. April smiled as Jac mussed her hair around. "The guys back yet?" She asked looking towards Lexi as she shrugged.

"You know them, they won't be back till late."

"Yeah…" Fiona said as a smile grew on her face. "Sometimes Mikey comes in through my window and wakes me." April smirked as Fiona looked up and smiled more skipping towards the fridge.

"They're so cute." April said as Jade nodded.

"It's gross sometimes." Jac added taking another swig of her beer.

"Aw…you and Raph are just as cute sometimes." April said as Jac tired to hide a smile by looking down.

"Yeah well, he has his moments." She shrugged walking over towards the couch.

* * *

I just wanted a follow up of the girl's lives since the last story. It's been a few months and they girls are trying to fall back into a normal life style. Just how normal will it get is the problem. Believe me there will be more steaming hot, adventrous, raw passionate love and fighting to come. I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo landed on the fire escape leading into Jade's room without a noise. He peered inside her window as she was making her bed. He felt the air get caught in his throat as the only things covering her from naked were a gray tank top and a pair of navy blue hiphugger panties.

She leaned over her bed, trying to flip a corner back down the side as she placed one knee up as her back arched in a beautiful manner. He smirked, sliding open the window slowly as the sounds of music spilled out. He continued to open the window, slowly and carefully, placing one leg inside, ducking his head and pulling his other leg with him. He kept his eyes on the back of her as she made her bed, singing along with her stereo.

"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing, holding on to what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's feelings. My hands float up above me and you whisper you love me…" She starts swaying to the music as she never turns around, whipping her sheets into the air as they float softly back to the mattress.

He continued to walk over to her slowly as she bent down again to smooth out her sheets. He reached out for her, take her by surprised and toss her body on the bed. He wouldn't do anything to her, not yet.

"…And I begin to fade into our secret place. The music makes me sway and the angels singing say we are alone with you, I am alone and they are too with you…I'm alive. I'm alive…"

He smirked to ready to place his hand around her waist as he stepped one more step closer to her.

"Hi Leo." She said without turning around as she walked to the end of her bed tugging on the sheets and smoothing them out. He furrowed his brow putting his hand down to his side. She looked up at him as her hair feel in her face, sitting up and walking around the side of her bed sitting in front of him. She opened her legs a little as she reached for his hand, coaxing him closer to her. The confusion finally left his face as he took a step towards her. "I felt you half a block away." She said with a smile as she ran her hand up his arm, to his shoulder pulling him down towards her. He leaned in pressing his lips against hers as she felt her body fall back on her bed. He slid his knee slowly up the mattress as she pushed her body back on his, moving back across her made sheets. She pulled away slightly as he moved his lips to her cheek.

"I felt something weird tonight." She said softly as he pulled back hovering over her.

"What?"

"When I went to that cabin with Jac and April, the guy who took the stuff he just made me feel something. I can't really figure out what. He smiled at me and my stomach felt this twisting thing and just a weird familiarity about it."

"He was familiar?" Leo asked, pushing up from her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah. I don't know how or why but just something about the air around him made me feel uneasy and not like a déjà vu thing, but this weird…" She moved her hands around her as she sighed letting them fall. "Iunno, just something." She shrugged.

"Did he try…"

"No, nothing. He was very sweet actually. We met his sons because they unloaded the van, he gave us water and…"

"You took a drink from him?"

"That was before I felt anything. That's what's weirding me out because the only time I felt something was when he looked at me with a smile." Leo furrowed his brow in thought.

"He didn't seem like a threat?"

"No." She said waiting for him to say more. He always new the better of the situation dealing with these types of things longer than she had. He shrugged.

"Maybe he just thought you were pretty?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that kind of smile…Well…maybe? He didn't look at Jackie like that, or April."

"Maybe he knew you were special." Leo smirked moving closer to her. He put his lips softly on her shoulder as she smiled leaning away from him.

"No, it was something different."

"Jay, you're not hurt, you can't feel anything that was a threat, just let me kiss you." Leo said as she sighed, leaning back towards him as he smiled kissing her cheek. "Just put it out of your mind."

"I know." She said in a breath again as he moved his lips over to her ear. She giggled lightly as she laid back against her bed.

He placed his lips to her neck as she tired to muffle a moan leaving her lips by pressing them tightly together. She pushed herself up on her elbows as he ignored it, continuing to kiss down to the top of her tank top. Her breathing started to quicken as she reached her hand towards her radio loading the volume slightly and putting the song on repeat.

Jacqueline's dark room, lit only by a red shaded lamp in the corner which had a black sheer fabric over the top was filled with grunts and her escaping breaths. She punched forward again as the bag sung back towards her. Her headphones plugged in her ears as her black ipod was in its hold on her arm band. She spun around kicking the bag again as she made another grunting sound.

She hadn't been this worked up in awhile. Something about this night made her stomach feel weird and uneasy. She ignored her sister's feelings earlier but the more she thought about the man's smile towards her sister the more angry she got.

_Than, those guys. His sons. Who did that one think he was? Just because I looked at him he's gonna have a cocky smile? Bullshit! _She thought to herself as she growled kicking the bag again.

Raphael watched her for a moment outside her window as a smile went to his face. He opened her window slowly, stepping in. The smell was the same as it always did, the strange mix of lavender and coconut. Deep crimson color walled covered in posters and poems she had written in black ink where her headboard pressed against. He closed her window, leaning against it as he sat back watching her some more. Usually she would have looked up by now, smiled that cute embarrassed smile of hers and went over to him, punching him on the arm for startling her and they would continue on with their evening.

Not tonight. She grunted against as she swung her forearm towards the thick leathered bag, punching it with her other hand. She stepped back kicking at it again as she spun and kicked it again with another grunt.

Raphael shifted as he watched her more intently now. She was caught in her own world of getting out some kind of frustration that was digging away at her. The minimal light coming from the corner illuminated her skin a slightly red glow as sweat trickled down her face. Her red tank top clung against her skin like a second as she twisted her torso in another punch. Her black pants were just as tight, having the flares from her knee down, sway as she dropped her leg from a kick falling back into her stance.

She stood for a moment catching her breath as she stopped the bag from swinging back and forth. Raphael took this advantage starting to walk over to her slowly. She growled as she put her head down punching the bag again as he arch an eye ridge with a smirk still moving towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around as she snatched it away from him turning and giving him a left hook across his jaw. She placed her hands to her mouth as she pulled her head phones from her ear.

"Raph! Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She said as he stepped back rubbing his face he held up a hand.

"It's ok." He grumbled as he sat back on her bed. She rushed over to his side straddling his lap as she moved his hand looking at where she hit him.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I didn't even…" She sighed. "I was distracted and…"

"I know, it's alright. So quit worrin'." He said taking her hand. "It's my fault anyways, I shouldn't have taught you howda punch so good." He smirked as she forced on as well, taking his hand and kissing it. She leaned down and kissed his jaw as he winced slightly, masking his pain as she pulled away to look at him. "Why were you so distracted, somethin' happen tonight?"

"Well, no…kinda…iunno." She sighed getting from his lap and pacing the floor. She ran her hand through her brilliant red hair. "This guy, alright he was like really nice and stuff but he just seemed weird, ya know? Like he had this air about him that screamed I'm a complete tool but he was nice. Than, we were sittin' at his table in his house because his sons were unloadin' the van for us with some bullshit reason like he didn't want us "girls" to do anymore than he should. Fuck that, I loaded the damn thing I think I can unload it!" Jacqueline continued to pace the floor as Raph smirked sitting back on her bed and watching her. "Whatever, point is! We were sittin' at his fuckin' table and he gave Jade this weird sickenin' smile that made me get this weird feelin' and she said she had the same one. It wasn't threatenin' or nothin' but just creepy." She stopped pacing looking at Raph as he leaned back up from laying back on his elbow.

"Maybe he's justa creep?" Raph shrugged.

"Yeah…Iunno, just weirded me out." She said walking back towards him. He opened his arms for her as she slid back on his lap, straddling it and running her finger tips down his arms, over the curves and crevasses of his biceps watching her hand as she went. He leaned forward kissing her neck as she put her head up, letting him explore her exposed sensitive skin.

"Ya know, watchin' you work out like that kinda turned me on." He said against her skin as he kissed her again. She furrowed her brow and pushed him away by his shoulders.

"How long were you sittin' there?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Minute or two."

"Ok, now you're creepy." She said as she started to pull away. He gripped her tighter, not letting her out of his hold.

"Hey, I can watch you if I want." He said as she smirked.

"It is true though, ninjas would make excellent peepin' toms because I mean you can't be seen or heard so you're all set with that." She said as a smirk went to her face.

"It ain't peepin' if I've already seen it." He said in a low whisper, leaning closer to her as she smiled pulling away and breaking from his grasp, standing up.

"You think you've seen it all tough guy?" She asked as she played with the bottom of her tank top, slowly sliding it up her stomach. He smirked nodding his head. She dropped her hand. "Then I guess you don't hafta again." She said walking towards the door. He got up quickly stepped in front of her and the door as she crossed her arms.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He asked stepping towards her. She didn't move back put kept her eyes on his.

"I'm I gonna hafta move you?" She asked dropping her arms. He stopped and looked at her with a raised eye ridge.

"You really think you could?"

"Oh please." She said rolling her eyes. She went to go for the door as he took her hand, spinning her so her back pressed against his plastron, her arm under her breasts. She smirked as his hand slowly slid up hers, grazing against the curves of her chest.

"You were sayin'?" He whispered into her ear as her skin covered in goose bumps. She turned around as her body still close to his, her breasts sliding cover his chest plate as she fixed her eyes on his. He moved his hands down her back slowly as he squeezed the back of her thighs, pulling her body up his. She made a noise from the surprise of her feet coming off the sound as he smirked, dropping her body back on her bed.

Donatello slid open Lexine window's slowly as he stepped inside. He closed her window slowly with a smile as he saw her computer screen going through it's hibernation mode as she lay her head on her arms, sleeping on her desk. He leaned over her turning off her computer pulling out the chair as she went along with it slumping forward. He caught her before she fell, her head falling into the nape of his neck as he put his hands under her legs picking her up from the chair. He brought her over to her bed placing her gentle down on it.

She moans softly in her sleep, stretching her body across her bed as she yawned opening her eyes slowly as Donnie sat on the edge of her bed sliding off his elbow and knee pads. Lexi smiled sitting up as she kissed his shoulder softly.

"Hey you." She said softly as he smirked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Fall asleep at your computer again?" He asked as she kissed his bicep laying back on her bed.

"Since when do you expostulate me for falling asleep at my computer? Considering you do it numerous amount of times." Lexine said arching her brow.

"True, however I was not diagnosed with having to wear glasses…" He said slipping them from her face, folding them carefully and placing them on her night stand. "For said reason." He finished as she smiled taking his hand.

"Fine." She ran her hand along his hand as she felt a small cut. She turned his hand over placing it in the light of her computer as his arm was bandaged. "What happened?"

"Just some guy trying to rape this poor girl, had a knife and he ducked when I swung my bo staff, I missed and he got me with his knife when he stumbled forward." Donnie shrugged.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern as he smiled leaning down and kissing her lips softly.

"Yes." He said softly as he moved his lips across her skin slowly to her cheek.

"Are you sure?" She smiled as he moved down to her neck.

"I am now." He said as he leaned a little of his weight on her. She smirked leaning back as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, wait!" She said slipping away from him and rolling across her bed as she turned her computer back on. She did it quickly enough to make Don fall forward, catching himself on the empty space that used to be Lexine's body. He sighed in aggravation looking over his shoulder at his smarty blonde girlfriend clicking wildly as she brought up a website. "Look, I found some information on our Mr. Smith." Lexine said grabbing Donatello's interest.

"Really? What did you find?"

"Apparently the check he gave April wasn't all that generous. He's a millionaire. He owns businesses up the east coast, and a bunch of medical supplies. He is extremely smart and has won a noble prize on a study he did with his cure for the common cold. Something they say that will hit doctor's offices in the years to come."

"Whoa…" Donnie said as he looked over his girlfriend's shoulder leaning against her desk. "So, what does this hafta do with anything?"

"Well, Jade was telling us how she thought he seemed familiar, like she got this vibe from him…"

"And?"

"Well, I saw his pictures and his family and I thought the same thing. I don't remember growing up with them, but a lot of his studies and information of medical products, it just seemed familiar." She shrugged.

"Well, you cannot go on a hunch from just some form of familiarity." Donnie said.

"I'm aware of that Donatello, but there are some things that we as sisters and having powers can feel than a ninja." She said eyeing him.

"I know…" He sighed taking her hand and pulling her towards him. She stood up willingly. "Just, don't get too wrapped up in something if it's not that important. I mean, you can get into a lot of trouble that way. I know you, and I don't want you hacking into any _files_ that are _classified_ if you catch my drift." She smiled nodding her head.

"I promise. Girl scouts honor." She said holding up three fingers. He rolled his eyes kissing her hand.

"C'mon smarty pants, you need sleep."

"Sleep? I have no intention to sleep Donatello." She said raising her eye brow as she pulled him by his hands into her body, walking backwards to her bed. He smirked following her with every step.

Michelangelo watched Fiona's chest rise and fall underneath an X-men comic book for a few minutes. He sat on the edge of her bed as the moonlight from her window lay across her body. He smirked looking around her silent room, posters of Marvel Comics, bands and black and white photos on her walls. Clothing laying in a dirty pile in front of her hamper near her door. Books and comics spilling out from under her bed. He smiled as she tossed to her side, making a grumble noise as she went, snuggling back against her bed as her deep breathing settled.

He reached over slipping the comic book out of her grasp slowly and placing it on her floor with the others. He laid down on his side, wrapping his arm around her chest and pulling her body closer to his body. She sighed softly as he laid he head down next to hers on her pillow.

"Hi Mikey." She said softly in the dark of her room as he slid his body closer along the length of hers.

"Hi." He said kissing her cheek. She took his hand in hers bringing it up to her lips as she softly kissed his fingers one by one then placing his hand back down over her chest. He moved his head on hers kissing her shoulder softly as she smiled to him gripping the fabric of her ribbed tank top in his fist. She turned towards him, as he moved back to let her lay on her back. She leaned up kissing his lips softly, gliding her palm over his arms, up to the back of his neck. She slid the strands of his bandana through her fingers slowly as they went over his shoulder. He pulled back from her kiss with a smile. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I like when you wake me." She said leaning up and kissing him again as he smiled against her lips.

* * *

Forgot to add this. I do not own rights to the song or lyrics All Around Me by Flyleaf. just using for fun! No money made here. Nor do I own the turtles. Just my OCs. Alright? Alright! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lexine woke up in her bed stretching out her arm running her hand across the soft fabric of her sheets. She opened her eyes slowly as they focus on the empty bed beside her. She smirked to herself seeing that he left the window open again.

Getting from her bed with a stretch, she crossed the room to her window. She stopped as she saw a lily outside of it with a note wrapped around the stem. She smiled to herself gliding the soft petals along her lips taking in the sweet scent. She unwrapped the note, reading it in Donatello's handwriting.

"_Good-morning darling. I'll see you later."_

She smiled again shutting her window and placed the flower on her desk. She took a shower and got ready to meet April at the store for ten. She knew her sisters would still be asleep, at least Fiona and Jacqueline. She put on her silk black blouse with a lilac colored vest to go over it, black slacks and her glasses as she walked out of her apartment towards the store.

The morning was any normal spring one in the city. Birds chirping, being cut short by a honk of a horn or someone calling from their car window in a rage induced yell towards the driver in front of them. She smiled anyways.

"Morning April." She said as she walked through the front door.

"Morning Lex, you seem very happy this morning." April said as she looked up from dusting a manikin.

"Well…" She blushed with a wider smile growing on her face. "Just, good is all." She shrugged.

"I bet…" April said with a smirk. "Got you coffee, just like you like it. Extra foam, three shot white mocha."

"Aw…thanks Ape. So, you hear anything from that Smith guy?"

"No. I guess he really did give me that big of a check." April said with a shrug. "I mean I guess it's alright. Generous but, wow…"

"Well, not all that generous."

"How's that?"

"Well, I did research on him last night and apparently he's this big medicine tycoon. Owns business up the east coast, noble prize winner…"

"Someone that has cash to spare, another words."

"Exactly."

"Well, then I guess my ill feelings towards the check will have to go away." April smirked taking a sip of her coffee. They both looked up as the bell for the door chimed.

"Morning Ladies." The mailman said as he entered with a smile.

"Morning Charley. Anything good today?" April asked as he handed her a stack of envelopes. A large vanilla colored one sticking out on the bottom.

"That sucker has been weighin' me down since fourth. Welp, you ladies have a good one now."

"You too Charley." April waved as Lexi smiled going through the mail. She furrowed her brow putting the stack down as she kept the larger envelope in her hand. "What is it? Not another check I hope."

"No, it's something different. It's addressed to me." She said tearing it open. The bell chimed again as neither looked up.

"Morning. What's that?" Fiona said as she jogged over to Lexine.

"Iunno…" Lexi said as she pulled out a large hard stock piece of paper. The Letterhead was said "Smith Health and Scientific Analysis." Lexi's brow crinkled deeper as she read the contents.

"_My dear Lexine,_

_I am sure by now your sister has had some ill feelings towards me for reasons she cannot explain. You as well, along with Fiona and Jacqueline. It had brought me great pleasure to see your sisters again. They have grown into beautiful women. _

_My explinations to why you think there is something familiar about me._

_I worked with your father. He was a great man and I know you're mother has kept this from you four for far too long…"_

"What it say…What's it…"

"Fiona! Sh!" Lexine said cutting off her twin.

"…_and I know your mother would have liked to tell you in her own time but you four are old enough now. Once I saw the news article about Ms. O'Neil and you four girls reopening her antique shop I thought that this the best time as any. I have been searching for you girls and with your mother not being corporative, which is her right it took me awhile. My apologies Lexine, and to your sisters as well. _

_The reason why you have a familiarity towards me is because I was the one to give you your powers. Your father loved you girls and he wanted you to one day take over his business. He too is a mutant. Some of your powers are there, in your own way but I just enhanced the mutagenic gene to have them become more present at a younger age. Once they kicked in, your father was no longer there to help you, train you with them. Your mother refused and made the excuse for your father that he left. My sad regret is to say that he has passed, died on a mission some years ago. He was a great fighter, and good man, my best friend. I only wished he could have seen you girls with your powers as you are now. _

_Now, my question to you four is will you let me train you, help you with your powers so they can be to the fullest of their extent. I have been getting feelings lately that something is coming and I want you four to be ready when it does. I hope that you will not be afraid of this or think it is a joke. I am only here to help. _

_Sincerely,_

_Frank Smith"_

_  
_Lexine's mouth dropped as the paper fell out of her grasp. Fiona looked at her and at the letter as she picked it up reading it herself. She gasped dropping it too as April crossed her arms.

"Ok, what the hell does that thing say to make you two go catatonic on me?" She asked grabbing it. Her eyes widened as she looked towards Fiona and Lexi who both still stood in shock.

"Mor…ning…?" Jade said as she walked through the door. "What's going on?" She asked as April handed her the letter. She read it over quickly as her brow furrowed. She felt her heart stop as she dropped to her knees "Dads…dead…" She said as she started to get her breathing stuck in her chest, a burning feeling that forced itself into her lungs unable to get it out. "M-mom lied to us." She said as she looked up at Lexi. She knocked out of her daze as she heard her sister's hyperventilation. April grabbed a paper bag from under the counter and handed it to Lexi. She ran to her sister's side.

"Here, breath. Slowly." Lexi commanded as Jade snatched the bag from her hands breathing into it. Fiona sat down next to her running her soft hair through her fingers.

"He was a fighter…" Fiona said softly looking at her twin as her eyes glossed over with tears. She pressed her lips together tightly trying to keep from crying. "Why would mom lie to us?" Fiona asked again.

"She was trying to protect us." Lexi said softly placing her hand on her sister's cheek.

Jacqueline walked through the door with a yawn as she arched her brow towards her sisters sitting on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doin'?" She asked as April grimaced handing Jac the letter.

"Here, that might explain things." Jac looked at April in question as she took the letter carefully from her hands. She looked down at her little sister wiping a tear away as she furrowed her brow starting to read. She felt her hands start to heat up as the ends of the paper started to burn. Lexi looked up snatching the paper away from her sister before it burned completely.

"Hey, I need this!" She said as Jacqueline stood her fists glowing red.

"What the hell was that?! Is that some kinda sick joke?"

"No it clearly states…"

"I don't give a fuck what he says! Mom wouldn't do that! Dad was too much of a pussy to be a fighter! He had a nine to five job not some secret agent shit that fucker is talkin' about! No way is any of that true!"

"How does he know our names then, that we're mutants Jackie?!" Lexine shot back.

"He works for the Shredder! How else?!"

"Guys stop!" Fiona said rubbing Jade's back.

"Fe is right. We just need to calm down and think about the situation at hand." April said stepping out from the counter and placing a hand on Jacqueline's and Lexine's shoulder. She threw her hand from Jac's as it singed her skin.

"Sorry, should have warned you." Lexi said in a wince as April sucked on her burnt finger.

Jade stood up slowly wiping her face and clearing her throat. She had to push all her suppressed memories about her father down, just for a moment to regain composure around her sisters at least. She could cry later when she was alone, not here when she knew her sisters needed her for guidance. She sighed crossing her arms as Fiona stood next to her.

"Alright, there's only one way to find out…"

"No, no way!" Jac said about to leave. Jade glared at her back stopping her from going on. "Let me go Jay." Jac growled as Jade pulled her back towards her.

"We're doing this as a family, a team and we cannot go if you are not there. You are apart of this family and this team and we need you." Jade said removing the glare from her eyes as they softened on her sister's red ones. Jac put her head down with a sigh as she nodded her head.

"The guys are not gonna like this." Fiona said as Lexi smiled.

"They'll manage. It's not like they haven't brought us through some weird things." Lexi said as Fiona smiled nodding her head in agreement.

"You guys are dating mutant turtles and you still think some things are weird?" April asked as Fiona giggled.

"C'mon you know you had the hots for one of 'em before." Fiona said nudging April with her elbow. "Better not have been Mikey!" She said pointing her finger at her before she went behind the counter and snagged the duster.

"They're like brother's to me that would be just wrong. And besides you guys are mutants, they're mutants it works." April shrugged as Lexi rolled her eyes going back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leonardo, I am going and that is final." Jade said as she crossed her room grabbing her black button up jacket from her coat rack. He grabbed her arm turning her towards him as she put her hands on his chest plate.

"This could be a very bad trap." He said trying to hide his frustration.

"Or, it could be the explanation to my father, my powers, my life! All my life I was like this and I had no explanations, no reasoning, no one to teach me, guide me, help me! At least you had Splinter, I had nothing Leo! And now my father, the one person that wanted to help me is dead and I didn't even know about it! I blamed him for reason and now he's dead!" She pushed away from him turning her back towards him as a tear grazed down her cheek. She sighed pushing her anger and confusion down within her. He wasn't going to see her break down and cry, no one had that right. She clenched her fists. "I am going whether you want me to or not, you letting me and being ok with it would just help our situation better." She turned towards him slowly as he noticed her eyes glossed over slightly. She put her head down, wiping a small tear from her cheek as she raised her head again. "I know you care, and I love you more for it Leo, but this is something I _have_ to do. Please, just understand." She said moving closer to him as he put his hand on her shoulder, twirling her soft hair through her fingers.

"At least let me go with you." He said as she looked up at him. "He's dealt with mutants before I think he can handle a few more." He said as she smirked. "I want to know you're safe and the only way to do that is to be by your side." He ran the back of his fingers of her cheek as they curved into a smile. She nodded her head.

"I'd probably feel braver with you by my side." She said taking his hand.

"So what you're just gonna go to some place you don't even know and meet some guy that you thought last night was a wack job? How tha hell does that make any kinda sense to you?" Raph asked as Jac rolled her eyes clasping her bra shut as she opened her closet for some "appropriate clothes" as Jade put it.

"Raph, really not in the mood right now." She said as she fingered through her blouses picking out a cotton black one. She snatched it from the hanger turning towards him as she pulled her arms through. He stood up crossing his arm.

"Oh you're gonna be in the mood." He said walking towards her. She rolled her eyes buttoning her shirt.

"Raphael, I agree with you really I do but, this is somethin' I just gotta do. I mean, my life I've been wantin' answers, needin' them, and now I have this openin' for them and you, someone that loves me is gonna keep that from me?" She asked with pleading eyes as he stopped. He dropped his head with a sigh as he stepped closer to her wrapping her arms around her. She stopped buttoning her shirt kissing his cheek.

"Fine, but I'm goin' in case that creep trys anythin'." He said clenching his fists. She smirked kissing him again.

"Good." She pushed him back. "Now sit so I can get dressed."

"Why would you wanna do that?" He asked walking back over to her. She held out her arm trying to hide a laugh.

"I'm serious, we're leavin' soon and I don't want to meet this guy with sex hair, now sit." He narrowed his eyes sitting back on her bed.

"I'm not sure about this Lexi. I mean, so many possibilities and things to go bad. I don't trust it." Donnie said as he watched Lex pace back and forth trying to find her other shoe.

"Donnie, please. You know I need to do this."

"I know, and I am going to be respectful of your wishes and let you do what you need to do but you have to know that I am not comfortable with this and I care about you and your well being." Lexi stopped with a smile as she crawled over to him putting her hands on his knees. He looked down at her tucking a piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know, and I love you for that. But, these are the answers I have been searching for since I was a little girl Don. I just, I can't pass this kind of opportunities. What if he has this whole new outlook on science he can teach me and tell me the reasons to why we are the way we are, the tissue and blood that runs through us why it's different why it's normal even! Just…" She sighed kissing his hands that lay across his lap. "I just need this." She said looking up at him as he smiled nodding his head. "Come with me."

"No, this is something you should do and…"

"I can't do it without you." She said as he smiled.

"Babe, maybe you should like take a breather or something?" Mikey asked as he watched his raven hair girlfriend toss articles of clothing over her shoulder wildly.

"No, I needa find my sweater! It's the only nice thing I own!" She said as she stood up in a panic running her hands through her hair. Her black pants stuck to her knees as she tugged at them to straighten them out. Her black bra was the only other thing she wore as she opened her dresser to search there.

"You already look in there." Mikey said as he looked under her bed. "What does it look like again?" He asked as he looked under her night stand.

"It's pink and kinda goes under my shoulders, it's called a boat neck…nevermind but it's pink like a soft pink, not a pink, pink." She said as she looked through the clothing at the bottom of her closet.

"Not pink, pink? Yeah babe, totally helps." Mikey said as he looked through the clothes she tossed over her shoulder. "This it?" He asked holding up a pink sweater. She looked over her shoulder shaking her head.

"No, that's my other pink sweater."

"Right…how many of these things do you own?"

"I don't know I've never counted! Ah! I can't find it! Now I'm gonna go there and look like a totally dork because I am not gonna look as nice as the others and he's gonna think I'm weird…" Mikey got up and wrapped his arms around her as she started to sniff as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I've been wondering why this has happened to me for the longest time. I never had anyone to tell me or give me answers. No one ever gave me an explanation as to why dad left. Just said he left and now he's dead. I didn't even get to know him that well and he's dead." Mikey sighed holding her tighter as she wiped her tears away. "Sorry…" She said sitting back from him. He smiled wiping a tear from her cheek.

"S'ok babe. You got a lotta emotional stuff going on right now. I totally get it." She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "If you want, I can go with you? I mean, to keep you safe incase anything happens." Mikey said as she kissed him again nodding her head. "Alright Mr. Sweater, meet Michelangelo and I'm gonna find your pink butt until it kills me!" Mikey said driving into Fiona's closet. She giggled as he threw clothes around her room.

* * *

"Well don't you girls look nice." Casey said as he leaned against April's doorframe to her apartment. Jade smiled. 

"Is April around?"

"Yeah. Yo babe! Girls are here!" Casey called over his shoulder as he opened his arm for the girls to come in. Raphael glared at Casey as he watched the girls walked past him, sitting up right as the guys entered. "Sup fellas."

"Keep your eyes on your own woman." Raph said pointing his finger in Casey's face.

"Dude, I was being gentlemanly."

"When did you learn a work like that?" Donnie asked walking past him.

"When your mom taught me it." Casey retaliated as Donnie looked at him confused, and then shaking his head as he followed the girls into the kitchen.

"Here, the van is in the alleyway. Just be careful." April said.

"Don't worry, I'm driving." Jade smirked as April smiled.

"No, I mean in general. Be careful."

"We will." Lexine smiled. "We have the guys with us." She said as Donnie placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Yeah! We'll take good care of them April, promise!" Mikey smiled as April nodded her head.

"I bet you will. Call me as soon as you get back."

"Will do!" Jac called over her shoulder as Casey waved from the couch.

"Later toads."

* * *

"So you think he'll be nice?" Fiona asked looking over at Jade from in the cab of the van. She smiled over at her little sister. 

"He seemed nice in the letter."

"Do you feel anything?"

"Just nervous." Jade admitted with a shrug.

"Me too. I wish mom would have told us earlier…" Fiona said looking back out the window.

"Yeah me too." Jade sighed gripping tighter onto the steering wheel.

"This is why we need our own car." Jac said as she braced herself against the wall of the back of the van. Raph tried to muffle his laugh as she glared over at him.

"Yeah, it would be easier to not slide everywhere if there were seats." Lexine said as she put her high heeled foot against the wall in front of her to keep herself steady.

"How did we pull the short straw?" Jac asked.

"Aw, c'mon you don't like our company?" Mikey asked as Lexi smirked.

"We don't exactly have ninja balance to keep us in place."

"Sucks for you." Raph said as Jac glared at him sliding against him. He sighed and put her on his lap. "There." He said as she crossed her arms. Donnie smiled as he picked up Lexi doing the same. She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! None of that!" Mikey said wagging his finger at them.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek Mikey." Lexi said with an innocent smile as Don smirked kissing her back.

"Hey!"

"Relax Mikey we'll be there soon." Leo said placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Yeah and until then Romeo and Juliet better keep their lips to themselves." Mikey said crossing his arms in a pout.

"Like you should be the one talkin'? Didn't I see you and _my _little sister last night eatin' ice cream off her?" Jac said with a raise eyebrow.

"Totally different! I split the ice cream, hence why I licked it off. It would have been wasteful otherwise." He said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Besides ice cream is awesome!"

"Uh huh. Especially when its Fiona flavored." Jac said rolling her eyes.

"Well duh. That's the best kinda…Ow!" He said rubbing his head as Leo retracted his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade pulled up to the cabin where her, Jacqueline and April had been the other night. She saw something move in the large bay window over looking the driveway as that feeling crept up into her stomach again. She looked over at Fiona as her little sisters eyes scaled the building slowly.

"Whoa…" She said in a breath as Jade smiled.

"C'mon little one." Jade said nudging Fiona as they both got out of the cab. They went around the back opening the door for Jacqueline and Lexine as the guys stood up. "Maybe you should stay here just for a moment." Jade suggested as Leo eyed her carefully.

"Why?"

"Just…well incase it was a fluke ya know? That way this guy doesn't see you and freak."

"Ok, just be careful." Leo said sitting back down as his brother's followed. Jade smiled with a nod as she closed the doors. Lexine adjusted her lilac colored vest and hair as Fiona shifted, pulling her sweater down. Jacqueline and Jade sighed tugging on their jackets as they turned their heads.

"Ladies, please come in." Frank said from the porch as Jade lifted her head up with a smile. She took another breath as her sisters nodded, following her up the stairs. "You all look wonderful, please come in, have a seat." He said as they all sat at the large table in the dining room.

Jade took a seat at one end of the table as Jacqueline sat next to her. Fiona shifted in her seat as Lexi elbowed her to stop. Frank smirked as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to see you girls again." He said putting his hand on his chest. "You all grew up so wonderful."

"Thank you, we would like some answers. I-if you don't mind?" Jade said as he smiled.

"Of course my dear." He reached under his chair as Jac put her hand under the table lighting a small flame in her head. He lifted his head smiling at her. "No need for that Jacqueline, there is no threat here." She furrowed her brow.

"How did…"

"I've known your girls since you were very young. Believe me Jacqueline, I know you're protection and uneasiness around strangers, especially considering the safety of your sisters."

"What can you tell us about our father?" Jade interrupted as Frank's face saddened.

"He was a great man. You girls remind me a lot of him, especially you Fiona. You have his eyes." He said towards her with a smile as she put her head down with one as well trying to blink away tears. "He brought you to me after Fiona was born. Told me you were different…Special." He said using careful hand motions. "I studied you for some time, and it turned out that your mutant gene was advent but not completely devolved. I helped with that. I made a training facility for your father years ago, that he wanted you four to use. It still is operational and running, I will take you there in a moment but first…" He placed a DVD on the table and slid it in front of Lexine. She looked at it for a moment before passing it to Jade. "This is something your father had left you. Told me to give it to you incase something happening to him." He said placing his head down as Jade ran her finger over her father's handwriting.

"May we watch it?" She asked as her voice cracked slightly. He nodded his head standing from the table as the girls followed.

He took them into his living room. The TV was large, taking up most of the wall as the entertainment center covered the rest. A DVD rack took up the length of another wall the doorway was next to. Fiona turned her head toward it as her eyes widened with a smile. Another large window behind the couch showed off the beautiful lake and wood landscape behind it. The girls sat on the large sectional couch as Frank put the DVD into his player.

Jade placing her fingers to her lips in a nervous reaction, running her index finger back and forth across her bottom lip, watching the screen intently. Jacqueline sat next to her on the edge of her seat as her leg shook uncontrollably. Fiona sat with her arms tucked in between her knees, clenching together tightly as her knuckled almost turned white. Lexine was next to her as she kept her posture chewing on her bottom lip.

Frank stepped back as he pressed play on the remote. The TV went from black to their father's face with a smirk looking off camera. He cleared his throat and with a nod he turned looking directly at the girls. Jade shifted back as her heart caught in her throat.

"My beautiful girls." He said trying to clear his voice from cracking. "I am making this incase the worst has come to me. I want you to trust Mr. Smith like you did when you were little. You're mother was and always will be the love of my life. She raised you into beautiful young women and I couldn't have asked for a better woman to do so." Fiona put her head down as a tear fell from her cheek. Jacqueline sniffed calming herself from crying. Jade self consciously moved off the couch onto the floor, closer to the television. Lexine wiped her cheek with her sleeve straightening out her back. "Mr. Smith and I have created a working facility for you girls to use for your training and your powers that I am sure by now you have discovered on your own. I wished that your mother was not so scared of them. It was not her fault, she was a human, she didn't understand the abilities you girls held. I did. I knew you were different, I could feel it. Frank and I will always protect you, will always be here to guide you and teach you whenever you fall short of knowing yourself. No matter where I am, or what has happened know that I am with you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Be safe my beautiful girls." He put his head down as the screen went snowy.

"No…" Jade whispered as she placed her hand to the screen, a lump catching in her throat. She put her head down as tears started to swell in her eyes. "What happened?" She asked softly as Frank put his head down, clearing his throat from crying.

"He uh…He was on a mission in New York. He had to do some business with a man named Ouroki Saki." The girls picked their heads up and looked at Frank.

"What?" Jade asked as Jacqueline stood up a fireball going to her hand.

"You work for Saki?" Jac growled as Frank put his hands up.

"No, no! You're father and I work for the government. Saki was doing tests on distorting humans into mutants, something he had tried to hone for some time to find his enemies in the underground of New York City. Your father tried to stop him, tell him it was wrong and this man Stockman, a sorry excuse for a scientist took a sample of your father's gene against his will. The officials, and government tried to figure out what had happened to your father but Saki's people gave them a run around answer. I only knew the truth. If the government had found out he was a mutant, they would shut down my entire operation. I couldn't do that, not to your father who has worked so hard and so long to keep this running. Not until I found you girls."

"Saki killed our father?" Jade said getting to her feet.

"Well that explains him being all nicey nice with you now." Jac glared as Frank furrowed his brow.

"You knew this man?"

"Yeah, us and the Shredder are old pals." Jac said sarcastically with a furrowed brow still on her expression.

"How did…you survived? You must be more powerful than…"

"Our boyfriends helped us." Lexine added.

"Boyfriends?" Frank asked.

"Yes, actually they're still in the car. We didn't want them to see you just in case this was some trap. However, now that we know that you are the real deal…"

"I'll get them!" Fiona said interrupting Jade and jumping to her feet. She walked out of the room as Jade ran her hand through her hair in a sigh.

"So, let me get this straight. Our father built a training facility for us to help with our powers? You gave us our powers when we were younger, how come I don't remember you?"

"Your mother told me to wipe your memories of anything myself and your father had taught you. Which is why your memories of your father are so little and hard to capture." He sighed as Jade put her head down.

"So why now? Why after everything has gone wrong in our lives are you back to help pick up the pieces?" Jade snapped stepping closer to the man as Jacqueline stepped to her sister's side trying to sooth her.

The guys walked into the room as Fiona led them. She smiled as Frank and her sisters were caught in a tight gaze on one another. She cleared her throat as Frank turned with a smile, as it slowly faded looking at the turtles.

"Oh my…That's incredible." He said walking over to them. "Frank Smith, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand as Mikey took it.

"Michelangelo." He smiled as he shook the man's hand. Frank turned it over shaking his head.

"Amazing…" He said as he looked towards Donatello. He smiled meekly at the man extending his hand.

"Donatello." He said as Frank took his hand with an enthusiastic shake.

"Pleasure is all mine really. Please, come in sit down." He said opening his hands after shaking Leonardo and Raphael's. Leo walked over to Jade as she sighed relaxing the tension in his shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" He asked softly as she nodded her head.

"_Fine."_ She retorted through her thoughts.

"So who created you?" Frank asked as the turtles sat next to their girlfriends.

"Well, no one." Donnie stated. "We fell into chemical waste as babies and grew into this." He said gesturing towards his body.

"Amazing…" Frank said again. "You're physical structures are incredible. How have you stayed so fit?"

"We are trained ninjas by our Master Splinter." Leonardo said with a bow.

"I see. And this Master he is a human?"

"No, he also is a mutant." Donnie said.

"Another turtle?"

"No, rat." Mikey said with a shrug. Frank sat back in his seat.

"Fascinating." He sighed as he picked his head up to his sons walking through the doorway.

"Whoa…" The dirty blonde headed one said as his brother looked over his shoulder.

"Boys, come in. I want you to meet some friends of mine." Frank said getting from his seat and coaxing his sons into the living room. "This is Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael." They smiled waving their hands to their names.

"These are my sons Gregory and Joshua." He said as the dirty blonde rose his hand to the name Gregory and the dark haired boy raising his hand to Joshua.

"Josh." He said with a shrug as Gregory smiled.

"Yeah, Greg…please." He smiled. "You haven't introduced the others yet." He said smiling towards Lexine and Fiona. They both blushed slightly as Donnie and Mikey looked at them and back towards the boys.

"Oh yes of course, who could I forget the twins." He smiled. "Lexine and Fiona. They're Jade and Jacqueline's sisters."

"So, have you showed them the facility yet?" Josh asked as he sat in a chair next to the couch. Jac smirked at him as he caught eyes with her giving her a small smile.

"No, not yet. Would you like to?" Frank said looking towards the girls with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late we should probably…" Jade started as Greg held up his hand.

"Oh no, please. You have to see it, it's really rather interesting." He said as Jade smiled. She stopped herself turning her attention back towards Leonardo who squeezed her hand. "Are you ok with that?" She asked softly.

"Perhaps another night boys?" Frank said towards his sons as Leo sighed.

"No, it's alright." He said looking at Jade than back up at Frank. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Wonderful. We can take the tunnel. Follow me." He said as the girls and turtles stood up. Josh did as well opening his arm for Jacqueline to pass him. He smiled at her arching his brow towards her as she smiled, blushing slightly looking away from him. Raphael glared towards him as he followed her through the door way.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered harshly as she looked back at him.

"What?"

"I felt your hand heat up." He said dropping it as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm nervous." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, nervous is that what we're callin' it now?" He said crossing his arms over his plastron as she sighed shaking her head in aggravation.

"So your father was an amazing man." Greg said to Jade as he walked beside her. Leonardo watched him carefully as he walked behind them.

"You remember him?"

"Who wouldn't remember Gregory, I was named after him after all." He smirked as she smiled.

"I did notice that. Suiting name, you have similar eyes." She said clearing her throat. "But, did you get to know him other than just a good friend?" She asked getting her wits back about her and turning her attention back towards where she was going. He nodded his head putting his hands behind his back as they walked.

"Yes, he was a very skilled fighter. Trained very highly by special ops. They're still trying to find the underground mafia they call…"

"The Foot. They're disbanded." Jade said putting her head down.

"They are? How did you…"

"We took care of them." She said as Greg looked at her with wide eyes.

"You…"

"And Leonardo and his brothers." She said in a smile looking back towards Leo. He smiled back nodding his head.

"Wow, so you're skills must be…"

"Better." Leo said eyeing Greg carefully. He nodded his head slowly before turning his focus away from Leo.

"_Hey, don't try and scare him, he's just being nice._" Jade said through her thoughts

"_I was only stating a true fact._" Leo responded.

"_Well, it sounded like you were trying to scare him._"

"_At least he'll know what he's dealing with._"

The group made their way to Frank's basement as he stood outside a metal door. He pressed his hand against a glass glowing yellow pad in the wall as the door opened. Donatello examined the structure like a kid in a candy shop. His face was beaming as Leixne smiled holding his arm.

"This is amazing." They both said as they looked at one another. "Jinx." They said as Lexine pointed her finger at him. She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Fine you win." He smiled.

"Adorable." Jac said rolling her eyes as she leaned against the side of the metal room. Raphael came in behind her leaning against the opposite end. Josh went next as he smiled over at Jac again. She smiled towards him quickly before lifted her head looking towards Raph as he glared darkly at Josh.

"What is this thing?" Fiona asked looking around as Mikey held her hand following close behind.

"It's transportation to the facility. It is underground so no one could find it." Frank smiled.

"Dad thought it best, incase you ever came back. Using powers on the surface in any old factory could be dangerous." Gerg said as Jade nodded.

Frank pushed a button as the room shifted forward. Lexine caught her footing as she braced her legs, putting her hand on Donnie's for support. Fiona did the same with Mikey as he put his arm around her. Jade opened her legs as she grabbed onto Leo's arm as he stood still as if they never moved. Jac put her foot out in front of her, as her arms held onto the railing on the wall behind her. The room shift to the side as she stumbled, grazing up against Josh. He put his hands on her arms to keep her balanced as she smiled up at him. He smiled back letting his hands graze slowly down her arms as she pulled back quickly, sitting up right.

"Thanks." She mumbled as he shrugged.

"Don't mention it." He said as he leaned back against the wall crossing his arms over his chest in a cool manner. She looked over at him as she felt her cheek heat up again.

Raphael watched carefully from the other side of the room as he saw him put his hands on his girl. He narrowed his eyes placing his fingers to the hilt of his sais grazing the cold steal against his palm. He saw Jac pull away from him and mumble a thanks as he growled under his breath, dropping his hand from his sai and looking away.

The room stopped as the doors opened with an air release. Jade and Leo turned towards the opening doors as Gregory opened his hand for them to follow his father. Jacqueline stood from the wall as Josh stepped in front of her walking along with his brother. She narrowed her eyes as Lexine smiled putting an arm around her sister.

"This is the facility." Frank said as they walked down a long bright hallway. Everything along the hallway was white including the tiled floors. Jade looked around as she saw people working in labs and typing away on computers. She looked over her shoulder at Lexine with a smile as she could feel her sister's excitement running away with her.

"Wow geek-zilla, you'd fix in perfectly." Jac smirked as Lexi rolled her eyes with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Good evening Franklin. I am surprised to…Oh my…Are these the girls?" A woman dressed in a lab coat and glasses said as she hugged a clipboard to her chest. Her accent was a thick English one as she smiled extending her hand to Jade. "It is a pleasure my dears. I am Ms. Albarn." She said placing her hand out as each girl shook it lightly. Jade opened her mouth to introduce the turtles as Ms. Albarn smiled holding up her hand. "No need my dear I already am aware of the situation. My only hopes are that you boys take good care of these girls." She smiled as Leonardo nodded his head. "Come. We will give you a tour." She said as her and Frank walked in front.

They showed them around the underground training facility. The places they would go to train in combat. The different rooms to help with their different abilities, all the same with a large window with a lab and computers to over look progress.

"This will be like a second home to you girls. You may come here whenever you please." Ms. Albarn said as Jade stopped and furrowed her brow.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but we never agreed to anything." Jade spoke up as Frank and Albarn turned around. She furrowed her expression turning towards Frank slowly as he arched a brow.

"You have not told them yet?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I thought a better time would be…"

"Franklin, I cannot believe you! This is the reasoning why I told you to send for them months ago."

"Um… Excuse me but, what?" Lexine spoke up as Albarn turned to her in a sigh.

"We have found activity." She said softly as Jade furrowed her brow.

"Activity? What activity?"

"The Foot. They are not disbanded as you all thought my dear."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?!" The eight said in unison as Jade shook her head.

"No. No, no, no. The shredder, he's dead. Hun is dead. I killed him. The Foot have no lead….Karai." She said furrowing her brow with a growl. Ms. Albarn shook her head.

"I am afraid you are wrong again Jade." She sighed looking towards Frank. "Please, follow me." The girls followed Albarn as Fiona hugged her arms over her chest with Michelangelo putting his arm around her tightly.

"Mikey, he can't be…Leo killed him…" She said in a shuttered quiet voice as Mikey nodded his head.

"I know babe, maybe it's not…" They all looked up at a screen as the Foot symbol on a large computer screen. People around the facility stopped their working and looked towards the large screen as it dropped from the ceiling. Jade and Leonardo crossed their arms with the same glare on their face as Jacqueline's hair turned a dark red. "..Or not." Mikey winced.

"The cameras your father had put into the Foot headquarters almost a year ago have brought us footage telling us that the Foot are still up and running. That last Footage we received before this was this." Albarn said as she pressed a button on a control panel. It showed a shaky picture of Jade and June fighting off one another as explosions and fire hazed around the screen. Albarn turned the screen to the next day as Foot Ninja cleaned the mess they had made. Weeks later it looked just the way it had before their massive fight to destroy their clones and Karai. "We are not aware what they are doing, just that they are doing it there and with more and newer Foot."

"Are you certain?" Lexine asked stepping next to her sister.

"Yes Lexi, very certain." Frank said with a solemn tone. "This is why we need you. It seems that whenever you have come across this group you have, all eight of you have been able to over come it. We need that if we want to keep going with your father's work. I was surprised, overwhelmed and just happy when I saw your fighting abilities and knew that your father would have been so proud of you to see you doing this on your own." Frank said with a small smile. Jade shifted her weight on another foot as she watched the screen. Foot Ninja walking back and forth across the large entrance way. New recruits coming and going. She felt her hands tense as she saw Stockman directing people back and forth. She saw him turn as a large shadow approached. She felt Leonardo shift next to her as they both moved closer to the screen. She couldn't make it out but her stomach turned with disgusted at the possibilities.

"_It had to have been Hun."_ She heard Leo's voice said through her thoughts. She nodded her head slowly with her glare still attacked on her eyes.

"We are counting on your to help us figure out just what is going on with them and why there is once again activity."

"It's what dad woulda wanted." Jacqueline said slowly as Lexine nodded her head.

"Agreed. He would have told us to be strong and watch out. Can't you feel that?" She asked as Fiona nodded her head looking towards Jade. She sighed as she felt the small presence of her father roll throughout her body. She closed her eyes to the familiar scent of seawater and Oldspice. She clenched her eyes shut trying to hold onto it as it faded just as quickly as it came. She opened her eyes with a breath trying to focus back on the large screen ahead of her.

"We do not expect you to decided now my dear." Albarn said as she placed a gentle hand on Jade's shoulder. "Come back whenever you need to. We will be here. Just know, that without you this is never going to work." Jade sighed as she nodded her head.

"Take a day or two." Frank added. "We'll be here when you decide. Come, I'll take you back to the surface." He said opening his arm for the eight and his sons to follow him back to the house.

The walk back was silent as Leonardo watched Jade walk, her head down as the intent glare stared at her feet. Her hands clenched tightly to her biceps as she hugged herself from the cold feeling running through her. He frowned watching her, knowing nothing he could say would make it go away. He placed a hand on the small of her back as she lowered her head between her shoulders. He tugged her body softly, gliding it into his as she went willingly placing her head on his strong shoulder. He could instantly feel her tense as their skin touched.

Jacqueline walked ahead of Raphael as she watched her, shifting his gaze towards Josh every so often. He'd catch him looking towards her as she'd keep her eyes forward. He saw the disappointment, sadness wash over Josh's face as a triumphant smile went to his. He took a larger step, as his body brushed against the back of Jacqueline's. She turned her head over her shoulder as a smile went to her face. She took her hands from her back pockets, finding his as she pulled his large arms around her tiny waist in an embrace. He leaned forward into her taking in the scent of her hair as he brushed it away with his beak, clearing for her neck. He kissed it softly as she smiled with a sigh, letting the tension in her shoulders relax to his touch and kiss.

Lexine let her fingers play along Donatello's palm as they walked. She tired not to let her eyes wonder too much as they made their way back through the hall. She couldn't help seeing the monitors and labs around her, grabbing her attention in every room she passed. She noticed Donatello's eyes moving to where hers were a moment before. She smiled giving his hand a small squeeze as he looked over at her with a smile of his own.

Fiona hook her arm around Michelangelo's as they walked side by side. Her hand laid in his palm as she let her fingers glide along the tightness of his bicep. She smiled to herself as she watched her fingers along his beautiful emerald skin. He looked down at her with a soft kiss on the forehead as she lifted her gaze to his innocent blue eyes. He leaned in lower to her as she lifted her head for him to whisper.

"Will you sit in the back with me? I got lonely." He said softly as she let out a soft quiet giggle nodding her head. He smiled and kissed her cheek, pulling her body even closer.

Jade flashed on her high beams as the cab was filled with a thick silence. She gripped onto the wheel as she could feel his eyes looking at her. She wasn't aggravated at him, or even the fact that since they had left she could feel his sensation basically getting thrown from his body and smacking against hers like a brick wall. She sighed softly looking over at him for a moment before her eyes went back to the dark road in front of them.

"You ok?" She asked softly as he picked his head up from the rare moment he looked away.

"Yes. I thought I should be asking you if you were alright." He said softly as she shrugged.

"I'll live."

"Is it…"

"It's everything right now Leo. I'm just overwhelmed and I can't really fathom a thought. So, can we not try and discuss it, when I am not sure what _it_ is?" She asked looking over at him as he nodded his head slowly.

"I just want to make sure that…"

"I know." She said with a small smile as he returned it. "Like I said, I'll live."

"When we get back I think I'll gather the guys to go home, have you girls…"

"No." She said quickly before he could finish. "I need you with me." She said looking over at him as he nodded his head again slowly, moving closer to her this time. She felt the brush of his hot breath against her cheek as it circled into a smile. She moved her cheek towards him as he kissed it softly.

"I'll stay then." He said softly against her ear as she felt a shiver crawl its way up her spine. She tired to ignore her urges that were taking over and consuming her body at that moment. She couldn't deny it, it was easy to want him this way. When she was distraught and searching, practically begging for a reason to ignore her angst and anger swelling inside her, eating away at her as her mind repeated the events of the evening over and over again in her head.

She sighed softly to his soft warm tongue caressing against her neck as she tilting her head to leave it more vulnerable to his lips. She could feel her foot get heavier as she tired to race home. She let her eyes wonder over his body a few times as the street lights and car headlights flashed through the window of the cab for a moment. He sat back at his seat, with his arm bent behind his head, looking out of the window. His other arm resting over his belt as his fingers slide back and forth over the soft leather of his belt. She took a deep breath returning her attention to the road as she reached April's apartment building.

She parked the van in the alleyway. She leaned over kissing Leonardo on the cheek as he smiled getting out of the cab. She followed on his side as he placed his hands around her waist pulling her towards him, their eyes never tearing from one another's. He backed her up slowly as her back pressed against the cold metal of the side of the van. She smiled wider as he ran the back of his fingers down her soft skin on her cheek.

"You're just prolonging it." She said putting her hand to his chest plate. She used her powers to push him away from her with a smirk as she opened the side door of the shop with April's key. She placed the ring on the counter in the middle of the room. She ran quickly back out into the alleyway before locking the door behind her.

The back doors opened as Leonardo leaned against the side of the building waiting for Jade to come back out.

"We gonna take roof tops? It'll be quicker that way?" Donnie said as he walked up to his older brother. He started to nod his head.

"Quicker for who? I don't see you guys wearin' heels." Jac said crossing her arms as Raph smirked.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want princess here to break one." She glared at him punching his arm.

"I'll break somethin'." She said as he backed up slowly towards the fire escape. "Where you runnin' to baby? I just wanna give you a hug." She said as he jumped up, grabbing the bars of the fire escape and pulling himself up. "Damn Ninjas…" She said under her breath as he smirked leaning against the side of the building on the fire escape.

Jade shut the door behind her keeping her eyes locked on Leo's as soon as his went to hers. She bit her bottom lip softly as he pushed himself off the building following her like he was in a trace. She put her hand out for him to take it as she let the ladder from the fire escape fall using her powers.

Jacqueline watched it fall in front of her as Jade started to climb it, Leonardo watching her intently as she did. She rolled her eyes following up after him as Donnie held his hand out for Lexine to go first. She smiled climbing the ladder as her foot slipped from her wedge shoes. Donnie caught her in his arms as she let out a soft yelp landing in them safely. She smiled as he grabbed the ladder and placed her back on it. She gripped the bars as he pushed his body against her, climbing right behind her. Mikey mimicked his brother with a bow as Fiona put her hand to her chest in a false shocked expression climbing the ladder. She giggled as Mikey followed her.

"Yeah you betta run!" Jacqueline called after Raphael as she saw him jump over a roof top in front of them.

"What are you two fighting about?" Lexine asked as she helped Fiona up the side of the building.

"I don't remember." Jac shrugged with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade jumped down on her fire escape as she opened her window with her powers. She felt the platform shake underneath her as she smiled, not needing to look over her shoulder. Leonardo placed his hands on her shoulders as she slipped out of his grasp carefully, ducking into her room. She smirked leaning against the sill as she sung her body away from it when he leaned in to kiss her. He narrowed his eyes slightly as she slid her jacket from her shoulders slowly showing off the silk blue camisole underneath.

She turned with a smirk as he leaped inside her window, putting his hand on the window as he slid it shut behind him keeping his eyes locked on hers. She started to slide the silk fabric up her stomach slowly as he stepped closer to her, to her stepping back. She dropped the small fabric on the floor as he stepped over it still going at her.

She pressed her back against the wall as he finally pressed his plastron against her chest, their eyes locked on one another's as his hands searched her body, she immediately reaching for his. She ran her hands up his arms as he unclasped her bra behind her back. He slid the straps down her arms and onto the floor as a small smile went across her face. She leaned in kissing his shoulder as his hands wondered down her body to the top of her pants unclasping them. She moved her lips slowly up to his neck, her lips opening and closing softly on his olive colored skin.

She turned the lights off with her powers as he reached down to the back of her thighs sliding her body up the wall. She moaned softly against his neck as he lifted her head with his cheek, gliding her lips to his as they met in the darkness. She clenched her eyes tightly, her hands clenched against his skin her nails digging into his shoulder muscles as he stepped her away from the wall, placing her on her bed.

"So wha do ya think you're gonna do?" Raph asked Jac as she slid a shoe off. She shrugged her shoulders, bringing her other foot to her hand as she reached behind her hopping a bit to slip the other off.

"I'm kinda hopin' that Jade will have the answers." She said with a grimace as Raph nodded.

"They usually have the betta ones anyways." He shrugged lying back on her bed as she smiled slipping her jacket from her shoulders and starting to unbutton her shirt. "So, that Josh guy…" Raph started as Jac turned back towards him slipping down her pants.

"What 'bout 'em?" She asked going in her dresser for a tank top. She unclasped her bra pulling the shirt over her head. Raphael kept his eyes glued to her ceiling as he lay back on her bed, his arms bent under his head.

"What uh…What do you think 'bout 'em?" He asked with a shrug as he tried to ask what he really wanted to without asking it. She smiled walking over to the bed as her bare legs ran over his. He felt the softness of her thighs weigh down on him as he picked his head up. She crawled over his body, as her waist hovered inches above his, her arms placed holding her up on either side of his arms. She placed her lips against his skin on his chest, moving up to his neck. He raised an eye ridge to her keeping his arms behind his head. "You gonna answer me?"

"Not my type." She said kissing her way up to his lips.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"He's too…" She said leaning up a little, searching her thoughts for the words as a smile went to her face. "Not you." She finished as her lips grasped around his. He smiled against her kissing back as his arms moved down her body to her soft skin on her legs.

"I think if we just get enough information on the surveillance that was around the headquarters, see what's been going on there for these past couple months, then perhaps we don't have to go in until we're needed." Donnie said as Lexi changed into some of her sweat pants and tank top. He sat on her computer looking over the flies. "If I get back to the liar I could probably be able to zoom in and make out some things we might have been able to see." He said looking over his shoulder at Lexine. She yawned nodding her head as her body laid back against her mattress. "Possible tomorrow?" He said turning towards her in the chair. She leaned up on her elbows.

"If you want to you can, I just don't think I'd be able to make it all the way across town to the lair." She said in another yawn. He nodded his head.

"In the morning then." He said with a smile as he got up and went to her bed.

"So, do you think that was real? Like, he's back?" Fiona asked as she looked out her window before shutting the blinds. Mikey sat on the edge of her bed shaking his head.

"I don't know babe. There is really only one way to find out."

"I know, and I'm not going to be scared when the time comes. Not if your there." She said in a sweet smile as she turned towards Mikey. He lifted his head with a smile as well feeling a little prouder of himself as she walked over to him sliding her hands slowly across his strong shoulders. She sat herself down on his lap as he ran his hands down the center of her back.

"You shouldn't be scared anyways babe. You're strong and the baddest chick I know." He smirked as she smiled.

"Thanks." She shrugged. "But, I think Jackie takes the cake with that one."

"True, ok. So you're the hottest." He shrugged as she rolled her eyes shoving him playfully. He fell back on her bed as she tumbled with him. He pinned her against her mattress as she giggled from his hands tickling her sides.

The next morning Donatello and Lexine made their way to the lair. He basically ran into the lab as she followed slowly behind looking around the place he called home, and she too for a short time. She saw Splinter's door cracked open slightly as she smiled peeking her head in for a moment.

"Come in my child." She heard his deep raspy with age voice say some the candle lit room. She took a breath as she stepped inside kneeling in front of his wooden table. "It has been a long time Lexine." He said opening his eyes slowly as she smiled bowing her head.

"Too long I think." She smiled as he did too with a nod.

"Come in Jade." She furrowed her brow looking over her shoulder as Leonardo and Jade both stepped into the room. "Trouble consumes your faces, what is it my son?" Splinter asked as Leo kneeled next to Lexine and Jade on her other side.

"We're not sure father, but it seems that the Foot, they're back."

"That's why Donnie and I are here so early. We wanted to check some surveillance of the Foot headquarters in the lab." Lexine added. Splinter closed his eyes with steady breaths.

"You must be cautious and aware of the things around you. A black force is surrounding this new information and the future is clouded. I will meditate on this." Splinter said as they all three nodded their heads and stood up.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lexine asked Leonardo and Jade as he closed Splinter's door quietly. He looked towards Jade as she crossed her arms.

"There's only one thing to do. We go, find out what is going on and sop it. We've done it before, we can do it again."

"This kinda evil just doesn't want to give up huh?" Lexi asked with a worried glance at Jade, then Leo.

"He never gives up…" Leo said as he narrowed his eyes.

"We are not sure who or what is controlling the Foot. It could be another outside leader like Karai that we are not aware of. The Shredder is dead, he's not coming back. I'd feel…I don't know, something if he was alive. Why would they have sent for Karai?" Jade asked Leo as she tired not to contradict herself.

"It's true. The Shredder would have never left our lives to Karai. He would have wanted us for himself. He's worked too long for her to just come in and take his revenge." Leo said as Lexi nodded.

"Then an outside source…"

"Or Hun." Jade added.

"Donnie must know by now…" Lexi said as her thoughts trailed off to her walking away from the discussion and into the lab.

Donatello clicked away at his computer as his monitors before him switched to different angles and views of the Foot headquarters.

"I was able to get access from Ms. Albarn, prier request. They're pretty tight in that underground lavatory." Donnie said as he noticed Lexi leaning over him.

"So, you haven't found anything, or anyone suspicious?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Not yet, no. Just Foot walking the halls, training…" He stopped as the screen flashed Stockman injecting some Foot Solider with a liquid. He enhanced the picture on the liquid and played back a few hours as Stockman went through a chemical recipe. "It looks to be some kinda of serum." He said playing it back once more. "I'm not sure of some chemicals he's using, but it seems like he just going through tests to see if it works."

The Ninja was left alone as another came into the room Stockman left him in. The Ninja brought in with him a snake, placing it on the floor. The tester started to squirm uneasily as the snake slithered its way closer to the table. He jumped to his feet, screaming and trying to keep the snake, as innocent as it was away from him.

"Ok, that's odd." Donnie said scratching his head.

"Well, I think I know what kinda serum it is." Lexi said in a sarcastic tone.

"What? What's going on?" Jade asked as she looked over her sister's shoulder.

"Stockman has created a fear serum, of some kind?" Donnie says replaying the video.

"Weird… Are you sure that's what it is?" Leo asked crossing his arms as he watched the video replay.

"Well either that, or a hallucinogens that makes you see things in a different way." Lexi shrugged.

"True." Donnie said replaying the tape. He sat back in the chair rubbing his eyes behind his violet mask as Lexi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should go back there with this new information. Or, see if they haven't already known about it." Jade said as Leo nodded his head.

"I agree. You girls should start your training with Frank if we want this done quickly."

"So, this is it…we're doing it?" Lexi asked her sister as Jade straightened her back, crossing her arms slowly over her chest.

"We're doing it."


	8. Chapter 8

"This is where you will be training." Frank said as he showed the girls into a large room. They walked down stairs as all four of them looked around at a room high above, to over look their progress. "It's an observation room. We will be watching you. Holograms will appear that you project from your mind. From up there, I will be able to control it. Jacqueline why don't you go first?" He smiled, walking back up the stairs as Jade nodded her head for her sister to walk further into the plain white room.

Jacqueline stepped in the middle as the room changed. She instantly felt cold as she saw a snowy haze around her. She narrowed her eyes trying to see past the streams of white ahead of her to her sisters. She felt a tingle from behind her as she turned slowly seeing a large shadow approaching. She fell into her stance as her eyes widened seeing the black figure change into the Shredder. Her hands instantly warmed up as two flames engulfed her fists.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed over the blowing winds and snow forcing itself into her eyes like sharp fragments of ice. She put her hand up as the snow around her started to melt and turn to water before it hit her face. She watched the Shredder came closer with his low husky laugh making her stomach churn. She wanted to run, but she knew she had to stay and fight. This was something she was waiting for.

Steam rang off her fists as she moved her back foot, bending her knees more to make her stance tight. The metal gleaming off his blades on his hand pointed straight at her. He let out a yell before running towards her, in the snow and sleet. She backed up with his first blow, throwing out a fireball towards him as it extinguished against his cold wet metal.

"Everything's wet…" She said to herself as she looked down at her hands. He came at her again. Her eyes went wide for a moment before ducking out of the way, rolling across the cold ground. She caught herself flicking her wrists as more flames appeared on her hands.

"Everything's wet!" Jade said as she watched from the observation room as her sisters leaned against the control panel watching with clenched fists. The turtles stood behind them as Raphael watched close his eyes focused intently on Jac's movements screaming in his mind for her to duck and block. Frank's sons were on the other side of him watching as Joshua had his arms crossed, clenching his biceps as he had his narrowed eyes intently on Jacqueline.

"That's the whole point Jade. Jacqueline has to learn to work with her powers in such elements." Frank said as he pressed a button to add more sleet than snow. "This is Jacqueline's fear. Her self-conscious one that she might not even know of herself, one that she has suppressed for so long, or ignored that it's harder for her to focus. I'm doing this to all of you." He said looking back at the girls.

"Why the Shredder?" Lexi asked looking down at her sister tossing another flame towards his metal armor.

"It's what Jac's mind chose."

Jacqueline growled tossing another flame as she got close enough to him to jump up and kick him across the face. He grabbed her foot after she made contact and threw her body against a frozen snow bank. She went limp for a moment before shaking away the pain and getting to her feet slowly.

"Remember to focus!" Jacqueline picked her head up from her sister's demanding voice looking over her shoulder. She could barely make out through the snow a group watching her from above in the observation room. She saw one of them lean over again as Jade's voice yelled through the speakers. "Focus on controlling your flames, make them bigger to counteract for the snow." Jac furrowed her brow turning back towards the Shredder as he gave her no reaction time to build a flame. She backed out of the way of his slicing fist and tucked and rolled under his legs, slipping against the snowy ground from behind him.

"I can't focus with you yellin' at me!" She screamed back.

"Babe, remember that kick I taught you." She heard Raphael's voice say. A small smile went to her face from the comfort of his voice washing over her body. She sighed lightly looking at the Shredder as he approached her with another deep laugh. She narrowed her eyes jumping over to him, using his bent leg to kick him across the face. She landed this time as she jumped forward, her hands landing in the snow as she kicked him in the jaw as his head snapped backwards. She flipped off her hands and into his stomach as he tumbled back even more, tripping from a snow bank.

She walked towards him with a smirk as a flame started on her palm and worked its way up the full length of her arm. She punched down as the hologram disappeared. Her fist hit the metal flooring of the white plain room. She looked up and around her as her hair was still a little damp. She lifted her fist from the floor seeing the indent she had left.

"Whoa…" Jade and Raph said at the same time as they hurried to the door.

"Whoa…" Jac breathed herself as she stepped away from the indent.

"Congratulations my dear, you have found your counterpart power." Frank's voice said from over the speakers.

"My counterpart?" She asked as she picked her head up to Raph and Jade running in the room. He ran over to her picking her up by the waist as he spun her around in a hug. She smiled kissing his shoulder as he placed her back on the ground.

"You got some fist of furry there Jackie." He joked as he looked down at the indent. She shrugged.

"Yeah, so don't piss me off!" She said pointing a finger at him.

"Jesus…" Jade breathed as she ran her hand over the indent.

"Would you like to have a go Jade?" She heard Frank's voice. She stood up as Raph patted her on the back as him and Jac left the room. Jac slid out of Raphael's grip walking back over to her sister. She placed a hand on Jade's shoulder as Jade smiled putting her hand on Jac's arm.

"Good luck." Jac said pulling Jade into her for a hug. Jade eyes went wide for a moment as she placed her hand on Jac's back. She smiled as she clung onto her sister a little tighter.

"Thanks." Jac smiled and let go as she walked back over to Raph.

Jade remember the information that was given to her moment ago about her fears. She sat on the cold metal ground in lotus position as she cleared her mind of everything in her past and focused on the present. She thought that if she maybe emptied her mind she would be able to trick the machine into finding her self conscious fears.

"Why fears?" Donnie asked as he turned his attention from Jade. Frank smirked.

"I believe you already know the answer to that Donatello. You were in our archives last night, were you not?" Donnie grimaced and nodded his head slowly. "It's quite alright." Frank chuckled patting Donnie's shoulder. "I am actually very impressed. You're free to look at anything we offer here. I am working on this so we are all prepared for whatever Stockman has to shoot at us when the time comes. You four will be next." He said looked from Donnie to the other turtles.

Jade opened her eyes slowly as Leonardo walked over to the panel. Gregory was on the other side as he leaned his fists against the metal. Leo shifted his gaze from her to him for a moment before ignoring it and going back to Jade. The room changed into the sewers of underneath the city. Two large pipe openings before her like a fork in the road as she got to her feet slowly. She saw the human clone of Leonardo standing straight, his katanas strapped to his back and arms crossed over his chest as her wore a black sleeveless shirt with a Foot symbol tattooed on his upper arm. Jade's eyes grew wider as she saw Karai come out from a pipe with Hun following.

"You really think you could run away from this?" Hun asked as Karai moved her mask up her face with a smirk going across it. Jade shifted back as Karai and Leonardo took a step forward. She put her hand up as it shook slowly. She clenched her eyes for a moment trying to focus as she couldn't gather herself. She searched out for her sisters for guidance as she was thrown back into her own mind.

She fell on her knees as Leonardo smirked slipping his blade from the hold strapped to his back. He placed the cold metal on her chin to lift her face towards his. She pushed away grabbing the blade with her hand in a glare looking back at him as the hilt appeared in her hand. She twisted the katana in her grasp as Leonardo backed away slowly.

She heard Hun growl as his loud feet slammed against the concrete below him. She looked towards him holding out her hand free of the katana hilt and stopped him in his tracks.

"We've been through this before haven't we?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

She felt her stomach twist as the katana fell from her grasp. Her smirk faded as her eyes went wide from seeing a figure come out of the pipe behind Hun. Black hoodie over their head to cover their eyes as his ripped jeans and shoes were telling enough. She furrowed her brow backing away slowly as he lifted his head with a smile.

"Hey baby." His dark voice said as she collapsed to her knees.

"No, you're dead…June killed…"

"You mean _you_ killed me." He smirked. "Don't try and put that one her, apart of your subconscious. You knew what you were doing Jade. You wanted to kill me." He smirked as he put his hand on her shoulder, gripping the fabric and bringing her to her feet. She looked past him as everyone else was gone, she was in his old room, like she was sixteen again as he lifted his hand and smacked her across the face.

"No…NO! Stop this. She needs to get out of there!" Jacqueline screamed slamming her fists against the metal panel.

"The machine isn't responding. Jade's mind it too strong." Frank said pressing a few buttons. Lexin growled pushing him out of the way as she looked over the panel quickly.

"We have to make re-route a few buttons to give it more power." She said looking down at the panel. Donnie went to her side almost instantly at the request and opened the panel.

"Looket you. You and your freak boyfriend killed the Shredder, and you get in my sight for one minuet and you're a scared little girl again." He chuckled. "Pathetic. Ya know, I liked June better, at least that bitch fought back." He said gritting his teeth and slapping her again. She fell to the ground holding her face as she curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face.

"Enough of this!" Leonardo said leaving the observation room and running down to the training room. He opened the door as he saw Jason standing above Jade ready to strike. She cowered against the bed in the room, her back pressed against the wall. She looked past Jason and furrowed her brow for a second looking over Leonardo.

Leo narrowed his eyes as Jason turned with a smile. He let out a growl running towards Jason leading with his shoulder as Jason slammed up against the wall next to Jade, him and Leo both let out a grunt from impact. She looked up in shock, scrambling to her feet as Jason tried to push away.

"You wanna hit someone? Hit me." Leo said through gritted teeth as Jason smirked.

"My pleasure." He said making a fist as Leo took it, twisting it behind his back. Jason fell to the ground in a yelp as Jade climbed on the bed watching and wiping the tears from her face. Her hands shook as she gripped onto the comforter.

"Not so easy when it's not a defenseless woman is it?" Leo said twisting Jason's wrist harder. He threw his arm at him as Jason fell on the ground rubbing his arm from nearly being ripped from his body. Leo turned with a sigh as Jade shifted her wide, worried eyes from Jason to Leo. He stepped closer as Jade shifted back. He furrowed his brow kneeling down on the ground in front of her. "Jade, it's me. Leo." He said softly as she tired to steady her breath. His eyes were kind and gentle as he inched closer to the bed. She wiped away the tears drying on her cheek and pushed closer to him. He smiled for a second as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Leo…" She said softly as she threw her body on his in a hug. He put his arm out behind him to catch himself from the embrace and regained his balance hugging her back. He wrapped his arms around her legs picking her up as she buried her face in the nape of his neck. She felt the familiar sent of his skin calm her body as the hologram dropped almost instantly back to a white plain room. "I'm so sorry." She said through a bloody lip as he shook his head. He hoisted her up higher on his body, pressing it tighter to his plastron. The door opened as Jacqueline rushed in taking Jade from Leo's arms and into her own.

"Why do you hafta be so crazy?" She whispered as Jade smirked a little tears streaming down their faces.

"I-I'm sor…"

"Don't start that I'm sorry shit again. I broke you outta that once, don't make me hafta do it again." Jac said shaking a finger in her sister's face before pulling her back for an embrace. Lexine and Fiona walked in as they attacked themselves to their older sister on her side.

The walked out of the room as Jade looked behind her holding out her hand for Leonardo to take it. He reached for her grabbing her hand gentle as he pulled her a little into him. She smirked letting go of Fiona's hand with her other as she held onto Leo's arm, hugging it as she placed her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Donatello has informed me apparently I need a more powerful machine to handle your mind." Frank said with a smile as Greg handed Jade a cup of steaming tea in his kitchen. The others sat in the living room as Greg jumped up on the counter with a smile on his face as Jade returned it. "With your dreams you said you were having, we need to end that fear before it controls you in your training. We cannot have that happen again. I am going to have Gregory help you with that." He said with a smile towards his son.

"Wait, not that I'm not appreciative of your wanting to help but don't you think someone with skills in dealing with mutants would want to…"

"I am a mutant." Greg said with a shrug. "We have the same power." Jade's cup dropped from her hand as she instantly went to her feet. Greg arched a brow sliding off the counter and picking up the mess. "I know it's weird but…"

"Weird? Are you kidding me?!"

"What happened?" Jac said as she leaned in the doorway, with Leonardo at her side.

"I was just informing your sister with what I told you earlier." Frank said taking the broken pieces from his son and putting them in the trash.

"Oh, ya mean Josh and Greg being mutants? Yeah, weird huh?" Jac smirked as Jade furrowed her brow towards her sister and then back towards Frank.

"You're smiling about this?"

"I think it's cool, I mean I can finally work on my flames with someone who actually _has_ them and has been honing them since he was a kid." Jac said walking into the kitchen.

"Speakin' of which." Josh said walking in from the dining room. "Do you think I could show you my room? I got this really bitchin' flame retardant fabric that you can use in our training."

"Yeah." Jac smiled as she followed him through the living room. She kissed Raph on the shoulder in passing. "I'll be right back." She said as she continued to follow Josh up the stairs. Raph smiled turning towards her as he watched her go up a large spiral staircase with Josh. He narrowed his eyes turning around quickly as her feet disappear up stairs.

"Where do you think they're going?" Mikey asked as Fiona sat on his lap. She shrugged. Raph turned around slowly with his eyes still narrowed, arms tightly crossed over his plastron.

"Raphael." Lexi said breaking him out of his glare on the tv. He looked up at her as she crossed her arms. "Do you not trust my sister?" She asked glaring her eyes.

"I never said that."

"You don't have to_ say_ anything. You body language speaks for itself. She loves you, so drop it. Believe me, the more you treat her as if she belongs to you the more you're going to push her to do something."

"I ain't actin' like she belongs…"

"I know." Lexi snapped. She sighed putting her hand to her head. "Listen, I know my sister and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you, ever. She basically risked her life to fight by your side I doubt she would throw that away for some guy. I don't have to doubt, I know she wouldn't. Jason treated Jade like some thing he owned. She couldn't see other people, especially guys. She had barely any friends besides us. Don't let me think you'd do the same to Jacqueline because you might be jealous. If you do, you might as well say your good-byes now." Lexi said getting up from Donnie's lap and walking into the kitchen. Raphael followed Lexi in a glare as he shot it back towards Donnie. He held up his hands in defense.

"I didn't say it." He said as Fiona got from Mikey's lap giving him a kiss on the cheek before she went into the kitchen.

* * *

"See, it doesn't get all tattered and worn like some clothing I'm sure you've worn in a fight." Josh smirked as he sat on his bed watching Jacqueline throw a flame as she worn a black full length suit. It had a red strip up the length of her body as the stretch fabric clung to her body. 

"I feel like someone outta Fiona's comics with this getup on." She chuckled throwing another flame towards a target at Josh's wall. "You dad made this for me?"

"No, I did." He said with a shrug. "I'm the trainer remember, I'm posta give you this kinda crap." He smirked looking up at. She smiled back, turning away from him quickly as she dropped the smile.

"Yeah, well. Thanks." She said over her shoulder.

"Listen, I know you and Raph are like a think so I'm just here to help. Friends?" He said standing up and holding out his hand. She smiled turning around slowly and shaking it.

"Alright, friends."

* * *

"If we are able to quiet your mind like I did with Gregory than he can help you control it and keep it that way. These images of past relationships, fights you have gone through, fears you may have. The whole idea of this exercise is to help you over come them again, even in your self-conscious so when and if we encounter that serum you will be ready and end this once and for all." Frank said as Greg nodded his head. Jade sighed as her twin sisters stood by her side, Leonardo sitting at the table. 

"I just don't understand why I went so far back as to go there." Jade said shaking her head.

"Because, it was a traumatizing time for you as a young girl. You trusted someone and they took it from you. Also, that was the time that your mother and I took your father and myself from your memory. It was harder for you to lose him. Your mother kept bringing you back on several occasions until finally only a slight hint of your father's presence was there." Frank said solemnly as Lexi put her head down rubbing Jade's back. "I thought that it would interfere with your powers. I was wrong. You're still as strong, if not stronger as you were when you were little. June, I believe was created to cope. She knew things you didn't correct?" Jade nodded her head slowly. "She was apart of you that I tried to wipe but never fully succeeded. Now, all we have to do is control that power in this pretty little head and use it to your advantage." Frank smirked putting his hand on Jade's forehead. She smiled taking his hand.

"Thank you." She said softly. He nodded his head.

"You should be getting home, it's been a trying day. I accept you all to be here in the morning nine o'clock sharp." He said as they all nodded their heads. Leonardo stood up and bowed his head towards Frank, he returned it with a smile as he followed Jade into the living room.

"C'mon we're going." Lexi said walking towards the back door. Donnie got to his feet walking with her as Raphael walked towards the stairs. He heard foot steps as Josh came down first. He had saw Raph and put on a nervous smile as Raph glared at him in passing. Jac came down next still wearing the tight outfit as Raph's eyes widened for a moment. He looked her up and down as her body moved slowly down the stairs stopping as she leaned on the banister.

"See somethin' you like red?" She smirked running her finger tips slowly across his chest as she came down the rest of the way. He turned following her as he tilted his head slightly watching her walk in front of him.

"Yea, a lotta things." He smirked as she turned her head over her shoulder. "You get to keep that?" She nodded her head as he caught up to her. She put her hand out for him to take it as they walked outside.

"Awesome! Do we all get cool outfits?" Fiona said as she saw Jac walk towards the van.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexine ran up the side of the wall as she kicked off in a flip landing before Donatello as he sung his bo staff at her. She dodged out at the way, bending her back as he sung it again and again. She grabbed the staff from him, twisting it in her grasp as she smacked him across the face. Donatello stumbled back as Lexi stuck the bo under her under arm putting out her hand as her legs were bent in a tight stance.

Donatello got to his feet running at her as she darted out of the way of his way as he lead with his shoulder. He slammed into the metal wall as she flipped over to him smacking his staff against his back as he fell to the ground. She walked over to him slowly as he jumped back to his feet, grabbing her legs as he went. He picked her up by her leg as she hung upside down. He slammed her body up against the wall as she dropped his bo staff, falling limp to the ground. She shook the dizziness away as she used her powers to roll on the floor out of the way of his bo staff coming down on her neck.

She caught her breath, getting to her feet slowly as he turned around slowly with a smug smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes on his soft brown ones as she went at him again, her powers in full force as her limbs burnt from moving them in quick fists at him. He tried to dodge her quick punching as she caught him in the jaw with one hand, than the other. He fell back as she dropped to one knee knocking his feet from him. She slammed the heel of her foot down on his neck as the hologram fell.

She braced herself on her hands, as her backside hovered from the air, her arms shaking under her weight. She let her hands give as she sat on the metal ground, catching her breath.

"Very good Lexine. Just next time you need to think of a fear, we'll have to search deeper into your mind. We are looking for a fear that has been near paralyzing for you as a child and would have the same effects on you now. I know you were frightened when Donatello's clone tried to kill your family, but seeing as though you fought very valiantly I cannot exactly take that as a fear. You need to not take this in a logical manner." She looked up at the observation room as Frank leaned over the intercom. She sighed getting to her feet and pushing back her golden hair, wet and oily with sweat. Her pink tank top clung to her body as her tight gray sweat pants we loose, covering just the tops of her shell top white and lilac colored strip Adidas. She put her hands on her hips, catching her breath as Fiona came through the door.

"My turn Lex." She smiled as Lexi sighed walking out.

"Now little one, try and clear your mind." Fiona nodded her head with a smile as she closed her eyes. The hologram fell over the room almost as soon as Fiona dropped her eyes.

She clenched her eyes shut as she felt the ground beneath her shutter. She took a small breath, opening her eyes slowly as she looked up. Her eyes widened as they climbed a large robotic creature. She stepped back a little as the robot leaned down towards her.

"Oh snap."

She backed up, ducking out of the way as its large arm coming down towards her. She tucked and rolled under its legs as it turned around. The hologram was set in the streets of New York. She looked around as the sun shone on her face through the skyscrapers. People around her froze from fear of the large robotic thing behind her. She heard the foot steps crushing the concrete behind her as she turned around, looking up for anything.

"I knew I shouldn't have watched Transformers last night with Mikey!" She said as the thing came at her again. She put a force field around herself as it slammed his large metal fist down on her. Her arms shook from her weakening strength as she tired to keep the force field up.

"Did you two watch Transformers last night?" Jacqueline asked from the observation room as she put her hand on her hip. Mikey smiled in a grimace as he nodded his head. "Idiots…" She said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Fiona has a very vivid imagination. Her mind is just as strong as yours Jade, however you are able to control your imagination and not let it run away with you. Fiona, is somewhat different." Frank said turning back towards the robot destroying the city as Fiona ran through it.

Fiona turned to look over her shoulder as she ran towards a long stretch or street as fast as she could, her heart racing and her thighs burned. She winced pushing herself as she turned back slamming into a wall. She fell back rubbing her head as she looked around the plain white room.

"Hey, what gives?" Fiona said getting to her feet. "I could of totally owned Megatron!" She said putting her hands on her hips looking up towards the observation room.

"That is not your true fear." Frank said over the speakers.

"This is not a type of video game Fiona." Jade spoke up. "This is training and if you want to help us you have to…"

"Yeah yeah!" Fiona interrupted. "I get it. Not a game. Ya know just because I play video games and read comics doesn't make me superior to you!"

"I never said…"

"You didn't have to say anything! My power sucks, I get it. I can create a force field and go invisible woopdy doo! I can't move crap with my mind or create a flame, or punch something and dent their face in or even zip around like a freakin' cheetah on crack. But, I do know howda fight. Hello, my boyfriend is the Battle Nexus champion!" She said crossing her arms. Mikey smirked.

"She's got a point." He said as Raph smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow."

"You're powers are not insignificant my dear. You are a true factor to protect your sister's in battle. You give them recovery time for them by creating a shelter. You can get information without being seen. To cover yourself and your clothing is something that most people with invisibility cannot do." Frank said as Jade nodded her head.

"And you can see far distances."

"She can?" Frank asked looking over at Jade as she nodded her head. "She has already found her counterpart power?"

"Yeah, couple years ago. She got really into this whole super power things…"

"I know, crazy concept geek-zilla would get into that." Jac said with a sarcastic grin.

"She found it out way before we even honed our first ones." Lexine added.

"Well, that changes everything." Frank smirked.

"Come again." Lexine asked as Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your sister is probably the strongest out of all of you." Jade furrowed her brow as Jac stepped forward.

"Say what now? I don't think so."

"It's true Jacqueline. She has already found her counterpart power. Her powers may be weak as of now, but for her to already of found her other power at such a young age without my help and guidance think of the possibilities when she actually trains on them." He said as a smile went to his face. "Ms. Albarn will you escort young Fiona to the testing room, we need to see what else she is capable of." Frank smiled as he leaned over to the intercom. "Fiona, you will be taken my Ms. Albarn to a testing room. She and a few others will put you through some tests that will help you with your powers." Fiona furrowed her brow and nodded her head slowly as the door opened.

"So, she's like the best of the best?" Mikey asked Frank as he nodded his head.

"I believe so Michelangelo."

"Totally wicked!" He said jumping up with excitement. "Can I go watch?" He asked as Frank smiled nodding his head.

"You two may go as well." He said over his shoulder at Donnie and Lexine as they smirked and ran behind Mikey. "I believe it is time for you girls to start training." He said crossing his arms towards Jade and Jacqueline. Jade nodded her head as Jac rolled her eyes.

"Whateva…Just keep that freak-a-zod away from me when she gets back from her all and powerful trainin'." Jac said leaving the room.

"I don't think she'll be that bad."

"You kiddin' me? She beat me in arm wrestling once and I didn't hear the end of it for weeks."

* * *

"Alright Fiona, just sit there and empty your head of all thoughts." Albarn said as she walked around a lab with a clip board turning machines on. Fiona sat in a chair in the center of the white room trying to clear her mind from feeling anxious. 

"I'm sure that'll be hard." Lexi said under her breath as Donnie nudged her with his shoulder.

"Guys, shut up I'm trying to observe here." Mikey said leaving against the window from outside the room.

"Fiona, what was the first thought that came to your mind when you discovered your power?" Ms. Albarn asked as she walked a circle around Fiona in her chair. Fiona kept her eyes closed as she chewed on her bottom lip, her hands in a tight grasp together on her lap.

"Uh…Fear I think? Jac and Jade were fighting."

"Alright, what happened?"

"Um…Ok, well I was going in to ask them about this information I found…Well it wasn't really information more like a comic book I found on Jean Grey. She's a mutant from X-Men that has…"

"Fiona, keep on track."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyways, I went into the kitchen where the bash sister's were having yet another screaming match and I took a seat. A pan came flying at me that Jade deflected with her powers and I just held the book up above me and when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by an force field orb." Fiona finished with a shrug.

"Alright. So, fear is what drives you then?"

"I don't…I guess? I mean, it was just…"

"Let me ask you something."

"Alright." Fiona said opened her eyes and looking at Albarn as she pressed the clip board to her chest.

"When you were scared of anything in your life what was your first reaction?"

"I turned invisible." She said softly putting her head down.

"Have you ever gotten angry?"

"Not a lot? Couple times." She shrugged.

"Can you think of your worst fear for me? Just picture it." Albarn said as she attacked pads to Fiona's chest and temples. She walked over to her computer screen typing a few things as Fiona sighed nodding her head. "Just, the first one that comes to your mind."

She looked up at Mikey for a moment as he gave a meek smile. She gave a small one back as she closed her eyes as her body felt instantly colder. She clenched her eyes as her hands gripped on the arm rests of the chair.

In the back of her head she heard the echoing laughter of the Shredder as she watched over a land of dead land and broken dried dirt with her sister's bodies lying across it. Her red Dr. Martin boots crushing the dead ground with her steps. She placed her hand to her mouth as she looked up at the Shredder, his metal armor shinning in the dark orange haze. The blood in her vein's started to boil as he held up a limp form of Michelangelo by his arm. She glared at him as she felt her powers rush through her body, anger, fear running away with her as she clenched her fists tighter. She felt a force field erupt in her stomach as it busted through her limbs having the Shredder before her fly backwards.

She opened her eyes as she looked around the room she sat in with tables and papers scattered across it. Albarn fell back against her desk as Lexine, Donnie, and Mikey stared at Fiona with wide eyes, a few steps back from the window they looked on from.

"Whoa…" Fiona whispered as Albarn got to her feet.

"Frank, we need you in the testing room, now." She said over the intercom.

* * *

Jade kept her eyes closed as Gregory stood in front of her, their palms together in the middle of a large room. No other applicants inside but themselves. She calmed her breathing as it settled to the rhythmic pattern that Gregory gave her. His breathing guiding her to the corners of her mind, where he searched and tired to fight his way into as she kept pushing him back mentally with blocks and barricades. 

"Just try and breath." He said slightly aggravated as she pushed him away once more. "Steady, with me. Listen to my breathing. Focus on that and nothing else." He said almost sternly as she took another slow breath in and out.

"Alright." She said softly back, trying to keep as silent as she could.

Leonardo watched from large windows looking into their room. His arms crossed tightly over his plastron as he tried to keep his face straight from emotion that felt like it was running through his vines like wild fire. He clenched his grasp tighter on his biceps as Gregory took an inch step closer to Jade's body. He tried to control the boil of jealousy running away with him, shutting his eyes as he put his head down for a moment regaining himself.

He knew she would just resent him for it. Being jealous was new to him, this sense of aggravation to watch another guy another mutant guy like her, touch her even be close to her and have to sit on the side lines. He shook his head returning his gaze on her.

"_You're being stupid." _He said to himself. _"She loves you._"

Jade furrowed her brow as her eyes shuttered from being clenched tight. Her breathing started to quicken as Greg pressed his hands on hers having her put a leg back to keep in stance. He opened his eyes slowly as he saw sweat starting to bead from her forehead.

As her eyes opened slowly she felt her stomach leap and churn to something through her connection. She looked over at Leo as he dropped his arms from over his chest stepping closer to the glass. She took another breath as her mind sent horrible images, a desert and blood. She clenched her eyes shut again trying to shake them as she fell to her knees.

"Fiona." She said softly, her eyes shooting open as she ran towards the door.

Leonardo watched her run as he ran behind her, keeping up with her pace as they both slid along the white hallway towards the room where they held Fiona. Jade could feel her sister's hurt and confusion almost as her own as she got closer to the room. She ran over to Lexine's side as her expression of shock and wonderment did not change.

"Lexi, what happened?" Jade asked as she watched people move around Fiona as she was held in a chair in the room she could not get into. Men stood outside as Michelangelo fought his way to get past them.

"Mikey, give up." Donnie said holding his brother back as the men stood their ground.

"What happened?" Greg asked as Lexi braced her arms as she leaned against the window watching her twin intently. Jade looked over her shoulder at him with a shrug as he neared the glass next to her.

* * *

Jacqueline caught Joshua's flame in her hand as a smirk went to her face. 

"You're pretty good." He said with a slight arch in his brow.

"Pretty good? You in the same fight?" She scoffed, throwing another flame at him as she threw her whole body into it, lunging forward.

He flipped back out of the way catching the flame in his grasp as he threw it right back to her. Her eyes went wind for a moment as she watched the large flame come in closer. She did a cart wheel out of the way, landing in a balanced stance.

"See, its that kinda 'tude that'll kill ya." He smirked spinning a flame on his finger like a basketball. She narrowed her eyes running at him in a cry as her arms engulfed with flames, tossing one after another at him as he caught them in his hands extinguishing them. He moved back faster and faster as she moved quickly towards him. She got close enough now that he ducked and bent backwards from her swinging fire fists. He caught her hand twisting her arm behind her back as she turned, dropping to her knees.

Raphael narrowed his eyes in a tight glare as he watched Josh bring her down on her knees. He could do nothing but watch, this had already been his third warning of trying to get into the room from the men at the door. They told him to stay outside. Jacqueline agreed and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He shook his head from the thoughts of jealous burning in his stomach as Jacqueline pushed Josh away from her, kicking his legs out from under him.

"That'a girl." Raph said under his breath as a small smile went to his face.

She jumped back on her feet as Joshua circled her slowly. She watched him intently with narrowed glowing red eyes as her hair matched the tone. His was the same, as his normal short spiked black hair looked like it was glowing with flames. She kept her hands up in defense as he was about to come at her again. She furrowed her brow for a moment looking in the direction of Raphael as his eyes wore the same expression. She held her arm out bracing it as Josh hit, falling onto his back before her.

"Wait." She said softly as he shook away the dizziness, leaning up on his elbows.

"What?"

"Somethin'…" She said again the same tone, as she got an image of her littlest sister in a room she was held, people flew back against walls a large beam of energy coming from her body. Jacqueline snapped out of it and ran towards the door as Josh jumped to his feet following. "C'mon." She said looking at Raph as he ran by her side.

She turned the hallway as Jade stood pressing her hands against a glass window as Fiona was on the other side.

"What happened?" Jac asked as she approached her sisters. Lexi shook her head with a shrug as she opened her mouth for something and closed it when she couldn't come up with an explanation.

Frank came down the hall in a hurry as he ran towards the door. Jade narrowed her eyes running over to him and grabbing his bicep holding him in place with her powers before he could enter.

"What happened?" She demanded as he looked worried towards her little sister and back towards Jade's ice glare.

"I am not sure Jade, that is what I am in a rush to…"

"Frank, please." Albarn said as she fixed strands of hair that fell out from her tight bun.

"Yes, Jade come in." He said pushing Jade into the room. Jacqueline ran to go in as well as the door closed in her face. She pounded on it as the men in front went to remove her. Raphael ran over to her side taking out his sais.

"Touch her and I hurt you." He said in a dark voice as they instantly removed their hands from her arms. She rubbed the slight pain from them as Raphael backed away keeping his glare on the men.

"Fe, you ok?" Jade asked as she tucked her sister's raven black hair that was in her face behind her ear. Fiona lifted her head, as it shook from the strain she put on herself to move. She got a soft response in return that she couldn't understand. "What?" She asked moving her ear in closer to her sister's full pink lips.

"Mikey…" Fiona said in a soft whisper. "Is M-Mikey o-okay." She said trying to lift her eyes towards her sister as Jade nodded her head.

"Yeah girly he's ok. He's right outside."

"Good." She said putting her head back against the chairs head rest.

"What happened to her?" Jade asked looking over her shoulder as people hurried, pressing buttons and looking over monitors.

"She felt an emotion and we reached her true fear." Albarn said. "She had a reaction from the emotion, and it was good. A new, stronger power. The only question we have is how do we contain it so she can control it herself for fighting use." Jade furrowed her brow placing her hand to her sister's forehead.

"What power?" She asked keeping her eyes towards her baby sister.

"She is able to throw a force field, knocking anything and everything down in its path." Albarn said with a hint of excitement. "She just experiences the power when feeling a certain, dark emotion. Like how all you girls found your powers to begin with."

"So she's powerful." Jade said softly, running her hand along Fiona's cheek.

"Very."


	10. Chapter 10

"The serum is almost to it's full capability sir. I just need to make a few more adjustments and it will be ready." Dr. Chaplin said as he turned towards Dr. Stockman's remanding form.

"Good. Soon we'll finally be able to break down those meddling turtles and their freak girlfriends once and for all!" Stockman said through gritted teeth as him and Chaplin both turned their heads towards the sliding open doors of the lavatory.

"I am only here to make sure that everything goes as planned Dr. Stockman."

"Mistress Karai…I-I assure you…"

"You're foolish banter are not the results I seek! Give me the plans of this so called brilliant plan of yours." She said holding at her hand as he looked towards Chaplin to place the clipboard he hugged to his body over to Karai. She gave him an even glare as he shifted nervously handing it over. "And how do you plan to inject this fear serum as you call it into our enemies?" She asked crossing her arms tightly to her chest as Chaplin took the clipboard back with a shaky hand.

"Well I…" Chaplin started as Stockman pushed his way in front of him.

"We have our ways of getting those freaks to come to us. Give them an inch and they'll give us a mile. I have read and re-read the plans myself Ms. Karai. I have no doubt that this will not fail us." Stockman smiled smugly as Karai crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Let us hope so Dr. Stockman. You have failed my father in the past and he has been all too kind to you. Fail me and believe that your punishments will not be so merciful." She said as the doors slid shut behind her.

* * *

"Let's get outta here. I'm sicka standin' around waitin' on these stupid trainin' sessions! I need to just go out, fight somethin' I don't care what." Jacqueline said as threw her leather jacket over her shoulders turning towards Raphael who sat on the ledge of her bed. 

"You just got back from trainin' and you're worried about goin' out?" He asked arching an eye ridge to her. She rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh opening her window.

"You comin' or not?" She said climbing out and onto her fire escape.

"Women." He said in a sigh getting from the bed and slipping under the window closing it softly. "So whadya got planed now hot shot?" He asked as her got to the top watching her hair wisp beside her head in the wind. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Still got ya Nightwatcher helmet?" She asked as a slow smirk went across his face.

* * *

"I still don't understand it." Lexine said as she typed away on one of Donatello's computers in his lab. "Her power must have increased some how during that session with Ms. Albarn, however her chemical balance stayed neutral, as if unaffected." 

"Well, what about her mutagenic gene?" Donnie asked over his shoulder. Lexi looked to her right at another screen, rolling across the cement floor to it as her fingers landed on another keyboard.

"That's different." She said with an arched brow. She put her hand to her nose sliding her glasses back up the bridge as Donnie rolled over next to her.

"What?"

"See, there. Her gene looks like its taking over her body entirely. As if she's mutating, her body becoming more accustom to her powers and settling with them at a higher rate." Lexi said as she ran her finger along the screen that showed an outline of Fiona's body with her blood stream and mutant gene running rapidly through it.

"Huh…Isn't that what he wants of all of you?"

"Yes, but it's the way it happened that is concerning me." Lexi said as she looked towards Donnie with a grimace.

"Ya know, as much as I love being your guys' ginny pig, can I please get off this table now?" Fiona whined from the middle of the lab as she lay on a medicine table with pads on her head, chest and biceps.

"In a minuet." Lexi said over her shoulder.

"Ah man…" She sighed "But Mikey just got this really rad video game from Casey and…"

"Hush!" Lexi said as she clicked on the keyboard.

"Ah…" She turned her head as she heard a soft meow come from the table as the orange kitten jumped on her stomach. "Klunk, save me Klunk! Get Mikey, call 911! Tell them I have been kidnapped by the mad scientists of the west! Call Auntie Em, and the Tin Man!" Fiona said nodding her head towards Donnie and Lexine. Klunk looked towards the two techno-geeks and back towards Fiona. "C'mon Ninja Kitty, sick'em!" Klunk tilted his head slightly as he let out another squeaky meow. "Ah…You're no help!" Fiona sighed as Klunk curled on her chest with rhythmic purrs.

"Willya can it for like two seconds Fe. We just have to figure this out and then you can go and kill some more of your brain cells with Mikey playing hours of high colored, mindless video games." Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! They're not mindless! You need a lot of hand eye coordination with those games! And like, fast reaction time to press the button with your thumb, and it's really hard not to get a hand cramp!" She said in a scowl as Donnie and Lexi both sighed.

"What exactly were you thinking about when the force field happened?" Donnie asked as Fiona shrugged rubbing Klunk's head.

"Iunno…"

"Yes you do Fiona, you have to tell us if you want us to help you." Lexi said turning in her chair and walking towards her twin. Fiona looked up at her sister with glossed over eyes as Klunk picked his head up to Lexine moving his head into her hand. "Just, it'll be better if you let it out." Fiona sighed turning her head away as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Everyone was dead. Mikey, you, Jade…everyone. I-I was left facing the Shredder on my own, in this weird land of dead things and cracked dirt…" She said turned back towards Lexine now as Donnie still typed away on the computer. Her mutant gene started to roll faster through her blood stream as he tried to keep up with the chemical reaction happening with her powers on the screen. "He held Mikey up and, and I just got so angry. He took my family and the one thing I ever really got to love and loved me back. Like love, love not sister love." She said trying to explain her emotions towards Michelangelo as Lexi smiled at her definition. "So I got angry and, this overwhelming feeling of sadness take over my body. It started at my stomach and up through my chest and out through my arms. I guess that explains the whole whoosh factor?" She said with a grimace as Lexi nodded her head. She helped her sister up from the table peeling away the pads from her skin as Fiona sighed holding Klunk on her lap. "I guess I'm justa head case huh?" She asked a Lexi tangled the wires in a ball, looking at her twin with a raised eyebrow.

"No. You're imagination like Frank said is vivid. You have a lot of things to offer us, if you can contain this power of yours. You're the strongest one of us now with three powers to control. You've been holding in a lot of emotions and just things that someone our age doesn't see in a life time, never mind in a couple of years. We all went through a lot and I think your way of copping is similar to that of another sister who shall remain nameless." Lexi said arching her brow in annoyance at her sister Jade's incapability to show weakness, or signs of needing help to save everyone around her and leave herself. "You just need to know that you're not alone in this. You have us, all of us to help and train and be there for you whenever you need it." She said running her finger through her sisters raven black hair. Fiona smiled nodding her head as she slid off the table as Klunk purred against her neck.

"I guess you're right. So am I gonna live doc? Tell me I get to see George again before summers out?" She said in a fake southern accent as Lexi rolled her eyes smacking her upside the head.

"Get outta here dork-a-tron." Lexi said shoving her sister towards the doorway as Fiona chuckled with a slight stumble.

"Dork-a-tron?" She asked with a raised eye brow. "I like it!" She said leaving the room with Klunk in her arms as she jumped over the back of the couch landing on Mikey's sleeping body. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" She said poking him above his chest plate as he woke with a start to her landing on him.

"Is everything alright? You alright right?" He asked as she giggled leaning down and kissing his beak.

"Right, right." She said as he smiled wrapping his arms around her. "Now c'mon Chucks I wanna play that new game!"

Jade sat silently in the middle of the dojo floor as Master Splinter and Leonardo sat on either side of her. Their slow even breaths filled the only sound in the room as she listened to it intently, moving her own chest with theirs. She cleared her mind of everything she had seen and thought in the past. The battles she had won and lost, the blood shed, jealousy, hate, angry, hurt, everything she had ever left she let seep slowly away from her and in the air hovering.

She opened her eyes as she sat in an opened field with iced over mountains in the distance. She furrowed her brow standing up as the breeze let her skirt flow against her legs. She looked down at her body as she wore a blue dress and bare feet, her hair loose around her shoulders as it lifted from them in the soft, clean wind that grazed against her body. She took in a slow breath, taking in the smells of the land. Earthy, wooden smells with the slight hint of incense somewhere in the distance.

She looked towards the new smell as she saw a large garden with bonsai trees cut perfectly and a path that led to a platform in an ancient Japanese structure. She let a smile go across her face as she started the path, lad out by smoothed stones. They curved under her feet as she walked slowly towards the platform seeing two figures sitting in lotus position.

She stopped as one raised their head. She felt a rush of heat come to her face as it pinged in her heart watching his blue bandanna flow beside his head. She felt herself unable to move forward as his eyes met hers. She dropped to her knees, bowing her head as Splinter rose his next to look down at her.

"You have done well my child." He said slowly and carefully as she smiled again bowing her head. "You're mind is a wicked and dark thing that only you know its true twists and uncertain turns. I cannot venture any further than you wish so you have come to ours. Leonardo has master the art of meditation years ago and it is as serene and calming as it is now. Clouds of fear, and darkened hate have formed over mountains before but only a true warrior can defeat what is in themselves." He said pointing a sharpened nail towards her as she nodded her head keeping silent. "You have to learn to trust yourself and your powers if you wish you help your family. No more of this living in fear of your past. Confront it and learn from it instead of fighting against it. Let everything flow within you slowly and evenly as it flows out the same. You can only defeat those things you fear when you tear down those walls blocking out the light that wishes to break through. You are good my child, in all ways. You accepted my family, my sons for who they are. You have given Leonardo a chance to love as I always wished he could, now it is my turn to help you out of this prison of your mind that has tormented you so."

She rose her head slowly meeting his eyes as Leonardo sat still, looking at her with thoughtful caring eyes. She felt the sides of her mouth turn in a smile as he did the same. She shifted her gaze back to Splinter as he rose to his feet.

"You must let us both in. Into your mind and into yourself. If you wish us to help you Jade, we need to be able to test you and break through your walls, your thriving darkness that you still hold onto. We will seek out the light that shines dimly in your strong mind and bring it forward to shine to its full potential." Splinter said as Jade nodded her head again. He walked down the stairs towards her placing a furry paw on her shoulder as she looked up at him. "Stand." He said slowly as he took her hand in his walking back towards Leonardo taking his son's hand. "First, you need to let _him _in." He said as he put Jade's hand into Leonardo's. Leo grasped it firmly meeting Jade's eyes as she let another meek smile go to her face. Leo stood slowly as her matching blue dress to his color bandanna flowed with the picking up of the wind.

* * *

"Good, they're still in the dojo." Jacqueline said as she walked out of the alcove towards Raphael who leaned against the bricks. 

"So, how we gonna do this?"

"Easy. We get your black duffle bag, put it in there then when we get back topside we listen to a few reports pick a good one and bust some heads." She said with a smile as she walked towards the trophy room. She flicked on the soft light looking at the helmets on the wall of the small room. Raphael walked in behind her as he looked at her. She smirked reaching down and picking up his Nightwatcher helmet from the shelve it sat on.

"What are you two doing?"

Jacqueline dropped the helmet as her and Raphael turned around quickly seeing Mikey standing in the doorway with two cans of soda in his hand.

"Nothin'. Go back to your game shell for brains." Raph said as he turned back towards Jac. She sighed trying to settle her pounding heart from the surprise as she picked the helmet up again shoving it quickly into Raph's duffle bag. "You sure 'bout this?" He asked with a worried look on his face. She smiled kissing his lips softly as she walked out of the room.

"What's there to worry 'bout?" She asked as she walked towards the stairs to go into the sewers. Raph grimaced at her composure and followed, hoisting the bag on his shoulder.

"They're up to something." Mikey said as Fiona shoved a handful of chips into her mouth. She shrugged going back to the movie they started after Mikey beat Fiona in a few rounds. "So…" He said looking over at her as she watched the screen intently as explosions went off, her face glowing yellow and red as he smiled at her leaning back against the couch. He lifted his arms in a fake yawn sliding one around her shoulder. She smiled looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"So what?" She asked as she kept her face forward.

"I did beat you fair and square."

"It was a stupid bet." She said putting another chip in her mouth and crunching.

"Aw, c'mon babe. No it wasn't! I beat you, and you know it. Now, I want my victory prize." He said crossing his arms in a smug smirk. She rolled her eyes in a sigh as she leaned forward kissing his lips in a quick peck. He furrowed his brow. "What the shell do you call that?"

"A kiss." She said looking back towards the screen.

"You can do better than that." He said arching an eye ridge as she sighed again turning towards him. She slid onto his lap as shifted nervously to her new position. The last time she had been on his lap, in this type of situation was when he was human, and naked. He swallowed hard as she played with the strands of his bandanna over his shoulder. She leaned forward pressing her lips against his softly, at first as she slowly opened her mouth against his.

He clenched his eyes shut as his hands gripped onto the soft tank top at the small of her back, making her body press tighter to his plastron. She moaned from the movement as he shifted again, feeling his heart leap into his throat. She let her tongue slide past his lips gliding against his as he let out a throaty, deep sound of enjoyment as she smiled against his lips, tilting her head to one side to deepened their kiss.

She pulled away with a smile giving his lips another soft kiss as he clung onto her bottom lip as she pulled away. He let his heart beat settle as she ran her hands up his arms that stayed at her waist, up onto his shoulders squeezing the muscles in her hands.

"Told ya." He said with a smirk as she giggled putting her head down on his shoulder. "And don't get me wrong it was good and all, but not my prize." He said with his smile remaining as she groaned lifting her head up and looking at him. He smiled wider as she couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Fine." She said rolling off his lap as he squeaked with happiness sitting on the floor in front of her. She put her legs on either side of him as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Now remember a full ten minuets." He said looking over his shoulder as she rolled her eyes starting to message his strong shoulders.

"You just wait, when I get good at that game I'm gonna make you message my feet! And their gonna be all gross and sweaty 'cause I'm gonna work out before I come here! So ha!" She said in a pout as he chuckled watching the movie and enjoying his victory message.

* * *

Jacqueline and Raphael sat on the roof top ledge as reports came through his helmet he held on his lap. He watched the streets carefully waiting for something, anything as Jacqueline did the same, on the edge of her seat with anticipation. 

"C'mon, there hasta be somethin' goin' on tonight." She growled hitting her fist against the ledge side her as she cracked the cement under her knuckles.

"Since the Shredder has been gone there ain't that much action goin' on." He shrugged as she looked over at him. "Why do ya think we end out patrols earlier now? Nothin' happens." He said motioning towards the empty streets as she sighed.

"This bites man. I wanted some…Wait… what was that?" She asked as he furrowed his brow looking towards where she pointed. They both stood as they saw more clearly a group of Purple Dragons coming out of an old run down building they sat next to.

They looked at one another before leaping the gap of the buildings watching from above as the Dragons moved through the alleyway into the street towards a waiting car. Jac narrowed her eyes as she saw the window roll down.

She ran over to the ledge of the building closer to the street as she tired to get a look of the person inside the car. She could hear the low husk of his voice as she leaned her body as flat against the ledge as she could, straining herself to hear. Raphael crouched next to her watching the Dragons on the side of the building carefully.

The car drove away as Jac jumped to her feet.

"We should follow it." She said turned towards Raph as he sighed nodding his head. He looked back down at the remanding Dragons for a moment before following Jacqueline as she ran and leaped over the roof tops, trying to keep up with the speeding black car.

They came to a large building close by the docks as Raph and Jac leaned on their knees trying to catch their breath. She watched as the shadow of a large man exited the car and walked into the building. She growled in frustration on being able to make him out as she jumped to a run again, leaping off the side of the building. She flipped and landed in the darkness of an alleyway between crates on the pier.

She heard Raph land beside her after a moment as she slowly crept forward, keeping her senses on high. She opened her mind to those around her. She could hear Raphael's thoughts as she smirked a little to the pleasure he was getting from being out with her again. She couldn't pick up on anyone else as they made their way closer to the large light up building.

They crouched behind a crate as they both peered their heads to the side watching shadows move along the windows. She furrowed her brow in concentration as Raphael kept an eye out on their backs, watching for anyone that came close. He gripped the hilts of his sais at ready as she tried to search the building for the large man.

"It hadda be Hun." She said softly. She slowly got to her feet as she saw the outline in the window of the man. He motioned with his hands towards another smaller shadow as he turned and got out of sight. She growled looking around the area to try and get closer. Raph grabbed her arm before she ran for another crate.

"Maybe we should wait for the othas?" He asked as she furrowed her brow.

"You were likin' this a second ago?"

"Yeah, that was before the thought of the odds being against us came to mind." He said motioning towards the large building. "That place is crawlin' with Dragons. There are two of us Jac." He said as she sighed.

"Fine lets…" She turned with him as her eyes widened to the group of Dragons behind them. Raph twisted his sais as Jac narrowed her eyes stepping into a stance as she brought her hands up. "At least I get my fight." She smirked over at Raph who didn't look all to thrilled at the idea. She just chuckled turned back towards the Dragons as they showed their weapons. "Bring it." She said in a deep tone as Raph held his sais out in front of him, waiting for the to strike.

There was a yell of men before the low thud of their pounding feet on the soil. Jacqueline jumped into a kick, delivering it to them across the face as they fell back letting way for another to go at her. She kept her smile on her face as she ducked out of the way of their metal bar. She held her arm up as it slammed against. She furrowed her brow looking up at the sound of metal hitting metal as the shade of her skin broke away and shown the shimmering color of silver. Her breath caught her throat with surprise as her skin tone slowly faded back over where she was hit. She let an evil smirk come to her lips as she let out a growl running at the bewilder Dragon. He put his hands up in defense as she sung her fists at him, knocking him back taking out more Dragons as he fell.

Raphael looked towards her as she smiled back. He caught a bat with his sai as he shoved them off him with a grunt, jumping and kicking him across the face. He landed, flipping backwards in a split kick to another two that ran at him from both sides. Jacqueline was breathing harder now as she picked up a Dragon and threw him over her shoulder, twisting his arm as she kicked him in the gut. She turned grabbed a bar with her hand as she gritted her teeth from the pressure he applied with his strength down on her. Her arm shook as she moved down on one knee trying to push him away. She narrowed her eyes in a growl, letting her leg sweep under his as he fell to his back. She grabbed the bar, standing and smacking it across the Dragon's face. She turned around as her and Raphael stood with groaning and injured men around them. She smiled towards him as they looked towards the building to the sound of more men coming.

"C'mon." Raph said grabbing Jac's arm. She followed as he helped her up on a crate that lead to the roof tops.

They ran for a few blocks, before catching their breath. She started to chuckle as he looked over at her confused with a raised eye ridge. She looked back at him, still laughing as her skin tone started to show back on her arm. She let her breath settle before sitting up. She walked over to him taking one of his sais as he watched her still confused as she held up a finger.

"Watch." She said. She raised her hand above her arm as she held it out in front of her. She slammed the steal weapon against her forearm as Raphael lunged to stop her. She smiled at him as he saw the silver appear on her arm for a moment and slowly fade back to her skin tone.

"What the fuck…" He said in slow words as she chuckled again.

"Right! That's what I said!" She said in excitement as he took the sai away from her as she raised it again.

"Alright crazy. Let's get you back to the lair before you start smackin' yourself with otha things." He said eyeing her carefully as he pushed her forward towards a fire escape.


	11. Chapter 11

"It's very unique." Frank said as he lifted Jacqueline's arm from her side. "Josh doesn't have this capability." She sat on a cold metal table in a lab as Lexine stood beside her.

"I think it's some kind of defense." Lexie said as she pushed her glassed up the bridge of her nose.

"You could be right; you said it only happens when you're getting struck?" He asked lifting his gaze to Jac. She nodded her head slowly as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Fiona has her force fields and now you have this, possible something to go along with your counter power." He said putting her arm down to her side.

"So, what I just have an arm of steal now?" Jac asked as Frank smiled.

"No, your arm goes back to normal after a few moments. I believe when the heat of your body builds up so does the strength in your arms and then you have a defense with this arm here. Nothing happened with the other?" He asked taking it and holding it out in front of her shoulder height. She shook her head as he nodded his head.

"I will keep an eye on this. But, all and all you are healthy." He said patting Jac's shoulder as she slid off the metal table. "How did this come about?" He asked as she lifted her head towards Lexine who arched a brow to the question being enticed to know the answer herself.

"Just out, ran into some goons near the docks. Nothin' big." She shrugged as Lexi eyed her older sister carefully. She was lying; she could feel the rush go through Jacqueline's body as if it was her own lie. Jac moved her gaze back towards her sister.

"_Don't say a word geek-zilla."_ She said through her thoughts as Lexi rolled her eyes leaving the lab.

"I believe that is it time for your training my dear." Ms. Albarn said as she intercepted Lexine on her way to find Donatello. She sighed nodding her head as she went to the training room.

She looked around, stretching her arms out a bit as she looked up at the observational room seeing the hint of purple behind the counter. She smiled feeling a little better about herself knowing he was there. She sighed dropping her hands to her sides as she shook them out, taking in a slow breath.

A hologram fell as Lexine was pushed back, leaning up on her elbows she furrowed her brow staring at the person who pushed her down. She used her powers to get to her feet as she was pushed back down again by them as if her quickness wasn't even registering to him. She tired it again and failed as her body was thrown against the wall of the room.

The hologram wasn't of anything but the person before her. The room was the same she could see the observation above but he stood giving her no time to react, moving just as quick as she did.

She shook the dizziness away from her head and got to her feet. She ran towards him, leading with her shoulder as it caught his stomach. Her quick feet had his back slam hard against the wall, having the wind knock out of his lungs as his heavy body limbed against hers for a moment. She took a step back as her vision blurred around her, feeling the sharp pain of her the back of her skull slamming hard against the metal flooring. She opened her eyes slowly as they focused on the bright lights over head with the outline of his large body standing over her. She clenched her eyes shut trying to shake away the spinning vision she had every time her eyes tried to focus.

She needed time to think and the moment she did, he took her by the ankle swinging her body like a rag doll hard against the paneled white walls beside him. She groaned in pain, trying to get to her feet with shaky, weak arms as he kicked her back down on the ground. She looked over towards the center of the room as she noticed Fiona laying there. She called her name but no response came from her twin.

She tired to focus, focus on their connection but got nothing but another kick to the ribs. She coughed in pain, as blood started coming up onto her hand by her head as she tired to push herself back up. Fiona turned her tear soaked face towards her twin with pleading sad eyes. Lexine tired to crawl over towards her as the hand took her ankle, dragging her body back from where she came.

"No…." She said softly as the gut wrenching laugh echoed through the large space. She clenched her eyes slamming her hands down on the metal floor. "I need time to think!" She yelled pushing away the pain and getting slowly to her feet. She turned to face him as his laugh only grew from her broken down, weakened state. She ignored it, pulling the power she had left to run at him.

"_If I don't have time to think logically, I'll think like Jackie."_ She said in her head as she reached for his armored hooked blade attached to his wrist. She bent it back having the glove fall off kicking it into her grasp as she spun back around pointing the shimmering metal at him and falling into a stance. She glared at him as the growl he made echoed under his helmet.

She prepared herself for impact as his large body slammed against hers. She pressed the strong steal into his stomach as his groan in pain was before to give her the remaining strength to kick his limp body away from hers. She fell back, trying to heave breaths back into her lungs as the intercom clicked.

"Very good Lexine." She heard Frank's voice say. She turned her head towards the observation room as her arms dropped the heavy metal in her hands and disappeared with the hologram.

"You're fear is that you can't think?" Fiona's booming voice said over the speakers as Lexine rolled her eyes with a groan. "How lame is that?!"

"Well it fits her. Brainiac always needs reaction time to think out what she's gonna do. What if she doesn't have that, what's left? She freaks out." Jac shrugged as Fiona spun around in her chair.

"Whatever, still lame."

"I just hope she's alright." Donnie asked as he unclenched his hands around the arms of his chair. Watching her body get thrown around the metal room made his stomach twist into knots he'd never image to untie. Having the ability to press a button to stop it and not being able to, going down there and helping her and not being able to. Leo went to help Jade when she was defenseless why couldn't he?

"It was for her own good Don." Leo said as he gripped his brother's tense shoulder. Donnie sighed looking up at his older brother with a slight head nod.

"Still…It was horrible to watch the Shredder do that, hologram or no."

"She is in good hands Donatello, you need not worry." Frank said leaving the room as Donnie stood following him.

"Yeah, and besides she might be the smart one but bitch has some moves." Jac said nudging Donnie with her shoulder as she walked beside him.

Donnie quickened his pace as they came closer to the training room. Frank let him pass as he sung open the door running over to Lexine's body as she still lay unmoving on the floor. She turned her head slowly towards him as a small smile went to her face.

"Can you move anything?" He asked as she nodded her head slowly leaning up on her elbows. "Easy killer, you're gonna harm yourself that way." He said putting his arms around her for support.

"I'm fine Donnie." She said as he helped her too her feet. She hobbled a bit as he let her go, instantly putting his arms back around her body.

"Stop struggling and lean on me." He said as she sighed putting her arm around him and leaning her weight against him. He smiled at her stubborn attitude. "You did good Goldie Locks." He smirked as she smiled brushing her cheek against his.

"Thanks Gadget." She said softly in a chuckle as he smiled from his nickname.

"So…I guess that leaves you." Fiona said looking towards Jade as they stayed back in the observation room with Leonardo and Michelangelo. Jade nodded her head slowly as Leonardo looked at her. Michelangelo moved his graze from his brother towards Jade as he sighed taking Fiona by the hand and leaving the room.

Jade kept her face straight watching her sister and Donnie leave the room below her. Her arms tightly crossed over her chest as she never changed her expression. Fiona could feel the confusion and unsettling feelings rolling through her sister's body as she walked down the hall. Still from down the hall her sister's reactions slammed throughout her as if she was right next to her. She frowned knowing that she had no way to make it better for her.

Out of all her sisters, Jade was the one that needed to prove herself time and time again. She needed to be the one to look out, keep the level head and never have a fear or reason to fear anything. The truth was she knew her sister had dark parts like everyone did. She knew her sister was scared of a lot of things, for one losing all of them. Jade carried the three of them on her shoulders for most of her life and knew there wasn't a way to change that. Jade's fear was going to be the realist fear of them all, and she felt bad that her eldest sister had to face it alone.

"I just have to stand up and face my fears." She said keeping her face towards the observation room, straight and intense as her shoulders slowly rose and fell with her intake of breath.

* * *

Everyone made their way back to the lair for the night as Donatello took a hobbling Lexine into his lab. He picked her up, placing her gentle down on his metal table.

"Donnie I told you before, I'm fine."

"Yeah well that bump on your head and bleeding arms are telling me otherwise. Now, sit and just let me care for you." He said in a demand as Lexi shifted in her seat a bit from his voice. She smiled knowing that his aggravation was from the goodness of his heart.

He rolled his chair over holding a handful of gauze and antiseptic placing them beside her on the table. He rolled up her pant leg for the cut on her thigh as she smiled at his nervous disposition from his hand slowly glided across her thick skin. She leaned her hand down gliding her fingers across the soft purple fabric of his bandanna.

"I just want you to be alright." He sighed as she smiled. She leaned back on her hands as he continued to clean her wounds and wrap them. She heard her cell phone ring from the lab desk as they both turned their heads towards the sound. Donnie looked up at her as a warning as she grimaced.

"It-it might be April?" She said sliding off the table as Donnie sighed letting her pass.

"Hello?" She asked as she looked at the unrecognized number.

"Lexine Torino?" The voice asked back as she adjusted her weight on another foot.

"This is she."

"I'm so glad this number still works."

"Um…I'm sorry, who is this?" Lexi asked softening her voice slightly from the gentile one she was getting over the line.

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry, it's Tom, Tom Chaplin. From MIT, remember?"

"Oh my…Yeah! Tom, hi!" Lexine said with a smile as she leaned against the wall feeling a little more relieved. Donnie turned towards the name and furrowed his brow watching her reaction.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, how about yourself? Still doing those mad scientist routines?" She chuckled as he gave one back.

"Yeah, you know me. Hey listen, I was just calling because I'm in the city and I was just wondering, did you wanna grab like a cup of coffee or something?" She felt her cheeks warm up as she turned her face away from Donnie slightly. She had known him for years now and saw him on random run ins on the street. She looked back over at Donnie with a sigh as he kept his glare on her.

"I uh…Can't. I just have a work load…You know how it is, _Doctor_ Chaplin." She chuckled as he gave a nervous one back.

"Uh, yeah. I get it. I just um…Well maybe I can stop by? Where are you working now?"

"Oh, I…" Lexi stopped and looked around Donnie's advanced lab and chewed on her bottom lip. "A lab. In the city."

"Maybe I can see what you're…"

"Oh, well my boss is kind of strict with visitors." She said softly turning towards the desk.

"Oh well that's fine. It was nice hearing from you, maybe we'll see each other soon." He said as his voice went slightly lower. Lexi furrowed her brow feeling a slight ping in her stomach from his tone as she cleared her throat.

"Y-yeah…Maybe? Bye Tom."

"Good-bye, Lexine." She heard the click on the other line as she kept her expression taking another look at the number. She turned around as Donnie was standing now, his arms crossed over his chest as his glance was locked in narrowed eyes. She shifted, putting on a smile as she limped back over to him sitting on the table. Donnie moved his body with her as she sat back in front of him.

"Who was that?" He asked as she looked up at him with a sheepish grin.

"Uh…Old friend from MIT. Just wanted to get some coffee, turned him down." She shrugged.

"Why?" He asked taking his seat back in front of her. She furrowed her brow shrugging again.

"Don't have a need to see him."

"Oh, I thought he was a friend?"

"He is…However, I have no interest in seeing him. Old friend or not I have more matters at hand as of right now than seeing an old friend for a Latte. My sister's are in the middle of something that we all have to focus on. I don't need distractions." She said crossing her arms as her voice rose with a slight irritation. "I thought you'd be happy?"

"Why would I be happy of you turning down a date with a friend?" He said cocking his head to the side as he examined her wound. She snatched her leg away from him as he looked up at her. "What?"

"It wouldn't have been a _date_, and it doesn't even matter. This is just mundane non-sense that you are using to mask the fact that you are jealous or another man in my life besides yourself." She said crooking her brow as he rolled his eyes.

"You said he was just a friend, I trust you."

"This disposition doesn't seem as though you trust me Donatello." She said sliding off the table and crossing her arms. He sat up and sighed removing her arms from over her chest and taking her hands.

"I do trust you and the fact that you…Uh…well, you might call it, having some form of emotional feelings towards me and the feeling would be mutual if I knew for sure that there was actual said emotions being shared between…" She put her hand to his beak clasping it shut as he looked up at her from their hands.

"I love you too Donnie." She said with a smile slowly putting her hand down as he let a smile come to his face, wrapping his arm around her tightly. "Ow…Ok Donnie. I'm fragile as of late, remember?" She said as he let her go.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said putting her back on the table. She smiled leaning down and kissing his lips.

* * *

"You are certain?" Karai asked as she stood from lotus position as Dr. Chaplin came into her room with a piece of paper.

"Yes Mistress Karai. The tracking was the easy part, just navigating around this city is going to be hard."

"Leave the finding to my Foot Ninja." She said with narrowed eyes. Chaplin shifted nervously as he handed her the piece of paper.

"I wasn't able to get her exact location as I talked with her over the phone, however I was able to get an address. It's not far from their old building, along with Ms. O'Neil's." He said with a grin as Karai arched her brow.

"Excellent."

* * *

"Jade you have to just focus." Leo said as the wind slowly blew through the grassy null they sat on in Leonardo's placid mind. The clean fresh air opening her senses as she took another breath in trying to focus on the calm around her.

Leonardo closed his eyes slowly entering the outskirts of her mind as he was pushed back from another wall she forced up. She clenched her eyes slamming her fists onto the soil around her.

"This is never going to work!" She said opening her eyes and standing. Leo sighed looking up at her.

"Not if you don't let it, now sit." He said opening his hand to the crushed grass where she left her imprint. She started pacing back and forth ignoring his order as he sighed again putting his hand back on his lap. "Jade, I know you want to do this but we're never going to break new ground if you give up on the first try. Please, just sit." He said with a soft voice as Jade sighed taking her seat back on the grass. "Now, close your eyes." He said softly as she followed orders. He moved closer to her as his hands brushed against the soft fabric of her blue dress along her bare knees. He smiled to the feel of her soft skin, slowly gliding his knuckle along it. "Breathe with me." He said as she stopped her breath, listening carefully over the wind to his. His chest rose as her did, letting it out at the same time.

Leonardo felt the gentle touch of the wind cut from his skin as he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the room he was in, dark and only had a small light coming from the middle. He stood slowly starting to walk towards it as he noticed the silhouette of a small child huddled close to the ground. Their back hunched as their hands clung to their knees, pressed tightly to their chest. He moved closer as he noticed the hint of honey coloring to the soft hair going down the center of their back.

"Jade?" He said as his voice echoed through the small space. Their body shuttered as he kneeled down next to her. He reached towards her as she cowered away, still hiding her face. "Jade, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Daddy said he was coming home." She said softly, with a sniffle. He furrowed his brow as she started turning towards him. Her head stayed down as she tucked her long hair behind her ear. "He said that I have special powers, like him. That they need to be watched for my own good." She said rubbing her tears as her cheeks were soaked with tears. Leo dropped his expression as she picked up her face to him. "He said that if I don't train and get better that I could hurt them, I don't want to hurt them…Or mommy." She said clenching her knees tighter to her body. Leo placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at his eyes and smiled. "You have pretty eyes." She said as he smirked.

"Thanks. You do too." She blushed putting her head down as he moved a bit closer to her. "Where did your daddy go?" He asked as she shrugged picking her head back up and looking in another direction.

"He said he'd be home. He promised he'd come back so he could help. I don't want to be alone in this. I want my daddy to help me." She said as a frown went back to her face. Leo ran his hand slowly over her cheek as she nuzzled her face into his large palm.

"Do you think that if your daddy doesn't help you, you're alone? What about your sisters?"

"They don't have the same powers as me. I am powerful, I have a powerful mind. He says that if I don't learn how to control it I can hurt my sisters." She said looking at him at her eyes grew with worry. Leo shook his head.

"You'll protect your sisters. I know you will." He said with a smile as she shook her head.

"No, no. Daddy said…"

"You're dad is wrong. You're not going to harm anymore Jade, I promise."

"I did. I killed someone, and I didn't even know about it!" She said as her voice rose with anxiety.

"Who, who did you kill?"

"He was mean to me, I should have never let him in. He did bad things to me. He shouldn't have been the one, he had no right to…My mommy always used to say that no one should use your body against you, it's yours, no one else's. He used mine against me, made me sick to even look at myself. Then, I killed him. He deserved it, and I still feel guilt and pain and…" She covered her face as her shoulders started to shake with tears.

Leo pulled her small body closer to his as he positioned her on his lap. She buried her face in the nape of his neck as tears seeped out through the cracks in her fingers onto his skin. He held her body closer, clenching his eyes shut as he started to rock her softly on his lap, trying to sooth the small girl.

"He's the reason I can't let you in." She said softly as her voice changed back to her deeper adult tone. He picked his head up looking at her as he felt the slight difference in weight on his lap, looking at Jade. She shook her head wiping her eyes as she went to get off his lap. He held her close as she pressed her lips together trying to hold back tears. "Leonardo, I know my fears. I've confronted them time and time again. They torment me and haunt my dreams and you're the only light that is able to seep it's way back in." She said gliding her hand slowly down his face. "You're the only person I've ever known that has used everything they had to fight for me, protect me, be there for me and love me."

"You're sisters would…" She smiled leaning against him as her lips went against his. She pulled back slowly gripping the back of his neck as her hands slowly slid down to the back of his shoulders.

"You're the only person, that isn't family who would do those things for me. I trust you. I know you, and I know with everything inside of me that you would never harm me." She smiled looking at him as her smile turned into a soft chuckle. "I'm in love with you." She threw her arms around his shoulders in a hug as he fell back, landing on his shell as they both opened their eyes lying on the bamboo matt of the dojo floor. She smirked pushing herself off of him as he rubbed his shoulder muscle with a smirk.

Jade jumped to her feet with a sigh as she turned back towards Leo as he got to his feet, tightening his bandanna. She put her arms around his shoulder as he smiled placing his hands around her back.

"I love you too." He said softly as she leaned up towards his face nudging her cheek against his as she closed her eyes, finding his lips and pressing them tightly to her own. He pulled her body closer as her hands tightened around his shoulders, tilting her head to the side as her lips opened slowly against his.

He pulled back as she opened her eyes slowly. He looked into them as he saw the brightness returned to them. The tired, black circles around them slowly disappeared as her body seemed rejuvenated and glowing. The realization she had been fighting with since knowing him, the doubt of loving him and letting another male in was gone. She knew she could trust him and to do nothing more was stupid. He knew no other way to be than honest and protective, loyal and strong, passionate and loving. She smiled sliding his blue bandanna along her fingers.


	12. Chapter 12

Jacqueline sat at the kitchen table in the lair, slowly spinning a mug full of hot water and her steeping tea bag. Jade said something about it making her feel better but, she just played with the string, tea wasn't really her thing.

She sighed, her elbow holding up her head as her hand cupped around her cheek. She watched the bag twirl as her thoughts couldn't get off of him. Since they came back from the fight with the Dragons he barely looked at her, never mind touched her. She tired but he seemed to brush it off and walk away. She felt her heart sink a little to the thoughts of her being different played all over again.

So many guys before him acted this was as soon as they felt her skin heat up, or her hair change before their eyes. She couldn't stop it, prevent it. If she could she'd be a normal human, but she wasn't she was a mutant with mutant powers and some other bullshit that Fiona is always talking about.

Jacqueline let out another exasperated sighed, picking her head up as she pushed the cup away running her hands though her dark red hair. She pressed the heel of her palm into her temples as she stared out at the space in front of her. She needed to stop, it was Raphael after all. He wasn't…He couldn't dismiss her for being different. That would be the absolute example of the pot calling the kettle black. He loves her, he's said it...Once.

She furrowed her brow picking her head up from her hands as her hair was pushed back out of her face.

"_He's only said it once…_" She thought to herself. Her eyes started to slowly narrow as she heard the sound of feet coming towards her in a walk. She looked up noticing him going into the fridge and cracking open a soda. She kept her eyes narrowed as he picked his head up looking towards her.

"What?" He asked as she shook her head looking away. She leaned back in her chair crossing her arms as he turned to walk away. She looked back towards him, her fists clenching onto her arms as they engulfed in flames. She stood up shaking the flames away as the chair fell back. He turned back at the sound as she braced her hands on the table.

"What is your problem!?" She asked in a yell as he furrowed his brow looking at her like she was losing her mind.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"You haven't touched me since we came back here last night! Why?" She yelled leaning her hands up as they went back over her chest. He narrowed his eyes on hers stepping closer to her.

"I touched you plenty."

"You didn't even come to bed last night." She said leaning in towards the space between them in a harsh whisper knowing his father was in the other room.

"I wasn't tired." He shrugged.

"Bullshit."

"Listen, I don't see what the big deal is? Sometimes I want my space. Is that too much to ask?" He said throwing his arms back at her as she opened her mouth a little to his response.

She put her head down in disbelief that these words were leaving his mouth. Him, the person that she trust most in this world next to her sister's was saying he needed his space. She lifted her head back up in a glare as she stepped from around the table closer to him. She stopped inches away from him as he kept his hands at his sides.

"Fine, you want your space." She said in a dark slow tone, a shy above a whisper. "Have all the fuckin' space you want." She said walking past him as she nudged his shoulder, hard enough to hurt her own.

She climbed the stairs towards the sewers as Raphael watched her leave. He crushed the can in his hand as his grip tightened self-consciously. He looked down at the split soda on the floor letting out a low growl and tossing the can into a trash bin.

"What do you think that was about?" Fiona asked as Klunk purred in his sleep from her stroking his head that lay on her lap. Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders as his arm draped around her body, keeping her close to him as he flipped through the channels.

"They always fight." He said keeping his eyes on the TV. Fiona looked back towards the stairs where her sister once was and frowned. She could feel her sisters pain, stomach twisting, gut wrenching pain crash through her body as she sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do.

Jacqueline's started walk through the sewers to her apartment turned into a run as she tired to beat her emotions from catching up with her. She knew something wasn't right the moment he found out about her arm. The look on his face, the feeling of confusion and uncertainty crawling over his body making her sick to her stomach. She couldn't understand why he acted that way. Because for once she is able to actually protect herself without him? She can hold her own against him and that scares him? She had no idea.

Then the love question reared its ugly head through the back of her mind. She shook her head trying to push it away as it came back feeling truer by the second. She slowed her pace as she reached a manhole cover climbing up to it slowly. She pushed it back without any trouble as she lifted herself onto the dark alleyway street.

She slid the cover back with her foot as she looked around for anyone. She scanned the roof tops to see if any Dragons had been waiting and noticed nothing but the stale breeze. She sighed shoving her hands into her jean pockets as she went into the main streets.

The lamppost light washed over her body as she kept her head down, watching her feet appear and disappear below her. She chewed on her bottom lip as her thoughts repeated themselves in a disturbing broken record. She felt her eyes started to burn as she tired to force tears away. She never cried over another guy before, besides her father and no one knew of that. She never thought they were worth her pain. He was.

He couldn't just ignore the fact that she was hurt, he had to of seen it. He couldn't ignore that look of shock of her face. She growled as she picked her it up to cross a street.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe we just need time away from one another. He has gone with me for trainin' every time I'm there. He doesn't need to be, he goes on his own. Maybe it's just so he can watch the freak show some more._

She narrowed her eyes shaking her head to the unfair thought of him thinking something bad of her.

_He's done a lot for me, the least I could do is this. He'll come around, and if he doesn't…._

Her thoughts faded as tears started to over flow from her eyes. She had to stop in the street, covering her face as she sobbed into her hands. She leaned against the bricks of a building, as her back slowly slid down it. She brought her knees up to her chest as she covered her face with her arms as her shoulders shook with her harsh crying against her jeans.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder as she shot up, wiping away her tears and lighting a flame to her finger. Her blurry vision made out the silhouette of a guy holding their hands up.

"Easy Jac, what are you doin' on the street?" Joshua asked as she ran her sleeve over her eyes again finally getting a look of his face. It was soft and worried as his black hooded sweatshirt was unzipped showing off a white Queen shirt underneath. His ripped jeans held his hands as his elbows bent back from his torso bending slightly, trying to grab a look at her face. She kept her face down, hiding her tears as she let a smile crawl over her lips from his ratty old red converse on his feet. She switched her gaze to her own as she looked back up at him. "You wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked softly as she sighed nodding her head. He smirked spinning in another direction, as his hands moved into the side pockets of his hoodie.

"What are you doin' here?" She asked as she smirked.

"I needed to get outta my house, thought I'd hit a couple of old record stores." He shrugged as she smirked. "So why you out hea' cryin' on the street?"

"Raph and I had kinda a fight." She shrugged as he nodded his head keeping his gaze ahead of them, waiting for her to go on. She sighed with a sniff running her damp hand through her hair. "He said he needed space."

"Oh, that speech." Josh said with a slight grimace as Jac nodded her head trying to bite back the tears forming again. "Well ya know what always makes me feel betta?" He asked with his thick Boston accent shinning in his words. She lifted her head looking over towards him with a slight smile.

"What's that?"

"A beer." He said nodding his head towards a pub on the corner. She chuckled following him across the street as he held the door open for her.

They took a seat at the back of the bar as he ordered them two beers with a shot each of Jack. Jacqueline arched her brow towards him as he smirked.

"I'm only guessin' a girl like you can handle her whiskey?" He said taking the shot as he made a face from the harshness of the liquor hitting his taste buds. He let out a sigh slamming the glass on the wooden table. He leaned in against it watching her. "Well?" She smiled picking the shot up and taking it with one quick motion, slamming the glass on the table as well. "That'a girl!" He said patting her back. He whistled as the girl bar tender turned towards him. He held up two fingers. "Two more ova hea'." He said as she smiled nodding her head.

Jacqueline smiled taking a swig of her beer as he leaned back, putting his arm on the back of the seat. She sat far enough beside him, almost across the table in their large crescent shaped booth, the tip of his hand barely being close to her shoulder.

"I had a talk like that once too." He said after taking another swig. She followed arching her brow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Some chick back in Boston. Real looker…I mean…" He whistled shaking his head as she smiled nodding. "She had no clue 'bout my powa's. I tired ta hide 'em. That whole hair turnin' red thing is ha'd though." He said as the bar tender came over to their table with another two shots of Jack. "Thanks." He said looking up at her as she smiled. Jac looked towards the girl walking away as she noticed she had a little more bounce in her step. She rolled her eyes turning her attention back towards Josh. "So anyways, finally afta iunno, three yea's she breaks it off with me. I ask her why, she gives me a bullshit answa like 'we'a just too different. I need my space'" He shook his head taking the other shot as he pushed the other towards Jac. She looked down at it for a moment, contemplating whether or not this was a good idea.

"_Fuck it._" She said taking the shot and chasing it with her beer. Josh smiled at her.

"You take those things like a champ." He chuckled as she snorted back a laugh.

"I'm guessin' that's some kinda half ass compliment?" She asked leaning against the table as he chuckled.

"Somethin' like that."

"So anyways, she gives ya the 'give me space' bullshit, then what happened?"

"Oh, so being the gentleman that I am I comply to her needs. I say alright, and we give each otha our space. Little did I know her space was with anotha guy." He said taking another swig of his beer as Jac shook her head.

"Women…" She said with a smirk as he nodded his head.

"Right! So anyways, I find out, and of course I get mad while talkin' to her so she sees my hair get red, my hands heat up, my basic powa's. She flips a shit tellin' everyone I'ma freak, I'm crazy. I try and explain myself and she flips out more and her new boy toy comes out to play. I basically have to hold back from hurtin' this idiot 'cause I'm not posta used my powa's on innocents. Not that this guy was exactly that, fuckin' prick. So, we have it out, I try and ignore my powa's for the time bein' and afta' it all I end up with two black eyes, bleedin' on the ground as she walks away with him hand in hand happy as a fuckin' clam." He finished, shaking his head and taking the last long chug of his beer and putting the bottle on the table.

Jac raised both her eyebrows as she sighed leaning up from the table.

"That's horrible man…" She said as the only thing she could come up with to say.

"Meh, I'll live. Just thought I'd share some sob stories, seems like as gooda night as any." He shrugged nodding his head towards the bar tender as she smiled back grabbing two more beers from the bar.

"Workin' up a tab there buddy boy."

"Daddies payin'." He said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Must be nice."

"Ah, it has its moments." He shrugged again as she chuckled shaking her head. "So Raph, he give you a reason for the space?" He asked as he twisted the cap off his new bottle of beer, taking hers and doing the same for her. She took it from him shaking her head.

"No, just said he needs space. I mean we have been spendin' a lotta time togetha. Could be just that?" She said taking her empty bottle and picking away the label. "Or, it could be the fact that he's scared shitless of my new powa. I found it out when…" She looked up at him for a moment as he leaned in a little intrigued by where the conversation was going. "You're not gonna tell anyone 'bout this right?" She asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Who the fuck am I gonna tell?" He asked in a chuckle as she smiled.

"I was out with Raph and we found ourselves followin' some Dragons. We got back to their hide out and waited outside. I wanted to see if I could see Hun, try and get a hold on what's goin' on in there. Raph thought it was best that we headed home since nothin' was comin' up so we turn and are faced with a group of Dragons breathin' down our necks. We fight and one of 'em comes up to me slammin' their crow bar on my arm, right here." She said showing him where it hit on her forearm. "We leave the Dragons on the ground and run for it. After a couple of blocks we catch our breaths and I can't help but keep thinkin' of what just happened. My arm basically turned itself into metal. I mean…It was wicked trippy. So I show Raph and after that he seemed really wired 'round me. He wouldn't touch me or come near me, barely even looked at me." She said dropping her head with a sigh. "Iunno I could just be ova reactin'." She shrugged.

"He coulda just been freaked out by it." Josh offered as she shrugged again.

"He's a giant turtle, what the fuck does he have to be freak out 'bout."

"True." Josh chuckled. "But, still. I mean, we both have the same powa's and all and if that happened to me I'd be stoked." He smiled. "He probably just needs a few to absorb what happened, ya know?"

"It is kinda awesome huh?" She said with a smile looking up at him. He gave one back sliding over in the booth a little.

"Fuck yeah, lemme see it again." He said as she rolled her eyes with a smile putting her arm back on the table. He poked it as her arm slowly became harder and harder.

"You're not like threatened by it?" She asked softly as he looked up from his poking and shook his head.

"Nah, why you think Raph is?"

"Well, iunno. He has this whole demeanor 'bout him, like he's gotta be the one to protect and keep me safe from harm. I can handle myself." She said taking a swig of her second beer as Josh smirked.

"A guys gotta always feel that way for his girl though. It's that whole testosterone thing." He chuckled. "I'm sure he knows you can handle yourself right now and that probably is makin' him freak a little." He shrugged. "He'll manage to get used to it."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked as her eyes gave off a look for worry for a moment before she turned her head towards her beer. He sighed with a shrug.

"It's not the enda the world. If he doesn't then, I mean…I know ya love 'em and all so I can't really tell ya everythin' will work out in the end 'cause no one eva believes that bullshit. But, I can tell ya that you won't eva be alone. You needa friend, I'll be thea' for ya." He said with a smile as he placed his hand over hers.

She looked up at him as his eyes looked into hers. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or herself that started grazing her thumb back and forth over his hand. She looked down at their hands together as she quickly pulled hers away. She moved her face down with her hand as it lay on her lap. She tired to clear her head of the boos she had just taken in, too quickly in one sitting she had taken down shots and two beers. She looked back up at the table looking at the empty shot glasses and beers before her as she turned towards him.

He leaned back looking out towards the bar as she let her eyes slowly follow down his neck. The slight stubble of his five o'clock shadow showing through his tanned skin as his white shirt clung tight to his chest. The flex of his bicep as he moved his beer in his hand that lay over the back of the booth closer to his lips. She watched as they curved around the dark brown of the bottle. She shook herself out of the daze looking back down at the table.

"I'm glad." She said finally as he turned towards her.

"What?"

"I'm glad that I have you, ya know…As a friend." She shrugged. He smirked leaning in towards her again as she smiled back. She caught his gaze as she felt the edge of the table dig closer and closer under her breast noticing her body moving closer to his.

He hesitated at first as she felt his arm slid over her back. He pulled her body closer to his as her hand rested on his shoulder, the soft fabric of his shirt startling her from the new texture, almost as she expected skin. His skin. She stopped pulling away as he furrowed his brow.

"I-I'm sorry." She said sliding away from him and out the other side of the booth. "Thanks for the talk." She said standing up as he slid off his side and stood up as well.

"Well, you wanna like, have me walk you home? It's late?"

"I can handle myself remember?" She said looking up at him, adjusting her gaze a little higher than she was used to. He smiled nodding his head.

"Right. Well…Be safe." He said with a shrug as she smiled leaning up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek.

"You too." She said walking towards the exit. She felt the warmth of the spring air go on her skin as she sighed turning towards her apartment. She was probably three blocks away. She shoved her hands back in her pockets as she started to walk the street.

She felt the slight tingle grow across her body as she turned quickly looking over her shoulder. She looked up instantly towards the roof tops as they were clear. She furrowed her brow, starting to walk away as she turned a corner. She could see her apartment in the distance as she noticed a figure leap over head. She stopped looking around for anymore. If they were going to be noticed, they'd be noticed in numbers. She turned around towards her back once more seeing nothing as she narrowed her eyes walking ahead again.

She went to her building, opening the door and locking all the locks behind her. She lit a flame to her full fist as she started for the stairs. She heard a slight noise coming from her apartment as she ran the rest of the way towards their door. She opened it, flicking the light switch as the curtains in the bay window blew from it being opened. She growled walking over and slamming it shut as she turned back feeling arms wrap around her. Her arms lit with flames as she pushed them away from her. He stumbled back on the couch as he got up rubbing his hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She asked as Raphael got to his feet.

"Me? You're the one that has been out all night with _him_ drinkin' in a fuckin' bar!"

"So you're followin' me now?"

"I guess I had to!"

"Nothin' happened! He's a friend!" She said shaking her head as she walked towards the stairs.

"Oh no, you ain't runnin' away from this again." He said grabbing her arm. She turned towards him in a glare as he dropped it.

"I wasn't runnin' anywhere! You said you needed space, I gave you space! And now you're followin' me? How does that work?" She asked crossing her arms as he sighed shaking his head.

"I didn't…" He sighed again, turning into a growl as he grabbed her by the arms forcing her lips against his. She put her hands on his shoulders, feeling the familiarity of his skin under her fingers as she clenched her eyes shut. She braced her arms as she pushed him back from her in a breath. She almost had the urge to spit out his kiss before she looked at his face.

It was sincere and almost sad. She had only known him to have a smirk or a straight faced glare, never once has she seen him actually frown. She furrowed her brow slightly letting the strength drop in her arms as he kept her body close to his.

"I didn't mean it." He said after a moment as she looked at him, feeling her face drop now into a frown. "I-I don't know. I was just…" He sighed looking down away from her as she took her hand from his shoulder and picked his face back up to look at her. "I was just scared that you ain't gonna need me anymore." He said finally looking into her eyes. She furrowed her brow for a moment.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? I'm not gonna need you for what?"

"Protection." He said as she shoved him a little. He looked up at her narrowing his eyes.

"You're an idiot. You thought I needed you for protection? I could always take care of myself." She said crossing her arms. "I love you Raph, I don't need you for anythin' but that." He softened his expression as she smiled from him taking a step towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she ran her hands down his arms.

"I love you too." He said softly against her ear as he moved her hair back with his beak. She let out a soft giggle as he kissed her neck, closing his lips around the sensitive skin.


	13. Chapter 13

Lexine walked through the city streets as her shoes clacked against the cement sidewalk. She hummed her mother's song softly to herself as she watched the shops, looking into the windows as she passed by. 

She hadn't talked to April in a couple of days and wanted to reassure her that they were all alright. Also, Lexi knew that someone had to do April's paper work for her other wise she'd be a mess. April was a smart woman, but tidy she was not. 

Lexine smirked passing a Starbucks as she stopped outside the door. She bit her cheek in thought for a moment before pulling the door open and walking inside. She immediately thanked herself for choosing to go in as the dark smell of coffee and espresso filled her senses making her mouth instantly water. She waited in line getting her regular as she got April's favorite as well.

She carried the drinks, sipping hers on occasion making her back to April's shop. She felt someone nudge her shoulder as April's drink fell from her hand, she went to grab it in her quick reflexes, stopping and letting the cup fall to the pavement. Whoever nudged her most likely would have seen her powers in her quick reaction. She sighed looking at the tan liquid soak the street at her feet as she raised her head to the passerby. She quickly straightened her back standing upright, pushing her blonde hair out of her back away from her shocked face. She slowly let the realization slip in as a small uncertain smile went across it. 

"Tom…Hi." She said surprised as he looked almost pleased by seeing her and not shocked at all. His smiled slightly drifted as his direction did down to the spilt coffee covering at their feet.

"I'm so sorry Lex, lemme get you another coffee." He said as she waved him off. 

"Oh no, no. You're fine." She said in a smiled as he returned one.

"It's the least I can do." He offered as she looked at him for a moment. She shrugged.

"Well, alright sure. I mean, if you don't mind?" She said not trying to sound too pushy as he kept the smile shaking his head.

"No, not at all. It is my fault." He said putting a hand on the small of her back to guild her back in the direction of the Starbucks. She went with his push as she furrowed her brow slightly from his hand placement. He retracted it as she looked over at him, giving her a sheepish grin. "So on your way to work?" He asked as he held open the door for her.

"No actually to visit a friend." She said with a slight nod of her head as she got in line, standing beside him. 

"So, what did I spill anyways?" He asked as he was next in line, giving her a smirk as she couldn't help herself but to return it, putting her head down as she felt her cheeks warm up a bit. 

He was an attractive man, boyish charm and red hair always a spiky mess on his head. She didn't want to admit it, but she always did have a little crush on him. Their dorm rooms were in the same hall and they spent a lot of late nights together over coffee and science questions, bickering back and forth on the right, or easier equation. He always was picking the harder of the two as she picked the faster route. 

She told him April's drink as he nodded his head telling it to the barista. She smiled with another thanking nod, as he opened his hand for her to walk towards the pick up area, slipping his wallet in his back pocket of his cargo khaki pants. 

"Thanks again, really Tommy, I mean…" He chuckled, his lips parting showing off his white teeth as she tilted her head admiring him for a moment. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed his smile and the sound of his laugh.

"Please, you're insulting me. It's only a coffee. And, again it was my fault, and the least I can do for an old friend." He said turning towards her as she gave another blushing grin, tucking her golden hair behind her ear.

"Well, thanks." She shrugged as he nodded his head taking the drink from the barista and handing it to her. She felt his fingers linger along her skin for a moment before he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"I guess I got that drink after all. So this friend, does she except punctuality or would she mind a few minutes spared?" He asked as Lexi kept her smile on with another shrug.

"She doesn't know I'm headed there, so couldn't hurt. I wouldn't mind catching up with you." She said heading for the café area as he let her lead the way keeping his grin.

He pulled a hair out for her as she sat down placing the coffees on the small table in front of her, crossing her legs. He took a seat across from her folding his hands on it as he leaned forward.

"I won't keep you long, I'm sure this friend likes her coffee hot." He joked as she nodded her head.

"As most do."

"So wow…Lexine Torino. What's going on? How have you been? You look….Well, fantastic." He said motioning his arms out towards her before leaning back in his chair. She looked down from the compliment, a soft giggle leaving her throat as the feeling of her cheeks refuse keep the warmth come over them. She lifted her head towards him as she tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"Thanks, you look good too." She said noticing a slight hint of red go on his cheeks.

"Well you know, lavatory work makes a body good." He said patting his chest as she let out another giggle.

"That is does. I've been alright."

"How are your sisters?"

"Oh, their good. They um…Their good." She said stopping herself before she mentioned too much. She knew Jade liked to keep their whereabouts to themselves as she should they were hunted by two of the most famous gangs in the city, or so her family has been told. She took a slow sip of her coffee as he nodded his head. "What about you, how's things?"

"Good, good. I got a job here in the city. Pays fantastic. I actually get to work with one of my meteors which was always a dream come true for me so it's really nice." He smirked as she nodded her head.

"Good for you, I'm glad." She said with an enthusiastic smile. "Well, I better get this coffee to April before it turns into ice coffee." She said getting from the table as he stood as well.

"Oh yeah, of course. It was good catching up a little." He smiled as she nodded her head.

"It was, you take care of yourself Tommy." She said leaning over the table and hugging him as he gave one back.

"You too Lex." He said as she pulled away, walking out of the coffee shop. He sat back down at the table watching her walk down the street as another smirk went over his face. He took out his cell phone, flipping it open as he pressed a speed dial. "It's set." Was all he said as he clapped the phone shut, getting from the table and adjusting his blazer.

* * *

"Hey Lexi." April said as she opened her apartment door putting an arm around her friend as Lexi hugged her back. She handed April the coffee as she smiled. "Aw, thanks. You didn't have to."

"Oh well, I thought since I was getting one it would be mutiny to show up empty handed." Lexi joked.

"Good call." April smiled. "So what brings you around?"

"Well, thought I'd stop by and tell you everything is alright. Haven't seen much of each other lately." She shrugged as April let her in the apartment, sitting with her on the couch.

"Oh I know, how's that training going?"

"Well, we all broke ground and Fiona more so than all of us."

"Fe? Really?"

"Yeah, she apparently has a very powerful mind with the counter balance of her imagination." 

"That makes sense." April smiled sipping her coffee. She looked down at Lexine's stonewashed jeans and noticed a splash of light brown going up the side. "What happened?" She asked as Lexi looked down trying to dust it off with her hand.

"Oh, ran into an old friend."

"Literally?" April chuckled as Lexi nodded her head.

"Yeah, he bought you…"

"He?" April said cutting her off. "What does Donnie think of that?"

"Donnie isn't the jealous type." She shrugged. "He called when I was in the lair with Donnie fixing my leg up after some training. We had a small spat about it but all and all he seemed alright with it. I told him I loved him." She shrugged. "He tired to say it first but, you know Donnie he got flustered and tried to construct a sentence using science analysis as his way of explaining his feelings, but failed so I said it for him." She smiled. 

"So you really do love him huh?" April asked nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Well, took ya long enough!" Casey said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hi to you too Case." Lexi chuckled. 

"So what's taking_you_ so long?" April asked with an arched brow as Casey looked at her.

"I say I love ya all the time babe."

"Once!" She said standing up. Lexi chuckled as she got from the couch. 

"I'll be in the shop looking over your profits if you need me Ape." She said patting her friend's shoulder as April kept her glare on Casey.

Lexine shook her head with another laugh as she jogged down the stairs opening the door to the shop. She let the familiar musky scent of old books and dusty furniture rush to her as she stepped in, flicking on the lights. 

She went behind the counter pulling out the binder as she saw an old couple looking in through the window. They were holding hands as the man leaned in kissing his wife's cheek softly as the old woman turned letting their lips touch for a moment before a huge smile appeared on their faces. Lexine felt a slow smile cross hers, leaning against the counter as she hugged her arms around her torso, gripping on her biceps as she watched him point out something to her as she giggled looking up into his eyes. She noticed a slight sparkle still as they came closer walking down the street. 

April came down the stairs with a smile as Lexi lifted her head over to her trying to mask a chuckle.

"Are you two going to make it through that miner extraction?" Lexi joked as April rolled her eyes.

"I believe so."

"He's just like Raph. I only think he's said it to Jackie once." Lexi chuckled.

"You'd think I'd be better friends with her than you seeing as though we basically date the same male." April said leaning against the counter with a sigh.

"Jac is a complex individual. And the more you think about it the more your head hurts." Lexi chuckle. "She doesn't trust easy, I'm surprised after a month or so she gave into Raph. But I suppose they have the same demeanor about them." 

"That is true, they are two peas in a pod. Like another couple I know, actually another three I know."

"Donnie and myself are not that similar." Lexi said going back to the binder. April smiled.

"Similar enough."

"I'm more…" She stopped and chuckle. "I usually have to initiate the…Well, 'love making'." She said using her fingers in quotations. April covered her mouth as coffee spirited out into her palm as she started to cough. She finally cleared the liquid from her throat as her laughter started. Lexi smiled and joined in. "It's true!" She chuckled.

"Really never once?" April asked as Lexi chuckled.

"He had a few beers in him." She shrugged. "Which were basically force fed to him by Raph and Casey." She chuckled again. 

"Oh yes, I remember that night." April smirked. "Didn't you two disappear at one point?"

"Yes, which was his doing." She smiled remembering the way he gentle whispered in her ears through slurred words the things he would do to her. The mixture of his sweet breath and the over taking poignancy of the beer washing against her cheek. She felt a slight shiver from his husky voice, soaked with alcohol as it ran into her head and the faint feeling of his finger tips gliding their way across her soft skin starting from her neck down her body until his tips slid their way into the top of her jeans.

"Where did you two…go?" She asked.

"Roof top. Near the heating duct." Lexi smirked. "Of course we didn't actually do anything until we got home because Raph and Jac found our hiding spot and used it as their own." Lex said with a slight pout. 

"Well, when Casey and I go away on business again you two can have the roof all to yourselves." April joked.

"Unfortunately, I doubt that'll happen again any time soon." Lexi said rolling her eyes with a chuckle.

* * *

Donnie sat at his lab desk going over video files he had gained access to from Frank's training facility. Scrolling through files, after files trying to figure out when all this activity with the Foot started. The bright glow of the screen came over his face and shoulder as he leaned forward, his elbow braced against the edge of his desk as his chin fit into his palm. 

He furrowed his brow in thought as his eyes started to ache from staring at the screen for so long without a break. He leaned back in his chair in a stretch, placing his hand to his face and pinching his fingers at the bridge of his beak, rubbing his eyes. 

As he opened them he noticed a video from a surveillance camera Gregory, the girl's father had set up. The date had not been a week old as he leaned forward again trying to enhance the quality of the picture. He clicked rapidly against the keyboard for a moment as the picture widened the full length of his screen before him, noticing a new face amongst the Foot technicians and Dr. Stockman. A younger male, had to be at least early twenties, a lab coat draped across his shoulders as his bright red hair was a spiky mess on his head. He enhanced the picture again when the shrill beep of the security alarm rang through the lair. 

Donnie jumped in his chair as it push out from his desk, making him grip the arm rests for balance. He jumped to his feet going over to another computer as he clicked on the cameras he had set up throughout the sewers. 

He noticed a young girl, blond hair walking through very carefully yet quickly with a grace he's seen before. He shook his head enlarging the picture and focusing on the face, noticing the familiar features of her beautiful face. He narrowed his eyes before leaning from the desk.

"She shouldn't have set off the alarms, they known her scan by now." He murmured to himself. He reached for his bo staff heading for the brick doors towards the sewers. 

Lexine traced her hand along the grimy sewer wall trying to keep her balance in the minimal light. She had scowled Donnie a million times, telling him to put better lighting in here as he always gave the excuse of Ninja and being able to use the dark to their advantage. She sighed catching herself, once again as her slick heeled shoes slipped on the wet concrete floor. 

She stopped for a moment wrinkling her brow as she strained to her the fast approaching echo of foot steps splashing in the water. She positioned herself in a stance, trying to keep steady as she saw the shadow round the corner. She saw his outline at first before letting a breath out she was unaware of holding pass her lips.

"Jesus Donnie, you almost gave me a heart attack." She said putting her hand in her chest in another breath. He stopped a couple feet before her, bracing his bo in front of him as she leaned up slowly eyeing him carefully. "What?"

"You triggered an alarm." He said in a deep voice unlike his filled with uncertainty and threat echoed through the curved walls. She arched a brow slightly, thrown off by his tone as she looked around at where his cameras would be. "With what I'm not sure?" He took a step towards her as she noticed him shift his bo out in front tight in his grip.

"Gadget…It's me." She said softly as he looked at her once more, her eyes widening a bit in hopes he would believe her, awaiting his answer. He let his bo drop at his side as she sighed closing off the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he smiled taking in her familiar scent. Coconut and vanilla. His smile widened as his grip tightened a bit before releasing her from his strong arms. She leaned back letting her lips slowly graze against his, his grip tightening around her back once more. She turned her lips upwards into a smile against his as he pressed against hers, wanting her teasing to end as she gave in letting her lips pout into a kiss. 

"I hate when you do that." He said softly as she chuckle.

"I know, but it's a good way to decipher that it's me." She said in a soft seductive tone that made his knees almost buckle from under his weight every time. He caught himself as he looked down at her beautiful blue eyes, face smiling as he nodded his head. 

He let his hand drop at the small of her back as he felt something along her fabric. He furrowed his brow looking over her shoulder as she followed his expression turning herself. He put a hand on her shoulder keeping her in place as he lifted her shirt from her back a bit. 

"What is it?" She asked a little apprehensive as he smiled pealing a small microchip from her clothing.

"Well, at least we know what triggered the alarm." He said arching his brow as he held it out in front of him for her to see. She turned his hand examining the small chip within it. "It's looks to be a tracking device." He said lifting it in front of his face as he examined it for himself. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where would I have picked up one of those?" She asked more to herself than him.

"Where were you today?" He asked tucking his bo staff under his arm as he started to peal away the tracker leaving the chip otherwise intact. She thought for a moment.

"April's." She shrugged.

"Well, that's ruled out." He said looking over at her before returning to the chip. She nodded her head in agreement slowly going back to her thoughts. 

It slowly dawned on her as she lifted her head, her lips parting slowly as her eyes went wide. He looked over at her, and stopped what he was doing reading her expression.

"What?"

"Chaplin." She said softly as he leaned in.

"What?"

"Tom. That guy I was talking to in the lab the other day. He, we ran into each other today on the street. He spilt April's coffee and offered to buy me another. He placed his hand on my back as at first I thought it was just a jester but…Now, that I think about it. His mentor he mentioned he worked with his mentor." She stopped for a moment thinking back to her years at MIT. The fights they had about smart worthy people that deserved noble prizes and are gifted minds. She gasped placing her hand to her mouth. "Stockman."

* * *

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Jade asked as Lexi nodded her head sitting at the kitchen table. Donnie paced behind her, his arms crossed over his chest as Michelangelo and Raphael watched him move back and forth. Leonardo stood beside Jade as Fiona and Jacqueline sat on the edge of the couch, listening to the conversation. 

"He's trailing us. He knows you, that was his motive, you." Donnie mumbled behind her as she looked over her shoulder at him, still pacing.

"Don, you're makin' me sea sick. Sit your shell down!" Raph said as Donnie ignored him.

Lexine sighed reaching her arm behind her to touch his as he passed. He stopped looking down at her as she gave a meek smile with pleading eyes. He moved towards her as her fingers were able to curve around his large forearm, pulling him towards the table. Jacqueline kicked out a chair for him as she sat next to her sister.

"So wha-are-we gonna do?" Jac asked as she looked from Lexi to Jade. They both exchanged a glance before looking towards Leo and Don. Leo sighed uncrossing his arms.

"Well, we know that this isn't a game anymore. This is real, they are searching for you again."

"They're searching for us to get to you." Lexi added, looking towards Donnie as he nodded his head. She placed her hands over his as her thumb grazed over the top of it in a soothing motion. 

"I say we stand and fight." Jac said pounding her fist against the table as it shook from her strength. Jade lifted her arms from it as she sighed at her hot headed sister.

"You always say that." Fiona said rolling her eyes. Jacqueline narrowed hers on her little sister as a flame went to her palm tossing it out towards Fiona. She jumped from the couch putting a force field around her as she narrowed her eyes pushing out another, small and headed only in Jacqueline's direction as Jac was thrown back against the fridge. She got to her feet in a growl as her arms engulfed in flames, about to run towards Fiona as Fiona's deep green eyes turned the shade of emerald, waiting her sister's attack. 

Jade held her hands out keep the two back from each other as she extinguished Jac's flames.

"Enough!" She said looking back and forth between the two. "Your bickering is not helping! You want to fight, fine! Do it in the dojo, not out here where people who are concerned with this family are talking about a way to stop this!" Jade said letting her powers drop as Jac narrowed her eyes.

"So, I don't care 'bout this family?"

"Act like it!" Jade snapped back as Jac felt her arm engulf again. She felt Raph's hand on her other shoulder as she looked over at him with a sigh letting the flame drop.

"Fine." She said leaning against the counter. 

"Our training isn't done with, we still don't know what we are up against. All that we know is that they're out there again. We should keep undercover for the time being…"

"YES!" Fiona said moving her arm in a swing toward her body, fist clenched. The others slowly turned towards her as she opened her eyes, dropping her smile. "What…? Mikey has a lot of comics!" She said with as shrug. Jac rolled her eyes as Jade shook her head.

"Anyways…We should contact April, tell her and Casey to lay low for awhile. If they're tracking us from above then their most likely already aware of their apartment. Along with ours."

"Ah…not again!" Fiona whined as Jac threw an empty can of soda at her.

"Can it geek-zilla! Grown ups are talkin'." She said crossing her arms as Fiona stuck her tongue out. 

"I'm not for certain Fe. I'm just taking precautions." 

"Are we really going to let them do this to us again?" Lexi asked gripping onto Donnie's hands as she looked up at Jade. Jade furrowed her brow leaning from the table she braced her arms against as they crossed over her chest.

"No." She said in a dark tone as Lexi softened her gaze. Jac lifted her head with a smirk towards her older sister.

"Damn right! We worked way too ha'd for this to just let 'em come in again and take it! Fuck that! We fight for what's ours! We fight for our family and our honoa'." She said standing up and putting her hand out in the middle of the table. Jade smirked unfolding her arms and placing her hand on Jacqueline's giving it a slight squeeze. Fiona jumped from the couch placing her hand on Jac's as all three looked down at Lexine. She stood slowly looking at her sisters before slowly placing her hand on the groups. 

"I don't want to be the one that messes everything up." She said with worried eyes as Jade smiled.

"You can't."

"Yeah brainiac we'll be thea' to help ya out." Jac smirked.

"What if the serum works and we all…"

"We know our powers and we'll use them. Fear cannot consume us any longer. We have fought against it and defeated it time and time again and I will not stand to have it loom over my family any longer." Jade said moving her hand on top and giving all her sister's hands a squeeze. "We fight as one. Agreed?" Jac smiled as Jade's eyes landed on hers giving a slight nod.

"Agree." Jade moved her gaze towards Fiona who nodded her head faster, more enthused.

"Totally! Agreed!" Jade smirked looking towards Lexi. She could still feel the worry and fear running it way through her sister's logical mind and heart as Jade took her other hand putting it on Lexi's.

"We need you Lex, I would never let anything happen to you, none of us would." She said looking around the room at her family and friends. Lexi sighed putting her head down.

"Death is not my concern." She said softly. "Letting you guys down is." She finished letting her head droop lower. Jade smiled letting the other girl's hands drop as she let her hands cup around Lexi's soft features making her brilliant blue eyes look up into Jade's hazel ones. 

"Nothing you could ever do, in the goodness that is your heart let this family down." Jade said as Lexi gave a small smile.

"So you in brainiac?" Jac asked crossing her arms over her chest as her eye brow arched slightly with a smirk. Lexi looked towards her red headed sister putting her hand out.

"All in."

Jacqueline and Fiona pounded fists as Jade smiled at Lexine, as they both turned and smiled towards their other sisters. 

"Now all you two hafta do is find your counter power." Fiona said before Jac and her both snorted back laughter. Lexi and Jade both sighed rolling their eyes as the two of the laughing girls walked towards the living room with their red and orange banded boyfriends. 

"So, good speech_fearless_." Lexi joked nudging her eldest sister's shoulder. "Should we just refer to you as Leo now? Or…What?" She asked taking a seat next to Donnie with a sense of sarcasm behind her words. Donnie smiled as Jade rolled her eyes turning towards Leo, taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist. He smiled leaning against her. 

"That would be a compliment." She smiled as she felt Leo do the same against her cheek. 

"I'm guessing you overcame your fears?" Lexi asked changing the subject to a more serious tone. Jade nodded her head before looking over her shoulder at Leo.

"With a little help." She said kissing his cheek.

"I can tell. You're…" Lexi started tilting her head slightly before smiling. "You're happy. Glowing almost." She said as Jade smiled wider putting her head down as Leo hugged her closer against her plastron. "My sisters back." She finished with a smile before laying her head on Donnie's shoulder. 


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't think this is a good idea." Frank said pacing in his kitchen in front of the girls. They all sighed their heads drooping as Jade stood from her chair.

"I think it is the only way, give them the element of surprise. It's not as though we haven't fought them before, and won." She said as Frank looked at her with a sigh before turning towards his sons.

"If that must be the case then, they're going with you." He said placing his hand on Gregory's shoulder.

"We have enough coming with us." Leonardo spoke up from his lean against the door way. Josh kept behind his brother as Raphael never moved his hands from across his chest and his glare from Josh's eyes. Gregory let his smile slowly fade as his graze moved from Jade moved to Leonardo.

"The more you have to help you and less you will endanger the girls." Greg said in slow tone. Jade furrowed her brow in surprise as she twisted her body to look towards him as his even glare was set on Leonardo's. She widened her eyes slightly as she looked back at Leo.

"_Wow, sweater boy has some balls_." She heard Jacqueline's voice say through her thoughts. She relaxed her worry from her sister's joke and crossed her arms.

"_Leonardo knows better than too…_"

"That might be true, but we've all taken care of them before." Leo said stepping away from the wall. Greg took a step away from the counter.

"And you almost got them killed." He said raising his voice slightly as Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying that my brother's and I aren't capable of taking care of them?" Leo asked back taking another step forward. Gregory brought one as well, keeping his hands tight to his side.

"I am saying that there are more than just you and your brother's who care about their well being." Greg said in another slow tone almost a growl showing through his aggravated words. Leo squared his shoulder slightly taking another step as Jade stepped in front of him, placing both of her hands on his olive skin above his chest plate. She curled her fingers slightly to caress the edge of his plastron as he adjusted his eyes from Greg to her before relaxing his stance.

"If nothing, it'll help you Leonardo." Frank said gently placing a hand on his son's shoulder to relax his stance and bring him a step back. "You and your brother's to protect the girls. You're devotion to protecting them is not second guessed here, however we all care about them as you do. We are like family." Frank said with a slight bow of his head as Leo let a slow breath out, feeling Jade's small, soft hand land on his strong shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"They can help us, alright." She said softly, looking into his golden brown eyes, almost calming him instantly. "Jacqueline and myself can feed off of their powers making ours stronger. It'll help." He lifted his gaze from another moment towards Greg who still had the dissolving glare through his blue eyes, arms crossed and tensed as Leo raised his head to look at him. Leo sighed looking back down at Jade as a small smile went to his face. She returned it turning towards her sisters.

"Yeah Leo, the more the merrier!" Fiona said with a smile as Jac rolled her eyes getting from the table.

"Well, we gonna just stand 'round hea' all night or get this goin'?" She asked looking around the room as Josh smirked, quickly removing it as Raph took a step from the wall to leave the kitchen. He pulled Greg's shoulders with him to get this brother to leave with him at the same time.

"Way to go Raphie, looks like you got Josh to shit his pants from just a step." Mikey chuckled as the girls walked ahead.

"Fucker better know he's lucky that's all he got." Raph said narrowing his eyes at the back of the boy's head.

"Aw, c'mon Raphie. You know Jackal wouldn't do anything." Fiona said turning her head over her shoulder.

"Not her I'm worried 'bout." He said in a dark tone.

As the ten made their way outside the house the Lexine and Fiona made their way inside the truck with Donnie and Mikey. Gregory turned towards the garage as the door opened slowly exposing a Dodge Charger 2007 model silver coat and an Aprilia RST1000 Futura motorcycle next to it.

Raphael's eyes slowly widened as he looked towards the bike. He couldn't help but walk towards it as Josh smiled watching Raph slowly run his hand along the shinny red metal.

"Wanna give it a go man?" Josh asked taking a helmet off the rack on the wall. "I can ride with Greg." He said thumbing behind him at his older brother and Greg leaned against the opened door. Raph smirked taking the helmet as Josh tossed Jacqueline one. "Just…be careful with her…She's fragile." Raph narrowed his eyes slightly picking his head up as Josh held up his hands. "The bike man, the bike!" He said taking a step back as Jac passed hitting Raphael's arm.

Jacqueline smiled sitting up front as Raph slipped his helmet over his head.

"You think your drivin'?"

"We've been through this before Red. With that shell, I might as well sit on the wheel." She said over her shoulder as he put his leg over, straddling the bike. She smiled as she felt his hard chest straighten out her back, as she leaned into him. "Lemme see what ya got big bad ninja." She whispered to him as he revved the engine.

"Raph be care….ful…"Leo said as his brother popped a wheeler, pealing out of the long driveway as Jacqueline's scream slowly faded down the street. Jade shook her head before walking towards the van.

"At least they're wearing helmets." She shrugged.

The group started they decent to the city Raphael speeding through traffic as the van and Greg's Charger followed far behind. They agreed on a meeting spot, leaving the vehicles in the alleyway beside the girl's building.

Raphael parked Josh's bike, putting down the kick stand and holding it steady for Jacqueline to get off first. She shook out her gleaming red hair from the helmet as Raph let a smile go to his face, slowly removing his helmet and eyeing her carefully. Her hair stuck to the back of her head from sweat in the hot helmet as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair at the ends.

Standing from the bike he put slight weight along the length of her body as he leaned over to hooked the helmet on a handle bar, taking hers and doing the same. She smiled, turning towards him as her chest pressed against his. She brought her hands around his shoulders as he leaned down, with his smile reaching around her back as he pulled her body up against his by the back of her thighs. She let a soft noise escape her lips as it was cut off by his tight kiss. She closed her eyes, kissing him just as hard as her adrenaline still pumped wild through her veins.

"How far do you think they were behind us." She asked in a low tone as he smirked, walking forward as her back pressed tightly against the cold metal wall of the alleyway. She breathed in from the surprise in texture as he reached down to unbutton her pants.

"This would be easier if you wore skirts." He said against her neck as she giggled lifting her head to the side as her hair followed to expose her neck to him. Moving her cheek against his was his face moved up to look at her forcing her lips back on his as her tongue pierced past them, mingling and rolling against his in a needing manner. He breathed in a long breath that hitched in his throat from her force as she smiled. She let her hand slowly move down his strong arm the flexed from holding up her weight, down the side of his plastron as she dragged the tip of her index finger along his crease on his thigh. Another breath was harshly sucked in from him as she smiled again, slowly letting her finger tip follow a pattern of up and down motions where this lower plastron and thigh met.

She opened her eyes as another soft moan escaped her lips as he struggled with her pants, slowly sliding them over her backside as he still pressed hard between her legs to keep her against the wall. She saw a light growing against the bricks in front of her as she furrowed her brow for a moment before taking his hands and jumping down to her feet. He looked at her and then towards the light behind him with a growl.

"Apparently not as far away as we thought." She said pulling her pants up and buttoning them. The girls jumped out of the van with their boyfriends as Gregory and Joshua leaned against the car doors, looking at the group for instructions.

"What now?" Fiona asked as Jade smirked.

"They wanna track us, we'll make it easier for them."

"That was your plan?" Josh asked as Jade chuckled.

"She told you not to come." Jac spoke up as Jade looked over at her with a shrug.

"Well we're here now, so is there more to this plan? Or we just wait out in the open like sitting ducks?" Greg asked shutting his door as Josh followed.

"That's our apartment. We check it out, something doesn't feel right already so I am assuming it's rigged…"

"So we're just giving ourselves up?" Greg said stepping closer to her with crossed arms. She eyed him carefully crossing her own arms.

"I am doing what's best for my sisters. Lexine was in danger on the street and being tracked. Either way, they're going to find us. Why not at least be prepared?"

"That's ridiculous, if you stayed at the house we could have kept you safe." Greg said softening his voice a little as his blue eyes looked down into Jade's hazel ones. His hand slowly grazed her forearm as he took another step closer to her. She felt a smile crawl over her face as she pushed it away, taking a step back.

"Thank you, and with your powers helping us we will be. Along with the guys there." She said over her shoulder smiling at Leo. He kept his eyes in a tight glare on Greg as they're eyes met. She placed her hand on Leo's and could feel it tense to the glare he was getting in response to the one he was giving. "C'mon, let's go inside." She said tugging on his arm slightly as he moved his eyes from Greg, walking behind Jade as she pulled down the fire escape ladder that lead to the living room.

"You are beggin' for him to kick ya ass." Josh whispered harshly at Greg as he shrugged.

"He should know how to protect someone as special as Jade." Greg said before jumping up, using his powers and climbing up after Michelangelo.

Jade stepped into the living room as felt something tingle across her skin as soon as her feet touched the floor. She put her hand out for Leo as he nodded his head, knowing to be carefully. She walked ahead as he walked to the side looking around the room, keeping his hand at the hilt of his katana.

"Do you feel someone?" He whispered as she shook her head.

"No. Just…something."

Jacqueline was next as Raphael followed, helping her in the window. She kept her hand on his gripping it tightly in the darkness of their apartment as he gave her a slight squeeze back to reassure her he was there. Lexine and Donatello were next as she hugged her body close to his trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness making out her sisters moving slowly along the room.

"Be carefully." Donnie whispered in her ear as she nodded her head, walking away from the window.

Mikey and Fiona were next as Fiona tripped inside, landing on the floor as Mikey tried to grab her by the waist helping her up. Her sisters all turned towards her in a glare with a group "sh" as she winced getting to her feet.

"Sorry…" She whispered as Mikey smiled kissing her cheek looking behind her at Greg and Josh.

"C'mon dudes, tread carefully." He said as they came in from the fire escape, closing the window.

Jade slid her hand along the wall as she flicked on the light switch. Leonardo's blades removing from their hold on his shell was the only other noise in the room as the others placed ready hands at their weapons.

"I think we're good." Jade said looking around for a moment before walking back towards Leo. He put an arm around her kissing the side of her head in relief as she sighed herself, looking at all her sisters.

"So we're good can I go to my…"

"No Fe, we stay here. No one goes anywhere, we stay together."

"Yeah, we're a family we fight together and get captured together." Jac said sarcastically as she jumped over the back of the couch kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"There's a camera in here." Greg said looking around the room as Jade looked towards him furrowing his brow. "Can you feel that?" He asked her as she took a slow breath in focusing on his thoughts. She saw the monitors in another building, watching them as she turned around seeing a small light. She smirked walking towards it as Leo followed her.

"It leads to them." She said crossing her arms before the camera.

"Flash 'em." Jac said over her shoulder as Lexi smacked her in the back of the head. Jac furrowed her brow rubbing her head as she lit a flame to her fingers. "Try that again blondie."

"With pleasure hot head." Lexi said pulling her hand as Jade put her hand out behind her stopping her two sisters.

"Knock it off…"

"Uh guys…Those Foot Ninjas…they like, travel in packs right?" Josh asked as he looked out the window, the moonlight shinning on his face as his hair slowly started to turned red.

"Yeah…why?" Jac asked leaning back against the couch.

"Well, they found us." Josh said backing up and lighting a flame to his hand. Jac smirked jumping to her feet and running at his side.

"You ready?" She asked lighting a flame of her own as she felt her sisters behind her all take stances at ready.

"Do I have a choice?" Josh asked in a wince as Jac chuckled.

"Nope." She said as she backed up from the window seeing the Ninja's leap from a foot top, landing through their window.

Leonardo and Raphael ran forward as their weapons gleamed, slicing through the air before them as Foot ninja were knocked back out the window from where they came. Jade turned behind her and flicked the light switched off running over to Lexine's side as she stayed close to Fiona.

Foot ninja ran at the girls as Jacqueline kept beside Josh, both lighting the area in flames around them as explosions went off, burning their clothing.

"Too bad we didn't get to use that fabric I made?" Josh quipped as he tossed another flame in front of him. Jac chucked using her arm to stop a katana and grabbed the blade with her hand bending the metal. She kicked out her leg, sending the Foot back out the broken window with her new strength.

Fiona closed her eyes putting out her hands as a small orb started to form growing bigger. Her green eyes glowing emerald as she opened them slowly, looking at the Foot as they slid to a stop before her, trying to turn around as she threw her arms forwards having the large orb help them through the window.

"Whoa…Nice moves geek-zilla." Jac said over her shoulder as Fiona dusted her nails on her shirt.

"I have my moments." She giggled.

Jade pushed back another Foot that came at her and Lexine as Lexi tried to move her feet to run. Jade sighed nudging her sister down as another Foot's katana came at her head. Lexi fell to the floor as Jade stopped the katana with her hand tossing the Foot back as another came forward. She threw out another arm, picking the Foot from the ground as Lexine swallowed hard watching her sister struggle without her.

She growled getting to her feet as she ran towards the Foot hovering in the air, taking them by the ankle and twisting them over her shoulder, slamming their body on the hardwood floor.

"That'a girl!" Donnie said as he swung his bo staff knocking down Foot ninja around him. She smiled getting to her feet and darting off over to him as she kicked her foot across their faces, keeping the Foot down around him.

Raphael and Leonardo put their weapons back in their holds as they looked around the room at the groaning ninja. Jade narrowed her eyes on one who tried to get to his feet as she kept him on the ground using her powers to slide his body against the wall, hovering to look eye level with her.

"Who sent you?" She growled as the ninja stayed quiet. She narrowed her eyes taking his body from the wall and slamming it back against it as his head slumped back, shaking away his dizziness. "Tell me!" She hissed as he picked his head up look at her as it slumped again. She felt his breathing stop against her palm as she released her powers letting his body fall on the floor.

"Anyone notice that was really easy?" Mikey asked as he slipped his nunchaku back inside his belt as Raph nodded his head.

"They're recruits." Jade said tossing the Foot's limp arm back at his body.

"What?" Lexi asked walking to her sister.

"They're not Foot yet. They're in training." She said getting to her feet in a sigh. "This wasn't the battle we've been preparing for." She said turning towards the window. "They're toying with us."

"Well let's play back!" Jac said slamming her fist against her palm. Jade smirked looking over at her sister.

"You wanna play Jackie?" Jade asked looking back towards the moonlight at the roof tops as she saw a shadow move. "Let's show these recruits what being in the Foot truly means." She said as Jac smirked walking over to her sister. "Stay here." She said over her shoulder as Fiona and Lexi nodded their heads.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Greg asked as Leonardo watched them from the window, crossing his arms.

"We'll know if they need us." He said in a deep straight voice.

The two older girls jumped from their fire escape onto another as they climbed to the roof. Jade turned her head as she saw another shadow move out of the corner of her eyes as another smirk slowly went to her face.

"They're sloppy." She said in a whisper as Jac cracked her knuckled in response.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Jac taunted as Jade smirked using her powers to seek out the hiding recruits. She ran over to a heating duct, close lining on as their katana hit the concrete. The weapon leaped into Jade's hand as she pointed it down at the young Foot's neck.

"Why were you sent here?" She asked in a low tone as the Foot squirmed slightly. Jade arched a brow pointing the tip of the blade closer to the ninja in training's neck.

"T-they sent us…" The soft voice of a teen girl spoke. "H-He said t-that w-w-we were posta tire you out." Jade lifted the katana as Jac furrowed her brow.

"Who's he?" Jac asked as the girl looked towards the red head.

"T-the S-Shredder."


	15. Chapter 15

Jade looked towards Jac in surprise as she wore the same expression. Jade took a quick glance around them as she soon noticed more shadows around the roof tops around them. She could feel Leonardo's anxiousness from the building behind her, knowing he couldn't see what she saw. Her heart started to race as the grip on the katana hilt got tighter.

Jac slowly backed up to the roof as turned quickly to the ledge sticking her fingers in her mouth and giving a loud whistle. Raph picked his head up towards the roof from the window where he stood next to his brother.

Leo and Raph took their weapons from their hold in a swift motion, before leaping through the broken glass and landing on the fire escape, jumping on the railing and leaping to another. Leonardo was quicker to grab the ladder as he rushed to the top, jumping with a flip the rest of the way as he landed on his feet, looking at all the Foot before Jade and Jacqueline.

Jade's arm shook to the pressure as Foot Ninja before her fought to get by her powers. Jacqueline's hair a complete red from her roots to her tips as a large flame was at ready to be thrown at any who made their way through.

"Jade!" Leo's voice said as she kept her concentration.

"Get the others!" She yelled back through strained towards as Jacqueline turned towards Raphael. He kept his distance as he felt the heat radiating off her body.

"You ok babe?" He asked as she smirked nodding her head.

"Never betta' Red." She said as a Foot broke through from the side. She let out a growl tossing the flame out as their body few back off the roof top. "That's a bad move." She chuckled as Raphael twisted his sais taking a stance.

Leonardo ran to the side of the building waving his katana in front of him as his brothers jumped from their fire escape to the other, as the sister's followed. Greg and Josh stood in the living room still as Lexi looked over her shoulder.

"C'mon!" She called to them as Josh snapped out of his shock getting onto the fire escape.

"How are we gonna jump that?" He asked as Greg used his powers to have them both levitate to the roof top. "Oh…Alright then." He said straightening out his shirt.

"Nice of you to join the party!" Jac quipped as she tossed another flame out to the side, taking another Foot Ninja's arm into her as she bent her legs, flipping them over her shoulder. Josh's eyes widened slightly as a smile came to his face. He threw a flame out as a Foot came at him, dropping down into a roll as he stop in a crouch, throwing his arms out as another flame left his body.

"Oh you know me." He smiled looking up at Jac as she kicked behind her, twisting her body and spin kicking another Foot as she held their arm having the sound of their arm snapping and cry of pain from under their mask echo over the roof. "Always gotta be fashionably late." Josh said standing up and putting his back to Jac's as they threw flames out.

"What is the point of all this!?" Greg yelled over the commotion as Jade took a Foot and threw them over her with her powers.

"They're trying to tire us out!" She said as a smile went to her face.

"It's not working." Lexi said as she ran to a Foot kicking their feet out from under them as they fell harshly to the cement, tripping two other Foot who ran to attack from behind him. She smirked getting to her feet and turning towards another Foot as he ran at her. She let his arm swing as she caught it, twisting it as he fell to his knees. She flipped over his arm and bent it back, having his body fall to the ground as he held his broken arm in pain.

The Foot all stopped as Jade and Leonardo stood at ready watching the Ninjas before them intently. Leonardo kept his blades crossed in front of him as Jade held her hands out in front of her. She furrowed her brow as the Foot started to all slowly back away, turning and jumping the roof top. She looked over at Leo as he furrowed his brow, darting his eyes over the group as they ran still in plain sight over the roof tops ahead of them.

"Do we follow 'em?" Jac asked in between breaths as Fiona and Lexi stood with their chest all raising and fall from their heavy breathing looking over at their older sister. Jade squinted her eyes, shifting her weight on her other foot as she slowly dropped her hands at her side. She looked over at Leo as he kept his glare ahead of him. She took another deep breath before they both started in a run.

"I guess that means yes." Jac said with a smirk nudging Fiona as the twins and others followed their older siblings with Josh and Greg following.

Mikey made his way to the front with his quick agility as Lexi caught up, running side by side. Raphael, Donatello and Jacqueline kept up with one another as Jac let her glace go over her shoulder to make sure Fiona wasn't far behind her.

Jade caught enough momentum to leap as skillfully as Leonardo, using her powers to help her with the wider gaps. He looked over his shoulder at her as they leaped with a smile, watching her focused face. He felt a tingle in his chest the same one he did the night he had first met her and ran side by side with her. She looked at him as she landed in a crouch beside him flashing him a quick smile before taking off in a run again.

The two eldest stopped at a roof top edge as they saw a reminding group of Foot dart inside a dark run down building by the docks. Leonardo jumped down the side onto a fire escape as Jade followed. They both landed in the dark alleyway, watching the ninja intently as Mikey landed next to them keeping quiet giving Leo a head nod as he looked over at his younger brother.

Jacqueline and Raphael were next as Lexi and Fiona jumped down with Donatello as Lexi gave him a smile putting her hand out for him as he grasped it tightly. Greg and Josh landed behind the group as Greg made his way next to Jade.

"What are we doing." He whispered as she kept her gaze ahead of her.

"Falling into a trap." Jade said standing up straight as she started to walk forward. Leonardo furrowed his brow watching her walk ahead as Greg shot a look over at him. Leo quickly pulled his katanas from his strap as Greg took a step back from Leonardo following his girlfriend, a small smile going to his face when he knew Greg couldn't see.

Jac followed next with Raph as he took his sais from his belt, looking over his shoulder at Mikey and Don as he nodded his head for them to follow. Mikey let his chucks fall at his side, gripping the other tightly as Don kept his bo staff in front of him, keeping Fiona and Lexine in between him and and Mikey. Josh was next, lighting a small flame to his hand as Greg sighed walking beside his brother.

"_This is stupid._" Greg said through his thoughts as Josh shrugged looking over at him.

Jade walked through the open doors to the warehouse building as the sea air was cut off from the thick wall beside her. The echoing sound of water droplets along the walls were the only other sound beside her feet taking slow cautious steps.

Leonardo squared his shoulders as he and his brother's walked in, holding their weapons by their sides as they quickly scanned the area.

"There are at least twelve." Jade said softly, narrowing her eyes around the room noticing shadows move for a moment and fade back into the dark. She could feel her sister's heart beat start to race behind her as the twins held tightly onto each other. Jacqueline extinguished her flame walking through the brothers and in front next to her sister as Jade kept her face straight, waiting.

"Then why are they waiting?" Leo asked looking around the area as he furrowed his brow turning towards Jade as she kept her face towards the darkness around them. "Jade…?" Leo said softly from behind her as she took another slow step in.

"Now." Jade said to Jac as she lit a flame throwing it out in the middle of the room as it exploded showing off a handful of ninja and their spots ahead of them. Jac smirked running forward as the sound of flesh hitting flesh before it stopped and Jacqueline walked back into the minimal light from the darkness. Raphael smirked twisting his sais against his forearms giving her a head nod as she winked, flipping her bangs from her face.

Jade noticing another shadow move as she pulled Jac back to her side, stopping the ninja as they prepared to attack. She ran in lifting the ninjas from the concrete floor and slamming two of their bodies hard against the metal panel wall.

Leonardo and Raphael spun their weapons as Mikey and Don followed with yells of a fight swinging their weapons against the ninjas that came out of the darkness. Lexi and Fiona staying close as they looked around them to see any other attackers.

Lights clicked on in the warehouse as everyone stopped looking around as the ninjas they fought disappeared before them. Leo grabbed Jade's arm pulling her close to him as Raph stayed close to Jac, everyone looking around the room at the platform filled with crates.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked as she pressed her body tightly to Mikey's having a small orb go in her palm at ready to cover them for anything.

"I don't know…" Jade said looking around the room frantically as she turned towards Greg. He looked back giving her a shrug as she sighed turning back towards the area ahead of her.

Jade shuffled against the cement floor as Leo grabbed her arm keeping her close. She looked over at him as she nodded her head for him to follow. She felt something rub against her ankle as she stopped pushing Leo back as he pulled her as well, putting her behind him.

"What was it?" He asked as she furrowed her brow looking down at the ground and back at a crate. Her eyes slowly widened as she turned over her shoulder at her sisters.

"Guys, move!" She said as Raph shoved Jac out of the way twisting his sais to point out. Donnie held his bo staff in front of him pushing Lexi down with it against her back as she fell in front of him. Mikey twisting Fiona away from him as she stumbled next to Lexi, putting a force field around the both of them. Leo looked back at Jade, taking her arm and throwing her body to the ground behind him and flipping next to his brothers.

A gas sprayed over the turtles as their weapons dropped to the ground, covering their faces from the compressed gas that came out from the crates. Jade's eyes widened as she got to her feet running towards the group as Gregory grabbed her from around the waist stopping her. She tired to break free, hitting her forearms against his as he pulled her back turning her away.

Fiona cried out as she took her force field away from her and Lexi running towards the brothers to cover them as Jac stopped her in a hug. Her little sister collapsing against the warmth of her sister's chest as tears soaked Jacqueline's shirt. Jac clenched her eyes shut as the hissing noise of the gas stopped. Lexi watched unable to move as she slowly got to her feet. Her eyes wide unable to blink as tears overflowed onto her cheeks.

Their coughing snapped her out of it as the smoke started to slowly clear. Leonardo's arms shook from his weight as he leaned up on his hands and knees, shaking his head out of the dizziness that hazed his vision. Jade shoved Greg from her as she ran over to Leo's side. She pulled his body into his as he coughed trying to clear his throat, rubbing his eyes as she held him close.

"Why'd you push me! I could have stopped it!" She said unable to let him go as he coughed shaking his head.

"Instinct." He said putting his head in her shoulder as he muffled a cough.

Jacqueline let go of Fiona as she rushed over to Mikey tackling him in a hug as he fell back on his shell. She kissing his cheek, moving down to his neck as she hugged him close, clenching her eyes as tears seeped out of them.

"Michelangelo you're an idiot! I create force fields! I could have protected all of you!" She said in between kissing him on the beak and other cheek, moving down the other side of his neck. He coughed smiling, leaning up as she straddled his lap keeping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Sorry babe, instinct I guess." He shrugged as she shook her head continuing to kiss him.

Raphael shook away the dizziness, rubbing his face as he looked at his hands feeling the cold metal of the hilt of his sai against his finger lips. He looked around for his other as he noticed it at his shoulder, slowly turning his head upwards as he saw Jacqueline holding it with her arms crossed.

He slowly got to his feet as she held out her arm for him to lean on her. He coughed slightly trying to cover it as he leaned up on his own, trying to push away the dizziness from his vision. He reached for his sai as she moved it out of the way pointing it towards him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Try and push me like that again." She said as he coughed again reaching for his sai as she moved it out of his grasp. He stumbled towards her a little, catching himself as he growled grabbing her arm and taking the sai from her hand. She softened her expression, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He buried his face into her shoulder and soft hair, lifting her feet from the ground in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked in between coughing fits as Lexi tried not to smile, helping him to his feet.

"You're asking me this?" She said as he smiled, it quickly being removed from coughing as he held his hand to cover his face. "We need to get you home." She said as she pulled him arm against her.

"As soon as we get back to the cars we can just take the bridge, it's quicker and…" Greg started as Leo leaned against Jade. She shook her head walking with Leo outside.

"There's not time for that, we don't know what happened and we need to figure out what's going in their systems. We're going to the lair." Lexine said helping Donnie outside as Greg and Josh furrowed their brow following the group.

"The lair?" Greg asked as Jade looked over her shoulder.

"I appreciated your help, both of you but we can handle it from here." She said over her shoulder as she continued to help Leo walk.

"If we get some tests back to dad, we can…"

"We'll send you the test." Lexi said as Raphael leaned off Jac to open the manhole cover.

"You're going in the sewer?" Greg asked in disgusted. "I don't think…"

"Listen!" Lexi shot back as she took Donnie's bo staff letting him lean against it. "Our boyfriends just got sprayed with some unknown gas from the Foot, we have to go back to the lair and figure with out without getting tracked by the Foot that I am sure are still lingering around here, and we no longer need your help! We will send you the information we receive in the morning now go!" Lexi said in a long breath as Greg narrowed his eyes slightly about to response as Fiona stepped in front of Lexi squaring her shoulder.

"We got it from here." She said crossing her arms as Jac and Jade looked at one another to Donnie and Mikey as they both slowly smiled. Fiona crossed her arms narrowing her eyes on Greg as he sighed.

"Just call us when you are safe." He said looking up at Jade as Fiona looked towards his gaze, narrowing her eyes back on his.

"Don't worry, _I_ will." Fiona said as Greg looked at her and nodded his head. He nodded his head towards Josh as he and his brother walked towards the streets staying in the lit areas.

"That was so hot." Mikey said as Fiona put his arm back around her shoulder. She giggled with a shrug.

"I am the badest chick you know right? Might as well live up to the title." She said as she helped Mikey down to the sewer.

* * *

Lexine kept her finger on Donnie's pulse as they walked the sewer pipe, looking back towards Jade to make sure no one was following them.

"You lead them away if we're being followed Lex." Jade said gripping tighter onto Leo's arm as she felt his body weight on her body.

Jac kept her strong arm around Raph to keep him up as he ignored his dizziness, shaking his head and turning his face from Jac using his forearm to muffle a cough. She smirked pulling his body tighter for his weight to lean on her more as he moved away.

"Red, this'll be whole lot easia' if you just lean on me." She said as he coughed again with a sigh. He leaned against her as she smiled, hoisting his arm on her shoulder more. "There ya go babe." She whispered as he shook his head.

The group made their way to the lair as Lexine put in the code to open their door. Donnie smiled at her as he took his bo staff to lean on it as she walked into the lair. Lexi helped him down the stairs as they made their way to the lab.

He sat on the medicine table holding his head. Lexi took out a syringe and tourniquet sticking the rubbed tube in her mouth. She took out a rubbing alcohol as she cleaned the area on Donnie's skin putting the tourniquet around his bicep as she tapped where his arm bent for a vein. She looked up at him as he had his eyes shut and smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips softly.

"Keep your eyes shut." She said softly as she stuck the needle into his vein taking a sample of his blood. She pressed a gauze as the needle left his skin, taking his other hand and putting it on his forearm. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her in surprise.

"You're done."

"Yeah, I actually have a gentle touch." She smiled with an arched brow as he returned the smile in a sheepish way.

"Yeah…" He said as he slid off the table.

"Go get rest. I'll see what that was and come up after." She said taking his hand and kissing it. He smiled running his fingers though her soft golden hair.

"Promise you'll come up." He said as she smiled nodding her head and taking his hand and kissing it again.

"Promise. If I haven't figured this out in three hours, I'll come up."

"Three?" He asked as she smiled.

"You need rest Donatello." He sighed and nodded his head turning to leave as she got from his chair and pulled him back to her body. His lips pressed against her as she snaked her arms around his neck, pushing her body as tight to his. He took in a slow breath feeling her soft lips against his as her tongue playfully slide against his for a moment. She pulled back with a smile looking into his deep brown eyes. "I'll miss that for any longer than three." She whispered as he smiled kissing her again. She pulled away pushing him towards the door as he sighed. "Good-night Donnie." She said as he smiled nodding his head.

"Night." He said over his shoulder as Lexi shut the lab door.

He started for the stairs as Raph and Jac sat on the couch as she held a washcloth against his head as it lay in her lap. Donnie smirked to himself as he climbed the stairs. He walked past his brother's room as he saw the candle light slowly flicker along the bottom of Leonardo's room and the small muffle of a television behind Mikey's.

"Babe, you wanna go to your room?" Jac asked softly as she pressed her hand against his forehead. She felt his head move against her palm as she sighed. "You're bed is better than my lap."

"You wanna carry me?" He asked in his gruff voice from coughing. She smirked a little looking towards the lab.

"Lexi better figure this out." She said in a sigh as she laid her head against the back of the couch in a yawn.

"It was a bad idea." He said keep his eyes shut as she looked down at him.

"Can you move up a little?" She asked softly as he opened his eyes looking at her with an arched eye ridge. He slowly leaned up as he turned towards her looking at her as she sighed looking down at the terry cloth that twisted in her grasp. "I just need you closer to me." She said slowly moving her graze to his as a smirk slowly went to his face. He hit her thigh as she furrowed her brow.

"Move." He said as she moved her legs from the couch putting her feet on the floor. He leaned his body against hers as she moved off the couch completely. He smiled moving a throw pillow to the arm of the couch as he laid his head against it, laying down the length of it. She smiled a little lying down beside him as her back pressed tightly against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his finger tips slowly along her neck moving her deep red hair from it, kissing the back of her neck as he moved, and dragging his beak along the nape of it leaning small kissing.

"Love you." She said softly as he smiled kissing her neck again.

"You too." He whispered back as she smiled feeling his arms wrap tightly around her body.

* * *

Jade slowly ran her hand along Leonardo's cheek as she lay next to her in his bed, his chest slowly raising and falling in the candle light as she smiled. He coughed again as furrowed her brow placing her palm against his cheek cupping it in her hand. He opened his eyes looking up at her in a sigh as she took in a slow breath.

"I don't know what that was." He said through a horse voice as she laid down beside him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"We'll know tomorrow. Just, close your eyes and try and get some sleep." She could hear his breathing start to deepen as she leaned up again, watching his chest raise and fall in the soft light, reassuring herself that he was still there with her. She felt a warm tear glide down her cheek as she put her head down on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat.

* * *

Fiona kept her body tight against Mikey's as their lips never left one another's. He fell back on his bed as his shell hit his remote that was covered in his sheets as the TV screen lit the room. He moved his hands along her back as her shirt started to slowly lift from his calloused palms. She felt a shiver crawl through her body as she smiled against his lips before leaning up, moving her legs so they straddled his lap. She pulled her shirt up and over her head tossing it to the floor as his eyes widened watching her. Her soft black hair framed around her face as it fell back down from her collar. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair as she smiled moving her face into his palm kissing it.

She leaned back down on his body meeting her lips with his. She slowly rolled against his lap as his breathing started to quicken against hers, gripping onto the small of her back. She reached behind her for his hands as she moved them lower to her backside as his hands rested on her buttocks. He clenched his eyes shut as he moved his hands down feeling the tightness of her jeans on her thighs as she moved her hands on his again, moving his hands in on her thigh. He could feel the heat of her as he got closer to the hem of her pants. She leaned back from him as he took another breath, trying to calm himself as she bit her lip with a smile watching his expression.

"I want you Mikey." She whispered as he leaned up on one elbow, using his other hand to pull her face back to his, gripping her soft raven hair as she fell into him. He rolled his body on hers as he moved his hands to her jeans, quickly unbuttoning them as he broke the kiss for a second looking down and pulling them down. She giggled as he smiled tossing them to the floor. He looked down at her soft milky skin, moving his hands slowly along her thighs, up to her underwear.

He leaned down to her chest kissing it softly as he rolled his tongue against her soft skin. She arched her back into him as he moved his hand around her body hugging it closer to him. She smiled as she felt his other hand moving down her panties as they stayed around her knees. She lifted her foot squirming under him as he furrowed his brow lifting from her. She giggled looking up at him as he let his eyes slowly wonder down her exposed body against his bed. She managed to kicked her panties off her ankles as she put her arms around his shoulders pulling his body down against hers.

"Really?" He asked softly she started kissing down his neck onto his shoulder as she opened her legs against him. He kept himself from feeling the warmth wash against his lower plastron. She smiled at him, pulling back and looking into his blue eyes.

"Yes Mikey." She said as he smirked slightly leaning back down to her lips and kissing them, moving his tongue past her lips as she moaned softly against them. He gripped his hands into her waist as she rocked against his.

* * *

Ok…Mikey **NEEDED** some game!! I don't care who disagrees that poor turtles needed some ass and he got it! Woo! Finally! Everyone cheer for the little brother! Who wouldn't do it with Mikey? I mean think about it! He's so energetic he'd just go on forever! LMAO. Yeah I've thought about it!! Lol. Anyways…I think my writers block is over?


	16. Chapter 16

_Feeling strong arm of reassuring safety grasp her body closer to his as they slept. The slight mummer from the television giving off a hue of blue light that spread over the foot of his bed, crawling slowly up their entangled legs to his beautiful green complexion. She turned over to look at his sleep face, with a slight smile from her body brushing up against his. His calloused palm rubbed against her soft skin on her stomach as she turned once more on her side, letting his arm fall around to her back. She dragged her finger tip slowly over his bright skin as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. They circled into a smile for a moment before relaxing back in sleep. She couldn't help but follow his reaction as she snuggled her body back down against the bed, cradling her body even closer against his. _

Fiona woke up with a yawn as a smile crossed her face, stretching her arms and legs the length of his bed feeling the slightest bit of soreness ring through her limbs as she did so. She leaned up and bounced herself to turn over to wake him up, beaming smile and ready to shove him against his wall, hard enough to knock Michelangelo out of his comatose like slumber. She turned with a furrowed brow as she ran her hand over the spot he had left on his sheet. They were still warm. She shrugged.

"_Probably went down stairs for breakfast._" She said bouncing off his bed and looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It read five in the morning and she furrowed her brow. He wouldn't have gotten up this early after what they had to go through the night before, the fighting and then...afterward. He was strong and could indure a lot of phsyical labor, but _that _would have kept him in bed.

She would have felt him move now that she thought about it. She wasn't a very light sleeper but any movement he would have made on his small bed, ninja or not being that close to him she could have felt it. She crossed her arms looking back towards his bed, thinking he was playing a trick on her. When she got nothing but the wrinkled sheets and bunched up comforter she dropped her arms going over to it.

She leaned down on her knees looking under his bed, finding nothing but a stack of comics and a playboy. She rolled her eyes tossing the playboy in the trash bin by his door.

"Raphael…" She said in a low growl.

Michelangelo felt the comforter get pulled from his body as he groan, rolling onto his plastron. Burring his face into his pillow and wrapping his muscular arms tightly around it trying to fall back to sleep from the excursions his body had went through the night before, he heard her sigh. It was soft, and not that of a sleeping sigh. He could hear the distress behind it and furrowed his brow with a yawn, lifted his head up looking at her over his shoulder as she placed her hands on her hips, looking around his room. She kicked a pile of her clothes around as he turned slowly back to his shell, lifting his hand up to his bare face, rubbing sleep from it slowly.

"What'd you lose babe?" He asked in his husky sleep covered tone as she didn't even look back at him. "Fe." He said a little louder as she still continued to sigh, turning towards the foot of his bed and looking in a closet behind his TV.

She fought back the cords to open the door as she let out a growl getting nothing but his old gear and wires from broken down or old video game consoles. She turned back around as he picked his head up, leaning up on his elbows feeling his eyes narrow a bit.

"Fiona, I did ask you something." He said as she once again ignored him and walked to the door. He growled getting from the bed before she could reach the door and grabbed her wrist. He grasped it hard enough for her body to turn towards him. "Fiona." He said right next to her as she picked her head up a little. He smiled feeling his stomach stop lurching and churning for a moment before she turned back towards his door. She looked right at him, picking her head up slightly to be in his eye level as her face frowned. She pulled away from his grasp as his hand fell like dead weight next to his body. He grabbed her again and without any reaction moved away, walking forward onto the platform that over looked the main living area.

Fiona felt a shiver crawl through her body as she reached for Mikey's door handle. She felt it again, looking back into his room with a single last once over before leaving. She thought maybe he couldn't sleep and went down to the living area to play a video game. He had done that a lot before when she used to stay over.

She heard a soft echo of his voice run through her head as she turned back towards his door. She furrowed her brow taking a step and looking around the platform. Walking over to the railing she looked over it before turning with a sigh and walking down the stairs.

Once she kept going Mikey felt his heart catch in his throat. This couldn't be happening. She had to know he was right there. This was some kind of sick trick. Fiona wasn't one for pranks though, even if she was acting like she was ignoring him she would of at least cracked a slight smile to tell him she was playing. Her sad features breaking across her face told him otherwise. She wasn't playing a trick, she really couldn't see him. He furrowed his brow still walking beside her as she jogged lightly down the stairs. She tilted her head to look over at the couch as she saw it wasn't occupied.

She felt her heart start to beat a little faster, burning like she someone just lit a flame within her. She turned around looking towards the alcove that lead to the dojo. He never went in there unless he needed to train, with his brothers and that wouldn't take place for another hour or so. She sighed and ran towards it anyways.

Mikey watched her run towards the alcove of the dojo and sighed jumping into a run as well and catching up with her. She pushed open the sliding door as she leaned against it, almost sinking like her heart as she saw it was empty.

"No…" She said softly as he looked at her feeling a burning behind his eyes. He reached towards her again as he saw a soft tear graze down her cheek. He lifted his knuckle to catch it before it fell, stopping as he felt nothing. The tear against his skin wasn't wet, or hot. Her cheek wasn't the soft texture he remember, it felt like nothing at all. He growled slamming his hand on the wall beside her as she let her back catch her buckling knees. "Mikey…." She said softly again as he lifted his head towards her, looking down as her body started to slowly slide down the wall.

Jacqueline woke up feeling the heavy arm around her waist weigh her down as she turned to look over her shoulder at him. His snore echoed in her ear as she smirked a little, taking his hand a slowly lifting his large arm from around her waist. He gripped her stomach, pushing her body back tightly against him. She giggle slightly feeling his hand push her waist into his lower plastron.

"Raph…" She said softly as he grunted in repose. "Lemme up."

"Why?" He asked in his gruff low tone, lingering remnants of sleep still attacked. The sound making shivers crawl through her body and self consciously roll her hips into him more. He smiled kissing her bare shoulder, moving her hair out of the way of her neck with his beak and kissing her there. She closed her eyes letting a soft sigh out from the feeling of his warm lips caressing against her sensitive skin, closing together and repeating inches away from the spot he just left. She felt the softest feeling of a smile move over her shoulder from his lips as his strong hand slid its way down stomach, closer to the heat coming from between her thighs. He slid his palm over her hip as he let it rest, squeezing her thick skin. Aside from the warmth swelling inside her body she felt her sister's pain start to pound throughout her head. The tears falling from her sister's eyes onto her soft round cheeks, her heart breaking sadness. Something was wrong.

"Somethin's wrong." She said softly as he furrowed his brow leaning up from her.

"What?"

"Iunno…" She said sitting up and getting from his bed.

"Me?"

"No…" She chuckled, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Fiona. Somethin' isn't…Iunno, I felt somethin'." She said slipping a shirt over her head.

Jade blinked her heavy eyes as she leaned up from Leonardo's head board that she slumped against all night. Her hand never leaving the place on his chest where she could feel the soft fluttering beat of his heart against her palm. Sitting up her shoulders protested her movement, she ignored the tightening pain. She felt something knock her out of the daze she kept on the flickering candle light against Leo's wall, needing herself to stay awake in case he needed her. Something wasn't right with her little sister, distress, hurt, discomfort. She could feel her eyes burning from the tears that trickled down Fiona's cheek.

Running her hand that lay across her lap over her face to rub away the sore feeling behind her eyes of lack of sleep she pushed herself from Leo's bed. He moved against her letting out a soft sigh as she placed her hand on his cheek, leaning over him leaving a soft peck there. Her soft foot steps made no sound as she opened his door slowly looking into the hall.

Jade walked out onto the platform that looked over the living area as she heard the soft click of a door beside her. She looked over her shoulder as Jacqueline lightly closed Raphael's door giving her a worried glace. Jade shrugged in response as the two eldest made their way down the stairs.

As they got closer to the couch where the television still hummed with a blue light illuminating the ratty old fabric they heard the soft whimper of their sibling. Jade sighed walking over to her as Fiona picked her head up with red, tired eyes. She pushed her black hair out of her face as it stayed there from moistness on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Jade asked softly as she knelt beside her little sister, Jacqueline crouching down in front of her, placing a hand on Fiona's knee for balance.

"Was it Mikey? He do somethin' to you?" Jac asked narrowing her eyes as Fiona nodded her head then shook it.

"No, he didn't do anything. I can't find him." She said softly as Jade looked over at Jac.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Jade repeated again, slowly tucking Fiona's hair behind her ear in a soothing motion. Fiona shrugged and wiped another tears from her wet cheek.

"I woke up and he wasn't there. I kept feeling this weird feeling that he was around me but, not." She shrugged again. "I…I don't know what happened?" She said putting her head down on her knees that were hugged against her chest.

"Maybe he went topside?" Jac suggested as Jade shrugged.

"Why?" Fiona asked picking her head back up.

"He say anything about a comic coming out today?" Jade asked as Fiona shook her head.

"No, I don't remember a comic coming out today and I think that would be the farthest thing from his mind at the moment…" She said as Jade and Jac looked at her doubtfully. "What? He doesn't always think about that ya know." Fiona said in offense as her sisters stood from Fiona doing the same.

"Alright, so where else could he be?" Jade asked crossing her arms as Fiona shrugged once more.

Mikey leaned next to the wall with a sigh shaking his head as he watched the girl's debate his whereabouts. He tired jumping around throwing things and nothing happened. Fiona noticed a pillow fly through the air at one point and got up from her slump against the wall and noticed Klunk on the couch patting a blanket. She thought it was just her imagination and lack of sleep running away from her in this emotional state.

"Let's wake the guys and tell them to come search topside with us. We'll cover more ground if we take the streets and they take the roofs." Jade said as Jac nodded her head.

"But why would he go topside? He knows better than that, especially if the Foot are out there." Fiona said following her sisters to the stairs as Jade stopped her.

"Maybe but that spray could have done something, making him delusional."

"Yeah more so then he already is." Jac smiled as Jade shook her head at her sister's distasteful joke.

She walked into Leo's room as he sat on the floor at the foot of his bed in lotus position. She smiled, closing his door quietly as she sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder, letting it slowly slide along his rough textured skin to lay atop his perfectly curved muscle. He turned towards her with a smile as she leaned forward, letting her cheek brush against his as she moved her body closer, holding onto him as her forehead finally rested against his shoulder. He closed his eyes as her soft hair engulfed his senses letting him take in the sweet scent of, running his fingers along the soft strands gripping it in his hands as she leaned up with a worried expression.

"What?" He asked as she sighed. She knew as soon as the faithful words of his littlest brother gone missing he'd fly up in a anger he himself only knew to have. Not letting anyone else see the pain flash through his eyes, heart breaking worry that she knew would take him over in an instant knowing one of his brother's was missing.

She let another slow breath cross her lips as she pressed them together in thought, waiting for the right words to come to her. They never did and she knew she couldn't just let this go. Not for his family's sake, or her sister's. Or herself. She loved Mikey like a little brother now too, after months of knowing him and she couldn't just let him disappear. She cursed herself for letting it happen. Not searching her thoughts long enough for all of them to make sure they were all safe and sound in their beds.

She let her head fall as she could see the reaction of his face at her movement. His eye ridges wrinkling to her head bobbing down, as her soft sighs told him something was wrong. The air was thick with it as they sat in silence. Finally after a moment she lifted her head seeing exactly what she thought to see across his face.

"Mikey's missing." She winced slightly awaiting his reaction as he did nothing for a moment. Sitting there, looking at her as his brows slightly started to crease together. He looked down at his hands before he shot his head up and got to his feet. He quickly grabbed his katanas by his bedside and swung open his door in the swiftest of motions. Before Jade realized it she was sitting on the floor by herself hearing his door slam against it's hinges. She sighed getting to her feet as Leo had already left the room banging on Raphael's door, moving to Donatello's. "Get up! Mikey's missing!" He yelled as he waited for his brother's to emerge from their rooms.

"Guy's I'm not…" Mikey started as Leonardo walked past him. "Leo, I'm not missing! C'mon, you guys have to see me! I'm right, here! I'm right here!" Mikey screamed jumping up and down in front of his eldest brother, shaking his hands before his face. Leonardo stood, arms crossed staring right through him towards the slowly opening doors of the bedrooms.

Donnie rubbed his eyes before placing the purple fabric of his mask over them with a yawn. Lexine walked out behind him trying to smooth out of knotted blonde hair. Raphael slipped his sais in his belt meeting Leo, Jac, Jade and Fiona at the bottom of the stairs as they waited for Donnie and Lex.

"Have we tired his shell cell?" Leo asked as Fiona shook her head.

"Won't do any good, it's on his nightstand." She said with a shrug. Leo shook his head, looking towards Raphael as they both gave each other a nod in approval. Without a word to anyone else the two eldest made their way towards the stairs. Jade and Jacqueline looked behind them at Fiona, Lexine and Donatello before following their red and blue clad boyfriends to the stairs.

Jacqueline ran slightly to catch up with Raphael as he looked over at her for a moment. Jade made long strides behind Leonardo as he stopped short in front of her. She placed her hands on his shell to stop herself from running into him as he turned his head over his shoulder looking past her. She furrowed her brow looking in his direction as she noticed Splinter walking towards the stairwell.

"What is going on my sons?" He asked as he leaned heavily on his walking stick. Leo bowed his head to his Master before taking in a slow breath.

"Michelangelo has gone missing Sensei." He said slowly as Splinter's eyes widened. His head fell and his eyes slowly closed, his ears going flat to his head. "We're going out to look…"

"No Leonardo." Splinter said lifting his head up quickly and reaching out toward his son. "Something is not right. Michelangelo is here, I can feel him."

"Finally…" Mikey said to himself as he leaned against the banister watching the group.

"You have new information about the Foot." Splinter said looking towards Leonardo, letting his gaze slowly cross all his son's faces landing on Donatello and Lexine. She nodded her head as Donnie shrugged.

"Well, he was sleeping."

"I was _put_ to sleep." He corrected as Lexi furrowed her brow to his tone.

"Ye-yeah…I didn't think he needed to be helping me if he didn't feel good." She said eyeing him carefully before turning back towards Splinter.

"What did you find out my dear?" He asked as the group started to slowly walk down the stairs, following Lexine's lead as she walked the elderly rat to the kitchen table.

"The serum that we were trying to figure out, the one that we were watching the Foot create, it seems as through they compressed it to gas…" She said taking a seat next to him as Donnie leaned against the counter next to Raphael and Jacqueline. Jade and Leonardo both standing close to the stairs with their arms still crossed tightly against their bodies.

"I'm totally fine." Raph said crossing his arms as Leo nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different." He shrugged, walking a little closer to the conversation.

"You might have not gotten the brunt of it like Donnie and Mikey did." Lexi shrugged as Donnie shook his head.

"Well, that can't be the case because I feel fine too." He said crossing his arms over his chest as Lexi turned her head back towards him as he used the same snappy tone.

"If Mikey's here, where is he?" Jade asked as everyone started to look around the large open room. Splinter stood with his eyes closed as he took in a slow breath.

"Michelangelo has a very strong personality. One that is very hard to ignore. Fear is something that can consume you, your whole being until it is fighting against the current that is your normal self. Few have beaten it, and been better for it. Strong minds and strong hearts are the ones that make it through. Michelangelo is a strong heart and for those around him to not pay him any mind, ignore him, would be a living nightmare."

"So…We can't see him because the fear serum made him invisible?" Jac asked in a tone of disbelief.

"To those who care about him and whom he cares about." Splinter nodded slowly looking over towards the young girl who shifted under his gaze.

"But he can hear and see us?" Jac questioned again.

"This is weird…" Fiona said as Jade sighed putting an arm around her little sister.

"Well how are we going to run tests on him if we can't see him?" Lexi sighed turning towards Donnie as he picked his head up slowly looking towards her. His eyes slowly moved over the group as they all looked at him. He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Why is everyone looking at me? I don't have all the answers! Maybe for once you can figure this out for yourselves." Donnie snapped as Lexi furrowed her brow, watching him storm off to his lab. The door slammed shut as Fiona jumped slightly to the reaction. Michelangelo narrowed his eyes on his older brother as he moved to lean against the table closer to his father. He knew Donnie would be able to figure this out. Donnie always figured out Mikey's problems. Gave him advice, he was the smart one after all while Mikey was free to do what he pleased letting himself not need room to think. Donnie always did that for him, Donnie did that for all of his brothers. Leonardo even couldn't figure out things and looked towards Donnie for help. Now, as everyone looked around at each other with worried, slightly aggervated expressions how were they going to figure this out. Mikey sighed putting his hand to his forehead with a sigh.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the shell..." He muttered to himself.

"Whoa…someone woke up on the wrong side of his shell." Raph said arching his brow. Mikey lifted his head up towards Raph with a slight pout.

"Even when he can't see me he steals my material." He sighed letting his head fall against the wooden table with a loud thud.

Leonardo stepped forward with a sigh, walking towards the lab as Lexi held her hand up to stop him.

"No, let me." She said turning towards the closed lab door with a sigh. She walked over towards it feeling the burn of the other's eyes on her as she walked. She placed her hand around the handle as she twisted it as slowly as she could turn her wrist, not wanting to let any sound seep from it.

Opening the lab door she saw him standing with his arms braced on his desk, his head hanging low between his shoulders. The light from the computer shinning over his shaking head as she let the other light from the main room slowly seep out from closing the door behind her. The soft click made his head lift up, kept to the computer screen in front of him.

"I guess storming off isn't enough of a hint." He said in a soft growl as she rolled her eyes. She kept her back towards the door, not wanting to rattle his already shaking up emotions.

"Don…I know this isn't you. Something happened and…"

"Nothing happened! I'm totally fine. I'm sick and tired of everyone always looking towards me for information! I don't have all the answers!" He said turning towards her now as she took a step back against the door. She tired not to look shaken up by his tone, keeping her calm as she started to feel her hands shake from behind her back. He stayed his distance as she kept hers against the door.

"Well, if you don't think you can handle this right now I can…"

"What can you do?" He said crossing his arms with a slight smirk. "You went to MIT, you barely even know our genetic mutant formula, and I was the one that did all the research and mixing for the serum. You got yourself caught by one of Stockman's henchmen, without even knowing he placed a tracking device on you! I mean….Really Lex." He said in a slight chuckle shaking his head.

Lexine narrowed her eyes on him as he turned back towards the computer sitting down at his desk. She knew this wasn't her Donnie saying these things. He was the most caring guy she knew, ever. He wouldn't harm a fly, if he didn't have to.

"I'm capable of more than you think Donatello." She said taking a step away from the door and walking in towards the room. He turned in his chair as she froze again. He smirked as he noticed her whole body tense from his glare landing over her shock covered eyes. Standing from his chair as it slammed hard against the desk behind him, he started walking towards her. She jumped slightly from the noise as he smirked wider.

"Capable? Of what my dear? You barely even make yourself useful with your own family and protecting them. Now, you think that you are able to take on mine as well?" He said as she backed away from him as he walked towards her. She felt her back press hard against the cold bricks of the lab wall as Donnie kept his malicious smirk on his face. She swallowed hard, placing her hands on his chest to keep him from getting too close as he looked down at her soft hands on his green skin. She winced slightly, wanting to move her hands, and duck out of the way.

"_No, this is Donnie. He's in there somewhere. His mind is distorted and…"_

"Looket you, you're trembling." He scoffed as she clenched her eyes turning her face from his as he leaned down brushing his lips against her cheek. She could feel the warmth of his hands moving down the curve of her side as his breathing washed against her neck. She started feeling her chest raise and fall, hard against his as he pushed his body on her enough to make her shoulders hurt from the pressure of the bricks behind her.

"Don-Donnie…Stop. Please." She said through shuttered words as he pulled back. She felt his body move from her as she opened her eyes slowly looking into his. He furrowed his brow looking at her before cupping her face in his hands.

"Lex…are, are you alright?" He asked softly as she let out a slow breath, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She pulled away pushing his face against hers as he tensed from the surprise before letting his body relax against her kiss, putting his hands around her waist. She took his hands and pulled him towards the computer as he went willingly.

"Help." She said as he looked up at the screen furrowing his brow at the sight of his DNA.

"When did you take this?"

"Last…night? You don't remember?" She asked pulling a chair beside him as he shook his head. "You don't remember…anything…?" She asked arching a brow as he looked down at his hands then back up at her shaking his head. "Huh…I was wondering why you weren't as gentle as you usually are." She said turning back towards the screen as he furrowed his brow grabbing her hands from clicking the keyboard.

"Wait…what?"

"When we came home last night, I took a blood sample to help figure out what is wrong with you guys. I figured out it was the serum, in compressed gas form and I sent you off to bed. After a few hours of coming up with nothing I went to bed. You woke up and…Well…" She shrugged. He sighed looking back towards the computer.

"Well, let me at least try to figure this out."

"You know Michelangelo was effected as well, right?"

"Mikey? How?"

"He's invisible." She said as he arched a brow turning towards him.

"Wha…Invisible? How?"

"Splinter said something about Mikey having a strong personality and…"

"This biggest fear would to be ignored. Makes sense." Donnie said turning back towards the computer and clicking over files. "There has to be a cure."

"That's what I was trying to figure out but…I just couldn't without you." She sighed putting her head down as he smiled nudging her shoulder with his.

"Don't sweat it Lex, you did an amazing job, for someone who graduated from MIT." He chuckled as he narrowed her eyes punching his arm. Lexi got from her chair as her arm was lit by the screen. Donnie smirked at her watching her arm pass him as she reached up to rub his cheek. He grabbed her wrist moving her forearm into the light as she pressed her lips together to fight back the sound of pain. "What's that?" He asked as she sighed, moving his hand and taking it in hers. She crouched down in front of him as he looked down at her worried, removing it slowly as she kissed his hand.

"You were….aggressive, last night." She shrugged. "It doesn't hurt." She smiled as he leaned down kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." He said grimacing at the mark he had left on her from the night's events. She chuckled leaning up and rubbing his head.

"I didn't even feel it, over the…other thing." She giggled leaning down and kissing his cheek once more. "You work on this. I'll get you some coffee." She said as he nodded his head keeping his eyes on the computer screen. She opened the door slowly as she was soon cornered by Raphael looking at her with a worried look.

"Is he ok?" He asked as she smiled patting his shoulder.

"Uh…Yeah Raph…he's fine." She asked looking towards Jac as she shrugged.

"Alright good." He said in a sigh as she walked over towards Jade taking her sister's arm.

"Was he effected too?" She asked looking towards Leo as he sat at the kitchen table. She shook her head.

"No, he's fine."

"So what was with Don's hissy fit?" Jac asked jumping on the counter as Lexi started a pot of coffee.

"He was effect, his blood has a high amount of the serum in there. He'll most likely snap back into his 'hissy fit' as you so wonderfully put it if someone sets him off."

"So he's Raph?" Fiona asked as she chewed on a piece of pizza. Lexi and Jac both turned towards her with a questionable look as she shrugged. "What?" They both rolled their eyes shaking their head.

"Yeah, but my question is _why_ he did that. It's a fear serum not a turn into an asshole serum." Jac shrugged as Leo shook his head with a chuckle.

"Donnie is really important to this team. He is asked to do a lot of things for us with his knowledge of things that we don't understand, but he does. He knows this, and accepts it as his role in our brotherhood. The worst thing Donnie could ever do in his mind is hurt one of us, one of those whom he cares about intentionally with that brain power of his and his strength." Leonardo said looking up at Jac and Lexi.

"That explains the cornering in his lab." Lexi sighed as Jac furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"He…I was trying to calm him down and he said hurtful thing after hurtful thing and I tried to keep my cool, but he just used my broken demeanor as a weakness on my half. He cornered me and I pleaded with him and I guess he snapped out of it. I don't know if it'll last for as long as we need."

"Well, just snap him out of it again."

"If I can." She sighed looking back towards the lab.

"I'll snap him outta it." Jac said crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him, that's still Donnie, my Donnie. I'm not going to allow you to…"

"Calm down braincia. I'm just sayin' if the time comes around and he corners ya again, I'm not gonna just stand back and let him do it. Maybe if ya like scare him that'll snap him outta it?" Jac shrugged as Lexi sighed again.

"I don't know. It could be a trigger for something to make him that way, something to work up in his blood stream that makes the chemical of the serum react a certain way. If he gets worked up, or…" She sighed against rubbing her forehead. "I have no idea. He's the only one that'll know what's going on."

"What about Frank?" Jade spoke up.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jade, dear. I wasn't aware Frank called you girls to…" Ms. Albarn started before Jade pushed passed her with her red headed sister following in complete rhythm by her side, Fiona and Lexine not far behind all with fierce looks on their faces.

"Frank, we have a problem." Jade said opening his office door and walking inside. She leaned in on his desk as her sisters formed a line behind her all with their arms crossed. Frank looked up from his paper and over the brim of his glasses, slowly moving over all the girl's faces.

"We do?" He asked adjusting himself to sit up right as the Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello walked in behind Lexine and Fiona. Michelangelo slipping in right before Albarn closed the doors on him. He leaned against the wall not far from Fiona.

"They've been hit with the fear serum." Jade said crossing her arms still keeping her focused, intense look.

"It seems that the serum they used, they compressed into a gas causing the boys to get sprayed with it. While it consumed them in a fog, they inhaled the liquid in their lungs and then it started spreading rapidly through their blood stream. It seems though, that Michelangelo and Donatello have been more prone than Raph and Leo." Lexi said walking to the desk now.

"I see." Frank said taking off his glasses slowly and folding them on his desk. "Where is Michelangelo?" Frank asked looking amongst the faces. Fiona's dropped silently as Lexi placed a hand on her back with soothing circles.

"He is invisible, for matters involving his personality." Lexi said as Splinter nodded his head walking forward in front of his son's. He placed his hands on the desk as Frank smiled warmly at him getting from his chair.

"I am only assuming that you are these boy's father? You did a wonderful job." Frank said extending his hand as Splinter took it with a bow and small smile.

"Thank you." Splinter said leaning up on his walking stick. "Michelangelo is here in this room, I can feel his energy that only he would posses pulsing through it. The only problem that remains is I have no idea where he is, exactly." Splinter said with a sigh as Frank nodded his head.

"Alright then, that is not a problem. We have been working on an antidote here for quiet some time. Donatello you should be aware of this?" He asked as Donnie furrowed his brow shaking his head.

"Why should I be aware of this?" He asked in a low tone. Lexi turned towards him and noticed his body language instantly. His eyes a darker feeling coming through them, his words filled with a low husky growl towards the end. She sighed turning back towards Jade as Jade followed her gaze towards Leo, giving her a knowing nod of the head back.

"Well, you were in our archives were you not?" Frank asked crossing his arms.

"I had been a couple of times, to find out what is going on with my family. I don't understand why that is such a big deal?" Donnie asked arching his eye ridge slightly.

"It's…It's not." Frank asked in a questionable tone before turning towards Master Splinter.

"Donnie, come with me." Lexi said as he gave her almost a scoff as she walked towards him. She narrowed her eyes grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

Walking into the hallway he broke away from her grasp and shoved her up against the wall. Her head smacked hard against the white plaster as she winced from the sharp pain. She slumped against his body as he pressed hard against hers, pinning her wrists against the wall beside her head.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a dark tone as she opened her eyes narrowing them on his.

"You need to learn how to play nice!" She said twisting her wrist to break from his grasp and bending his arm back behind him. He dropped down to his knees in a growl of pain as she pulled his head back by the string of his bandanna making him look at her. "Are you gonna be nice? Because I'm sure Leo and Raph will be much more rough than myself." He narrowed his eyes on her nodding his head slowly as she let go. He fixed his bandanna as she started walking back towards the room. She was about turned into the doorway as Donnie tackled her from behind.

Leo and Raph stood for a moment in disbelief as Lexi struggled with Donnie to keep him up and off of her. They rolled along the floor as he tried to grab her quick limbs from moving so he could pin her to the floor. She growled in frustration as the two older brother's snapped into action pulling Donnie up off her to his feet, both holding one of Donnie's arms as Fiona, Jade, and Jacqueline joined their sister in the hallway helping her to her feet. Lexi tried to catch her breath, rotating her shoulder from the tackle as she winced slightly in pain.

"I think he dislocated it." She said in a sigh as Jade snapped her head over her shoulder towards Donnie in a glare. He fought against his brother's hold as Splinter tried to sooth him back to his self.

"Come on dear, I'll take you to the infirmary." Ms. Albarn said with a solemn tone as she helped Lexine down the hall.

"I'm fine." Lexi said pulling away as Ms. Albarn sighed nodding her head. "He didn't mean it, it's not…" She ran her hands through her blond hair turning back towards Donnie as he still fought in his brother's hold. "Don." She said softly walking closer to him, pushing past Jade as she tired to stop her. "No, I need to talk to him!" She snapped as Jade grabbed a hold of her sister's shirt. Splinter sighed nodding his head and stepping aside as Leo and Raph tightened their hold on their brother's strong arms. "Gadget, c'mon…I know this isn't you, you fought it once. Come back." She said softly placing a hand on the side of his face. Donnie's glaring eyes on hers started to slowly lighten up as Lexi let her icy blue eyes dance back and forth over his. She let the side of her mouth curve up into a smile as Donnie's arms started to slowly stop fighting. His head dropped for a moment as he picked it up slowly looking at Leo and Raph in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Raph as Leo let go, taking a step back.

"You just freaked out man. You scared me a little, you alright?" Raph said furrowing his brow as Lexi smiled gliding her hand slowly down Donnie's face again.

"Ye-Yeah Raph I'm fine." Donnie said fixing his elbow pad on one of his arms as Leo eyed Raphael slowly. Jacqueline looked up to the tone in Raph's voice, furrowing her brow as he looked over at her with a smile. She arched a brow and smiled back giving him a wave as he let out a soft laugh.

"You feelin' alright?" She asked walking over to him as he kept his smile.

"Yeah, never better, why?" He said leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest plate as she shrugged.

"Iunno, just…"

"Just what?"

"You seem, different?"

"I do?" He asked sitting up a bit as she arched a brow again and nodded her head.

"Excuse me." A lab technician said as he passed by Fiona. Everyone's head turned towards the person coming down the hall as they gave the same look of confusion. Fiona gave a small smile moving to the side as she looked over shoulder noticed he had more than enough room to pass her. She furrowed her brow watching him move around something next to her and continued down the hall.

"Hey, who did you just say that to?" She asked as he gave her a sideways looks.

"Him." He said pointing towards the space behind Fiona.

"You can see me?" Mikey asked as the technician furrowed his brow then gave an awkward laugh.

"Yes?" He replied almost as a scoff.

"Finally!" Mikey sighed as the others turned towards Fiona and the technician.

"You see a turtle similar to them, wearing an orange bandanna?" Jade asked carefully as the lab technician nodded his head slowly looking amongst the many expressions. Lexine stepped away from Donnie as he walked over to the technician.

"Where exactly?" Donnie asked as the technician sighed shaking his head and pointed in front of him. Donnie looked towards the space as he gave a shrug.

"He is still invisible to those who care for him." Splinter said as the technician arched his brow slightly.

"Markus, please take Michelangelo here to a lab and run some tests." Frank sighed lifting his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes sir." Markus said nodding for Mikey to follow him. Fiona gave Frank a sad look as she watched Markus turn towards an empty space and say something she could no longer hear as they turned a corner. Frank nodded his head as Fiona gave a weak smile running after them.

"Now that, that is settled." Frank said turning back towards the group. "We should run some tests on you as well Donatello." Donnie sighed nodding his head slowly as Lexine took his hand following Ms. Albarn down the hall.

"Hey wait up!" Fiona called as Markus looked over his shoulder to the black hair girl running at him. He stopped as Mikey stopped smiling at Fiona as she bounced towards them.

"That's my girlfriend." Mikey boasted as Markus gave an approving nod.

"She's cute." He shrugged as Mikey nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" Markus asked Fiona as she stopped catching her breath before they started to walk on.

"Fiona." She said with a smile. "I just want to make sure he's gonna be alright." She said looking past Markus at an empty space and back ahead of her with a sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Markus shrugged as Fiona sighed again walking into the lab.

Mikey sat in a white chair in the middle of the lab as Markus walked around to the computers starting them up. He attacked sticky pads to Mikey's skin, on his chest and shoulders as Fiona furrowed her brow watching him. She walked over to the sticky pads that seemed to floating in mid air as she placed her hand to one, slowly dragging her fingers down. She could almost feel the coolness of Mikey's skin on her finger tip. She let out a soft breath as Markus looked up from attacking another pad to Mikey's arm.

"His hand is about half an inch below yours." He said as Fiona looked over at him for a moment then back towards the empty chair. She bit her lip moving her hand slowly down until she felt another soft cooling sensation wash against her palm. She focused on it, clenching her eyes shut as she felt Mikey's hand grasp tightly around hers. She almost jumped to the feeling as she opened her eyes slowly.

She let a slow smile graze against her face as she looked down into his blue eyes looking straight back into hers. She let her smile widen for a moment before her head caught up. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck. He furrowed his brow placing his hands around her waist as she kissed his shoulder, moving up to his neck and pulling away kissing his lips. He pulled her back as she looked into his blue eyes again letting out a squeal of happiness before wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders once more.

* * *

"Well, while we are waiting for that Splinter won't you join me for a cup of tea? We can talk over some things that your son's will be going through over the next couple of days, hopefully if everything works out." Frank said opening his arm for the elderly rat as Splinter bowed his head graciously. "In the mean time, why don't you four get some training in?"

"Training, what for?" Jade asked as Frank kept walking with Splinter.

"Josh and Greg are in the room they'll assist you."

Jade furrowed her brow in suspicion as she turned towards Jac who gave her a shrug in response.

"They were supposed to help us with our powers." Jac said as Leo nodded.

"You still have yet to find your second one." Leo said as Jade rolled her eyes walking towards the training room.

"Hey guys!" Joshua said with a smile, running his hand through his damp red hair. Gregory sighed putting down his arms as they glistened with sweat under the bright lights of the white room.

Jacqueline and Raphael walked in giving them both a head nod greeting as Jade smiled with a single hand wave. Josh gave a weak smile to Leonardo who kept his gaze over Greg who was giving the same right back.

"So, what brings you here?" Josh asked walking towards them as Greg stayed back.

"That condensed gas was the fear serum." Jade said flatly as Greg nodded his head stepping closer towards her.

"And, they weren't effected?" He asked looking only towards her as Raphael and Leonardo both narrowed their eyes slightly to the question.

"No, _we_ weren't." Leo said catching Greg's eyes for a moment as he lifted them to his deep tone. Jade turned towards Leo as he kept his glare tight on Greg who never took his off Jade.

"We were, uh just workin' out. You wanna join?" Josh asked, trying to break the tension that was filling the room quickly.

"Your dad said somethin' 'bout you assistin' us?" Jac asked crossing her arms as Jade nodded her head looking around the room.

"We still have to work on your second power Jade." Greg said as Jade furrowed her brow slowly turning her head at his tone. It was deeper than usual, almost demanding as she nodded her head.

"I know that." She said as he nodded his head crossing his arms, squaring off his shoulders slightly. Jade arched her brow shifting her gaze for a moment over out of her peripheral vision to Leonardo as he did the same.

"_He's really beggin' for it."_ Jac said to Jade as she kept herself in between the two at a distance.

"_Leonardo knows better than too..." _Jade was cut off from her thought as she felt a hand grasp softly around her wrist. She looked down at it as Greg tugged her slightly to follow him.

"We should go in the other room, have you focus better." He said as she furrowed her brow nodding her head slowly. He smirked looking over his shoulder once more at Leo as he kept his eyes narrowed.

Greg walked Jade into another room that connected to the training room. It was all glass walls and a blue padded floor. He walked her into the middle as he held his arms out in front of his, his elbows bent slightly. Jade looked over her shoulder at Leonardo as she noticed his face and body language. She arched her brow slightly in interest, she'd never seen him wear that expression besides the middle of combat. It was intense and focused even, slightly angry. She turned towards Greg who placed his hands on hers and put them out in front of her, palm out. She cleared her throat trying to focus as he smiled.

"Try and not pay attention to that." Greg said softly. She moved her eyes slowly up at his tone that filled the small quiet room. "You need the help. He doesn't seem to think you're capable." Greg shrugged as Jade slowly narrowed her eyes taking a step back.

"Leonardo thinks I am more capable than anyone he knows. My boyfriend has complete faith in me."

"Are you sure of that?" Greg asked crossing his arms as she dropped her hands from his.

"Yes." Jade said completely sure of herself.

"Maybe that isn't all a good thing?" Greg said with a slight shrug.

"What?"

"He may have too much faith in you and not believe that you need protection. You're not fully aware of all your powers yet and you are powerful Jade, extremely. It's almost, amazing how much power you posses." He said with a smile as she noticed his blue eyes light up for an instant. "And having someone like Leo can hold you back from that. He is always going to have you fight by yourself like he did the other night and I don't think that's right. A guy should always protect what's his." Greg said furrowing his brow in anger as he turned his head away from her.

Jade stopped for a moment and let his words absorb into her mind. She knew nothing of what he just said to be even remotely true. She thought that maybe he was just being nice all those times, but now she knows it was for different reasons.

"Leo loves…"

"Yeah, he loves you I get it and you don't see the wrong in that?" Greg asked taking a step towards her. She took a step back from him as he sighed putting his head down. "I'm sorry, it's just…I've been thinking about this for some time and you're so capable of so many things, great things and you can do them if you had the right person by your side to help you." He said lifting his head with a smile and looking at her. She furrowed her brow shaking her head as she took another step back.

"I have someone like that already." She said calmly as he sighed shaking his head.

"He's not normal Jade, you need someone that…"

"I'm not normal!" She said rising her voice in irritation now.

"You are, you're just special and I can help you with that."

"You can help me?" She asked in almost a scoff as he nodded his head.

"Yes, you can feed off my power so you can control yours and find your other. You can finally clear your head of all the things that wronged you in the past and finally be free of all that and I can…"

"I've already done that with someone who helped me in more ways than you could. And you're wrong! Leonardo would never let me fight by myself! He's always there and he knows I'm capable and he knows when I say I don't need help that I don't but he'll be with me every step of the way in my shadow just to make sure! The only person I'll ever need is in him!" She said pointing towards Leonardo as Greg looked over at him and then back towards Jade. He shook his head as he noticed Leo walking towards the room. He felt panic and anger rise in his chest as he grabbed Jade by his powers and pulled her body into his. She tired to fight but he was stronger than she was and he pulled her lips into his with a kiss.

Leonardo got to the door and stopped, mid turn of the handle as he noticed Jade's mouth attached to someone else's. He narrowed his eyes first in confusion then in anger as he growled twisting the handle the rest of the way. Greg pulled back finally as Jade lifted her hand to slap him. Before her hand could hit his cheek he was taking away from her body making her fall forward a little from the quickness of losing her balance. She looked over at Leonardo pinning him against the glass walls as Greg struggled underneath Leonardo's sharp katana blade. Jade's eyes grew wide as she ran to Leo, pulling on his shoulder to ease up.

"Leonardo! No, stop!" Jade said pulling harder as Greg finally pushed him back with his powers gasping for breath.

Raphael and Jacqueline ran in with Joshua close behind. Raphael caught Leo from Greg's push as Leo straightened himself out slipping his blade back in its hold. He turned towards Jade as she tired to catch her breath from panic slowly raising inside of her from almost witnessing something she knew he'd regret forever.

"What the hell happened?" Raph asked as Greg rubbed his neck that was red with a slight cut from broken skin.

"Something that shouldn't have." Jade said glaring at Greg. He sighed walking over to her as Leo stepped in his way.

"I need to just apologize." He said looking up at Leo with slightly narrowed eyes as Leo kept his hands at his sides, his hands slowly starting to clench into fists.

"I don't need your apology." Jade said placing a hand on Leo's arm to try and sooth his breathing.

"I was just tryin…"

"You don't try anything with her!" Leo nearly screamed as Raph turned with an arched eye ridge at his older brother. Jade sighed putting herself in front of Leo and his line of sight that still glared harshly at Greg. She slowly ran her hand across his cheek making his eyes finally focus on hers. His features started to relax as she moved her hands slowly up and down his arms to relax the tensed muscles over.

Joshua shook his head at his older brother as Greg watched Jade comfort Leo. His hands started to slowly form a fist as Josh walked over to him grabbing his arm. Greg pulled away with a slight hiss as Josh's hand started to burn the skin on his bicep.

"C'mon." Josh said dragging Greg out of the room as Greg finally pulled away from his brother's grasp as they were outside in the halls. "What the fuck is wrong wit you?"

"She deserve better than that!"

"Eva stop an' think that maybe they are good for 'em? I mean yeah, I thought Raph wudn't good enough for Jac eitha' but they have been in their lives longa than we have and they know 'em way betta than we eva could. Get ova it dude, its how it is."

"But you know! You know that they're no good for them! They're…They're…just…" Greg stopped as Josh turned towards him in the hall crossing his arms over his chest.

"They're what Greg, freaks? Then what the fuck are we huh? Run of the mill normal guys? Dude, get a fuckin' clue! We're just as fucked as they are! There's no difference and there neva will be! It sucks I get it, believe me! Jac is amazin' and funny, and everythin' I coulda asked for in a girl, but she ain't mine! She's his, and I have enough fuckin' decency to respect that which is why Raph stopped lookin' like he was gonna rip my head from my neck as any one second. Now, I'm thinkin' Leo has actual reasons to do it with you." Josh said with a faint smile as Greg sighed running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"It's not right."

"Yeah, fuckin' life isn't right."

"It was just our one chance to find someone that understood and…"

"She still undastands. They all do. But, you fucked up! That's your own fault. I'm still waitin' around for the day Jac comes runnin' to me for 'advice' after a fight with Raph. Will it happen? Probably. Will I get any? Probably not, but I still hope." He shrugged. "And it's not like there ain't girls out there that would undastand." Josh sighed running his hands over his face and lacing his fingers together as he ran them over the top of his head putting them behind his neck. "Looket, we'll go out tonight and buy some girls some drinks. Sound good?" Josh asked taking his hands from behind his head and slapping one on his brother's shoulder. Greg rolled his eyes in a sigh.

"Whatever."

"Ah…that'a boy!" He smirked mussing his brother's hair as Greg shoved his hand away.

* * *

"Jesus Leo…" Jac breathed as Greg and Josh left the room. "You acted like…"

"He lost control." Jade finished. She looked up from her stare on the ground at Leo as his eyes still narrowed and hands clenched tightly around his biceps as they crossed over his chest plate. "You should be with Donnie and Mikey."

"I'm fine." Leo said as Jade walked past him.

"Frank will run some tests and…"

"I wasn't effected." Leo said his voice still an eerie calm.

"We'll figure it out faster if they have more samples…"

"I'm fine!" Leo yelled as Jade furrowed her turned towards him.

"You seem it." She said crossing her arms.

"He should know what isn't his!"

"Well maybe we should just test both of you?" Jac shrugged looking at Raph as he nodded his head.

"I wasn't effected." Leo said through clenched teeth as Jade sighed shaking her head.

"Yes Leonardo you…"

"He kissed you!" He yelled tossing his arms back.

"He was wrong in that yes Leonardo I understand that. However, you went too far." Jade said calmly with her eyes still narrowed on his.

"I think it was far enough." Leo growled.

"For God sakes Leo you pulled a katana on him!" Jade said losing her cool now as she dropped her arms from their placed over her chest and motioned towards the swords on his back.

"Did I kill him? NO! And he should be damn lucky for that!" Raph arched a brow watching his normally level headed brother.

"Leo we should both just do it and get it over with." Raph said crossing his arms as Leo tore his glare from Jade moving it towards his brother. They stared each other down for a moment before Leo gripping his hands into fists as his sides.

"Fine." He growled turning and leaving the room as Raph walked with him.

"That was interesting…" Jac said arching a brow over at her sister who still breathed heavily from the fight. Jade sighed and walked after the two turtles as Jac followed.


	18. Chapter 18

"So we find anything out Lex?" Jade asked as she walked into the lab that Ms. Albarn had escorted her and Jacqueline into. Fiona stood biting her nails as she watched Michelangelo through the small window. Lexine sighed clicking away on the keyboard in front of her as she looked out of the corner of her eye at Donatello who stood next to his older brother's with Mikey walking aimlessly around the room they were kept, awaiting for their blood samples to be taken.

"Well, it seems that their blood had some weird reaction to it. The chemical that was sprayed was meant for us, not them."

"Well wouldn't that mean that it would be weaker comparatively if it went against our DNA to theirs?" Jade asked leaning against her sister's chair as she watched the computer screen, trying to figure out what it all meant.

"Well, in most cases yes. Like, how they changed into humans that time. The chemical itself was harsher than the one that knocked us out. Of course, that is still just a thesis they could have been injected with something while they were kept separated from us." Lexine said over her shoulder as Jade flicked her eyes down towards her sister than back up at the screen.

"So, what does it all mean?" Jac spoke up watching Raphael with her arms crossed.

"It means that the antidote that was supposed to help _us_ will not help _them_ considering our DNA is so different. The mutant gene throughout them is stronger than ours could ever even come close to being. Look, here." Lexi said bringing up their blood samples against Jacqueline's. "See how Jackie's is structured normally, until that one little piece here." She said circling with her finger around the area on the screen. The girls nodded as Lexi brought up Raphael's gene. "See the difference." She said looking over her shoulder at Jade then moving her eyes towards Jacqueline who now came to lean over Jade.

Jac lifted her head to look at Raph as he gave a wavy smile. She gave one back, keeping her eyes on his for a moment longer before Jade leaned up and turned towards her.

"Raph wasn't effected though." Jade said as Lexine shook her head.

"He was. He just didn't get the brunt of it like the others since he was behind Leo and Mikey. They got it the worst." Lexi said standing from the chair.

"Leo got it bad? But he didn't show any sign until…" Jac started.

"Until something pissed him off enough for him to lose sight of himself and his self control. He is the leader, the one to keep a level head constantly, he needs to always keep his cool and think before he acts. He didn't with Greg. He just acted, raw emotions. He doesn't do that." Jade finished crossing her arms and watching Leonardo through the glass as he slowly lifted his head catching her eyes. She averted her eyes looking down and shaking her head.

"So he acted like Raph?" Fiona chuckled. "So geesh, Donnie and Leo are both turning into Raph? So what's Raph gonna turn into?"

"Shut it Fiona." Jac said with a glare.

"What, I'm just sayin' they're all actin'…"

"Raph has self control!" Jac yelled tossing her arms back in defense. "He just has a loose temper. He has just as much control as Leo when he wants."

"Ok, ok, sorry." Fiona said leaning against the counter as Jade sighed shaking her head.

"What are we gonna do with them like this?"

"We're gonna hafta run more tests. Figure out a way to better suit their DNA for an antidote." Lexine shrugged.

"Great. More waitin'." Jac sighed sitting back in a chair as she placed her elbows on her knees running her hands through her hair.

"In the mean time, we should go check some things out." Jade said looking towards Jacqueline.

"What we? Who?" Jac said picking her head up towards her sister.

"You and me. We should go into the city. Frank said he has security set up in the Foot Headquarters. We've gotten in before, we know our way around. We should check it out."

"Are you losin' your mind? That place is crawlin' with Foot! And Saki, he's back. You wanna just waltz in there and say whats up?" Jac said standing and crossing her arms as Jade shrugged.

"You got a better idea? At least if we check it out we'll know what we're dealing with exactly. We don't know for sure if Saki is back, it could be old tapes rerunning themselves to confuse us. Showing us old footage of the Shredder at his desk. It was only one time. All the other times it was Hun and Stockman. I say we go and check it out and make sure. Unless, you want more surprises?" Jade asked arching a brow as Jac looked at her unsure for a moment.

"You wanna go in and just watch 'em?"

"A building near by, yes."

"Just me and you?"

"Yeah."

"Like, a stake out?"

"Yes! Are you gonna or not?" Jade asked getting more irritated with the questions. Jac eyed her over once more before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah whateva fearless. Just don't slow me down if there's a fight." Jac said leaving the room as Jade smirked following behind.

"I wouldn't dream of it dear sister."

"Whoa, wait! What 'bout us?!" Fiona called as Jade turned around with a smile.

"You stay and help Lex. We'll be back." Jade said leaving as Lexi looked over her shoulder at her then back towards Fiona.

"I hate being the youngest." Fiona said sitting down next to Lexi with a pout.

"You're the youngest by like a minuet." She chuckled as Fiona sighed looking up at Leo as he showed no pain as the syringe went into his arm.

"He's not gonna like this." Fiona said as Lexi picked her head up looking at her sister then following her line of sight. She sighed nodding her head.

"Not in the slightest."

* * *

"What do you mean they just left?!" Raphael and Leonardo yelled at the same time as Lexine took a step back from the impact.

"Uh…Jade said…"

"Jade? This was her idea?" Leo asked taking a step closer as Lexine took a step back.

"Well, yeah she's the leader I guess…She said she wanted to figure out what we were up against. Get a feel for it before we do anything…"

"Yeah like a stake out!" Fiona chipped in as Lexine looked over her and back and Leo and Raph nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah that."

"And you let them go?" Raph asked crossing his arms as Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I-I couldn't make them stay. I-I just…Well, I mean, I was looking over your DNA samples and I-it was just distracting trying to find out what was going to happen with the antidote, if we could even match one like the one that was already made for us only a little harsher considering your guys' DNA and I-I-I just didn't…" Donnie clapped a hand over her mouth as he pulled her into him with a hug.

"Guys, you're not helping." He said over his shoulder at his older brothers as they sighed rolling their eyes and taking a step back from the rambling blonde.

"Well, we gotta go afta 'em." Raph said looking at Leo as he picked his head up slowly with a sigh trying to clear his head.

* * *

"We have to keep our heads clear if we wanna go in and out without being noticed." Jade said as her and Jacqueline crouched on a roof top looking at the lights ahead of them that is the Foot Headquarters. The tall building lit up the streets below as the Foot symbol shown bright. Jade narrowed her eyes before she stood, taking off over the roof tops as Jac followed with a smirk.

The wind twirled itself through their hair as they flipped and landed on a roof top across the street from the Headquarters.

"Alright, what now fearless?" Jac said in a chuckle as Jade rolled her eyes.

"You feel anything?" She asked in a husky whisper.

"Nah, just anxious." Jac said bouncing on the balls of her feet as she crouched next to her sister.

They watched Foot walk back and forth in front of the two large red double doors of the building before them as the girls watched from over head. Jade closed her eyes taking in a slow breath as she focused on the inside. Two more Foot waited on the other side as others walked along the marble floors, following up the lush red carpeted stairs. She took in another slow breath as the halls turned and moved faster through her mind, the ancient art hanging on the walls, then his doors. They were closed but she could feel him. She clenched her fists at her side as Jac placed a hand at her shoulder.

"How do you think that's possible?" She whispered as Jade shook her head.

"I don't know, but they weren't lying. The Shredder is in there, somewhere." She said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you think we can get in and…"

"No. There's too many inside. It's like he's making a whole new Foot army." She sighed standing up slowly as she turned back towards the skyline behind her. "We're in for a fight."

"Well, duh!" Jac said rolling her eyes. "But, alright one thing…" She said standing with her sister. "How do we even know they're still lookin' for us? I mean…whoa!" She said flipping out of the way as an arrow came crashing through the air between the two sisters. The head imbedded into a heating duct at the other side of the roof top as Jade arched an eyebrow towards her sister.

"You were saying?" Jade said before looking over her shoulder at Foot soldiers lining the roof tops around them. "Oh…"

"…Shit." Jac winced slightly looking around the roofs as more Foot came from the shadows. "So, what now oh fear…"

"Quit it with the fearless shit!" Jade said before running in the direction they came. Jac following close behind.

Jade ran as fast as her foot would carry her looking over her shoulder as Jacqueline ran with the same speed. They both leaped over an alleyway as they tucked and rolled over the cement roof top. They both grunted as their shoulders slammed harshly against it, jumping back on their feet as they took off in another mad dash.

Jade slid on the roof top as she grabbed Jac by her shirt turning her the other direction as she stopped again looking to her left and right. She narrowed her eyes looking at the roof as Foot surrounded them.

"Alright. This'll be easy." Jade said trying to catch her breath as Jac nodded her head.

"Yeah totally." She said sarcastically as they both took stances.

Jade growled tossing her arm forward as the Foot around her fell back, their bodies smacking into more. She smirked slightly as she was pushed forward from a harsh kick on her back. She grunted in pain as she slid to a stop, turning on her back and kicking her foot out as it came in contact with a Foot's gut. They fell back as she flipped onto her feet, moving her hair from her face.

Jacqueline grabbed a katana with her metal covered hand, twisting the metal in her grasp as she took it smacking the handle against the owner's face. She chuckled ducking from another Foot coming at her from the side and jumping into a kick, sending her foot across their face. She grabbed another's arm, gliding it against her body and holding it tightly against her side with her metal bicep. She twisted their arm making them cry out in pain as she smirked gritting her teeth and twisting harder. She snapped her head up as her gleaming red hair fell into her face, her eyes widening slowly before she took the Foot's body that was against hers, using it as leverage as she pushed herself up into a spin kick by their shoulder. Her foot smacked against the Foot's face that came at her, as her leverage spun off the ground and smacked their body hard into another Foot. She took a slow breath with a smile clapping her hands together.

"Whoa…didn't know I could do that." She chuckled as she ducked again from another attacker, turning towards them. She ducked again as their fist grazed her cheek. She narrowed her eyes from the slight pain as she threw her arm out as a flame went out with it exploding at it hit the Foot's chest, sending it back into more. She turned as her eyes widened again, jumping into another kick as it went across their face. She grabbed the fabric of their uniform at their shoulder flipping over their body and kicking another Foot from behind.

Jade took a Foot's body and threw it into more in front of her, jumping into a split kick as her feet came in contact with Foot on both sides of her. She landed in a crouch, tucking and rolling as she lifted her foot, kicking another Foot in the groin. The Foot Ninja fell as she got to her feet surveying the roof top, checking on her sister as two men dropped down before her, relieving a glowing blue katana. She furrowed her brow as their black jackets flowed in the wind behind them.

"Run, this isn't your fight!" One said to her as her brow creased further in thought, looking towards her sister as Jac looked up, punching a Foot across the face and taking another from the side of her and threw their body over her shoulder and onto more Foot coming at her.

"Don't hafta tell me twice." Jac said as her and Jade took off over the roof tops.

Jade jumped over an alleyway looking over her shoulder quickly expecting Foot to be chasing hot on their heels. She did a double take, putting on her breaks and sliding to a stop as Jacqueline did the same looking in the direction of her sister.

"What?" She asked bracing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"They're not following us." Jade said furrowing her brow as the wind blew the sweat dry on her cheek.

"Maybe it had somethin' to do with those Matrix lookin' dudes?" Jac shrugged as Jade narrowed her eyes slightly looking along the roof tops before her.

"Maybe…" She said softly before shaking her head. "C'mon, let's get back."

"Yeah, I'm sure Leo's gonna be in a super mood." She chuckled as Jade rolled her eyes taking off in the direction of the docks where they parked the van.

* * *

"So you thought it a good idea to just up and leave without telling anyone?!" Leonardo screamed as Jade sat at the kitchen table with Jacqueline next to her. Raphael leaned against the counter behind his older brother; arms crossed over his chest and narrowed eyes on Jacqueline as she bit her bottom lip not willing to look up at him. Frank stood in the door way with the same stance as Raphael as Splinter sat next to Jade with his hands firmly grasping his walking stick.

"Leo I…"

"This is inexcusable Jade! You could have gotten hurt, Jacqueline could have gotten hurt, or worse, killed! We weren't there to protect you! What do you think…If you were even thinking at all!"

"Leo, I needed to…"

"You could have waited!" He said taking a step towards her as Jade narrowed her eyes on his inches from her face. Raph put a hand on his brother shoulder pulling him back. Leo pulled his arm out of Raph's grasp as he leaned against the counter.

"You two have made a very big mistake." Frank spoke up as he leaned off the counter walking in front of the sisters. They both let their heads fall in a sigh. "However…" He said as Jade lifted her head again slowly. "You both did very well in fighting against the Foot and from your stories, your combat skills have double since your last encounter with them." He said arching a brow as Splinter nodded his head, keeping his hands on his walking stick.

"They both have shown much promise over the past few months." He said as Raph and Leo rolled their eyes in a sigh.

"That doesn't matter, what they did was still stupid!" Leo said leaning off from the counter.

"Well, I needed to know what was going on! I needed to figure out what my sisters and I, and you and your brothers were up against! I needed to know to keep us safe, and prepared! How is that wrong?" Jade asked getting from her chair and closing the space between her and Leo quickly. He narrowed his eyes on hers as they both stared the other down, fists clenching at their sides.

"Jade, sit." Splinter said as Jade sighed taking a step back keeping her eyes on Leo's. She took her seat as Leonardo crossed his arms slowly having a smug smile go slowly over his face. "Jacqueline, Raphael you two may go. I'm sure you have much to talk about." He said looking from her to him as Jac nodded her head and got from her chair with Raphael following close behind.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as they got into the hallway. She sighed nodding her head as he smiled putting his arms around her. She furrowed her brow softly padding his arm as he pulled back looking at her. "You sure ya alright?" He asked again as she nodded her head.

"You were effected?" She asked with a small smirk as he nodded his head with a shrug.

"I guess. I don't see how?"

"I do." She said snorting back a laugh and walking down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms that Frank had set up for the girls in their stay there.

"How's that?" He asked following her as she smiled to him taking her hand. She pulled him into her room and slammed his shell hard against the door to close it. She pressed her lips tightly to his as he clenched his eyes shut tight, tensing up slightly from the surprise in her kiss. She pulled away, softly pulling on his bottom lip as she let go and opening her eyes slowly as he kept his shut for a moment longer. Soon his amber eyes opened on hers as she smirked arching a brow.

"You tensed up." She said as he furrowed his brow looking down at her body close to his. Her chest rose and fell, her breast being pushed tightly against his plastron creating perfect round mounds forming themselves in her ribbed black tank top. She smiled running her finger slowly up and down his arm, leaning forward as her lips grazed against his neck. She felt his muscles tense again as she smirked against his skin.

"You still didn't answer my question." He said through shaky words as she pulled back with a smile.

"You're not hiding your emotions." She said in a husky voice. She felt his body slump slightly to her velvety voice he loved so much as she smiled again, taking his hands and pulling him with her towards the bed. "You always enjoy yourself…" She said pulling her shirt from her body and tossing it to the floor as she started with her pants. He watched her intently as she grabbed his forearm and tossed his harshly against the mattress. He fell back, leaning back up on his elbows. "You just neva were…You always keep yaself from showin' it. Sometimes you can't help yaself. Small grunts and the very rare moan you let out. But, the shaky voice…" She smirked crawling up his body as she ran the tip of her nose slowly across his check, moving up the side of his neck as he closed his eyes, lying back on the mattress. "The tensing up…" He let out a slow breath as her lips barely grazed his skin, pulling away slightly as she held herself up with one hand braced next to his upper bicep as the other tugged on his mask and pulled it away. She looked into his amber eyes, and the softness throughout them, smiling and leaning down to kiss his lips as he put his arms around her body pulling her down on him. "That's all new." She said smiling against his lips as he smiled back rolling his body on hers as she giggled, being cut off by his lips tightly grasping around hers.

* * *

"So you felt the Shredder?" Splinter asked as Jade nodded her head slowly taking a sip of her tea. Frank sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his check.

"Well, your father would be proud of you my dear but…"

"But, it was still wrong to go out without your other sisters, without us to be by your side to protect you." Leo nearly growled as Splinter put a paw on his shoulder.

"Leonardo, perhaps you should go in the other room and meditate." He said as Leo got from his chair and narrowed his eyes on Jade before he left. She shivered from his glare as she watched him disappear into the next room. "He will be fine my child..." Splinter said placing a paw on her hand that shook while holding her mug. "Once he clears his head from the dark shadows clouding it."

"I know Master. I just…I hope they can find an antidote." She sighed as Frank nodded his head.

"They're working on it as we speak." He said taking a sip of his tea as she nodded her head slowly sliding the handle back and forth in her hands. "These two men you saw…" She picked her head up looking at him as he gave a meek smile. "What did they look like?"

"It was dark, but…" She sighed and closed her eyes trying to focus on the memory. "They had long black jackets, tight blue suits underneath. Hair pulled back in ponytails and weapons that were glowing blue. The weapons looked like katanas but, I'm not positive." She shrugged opening her eyes slowly as Frank nodded his head.

"Well, whoever they are I am grateful they looked after you two girls." Frank sighed placing a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Now, it is late and I had Ms Albarn make up the rooms for you girls. You should get some sleep." Jade sighed nodding her head as she got from her chair leaving the kitchen.

As she walked into the hallway she noticed Leonardo's silhouette in the large bay window over looking the lake behind the large cabin. His arms braced against the windowsill as his face still wore an even glared expression, looking out towards the placid lake.

She took a small step towards the living room before stopping herself from walking forward. She reached her hand out, parting her lips, before pressing them together tightly as dropping her hand to her side. She sighed letting her head fall as she turned towards the hallway.

Leonardo lifted his head, and looked over his shoulder as he saw nothing but the remaining kitchen light on, seeping into the far end of the living room and down the hall. He sighed leaning up from the window turning towards the hall. He heard the soft click of a door shutting as he sighed once more walking down to her door as he turned the handle opening the door quietly.

She lay on the bed on her stomach as she hugged the pillow tightly. Her shoulders shook slightly as small gasps and breaths were muffled inside the pillow. He sighed closing the door behind him as he kept his shell against it for a moment longer before taking a step forward.

"Leo, just go away." She said in between sobs as he stopped furrowing his brow and continuing to walk towards her. She pushed herself up from the mattress turning around towards him. "Leo I just…" He leaned down grabbing the back of her head and pulling it into his lips hard as she mumbled against them, clenching her eyes shut tightly. She gave into his kiss, gripping his biceps and pulling his body down on hers. He pulled back from her in a grasp for air as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You had me so worried." He said as she nodded her head, trying to hold back tears.

"I know…I'm sorry." She whispered as he shook his head pressing his lips back on hers.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're alright." He sighed as she smiled kissing him again.

"But the Shredder and you guys being under some…" He pressed his lips back on hers to stop her from talking as he pulled away again.

"We'll deal with that when the time arises. Now, you are safe, Jac is safe. That's all I care about." He said before he wrapped his lips tightly around hers.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun slowly moved up Jade's body as she hummed from its warmth in her sleep. Gliding her head towards the new feeling she fluttered her eyes open from the bright light, slowly starting to focus on the large sliding windows before her and curtains tossing in the morning breeze. She pushed herself up as the soft sheet moved down her naked body; looking out towards the small balcony that over looked the water.

Leonardo sat on the wide wooden railing of the balcony in lotus position. His eyes were closed off from the beauty before him as the wind ran across his naked face. His gear lying in a chair beside the bed, Jade study him for a moment as a small smile crept over her face. She rarely saw him like this, exposed as much as he could be. She got from the bed, taking the sheet with her as she draped it over her body. She moved onto the balcony taking in a slow breath as Leonardo kept still, deep in his meditative state.

After last night he apologized over and over again for how he reacted. He lost sight of himself and his temper as she could only smile and apologize herself for having him worry. She knew it was a rash decision on her part, but she also knew she could handle herself. He meditated after their spat, as Splinter suggested and helped his mind slowly clam. The worries and anger that swelled within it relaxed and he was able to be himself once more.

She walked over to him putting her head down on his strong shoulder as she nuzzled her cheek against his skin. It took his body a moment to react as his head turned towards her, eyes still closed. She smiled pressing her lips softly against his shoulder, moving down his upper bicep as his eyes finally opened looking down into hers. They were soft, and his. Those specks of gold making themselves known as the sun came up in the distance. She ran her finger slowly down his arm as her other hand gripped the sheet at her breasts. He turned on the railing towards her as he took in the sigh of her, with a smile going over his face.

Her honey hair a tangled mess on her head as her skin almost glowed in the warm sun shinning down on it. He reached out towards her as she fell into his opened arms, pressing her body tightly to his.

"I like it out here…" She sighed happily as she looked over his shoulder at the shimmering water. He smiled and kissed her forehead keeping his arms around her body, his fingers slowly moving up and down her bare back as she let her breath slow moving her head from his shoulder to his chest. She kissed his skin, above his plastron softly as she pressed her forehead there for a moment, closing her eyes and taking in his scent. "It's quiet." She finished as he nodded his head, letting his cheek rest on her soft hair.

"We've handle the Shredder before…" Leo said as Jade lifted her head to look at him. "We've all grown and gotten better in our fighting, we'll be ready for him." He finished as she sighed placing her head back on his strong chest.

"I hope so…" She breathed as he held her body closer.

* * *

"Hey guys, getta load of this." Lexine said as she noticed Leonardo and Jade walking out of the hall, heading towards the kitchen. The eldest stopped and looked towards the large plasma television, as both of their eyes narrowed.

"Saki…" Jade breathed as Leo walked over to the couch sitting next to Raphael who spun his sais in his hand as Jacqueline sat in front of him on the floor.

"He's offering to clean up a lot of the buildings in the City, after coming back from his long journey to 'Japan'." Lexi said using air quotes as she sat on the edge of her seat, elbows on her knees. Donnie standing behind the couch as Fiona and Mikey shared an air chair, both with worried expressions.

"So, he's really back…" Fiona said as Jade came up next to the couch keeping her arms crossed. She nodded her head slowly as Leo growled getting from the couch and nudging her shoulder in passing. Raph furrowed his brow watching his brother disappear into the kitchen. Jade watched him as well before letting a sigh escape her lips.

"So this is what he does? Cleans the City of old mold ridden buildings, turning them into eco friendly playgrounds across the City, while looking for and killing innocents like us to use for his advantage?" Lexine said sitting back in her seat as she crossed her arms. Jacqueline lifted a glance over her shoulder at her smarty sister.

"He has money Lex." She shrugged before turning towards the TV. "He has politicians and now apparently the mayor in the palm of his grimy hands." She crossed her arms slowly over her chest. "So, yeah, he can get away with killin' us."

"He's not killing anyone, again!" Jade snapped as she turned towards the kitchen. Everyone turned towards her and then shared glances between one another.

"She get hit with the angry gas too?" Fiona said as Mikey chuckled.

* * *

"It's all settled Master." Hun said as he entered Saki's room.

"Good. And the girls?"

"We had word of them a few nights ago Master, but…Your Foot had some complications."

"My Foot were reprimanded for such complications." Saki said slowly before raising his dark eyes towards Hun. "However, I have yet to hear of any ramifications you have bestowed upon your Purple Dragons."

"M-my Dragons have…"

"Enough!" Saki said slamming his fists on his low wooden table. "You're sorry excuses are not what I want to hear Hun. I want results! I want to have those Turtles heads before my desk and their loyal girlfriends bodies spread on an examining table! Their father was stupid enough to think he could take me down, now they are following in his footsteps. They will not succeed! I do not care how powerful they believe themselves to be! You will bring them to me or you will be the head I seek! Do I make myself clear Hun?!"

"Yes, Master." Hun said slowly as he turned towards the door. Hun turned the corner taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Meet me at the docks, we take care of those freaks and their freak girlfriends tonight." The phone clapped shut as Hun's face twisting slowly into a smile.

"Follow him." Saki said looking back to his work as Karai nodded her head with a smirk.

* * *

"Have you got an antidote ready?" Frank asked Ms Albarn as the others followed close behind in the long white hallway. She shook her head with a sigh fixing her glasses on her nose.

"No Sir, however we have found out what is wrong with Jade." She said whispering slightly as Jade fastened her pace to walk beside her.

"What's wrong with Jade?" She asked in the third person as she furrowing her brow. Frank turned towards her with a smile.

"Your second power dear." Ms Albarn said handing her the paper. Jade looked it over for a moment before rolling her eyes and handing it back. "It means that you're there, you have the right mind set it's just not fully developed inside of you as of yet." She sighed as Jade crossed her arms.

"Well, let's get started then." She said walking towards the training room. Jac arched a brow slowly with a smile as she walked past Frank and Ms. Albarn to catch up with her.

"I love it when you're all intense." She quipped, punching her older sister on the arm.

Joshua and Gregory were in the training room, working out their powers as Greg watched Jade walk into the room as past them without a word, her face straight and focused. He furrowed his brow slightly looking down the hall from the large window, noticing Leonardo and Raphael were no where in sight.

"Hey Jackie, what's goin' on?" He asked as Jac smirked nodding towards her sister.

"She's all focused." She chuckled as Josh smirked looking towards Jade.

"Oh yeah? On what?"

"She's all 'bout learnin' her new power." Jac said as the two red heads watched the older girl with her arms out focusing on moving an object just out of her reach. She sighed getting more aggravated, pushing her honey hair out of her face.

"Maybe we should drop a simulation of your fear so you can have something different to focus on. Show you're emotions…" Greg offered looking down at his hands as he slowly raised them to look into Jade's. She sighed meeting his as she nodded her head. He smirked. "I really do apologize Jade. It's just…"

"So, do we need someone to turn it on from the observation room or can I just focus on it?" She asked looking up towards the empty room as he followed her gaze.

"Uh, no…you're uh…powerful enough that you can just focus." He said going along with her ignoring him.

"Alright good." She said crossing her arms.

"I'll go up there and stop it if you need me too." He said walking towards Jac and Josh as they followed.

Jade closed her eyes slowly as the room turned into the darkened roof tops of New York City. She smirked to herself as she noticed the Foot's shadows move instantly. She turned her head noticing more, feeling them around her as she reached out with her powers over the covered roof tops around her. She shifted a foot forward as they came at her. She stopped them mid-jump as she threw their bodies into the air beside her, knocking more down as they fell. She could feel their breathing down her neck even though they stood some feet away.

She turned knocking them back as she threw her arm out, twisting her torso as she knocked more back that tried to attack from behind. She felt her power rushing through her vines as her smile spread further over her face. Her skin felt warmer as the cold wind brushed over it.

"Jade, you've gotten better." She heard his deep echoing voice say from behind her. She turned quickly, raising her head high as his shinning metal glistened off the moonlight. She crossed her arms slowly over her chest as her feet spread, taking a stance.

"And you've gotten sloppy." Jade said narrowing her eyes slightly as the Shredder threw his head back in a laugh.

"You're just as foolish as your father."

"Oh no, I'm more foolish. He wasn't able to succeed. I know I can." She said keeping her voice straight and her eyes tight on the red ones staring back. He tired to take a step forward as she smirked. "Not so tough when I control everything around you."

"You control nothing girl!"

"No?" Jade turned her back on him as she focused her mind, closing her eyes. Her hair turned slowly turned a dark brown, then black as her skin became a silky completion, lighter than her bronzed, sun kissed tone. Her frame becoming smaller than her normally curvy shape. She opened her eyes slowly as the Foot before her dropped to their knees in a bow.

Jacqueline watched as her eyes grew to the form her sister slowly took. She turned towards Greg as he furrowed his brow turning over towards her.

"She can change forms…" He breathed as Jac arched her brow shoving him.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"She can take people's forms." He shrugged. "She-She can change into any shape or person she wishes by focusing on that person. I-I thought that it was not achievable. I've tired for years and…Wow…" He said crossing his arms as a smile slowly went to his face. Jac furrowed her brow turning back towards her sister.

"Jesus…"

The Foot around her ran from the roof tops as she felt the minimal threat around her diminish completely. She turned back towards the Shredder as he growled coming at her. She took the katana from her hold on her back, stopping his metal armored blades on his forearm. She shoved him back, throwing her arm out as she stopped his body. His boots sliding over the cement as she smirked walking towards him as his body stopped falling back over the roof tops ledge. She stopped him, holding him before her in mid-air as she turned back to her normal body, her honey hair falling into her face from the warm summer wind.

"You're not going to win this time." She said in a happy tone as his eyes widened as she let him go, his body falling from the building in a low scream.

* * *

Donatello and Lexine sat in front of a large computer desk as they ran over more files of the turtle's DNA. She sighed pushing her glasses from her face as she pinched the bridge of her nose from the bright lights of the computer screen causing a pain in her temple. Donnie sat back in his chair in a sigh, raising his hands as they braced behind his head stretching a bit as he stared at the files before him.

"I can't figure it out." He said as she yawned nodding her head.

"Well maybe…" She stopped as she felt her pocket vibrating. She took out her cell phone as April's name flashed on her screen. She furrowed her brow flipping open her phone.

"Ape? What's up?" She asked as a smile came and went from her face. "Wait, slow down…What happened?" She stayed silent for a moment as Donnie turned towards her trying to listen to the high pitched rambling woman on the other end of the phone. "Are you sure it's them? Where's Casey?" She went quiet once more as she nodded her head, her brow furrowing in concentration. "O-Okay. Alright, yeah. We'll be there." She sighed as she clapped her phone shut looking at Donnie.

"What happened?"

"Dragons. Angel informed April and Casey that they were coming to her shop. They're looking for us." Lexi said in a grimace as Donnie narrowed his eyes getting from his chair.

"We need to find the others." He said running from the lab as Lexi followed grabbing his bo staff that he left behind in his haste.

Jade and Jacqueline walked with Greg and Josh down the hallway that Donnie and Lexine ran down in the opposite direction. Lexine grabbed her older sister's arm telling her what was happened as Jade and Jacqueline narrowed their eyes and nodded their heads as they followed their smarty sister and Donatello to find the others.

"Well, you're going to need transportation." Greg said running along side Jade as she shook her head.

"There's no need." Lexi said over her shoulder as she nearly ran beside Donnie. "We have the Battle Shell. Donnie fixed it up." She smirked as Greg furrowed his brow.

"I thought you all drove that broken down van…?"

"That's April's." Jac chimed in.

"Yeah, the Battle Shell is much faster." Lexi smirked as Jac chuckled.

"Especially when _someone_ that knows how to drive it is driving." She said with a smile thinking of her red clad boyfriend.

"I'm driving." Donnie said as they went to the lab where Leonardo and Raphael sat. They furrowed their brows in sync to one another, getting up and running out of the room. They all made their way through the white hallways to the underground that lead to the house.

"Mikey, Fiona, let's go." Leo said as he ran inside the house standing inside the doorway to the living room. They both turned and whined as he sighed. "NO! We don't have time for this. Get up now! April is in trouble!" He growled as Mikey jumped to his feet pulling Fiona up quickly as he followed Leo to the Battle Shell.

Donnie parked the Battle Shell in the alleyway beside April's shop as everyone jumped out. Leonardo and Jade ran towards the doors as Jade opened it with her powers, unlatching all the locks and deadbolts on the other side. Leo slid a katana from his shell as Jade held her hand up in waiting for something to jump out at her.

"April?" Leo yelled into the darkness as they got nothing back.

"I-I don't feel her." Jade whispered as she caught eyes with Leonardo as he furrowed his brow walking further into the darkness.

"Do you feel anything else?" He asked softly as she shook her head before answering.

"No. It's, there's no one." She sighed as she turned back towards Jac and Raph itching to walk in behind them. Jade flipped on the lights with her powers as the others walked in behind Raph and Jac.

"So what, April was pulling our leg?" Fiona asked as Jade shook her head.

"No, the Dragons are planning something. It's just…Where are they?"

"Maybe you don't…" Lexi started as Jade shook her head.

"No, even if my powers were lacking I'd be able to feel them a mile away. They're sloppy and make it known."

"Trap?" Raph asked turning towards Leo as they had their shells together, Raphael slowly slipping his sais from his belt.

"Trap." Leo retorted slowly sliding his other katana from his shell.

"Wait here." Jade said narrowing her eyes as she walked towards the front of the store. She stepped outside as the bell rang on the door. She looked across the street looking towards the roof tops as she noticed nothing, felt nothing but the summer wind on her damp skin. "This doesn't make any sense." She growled to herself as she turned towards the shop building looking up at April's apartment. Her lights were on. Jade furrowed her brow and walked back into the store. She opened the back door, that lead to April's apartment, as the others followed close behind.

Jade felt something as soon as she put her foot on the first step. She took in a breath as she pushed her feet to take two at a time running up the stairs and swinging opened April's apartment door.

"They got her." She breathed as Leo looked over her shoulder into the apartment that lay in disarray before them.


	20. Chapter 20

"You ain't gonna get away with this Hun!" Casey growled as Purple Dragons dragged him and April through their head quarters to some holding cells. They threw April in first as Hun grabbed the shoulder of the Dragon that held Casey. He smiled as the Dragon let go, tossing Casey's weakened body to Hun. He pushed him back as Casey stumbled to the ground, before picking up his head and running towards the large man. April ran forward to stop him as the cell doors slammed in her face.

"No! Don't hurt him!" She cried as Hun punched Casey in the gut. His breath getting knocked out of his lungs as he fell to his knees hugging his arms around his stomach.

"You're pathetic Jones. Always was, always will be." Hun said in a low tone as he grabbed Casey by the back of his jacket, tossing his body into the cell with April. "Don't worry, I'm sure your freaks will be here soon." He chuckled as his Dragons joined in, following their Master down the hallway.

"Babe, are you alright?" April asked running to Casey's side as he nodded his head slowly. She lifted his chin, turning his face to make sure there weren't any bruises. Her face dropped as she noticed blood dripping from his lip, taking a piece of her shirt and ripping it off she pressed her finger to the cut gently.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly as she shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I should have gotten there sooner."

"Either way Case, we would have been taken." She sighed sitting back on her heels as Casey took the small piece of fabric from her. "And, we'll hide out, like we always do and most likely will again in the near future. But, it's worth it for them." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, those toads owe us big time." He said narrowing his eyes as April chuckled pushing his dark hair out of his face and leaning forward with a smile kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Jade and Leonardo slowly walked the edge of the docks as they neared the Purple Dragon's headquarters.

"You sure this is it?" She whispered in her ear piece to Jacqueline who was on the other side of the docks.

"Yes." She growled back at her older sister. "I told ya like ten times, Jesus Christ." She said kneeling down behind a crate as Raphael looked around the area to make sure they were well hidden.

"Will you two quit arguing?" Fiona said over her ear piece as her and Michelangelo watched over head from a roof top. "You're startin' to give me a rash." She sighed as Lexine rolled her eyes standing on a neighboring roof top with Donatello leaning against the ledge.

"So, we doing this or are we just going to make ourselves more known to them and get caught so we can join April?" Donnie growled as Lexi sighed shaking her head.

"Great…"

"What?" Donnie asked narrowing his eyes as she crossed her arms turning towards him.

"Nothing, just stay focused Gadget." She said before running off the side of the building and flipping into a crouching position in the alleyway. She looked over head as Fiona went invisible climbing down the fire escape and appearing next to her sister.

Jade and Leonardo nodded to the second eldest across the way as they both slowly stood on their feet, moving around the large crate on the docks. They met in the middle as Raphael and Leonardo walked behind their girls as Jacqueline lit a small flame to her finger. Jade furrowed her brow slowly as she turned on a heel looking behind Raphael and Leonardo as they slowly arched their eye ridges. She held up a hand to stop them as they did, slowly turning their heads over their shoulders to follow her gaze.

Karai stood on the roof top ledge over looking the Dragon Headquarters with a smile as she jumped down into the darkness of the alleyway. She saw Jade from a distance as the girl must have picked up on her. She pressed her back tightly to the cold bricks behind her as she saw the eyes of the two eldest turtles fall on her. She knew Leonardo wouldn't take a second guess to come walking into the dark that cloaked her body in its shadows.

"What is it?" Leo asked slowly turned towards Jade's line of sight as she walked forward, passing him. He followed her slowly as she kept her brow crinkled in concentration trying to reach out with her powers. She felt the twins with Mikey and Don nearby, but something else, closer. She felt her heart beat start to race as she turned towards Leonardo.

"_Someone's been following us_." She broadcasted throughout her siblings and turtles as Jac walked forward, extinguishing her flame.

Karai sucked in her breath, keeping herself completely silent as she watched Jade's body inch closer. She knew as soon as they caught a slight glimpse, she'd be exposed. She slowly slid her body down towards the opposite opening of the alleyway.

"_Whada ya say Jay?" _Jac asked as Jade shrugged.

"_It's a threat, just can't put a finger on who or what…_" She said as a sigh left her lips. "We have to focus on the matter at hand." She turned back toward the headquarters as Leo nodded. Raphael and Jac nodded slowly as they followed Jade closer to the building.

"Are you four in place?" Leo asked through his ear piece to the youngest.

"Yeah, Leo we're set." Lexine said as she smirked over at her twin as Fiona smiled back.

"We'll give you the signal when it's all clear and then get the Battle Shell and met us outside. We'll take a quickest route too…"

"Yeah, yeah Leo, we know. We've went over it." Donnie said over his ear piece as his brother furrowed his brow in response looking over at Raphael who's expression widened.

"Donnie I…"

"Just get in and out, like you two always seem to do. Not bothered by needing our help." Donnie said cutting off his brother as Leo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Let's go." Leo said clicking off his side of the ear piece, walking ahead as Jade followed with a sigh.

"Donnie, bro are you askin' for Leo to kick your shell?" Mikey asked as his smarty brother shook his head, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"We're the backup Mikey! We stand back while those two get the glory, get the fight. It's not fair and they know it."

"Leo's tryin' to keep us…"

"Leo's worse than Raph! He just wants to be the in spotlight constantly so he can be our 'fearless leader'." Donnie said waving his hands around to the words. "He says he hates that nickname when secretly he embraces it because it means he gets the attention. He fixes the problems; he is our leader while we're his teammates cast aside while he takes all our credit when _our_ credit is due!" He glared ahead of him as Fiona's eyes widened slowly arching her brow as she looked from Donnie in front of her to Mikey who sat behind her. Lexine tilted her head slightly in question as she waited for him to finish.

"You're unbelievable." She said as Donnie snapped his head towards her.

"What?"

"You think so little of your own brother who saved your life more than enough times. Your _older _brother who loves you, cares about you and your well being more than he cares about himself?!" Donnie turned his head back towards the water in a scoff.

"Yeah, he's so caring then…"

"Shut up Donnie." Mikey snapped as he got to his feet. Donnie smirked looking towards his little brother.

"Make me Mikey." He said taunting his brother with an arched eye ridge as Mikey scrunched his face and growled, letting his chucks fall from his belt. Fiona stood up putting a force field around the both of them as Donnie smirked from outside it.

"Mike, that's not Donnie. Well, it is…It's just the fear talking. Just, don't make it worse." She said cupping his cheek in her hand as he sighed nodding his head and slowly slipping his chucks back into his belt.

"What a wonderful sentiment." Karai's voice said as she walked out of the darkness. Lexine turned quickly as Donnie slid his bo from his belt on his shell, bracing it before himself as he took a side step to cover Lexi.

* * *

"Yo Fearless, you wanna speed this up." Raphael growled softly behind his brother as Leo short a glaring look back at him. They slowly moved along the air ducts of the Headquarters, searching for the room where they were keeping April and Casey.

"If we go too fast, we will make more noise than necessary." Leo said leading them as he looked through a passing grate.

"You're right." Raph said in a shrug as Leo sighed shaking his head.

"Ya know Raph, this would just go easier if…Wait…What?" Leo said stopping and turning towards his brother.

"You're right." Raph said with an arch brow. "Your actin' like I never agreed with ya before."

"Y-You…Never have…" Leo said slowly as Raph rolled his eyes.

"Well Jesus Leo, you want a fuckin' cookie or somethin'? Keep goin'." Raph said with a glare shoving Leo's shoulder to push him forward. Leo furrowed his brow, turning back slowly as he lead them back in the direction he was heading.

"Are we sure that Donnie shut down the security?" Jade asked as Leo nodded his head.

"He said he did from the Battle Shell, he said the encryption of the fire walls wasn't hard to figure out."

"Whatever that means." Jac mumbled.

"Hey wait…you hear that?" Leo asked in a soft tone as everyone stopped listening carefully. Jade closed her eyes placing her palm downs on the cold metal of the duct reaching out with her powers as she felt April's soft essence surround her. She smirked.

"They're right below us." Jade whispered. She backed up slowly as Jac looked over her shoulder in confusion.

"What you doin'?" She asked as Jade smiled as she pointed down to a grate that was right under her knees. She lifted it up and dropped down, cautiously looking around as she heard and felt nothing. She sighed to herself looking up and motioning for Jac to follow.

Jade closed her eyes concentrating on the image of a Purple Dragon as she opened her eyes to Jac giving her a thumbs up.

"Nice threads." She snorted as Jade looked down at her clothing. Raphael and Leonardo jumped down next as Leo saw her, placing a hand to the hilt of his katanas. "Whoa easy there killa, it's Jay."

"It'll be easier." She shrugged as she walked past him with a large Purple Dragon tattoo on her upper bicep, ripped baggy blue jeans with a tank top that came up inches below the bottom of her breasts with a black bra showing slightly and a large leather jacket with ripped off sleeves draped over her. Raph arched a brow as Jac smacked him hard in the plastron with her metal hand. He leaned forward a bit as he glared at her.

"What?" He asked gruffly as she glared at him. She pointed her finger at him as the tip was glowing red, turning and following her sister.

"You three stay here. I'll go and see if I can get their watchers to take a break. When they come your way…"

"Take care of 'em, we got it." Jac said in a wink as Raph smirked.

"Be careful." Leo said grazing her arm gently. She smiled nodding her head and turning the corner. She cleared her throat, hardening her walk as she kicked a chair out next to the sleeping Dragon. He snorted back a snore sitting upright in his chair as he glared over at Jade. She smirked leaning over him.

"Hun said it's your break sleepin' beauty." She said trying to regain her thick Boston accent back. He arched an eye brow to her slowly before shrugging and getting up. She took his chair as looked over at Casey who glared at her, with a sleeping April on his lap. She gave a small smug smirk before hearing the smacks and thuds of flesh hitting flesh around the corner.

Jade closed her eyes taking a slow breath as she dropped her image, taking back her normal one as her clothes she was wearing before formed back on her body. Casey's eyes widened as he slid April's head from his lap and stood up going to the bars.

"Jade! I…"

"Sh…" She said placing a finger to her lips.

"Right…" He whispered as she opened the door with her powers for him. Casey smiled turning and picking April up in his arms as the three others turned the corner.

"You got 'em?" Raph asked as Jade nodded. "Good, let's get the shell outta here!" He said as she furrowed her brow as Jac and Leo came running past her and Casey. Raphael followed as Jade nodded for Casey to follow them. He hoisted April up higher in his arms as he followed the others, leaving Jade in the small hallway taking a stance.

"Jade, c'mon!" Leo yelled from around the corner when he noticed she wasn't following.

"I'll hold 'em off!" She yelled back as he growled turning on a heel.

"Get them outta here!" Leo yelled at his brother and Jac as they nodded guiding Casey and April who stirred in the commotion towards the nearest exit.

Leonardo slid to a stop, sliding his katanas from their strap as he stood next to his girlfriend in a stance. She kept a concentrated face, waiting for the Dragons hearing their pounding feet on the cement.

The first wave was easily deflected as Jade shoved them back with her powers, throwing out her other arm towards them as she brought one back. Leonardo spun his body in a kick, sending a Dragon that broke through hard against the walls in the small corridor.

"We don't have time for this!" Leo yelled as his katana stopped a crow bar coming at him as he jumped and kicked the Dragon off him, sending him back into more that fell to the ground. Jade guided a Dragon's fist under her bicep as she held him there, twisting his wrist as she brought her knee up into his stomach. He let out a grunt falling forward as she lifted his body, tossing it over her shoulder.

"Fine!" She yelled back, dodging a bat and catching it in her hand, using her powers to lessen the blow. "Let's…Go!" She said taking the bat and smacking it across the Dragon's face. Leo took off first as she pushed more Dragon's that charged at them back, building up her powers as they flew further backwards.

The two eldest ran as they made it outside. Jade focused on her sister as she brought her and Leo to the end of the dock behind a large crate. Casey and April crouched behind it was Jac and Raph both jumped out to the leaders approaching. Raph sighed dropping his weapons as Jac put her fists down.

"You two alright?" Raph asked as Leo nodded his head crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked towards Jade, glaring down at her as she crouched beside Casey placing a hand on April's head. She furrowed her brow looking up at him.

"What?"

"You thought you were just gonna take them on your own?" He said stepping closer to her as she dusted the sand from her pants and stood.

"I was protecting you guys. I could have held them off."

"For how long?"

"Long enough." She said crossing her arms.

"What is something…You could have gotten into trouble and then what?" He asked as his voice rose with irritation. She narrowed her eyes shaking her head as she felt the cool breeze from the ocean brush against her sweat slicked face.

"Leo, I did what I had to." She said softening her voice as he shook his head walking past her towards the water, nudging her shoulder as he went. She rolled her eyes in another sigh as she went back to April's side.

"What was that about?" She asked in a tired voice as Jade just smirked.

"It's the fear serum, not Leo. He is always the one in control and able to keep himself calm, he doesn't have that anymore so his fears the things he thinks about to himself and suppresses to be something not to worry about he expresses now. Usually loudly." She chuckled a little.

"Csae, you alright man?" Raph asked with an arched eye ridge as Casey nodded his head, running his hand through his black hair as it blew in the wind. Raph sighed looking over towards his brother before walking over to him.

"Donnie and Mikey aren't responding." Leo said darkly with narrowed eyes towards the black ocean. Raph furrowed his brow, clicking on his ear piece and waiting a moment while nothing came back but static. "We hafta get out of here before more Dragon's come out." He sighed as Raph nodded.

"You alright though?" He asked in a softer tone that made Leo's brow furrow slowly before turning his head towards his red clad brother.

"Y-yeah Raph…I'm good." He said still wearing the same expression as Raph smirked a little clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder as it was removed slowly as his normal expression took over his face.

"Well, good." He said harshly before turning back towards the crates. Leo rolled his eyes following his brother.

"The girls aren't responding." Jade said with a worried look over her face as Raph turned towards Leo.

"Well, they wouldn't would they?" A familiar voice said from the shadows as Jade turned slowly. She heard muffled voices, high pitches and distressed as she felt her sisters hurt wrists as if the rope was wrapped around her own. She grabbed at her wrists as Jacqueline did the same in a slight hiss of pain. "Come with me, and your little siblings won't be harmed." Karai said shoving the twins forward as a black cloth dug into their mouths, and tears streamed down Fiona's face.


	21. Chapter 21

Frank sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, as his glasses lifted from his face. Letting out a slow sigh, he readjusting the small frame of his glasses and flipped through papers that lined his desk. A small video screen slid up from a corner of his desk as he sat back in his seat holding papers in his hands and he looked over them.

"Sir."

"Report." He said ignoring the screen as the man on the other side shifted nervously.

"It's a call for you. An important one." He said clearing his throat from uneasiness as best he could. Frank slowly set down the papers leaning forward on his desk with a furrowed brow.

"Alright, patch it through." He said as the man nodded his head and the screen flashed his company's logo for a moment before returning to a man with dark glasses over his face.

"Good evening Mr. Smith." His deep voice said as he adjusted his glasses for a moment, before dropping his hands as they folding behind his black jacket.

"Bishop…" Frank said narrowing his eyes slightly.

* * *

"You suspect us to believe that Karai?" Jade growled stepping in front of her sister as Leonardo stayed closed, his hand kept on the hilt of his katana.

"By all means Jade, step closer you're just killing them faster." Karai smirked as Jade stopped looking towards her sister's worried faces.

"_You're fine now, nothing is going to happen to you._" Jade said softly as Fiona nodded her head. Lexine kept a tight glare on her face as she looked over her shoulder, her blonde sweat covered hair falling into her face.

"Where are my brothers?" Leo asked in a low growl as Karai took a step to the side relieving Donatello and Michelangelo tied to one another, their shells together. Mikey slumped against Donnie as Donnie struggled to break the ropes around his wrists.

"Don't worry Leonardo they are in good hands." Karai said as a smirk slowly covered her lips. Jade looked towards Karai in her silk covered voice, as her dark eyes slowly danced over Leonardo's body. Jade narrowed her eyes before tossing her arm forward and sending Karai flying backwards as it smacked harshly into crates.

Leonardo rushed over to his brother cutting the ropes with a swift cut from his katanas. Taking Mikey and letting his little brother's body fall forward on his shoulder as he hoisted him up. Donnie jumped to his feet taking his bo staff that leaned against a crate and holding it braced before him. Leo moved to the girls as Lexi sighed rubbing her wrists and Fiona rushed to Jade as her older sister held her for a moment giving her a soft kiss on the head.

"Told ya." She smirked as Fiona gave a meek smile back.

"C'mon, let's move!" Leo said running towards the alleyway where they left the Battle Shell.

Jade let out a slow growl as she slid to a stop seeing Karai and a dozen Foot Ninja staring at them their blades gleaming in the moonlight that glistened off the water.

"You have no where to go. Give yourselves up." She growled as Leo set Mikey's unconscious body down on the ground, turning back towards Karai as he slid a katana from his strap. Raphael sliding his sais from his belt as he pushed past Jade, standing strong beside his brother. Donnie gave Lexi a kiss on the head before stepping forward, spinning his staff slightly before bracing it in a stance.

Fiona went to Mikey's side as she put a force field around her and him glaring darkly at Karai as she ran a hand over the dampened orange bandanna. Jade crossed her arms glaring darkly beside Leo as Jac lit a flame her whole fist engulfed, as she took a stance beside Raphael. Casey set April down as Lexine held onto her, walking beside Jacqueline and grabbing a large piece of broken crate and smacking it against his palm.

"Are we doing this then?" Leonardo asked in a dark voice as Karai smiled slowly taking her katana from her back and pointing it forward. Foot came rushing at the five as they all braced themselves in a stance.

Leonardo caught Karai's blade with his own as he shoved her off him harshly. She stumbled a bit from his new fighting style. She wasn't used to him being so rash. She arched her brow slightly as he let out a growl running towards her again.

Raphael caught a katana in the hook of his sai as he jumped into a kick sending the Foot back as another ran forward. He flipped backwards, twisting his sais as he jabbed them forward, coming in contact with the Foot's stomach as they fell forward into him. He pulled back as he twists his sais back against his forearms, using the blunt of the metal in a punch.

Jacqueline chuckled lightly as she sent another Foot back with her fist of metal. She grabbed the sharp blade in her grasp as she bent it back towards it's owner. She smiled jumping up as her foot smacked against their face.

"Batter up!" Casey yelled over at Donnie as Donnie smiled swinging his bo staff into a Foot that stumbled towards him from the smack Casey delivered against his face with the piece of wood.

Donnie turned quickly, jabbing his staff backwards, then up as he hit a Foot's stomach, then his chin as his head snapped back and body fell hard against the concrete. He twisted the staff around his neck to brace back in front of him as he sung it, taking out three Foot that rushed at him.

"The Shredder is supposed to be dead!" Leonardo yelled through gritted teeth as he braced his two blades against Karai's one. She bent back, falling onto a knee as his strength was too much for her to hold any longer. She moved quickly, tucking herself and rolling under his legs as he fell forward, falling into a roll himself as he turned quickly slicing his blades before him as the air around them made a harsh sound.

"He was, you killed him Leonardo!" She yelled back as they rushed at one another catching their blades. "He was everything I had, and you took it from me!" She yelled, near of a scream as she pushed him back slicing her blade quickly towards him as he bent back away from it. He lifted his other blade, catching hers as he pushed it back in front of her, pressing her back.

"Was, he _was_ Karai! Why is he alive?!" He yelled back as they broke again, circling each other slowly, catching their breath.

"In time you will find out soon enough Leonardo." She hissed as he growled rushing at her again.

Fiona's eyes clenched tight as her arms shook, sweat gathering on her brow. She winced with pain as her head started to pound from holding a force field for this long. She gritted her teeth trying to grab as much power she had left to keep him safe.

Raphael threw a punch, catching a blade with his sai from behind him as he took the Foot in front of him by the shoulder and brought his body into his plastron. He bent forward tossing the body over his shoulder as it smacked into the Foot's body behind him. He looked towards Leo as him and Karai circled each other, Leonardo flicking his blade slightly as his chest rose and fell heavily.

"Raph, watch out!" Donnie yelled as he used his bo staff as a hurl vault, jumping over three Foot before him and towards his red clad brother. Raph turned quickly towards a Foot's dagger that buried itself into his shoulder. Raph fell to his knees in pain as Donnie growled jumping in front of his brother, kicking the Foot away from him as he sung his staff smacking it across their face. Raph winced in pain, looking at the blade that's hilt only showed from his green skin. He closed his eyes as Donnie grimaced holding his hands above his brother, not knowing whether to rip it out of keep it in.

"Don, just, just get it out!" Raph said in a shaky voice as Donnie shook his head.

"No, I-I can't. It'll keep the blood in for…I just, I can't…Le-Le-Leo! We, need to _leave_! Now!" Donnie yelled over his shoulder keeping his eyes fixed on the dagger.

"Raph!" Jac said turning back towards her fight with two Foot as she growled engulfing her full arm in flames as she punched one across the face, using his body that fell forward as leverage to kick the other in the face. They both fell to the ground as she ran to Donnie's side falling to her knees instantly. "Raph…" She sighed softly as he looked up at her with glossed over eyes.

"I-I'm ok." He said through a broken voice as Jac bit her bottom lip from quivering. She nodded her head slowly as Donnie lifted Raph to his feet, letting his brother lean on him.

Jade pushed back another Foot as she looked over her shoulder at the small group of Jac and Donnie hovering over Raph. She furrowed her brow as she turned back towards the group of Foot that came at her, pushing them back with her powers as they screamed flying through the air and smacking their backs hard onto the water. She ran over to Donnie as he slowly lifted Raph to his feet, his body slumping slightly again the purple clad turtle. She furrowed her brow, and then covered her mouth in a gasp as she noticed the hilt of a dagger protruding out of his flesh.

"Leo!" She yelled as the eldest still paid no attention.

"You're never going to win Karai!" Leo growled as Karai smirked looking over towards his family and back towards Leo's glaring eyes.

"You have already lost!" Karai said as she took a smoke pellet from her pouch and threw it at the ground. Leonardo rushed into the smoke slicing his blades before him through the empty space as the smoke slowly blew away. He turned quickly looking around him as he growled looking towards the roof tops as he noticed a shadow slowly disappear.

"LEONARDO!" Jade screamed as he snapped himself back to reality looking over at his wounded brother. Fiona sighed letting the force field drop around her and Mikey as she placed her head in her hands, shuttering.

Leo ran over to them as Jade moved to let him get a look at Raph.

"I-I'm fine." He said trying to smile meekly as Leo sighed shaking his head.

"I-I was lost in…I couldn't control… I wanted to snap myself out of it and I couldn't. It-It was too strong." He said letting his head fall between his shoulders as Jac glared at him helping Donnie walk his brother towards the Battle Shell.

"Casey do you think you can take Mikey? I'll grab Fiona, Lex you got April?" She asked over her shoulder as Lexine and April came out from behind a crate, April walking on her own. Casey walked over to Fiona and Mikey as she lifted her head slightly before placing it back down on the cold concrete.

"We're almost outta this geek." Casey said softly patting the girl's soft raven hair. She nodded her head as Casey leaned down letting Mikey fall over his shoulder. Jade helped her sister to her feet, using her powers to hold her effortless in her arm. The youngest twin clung onto her older sister's body as she lay across her arms. Jade softly hummed the song their mother used to sing as Fiona smiled.

Casey placed Mikey in the back next to Fiona as she placed her hand on his head nuzzling her face against his. Raphael hissed in pain as Donnie took out his medical kit, going to work on his shoulder.

"Should we go back to the lair?" April asked helping Donnie with Raphael's wound, as Jac watched in a grimace letting Raphael squeeze her strong hand every time he needed.

"We can't stay in the city." Jade sighed.

"Frank's?" Lexine suggested as Jade shrugged.

"No, I gotta betta idea." Casey smirked running to the front of the Battle Shell and taking the driver's seat. Jade furrowed her brow walking to the front as she sat in the passenger, giving Leo a once over in passing as he sat with his head low and hands between his knees, resting on his thighs.

"Where we going?" She asked buckling herself in as Casey looked over at her taking off through the dark streets.

"Some where the Foot won't find us and we'll be able to recoup." He said in a smile. She arched a brow slightly and nodded her head.

* * *

"It is a simple request." Bishop said with in a calm voice as Frank slammed his fists on his desk.

"It is wrong and you know it! The government will never go for that and they will not give you the funding!" Frank said raising his voice as Bishop let his head down, lifting it back towards the screen adjusting his dark lens.

"All I am asking is for the information you hold on these secret files you have so carefully locked away in the little underground facility you hold so dear. It may be something of use for your country. You as an Agent must respect that, Mr. Smith."

"You have no right, and no authority of receiving such knowledge!"

"I have seen enough to be suspicious of something going on. Gregory wasn't just a skilled fighter. He had something different, something special." Bishop said arching a brow slightly. "Powers." Frank furrowed his brow for a moment before his shoulders slumped.

"H-How did you…"

"You think I have no authority Smith? I hold more than you will ever know. Now, give me access to your files or the next time we meet I will not ask as nicely." Bishop said as the side of his mouth twitched into a smirk before the screen went black and back to Frank's company logo.

* * *

Jade's eyes fluttered open as she felt the truck start to slow. Casey pulled the emergence brake, putting the Battle Shell in park as he opened his door and jumped out. Jade yawned looking into the back of the cab as Donnie was patching up Raphael's arm as his head lay slumped against the back of the seat. Jacqueline sitting next to him with her head in her hands as she ran them slowly through her bright red hair. Splinter sat beside his strong son, with his eyes closed, meditating and trying to be a soothing presence for Raphael as he passed out from blood loss.

Fiona lay sleeping on Mikey's lap as Mikey looked over at Jade with a small smile and a bandage wrapped around his head, his mask hanging off his shoulder. Lexine and April sat next to each other watching Donnie intently as he finished with Raph.

Jade took off her seat belt and went to the back as Casey helped Mikey to his feet. He was a bit shaky, but was able to get from the cab and stretch, looking around the open space of the farm house.

He smiled to himself happy that they deicide on coming here other than Frank's. He loved it here. Fresh air, open spaces, and being able to walk around in the sunlight without anyone freaking out. He turned as Fiona yawned climbing from the cab as looking around the dark woods around them. She furrowed her brow slightly as Casey smirked helping her down from the cab.

"Where are we?" She asked in a soft voice as Lexine and April went down next.

"We're at my grandma's old house in Connecticut." He said as Lexine looked around herself, April walking up the old porch steps and flicking on the lights. Lexine put her arm around her little sister's shoulders pulling her body to lean against her as they walked inside the house with Mikey following slowly, holding his head.

Jade stood in front of Leonardo as he kept his head in his hands. Donatello and Casey carried Raphael out of the cab and into the house as Jacqueline followed right behind them with Splinter. She helped the elderly rat to the ground as he patted her hand in thanks. She smiled meekly at her Master turning over her shoulder for a moment to her sister. Jade watched Jac giving her a small nod as Jac gave one back closing the back doors as Leo sighed shaking his head.

"I lost control." He said softly as Jade crouched down placing her hands on his knee pads. "I-I was too caught up in the fight with Karai I wasn't focused on anything else around me. I wasn't helping my brothers. I could have caught that Ninja before he got to Raph. I could have prevented…" Jade lifted a hand and cupped it around Leo's beak as he lifted his head with sad eyes as she gave a small smile.

"It wasn't you." She said softly as he shook his head removing her hand.

"I could have…"

"You're right. You could have, but that is not what happened Leo. This was out of your control…"

"Because I had none." He said lifting his head quickly and giving a slight glare as she sighed putting her hand on his face.

"You're fears came true, this is what the serum that is still running harshly through your vines is supposed to do." She said in a shrug, running her thumb across his cheek. "There wasn't anything you could have done."

"I could have done more." He sighed dropping his head again as she shook hers.

"Leonardo." He lifted his head to his name as his father stood on the ground before the opened doors. Jade walked over and jumped down, giving the rat a little help as he climbed up walking towards his son. Leo shifted his gaze from his father to her for a moment.

"_You've done nothing wrong._" She said through her thoughts as he sighed looking back down at his hands.

"She is right my son." Splinter said standing before his eldest as Leo refused to lift his head towards his father's gaze.

"I-I did nothing Master. I just let it happen, and ignored them yelling for me. I could hear them and wanted to move but my body, it-it wouldn't let me. It kept me there in that fight with Karai as my anger just took over my senses. Like, I was drowning in my own body, being taken away by the fake current that over took me. I lost sight of everything around me… I failed my family." He said softly clenching his hands into a fist as his father placed a soft paw on his son's tensed shoulders.

"You are not yourself my son. You have been compromised by a drug that makes you do things that you fight to break away from. Until Mr. Smith can find you all a cure I can only give you advice to meditate and fight harder to keep yourself, my son." Splinter said as Leo sighed nodding his head before lifting it to meet his father's gaze. "I suggest you get some rest, from what Ms. O'Neil has filled me in on the happenings tonight you all hard trying times." He coaxed his son to his feet as Leonardo helped his father from the bed of the truck and into the house.

Donatello checked on Raphael's wound, slowly pulling back on the bandages that were stained with blood as Jacqueline sat on the edge of the couch, her leg shaking uncontrollably with nerves.

"He should be fine, the bleeding has stopped and his pulse is still beating strong. Taking the dagger out sooner would have caused a lot more blood loss and if it was over just a centimeter over it would have hit a nerve and he wouldn't have been able to use his arm." He sighed as Jacqueline furrowed her brow looking down at him.

"That 'posta make me feel betta Donnie-boy?" She asked as he smirked to the nickname and shook his head.

"Just a thought said out loud." He said getting on his feet. Lexine chewed on her finger nails, leaning against the old piano in the corner as he smiled at her. She let her hand fall giving a small one back. "You alright Goldie?" He asked as she smiled wider to the name and nodded her head.

"I am now…" She said leaning in towards his lips as she gave him a soft peck. "…Gadget."

Splinter kneeled in front of the couch placing his paw on his son's head as he pulled his crimson colors from his face. He looked towards Jacqueline with a smile handing her his bandanna as she took it, slowly running the soft fabric through her fingers.

"No more need to worry my child. He is going to be alright." Splinter said closing his eyes. Jac sighed getting from the arm of the couch as walking outside into the cool summer night. The breeze ran over her skin as she clenched the crimson fabric tighter in her grasp, leaning against the large, paint chipped porch pillar.

"You ok?" Jade asked as she didn't turn around. She nodded her head slowly as Jade walked over to the railing leaning down against it. "It's peaceful out here." She said softly as Jac nodded again. "Kinda more so than Frank's."

"Frank's doesn't exactly scream placid." Jac said arching her brow slightly as Jade let out a soft chuckle and nodded her head. "Leo alright?" Jac asked looking towards her sister as Jade sighed nodded her head, as she folded her hands in front of her as her forearms braced on the wide railing.

"He will be." She said looking towards her sister as Jac's hair started to go back to a dark brown.

"How's Fe?"

"Tired."

"She did good tonight." Jac said in a nod as Jade followed.

"She did."

"Lex too."

"You did too Jac."

"I kinda freaked…" Jac said in a sigh as Jade leaned up on the railing.

"Raph was hurt, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to Leo."

"I just…" She sighed again running her hand through her hair. "I-I've never seen him like that. He just…He was just, unable to move and not defend himself. He was helpless and…"

"He wasn't helpless." Jade said shaking her head. "He just knew Donnie was right there for him and you too. He knew he had to save his energy, in case he needed to fight through the pain. Raph could never be helpless."

"You didn't see his face! His eyes, they were just…"

"In pain?" Jade asked arching a brow as she leaned against the pillar her sister once occupied as she now paced over the creaking porch.

"Yeah, pain, in pain. I've never seen him show pain! He always has this bullshit front that makes him be immune to it, or at least seem it. He never just lets it come out! He-He just had this look and it broke my heart to see it!" Jac said pacing, talking a little faster as Jade leaned up and let her sister walk into her. Jac pushed away as Jade kept her against her in a hug.

"He's ok now Jackie, he's not hurt anymore." Jade said softly as Jac finally gave in, burying her face against Jade's shoulder. She felt her sister's breath shutter as the warm, wetness of tears soaked in her shirt.

Jade sighed walking through the house quietly as Splinter and Raphael both spelt in the living room. Jacqueline close by on the armchair next to the couch, her head slumped against her palm as her breathing was slow. Jade smirked taking a blanket and placing it over her sister's chest, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

She walked upstairs and went into the twin's room, as they shared old bunk beds with their boyfriends. She smiled softly to herself as Lexine and Don took the bottom bunk, wrapped around each other with their grasps just as tight as if they were still awake. Fiona and Mikey on the top bunk as Fiona clung to Mikey, basically lying on his plastron as he lay on his shell.

Jade leaned herself from the door as she turned back down the hall, noticing the bathroom and a closed door at the end of the hall. She sighed before turning into the room Leonardo and her were to share. A small candle lit in the middle of the floor as he sat quietly in lotus position. She sighed closing the door softly as she started to peel her sweat soaked clothing from her body.

She kept a tank top on and her underwear as she pulled the covers back, making the bed moan softly as she sat on it. She heard the floor creak to his movement as she looked up at him sliding his strap from his shoulder. He placed his katana on a small chair beside the window and walked around the other side of the bed. The bed groaned louder to his weight as she kept her eyes on her hands that smoothed out the covers over her bare legs. He kept his shell to her as she sighed leaning towards him and placing a hand on his still tensed shoulders. She leaned closer pulling herself towards him and sitting next to him, her legs bent under her. She started to slowly message his muscle as he took her hand and placed them to his lips kissing it softly.

"I'm fine." He sighed softly as she looked at him and nodded her head.

"You believe that?"

"For now." He said looking at her as she leaned back letting him lay on the bed. She sighed placing her head on his shoulder as she ran her finger tip slowly along the ridge of his plastron.


	22. Chapter 22

Jacqueline felt the warmth of the morning sun slowly start to break over her face crawling over her closed eye as she winced, placing her hand to her head. She turned over in the chair, her back towards the window as she let her body wake up more. Remembering everything, come rushing quickly back to her she shot up in the chair and looked over at Raphael, his eyes clenched shut as his good arm searched his shoulder. She sighed sliding off the chair and crawling on the floor over to him as he opened his eyes looking down at her.

"Hey punk." He said in a hoarsely strained voice as she smirked slightly running her hand along his cheek, down his neck and letting it rest at his chest.

"Hey tough guy." She said trying to keep her voice calm from him knowing she had been crying. "How ya feelin'?"

"Better…A little." He said adjusting himself on the couch to look at her. He placed his good hand over hers as she smirked, feeling his thumb graze the top of it slowly in repetitive motions.

"I was so worried 'bout you…" She sighed keeping her head down to avoid his eyes. He smiled, taking in a slow breath as he moved his hand to her face and pulled it towards his. She sat up to his strength leaning against him slightly as his lips pressed against hers. She clenched her eyes tight and placed her hand on his good shoulder giving it a slight squeeze of reassurance. He pulled back looking at her face as he ran his fingers slowly through her red hair, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled meekly for a moment before looking down at his chest and seeing it rise and fall slowly to his breathing. A tear she wasn't aware of slowly slid down her cheek and fell onto his emerald skin. She felt his hand wipe the streak of wetness from her cheek as she flicked her eyes up to meet his for a moment and back down at his chest.

"Nothin' is gonna happen ta me." He said lifting her face to look in his eyes as she sighed nodding her head. "It was a stupid mistake, it happens in fights. I gotten a lot worse babe, believe me." He said as she sighed again leaning forward and kissing him, letting her mouth open slightly against his as he followed, their tongues moving in a pattern they've gotten used to.

"You betta promise me." She said softly as she pressed her forehead to his, her eyes shut. He kept his shut as well, taking in a small breath of her as he leaned his head a bit to catch her lips on his for a moment, then pulling back and resting his head on the pillow.

"Promise ya what?" He asked gruffly as she nuzzled her face down against the nape of his neck, kissing it gently.

"You gotta promise that you love me and nothin' in this world will be able to ruin that." She said clenching her eyes shut tight as she waited for the impact of her words to hit him. She never said stupid things like that. She knew she loved him but that doubt always played in the back of her mind.

"You've been watchin' Mikey's movies again?" He asked in a slight chuckle as she pulled back looking at him. He let his smile drop as he noticed the seriousness in her face, taking in a slow breath. "You know I love ya." He said holding the back of her head as he gripped her thick hair in his hands. She nodded her head.

"I'm just afraid that we don't really tell each otha how we really feel…I know you love me but I don't think I can breath anymore if I'm not around you. I feel for ya like a lot more than I did when we first met. I-I've always loved ya no matter what, cared 'bout ya 'n stuff, but I don't think I can be with anyone else…" She said putting her head back down on his strong shoulder. He furrowed his brow for a moment, keeping his hand on the back of her soft hair as he let his fingers run over it.

"So whaya sayin', you're in love with me?" He asked staring at the ceiling as she hesitated before nodding her head slowly against his neck. He wrapped his good arm around her body pressing it tightly to his. "You sure?" He asked again as she nodded her head without hesitation this time. "I don't think I've ever been anythin' but in love with ya." He said slowly as she lifted her head up to him and let a smile go slowly across her face. "Every time I wake up 'n you ain't in bed with me I just wanna get outta there and find ya and be close to ya. I'd run across town in a heart beat if it meant bein' near you." He said as she smiled wider leaning forward and kissing his lips. "In a fight whenever I see someone get too close to ya I get this feelin' in my gut, even though I know you can handle ya own, but still I just wanna be there for ya whenever. Even if ya don't need it. I don't know what would happen if I lost ya." He said slowly moving his eyes from hers and admiring her cheeks, the way her hair started to grow a deeper red with his words and draped over her shoulder. The way her skin heated up against his. He ran his hand from her head to her bare arm feeling its warmth as she sighed softly to his touch bending her head down to rest against his shoulder.

"You guys wanna borrow our room?" They heard Casey's voice say from the stairs as Jac picked her head up looking towards Casey's smug smile. She narrowed her eyes getting from Raph as he leaned up looking at his best friend. "Just change the sheets when ya… Whoa! Jac no fire balls!" He said dodging the red heads wrath as she smirked walking into the kitchen.

Raphael chuckled bending his good arm, as he tucked it behind his head on the small pillow. He sighed happily to himself as he watched his girlfriend bounce into the sun lit kitchen, admiring her backside as she went.

"How ya feelin'?" Casey asked taking a seat on the arm of the couch as Raph turned his head to look at him. He shrugged slightly and winced remembering where the pain was.

"Could be better." He said in a strained voice as he placed his hand to his shoulder.

"Just take it easy man, you're here to relax. April's in town grabbin' some grub. Splinter's meditating in that spot he likes by the lake I'm sure, probably with Leo…"

"How's Mikey?"

"He woke up shortly after you passed out." Casey chuckled. "He's good though, I think him and Fiona are goofin' around outside." He said as he turned towards the door as Lexine and April walked in with arms filled with paper bags. "Hey Blondie. Babe." He said greeting Lexi then April as Lexi rolled her eyes to the comment, and April giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling Raph?" April asked handing the bag to Casey as she leaned on the back of the couch. He looked up at her with a small smile.

"I'm good Ape." He said softly as she smiled patting his good shoulder.

"Good to hear tough guy. Now, breakfast?" She asked in a smile as he nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm starvin'." He said sitting up a little as he placed his large hand over his shoulder, rolling it slowly in his hand. He clenched his eyes shut tight to the pain, holding back any sounds as Jacqueline came around the other side of the couch holding out a glass of orange juice for him. He looked towards the glass, then up at her as he kept his hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know, ya might wanna wait a good _twenty four_ _hours_ before you go and think you're the man of steal." She said arching her brow as he narrowed his eyes slightly before taking the glass from her hand quickly. She smirked walking back into the kitchen.

"I was just testin' it." He said standing up as Donnie walked down the stairs.

"Testing what?" He asked as Raph grunted a 'nuttin' in response. "Raph, you can't just think that you have the same strength as you did before, you have to take it slow." Donnie sighed as his brother waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah Don. We've been through this before."

"Exactly why I shouldn't have to tell you again." Don said following his brother into the kitchen and crossing his arms. Lex and Jac looked at one another as they took plates from the cabinets.

"I'm fine." Raph said turning towards his brother. "See." He said putting his good arm out. "Everything still in tact."

"Barely." Donnie said rolling his eyes as he sat at the table.

"Hey Lucy and Ricky you wanna quit ya yappin' and help us with breakfast?" Jac said as Lexi chuckled slightly.

"Can't…" Raph mumbled with a mouth full of toast. "'m wounded…" Jac rolled her eyes turning towards Donnie and thrusting a mixing bowl at him.

"Fine…" He sighed getting from the table and taking the bowl. Lexine smiled as she chopped vegetables for the omelets, leaning over and kissing his cheek as he smiled back returning it.

Jade walked along a worn down path in the woods as she looked towards the blue skies. She smiled to herself as she saw them both sitting in the distance. His blue bandanna floating beside his head as his Master sat as still as the water in front of them.

"Jade, my dear you may join us." Splinter said softly as he kept his eyes shut. Leonardo did the same as she sat next to him, looking out towards the lake.

"April sent me for you two. The girls and I are going to make you six breakfast." She said in a smile as Leo opened his eyes slowly turning towards her happy tone. He smiled catching her hair in his hand as it blew into her face.

"Sounds lovely." Splinter said still with eyes closed. "Leonardo and I will be there in a moment." She nodded and got from the soft grass leaning over and kissing her boyfriends forehead.

She sighed to herself walking back to the farm house. She could hear the laughter of the two young ones from yards away, through the wooden area around the house. She smiled as she saw Fiona run by in a squeal from Mikey chasing her, feeling right as rain from the happenings of last night.

She had cautioned him this morning on taking it easy and Donnie told her it was no use. He was the fastest healer of the brothers and never slowed down, no matter how injured he was. She smirked as he flipped by her, almost knocking into her. He landed and grabbed her shoulders to straighten her out, but more to straighten himself.

"Whoa…Sorry babe, didn't see ya." He said. She took his hands from her shoulders and patted his head.

"It's alright Mike, we're making breakfast for you guys, wanna help?"

"I wanna help!" Fiona said running over to Jade noticing Mikey had stopped chasing her.

"Alright, you can help Don make pancakes, you're always good at those." Jade said throwing her arm around her sister's neck and giving her a noogie. "And you Michelangelo, you can help…"

"I can be a tester!" He said with a smile as he followed the girls into the house.

"A tester?" Jade asked opening the screen door and shoved Fiona inside with a chuckle. Mikey nodded his head as leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"I can sit and test the food when it's done."

"Fat chance dipshit, that job is always taken." Raph smirked from the table tossing a red pepper into his mouth from the plate Lexi set on the table. Mikey made a pouty face and kicked out a chair beside his brother.

"Well…I can…" He thought as Fiona smirked wrapping her arms around his shoulders kissing his cheek.

"You can sit there and look cute." She giggled as Mikey smirked giving her a kiss back.

"Adorable." Raph said sarcastically as he watched his brother's smile gleam with happiness from across the table. He took a piece of mushroom from the plate and flicked it at his brother. Mikey let out a scream and took one himself to retaliated. Raph went to pick up another piece as Jade held her hand out to stop the green pepper in mid-air.

"Awww…Mom…you're not fun!" Mikey whined as Jade chuckled taking the plate and moving it onto the counter.

"If you two aren't going to help, go gather up wood for the fire tonight. Well, Mikey you do that Raph, keep an eye on him." Jade said turning back to scrambling the eggs.

"I-I lady o' fearless!" Mikey said standing up and saluting Jade as Fiona giggling. Raph rolled his eyes getting from the seat. Jac grabbed his good arm before he left the kitchen pulling him towards her as they're lips locked. He gave a small smile against her lips as he placed a hand around her waist.

"Aww…" Mikey said as he walked to the door way. Raph sung his arm behind him to hit his little brother as Mikey ducked. "Ya know bro you're never gonna heal your arm if ya keep using it." Mikey said wagging his finger. Raph growled grabbing Mikey by the back of the neck and shoving him forward into the living room.

"Believe me, it's worth it." He grunted as Jac chuckled.

Splinter and Leonardo came in for breakfast as the girls laid out the food on the large table in the dining room. Leonardo kept to himself throughout the meal as Jade glanced over at him every once in awhile. She placed a hand on his leg as he turned towards her with a meek smile.

"_You ok?_" She asked placing a scoop of egg into her mouth. She could hear his sigh from next to her as she turned looking at him.

"_Yeah Jay, I'm alright. I just need to do some thinking."_

"_You've been thinking all morning."_

"_Well, I need to do more." _He said back as she turned towards him with a furrowed brow to his tone.

"Ok, sorry." She said going back to her plate as he sighed getting from the table, taking his plate with him.

"Excuse me." He said walking into the kitchen.

"What's wit him?" Raph asked as Jade shrugged.

"He believes that this drug that you were all compromised with is a part of his self-conscious and he can do something about it." Splinter said picking up his tea as Jade sighed picking her plate up and taking it into the kitchen.

She saw him, leaning against the sink as his muscles flexed to the grip he applied on the old metal. She walked over him to placing a hand on his tense shoulder as he hung his head lower shaking it. Leaning in and pressing her forehead to shoulder he relaxed a bit and turned towards her, putting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as she smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips.

"Nothing to be sorry about." She said kissing him again.

"I just…" He sighed putting his head down as she took a step closer running her hands slowly up and down his arms. "I just don't like this. I don't like not knowing myself or what will happen next. With what's going on with me I feel like I'm Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" She smiled a little as he arch his brow. "It's not funny Jade." He said crossing his arms as she covered her face from a wider smile.

"No, no, no I'm not. You're right…" She said turning a laugh into a cough as he rolled his eyes turning back towards the sink. She sighed jumping up on the counter. "As long as you have your brother's they'll keep you under control. And if they don't…I will." She smiled as he looked up at her. "I mean you don't mind me smacking you around right?" She asked trying to keep a straight face as it turned into a laugh. He sighed rolling his eyes again as she dropped down from the counter placing her hands on his shoulders to turn him towards her. "Leo, I'm kidding. Lighten up." She said moving his shoulders around as he grabbed her by the forearms to steady himself.

"I'm trying, I just…" He sighed again letting his head fall as she picked it back up.

"Leo…" He raised his eyes to hers as she smiled, and he tried to force one out himself. "I love you and nothing you can do will ever change that, no matter what. I trust you with my life and so do all those people in there. They know this wasn't your fault, they accept it and so should you." She said giving his shoulders a squeeze as he sighed once more nodding his head.

"I guess you're right." He said letting the tension drop a bit from his shoulders with a small breath.

"I know I am." She smiled. "Now, I know you're still hungry because you barely ate anything." She said looking around the mess of a kitchen. "Ah, ha." She smiled. "Pancakes it is." Taking the mixing bowl still filled with batter and a pan from the skin she nudged him over with her hip as he smiled putting his arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek softly. She pushed her backside into him a bit as he chuckled against her cheek, moving down to the nape of her neck and kissing there. She giggled slightly as he tickled her neck, nuzzling his beak against her skin.

"You guys have a room for that shit doncha?" Jac asked as she brought her and Raph's plate into the kitchen. Jade smiled as Leo took a step back to sit at the table.

"Like you have room to talk dear sister." Jade smiled as Jac arched a brow jumping on the counter sticking her finger in the batter and licking it clean.

"Whacha talkin' 'bout?" She said with a small smile as Jade chuckled.

"You and Raph seem very affectionate towards one another." She said pouring some patter into the sizzling pan.

"We were always affectionate." Jac shrugged.

"Not publicly."

"Hey, maybe we just didn't feel like showin' it before." She said jumping from the counter and walking back into the dining room.

"I think we all get a little different coming up here." Leo said looking around the old kitchen. Jade looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. "Reminds us of growing up, it's just really nostalgic. It's nice to share it with you girls." He smiled as she smiled back.

"I'm glad."

Donatello and Lexine walked down the worn path to the lake as they held hands, swinging between them to their steps. She shaded her face from the sun as they stepped out from the woods into the open area, the lake glistened in the sun light. She smiled turning towards Donnie before dropping his hand and walking faster to the water.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she ran down the small hill that lead to the waters edge.

"I'm gonna test it out." She said over her shoulder as slipped off her brown flip flops and rolled up her jeans. Donnie smiled following her down to the water as he crossed his arms.

"It's gonna be cold." He warned as she rolled her eyes sticking her feet in. She jumped back in a small gasp as he tired to suppress a laugh. "I told you." She glared at him using her quick powers to shove him into the cold water. He fell back in a splash as she covered her mouth.

"I thought you were a ninja!" She said in between laughing. He got up from the mucky, sandy water flicking it from his hands as he wiped it off his thighs and back of his legs.

"You think this is funny?" He asked taking a step towards her as she took a step back.

"Now, Donatello you are fully aware that you are a cold blooded animal and you're temperature can change to the climate around you I'm not like that I could catch something if you…" She cut off her ranting as she fell back from trying to climb the hill backwards. He leaned over her and grabbed by the back of the thighs, hoisting her up and over his shoulder. "Donnie no!" She screamed as he climbed on the dock.

"No what? I'm sorry…I don't understand screaming banshee. They're not in my _cold blooded _species." He chuckled as he went to the edge.

"Donatello put me down!" She said hitting his shell as he chuckled flipping her from the dock and into the water. She gasped from the shock of the cold water as she surfaced, trying to catch her breath. She pushed her blond hair out of her face as he stood laughing on the docks. "See, now that is rather funny." He said crossing his arms as she glared at him.

"Cowabunga!" Donnie heard from over his shoulder as he turned slowly to his youngest brother running on the dock and doing a flip into the water next to Lexine. She screamed covering her head as Mikey landed in a huge splash. Donnie backed up so the water only got his legs and chuckled. Fiona covered her face as she took a set at the edge of the dock, swinging her feet into the water.

"Mikey, what the hell did I tell you?" Raph said as he and Jac walked down the hill. "No more cowabunga."

"Bro, that's like my trade mark. I _own_ that shit. I can't just not use it. It would be wrong to the people of America!" Mikey said as Lexi splashed him with water. "Babe, didn't anyone tell you your not 'posta swim in your clothing?" Mikey asked backing away from her as she turned towards Donnie.

"Yeah, well tell that to him!" She said trying to splash Don as he chuckled leaning down to the water. She splashed him again as he covered his face from getting wet.

"I'm sorry…" He said in between laughter as she narrowed her eyes walking over towards the waters edge. Jac and Raph tried to hide their laughter as she tired to peal her soaked jeans from her body. Don walked over to her as she shoved him away. "Goldie, I'm sorry, really." He said only smiling now as she kept her glare on him.

"I'm only forgiving you because I suppose it was only slightly funny." She said crossing her arms. He took a step towards her as she allowed him, placing her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

"Karai, do you have news for me?" Saki said as he sat with candles lit around him, his eyes closed not looking up to his daughter who bowed towards him before descending up the small stairs case.

"Master, the plan Hun had put together failed and the turtles with their accomplices got away." She said keeping her head down as Saki opened his eyes slowly.

"Hun will be my matter that I will deal with. You tell me what happened of your mission." He said his voice deep as Karai lifted her head to meet her father's demanding gaze.

"The Foot Ninja and I did take them on in battle and wounded the one called Raphael. Leonardo seemed, different in his fighting styles, more harsh." She said, thinking back to the intensity shinning through in Leonardo's brown eyes. "However, the girls are stronger than I remembered. They powers seemed as though they have doubled, the Foot retreated and I followed." She said letting her head fall as Saki's fists slammed on the red carpet around him.

"You ran away like a cowered! I did not teach you to run! You are Ninja, you are a worrier! Worriers do not run from battle! These girls powers have gotten strong, that is only a gain to us. We will use it to our advantage and twist them to our will. Stockman and Chaplin's little experiment may have not been successful but I will not fail again! Get the Foot and searched this City. Every man hole cover, every inch and sector of the sewer I want reports on activity." He said closing his eyes once more as Karai nodded, slowly getting to her feet. "Oh and Karai." He said as she stopped to him fixing his gaze on hers once more. "If you fail me in this again you will find yourself on the dirty streets of Japan where I found you! Now, go!"

He watched his adopted daughter walked with a straight poster out of his quarters as a smirked slowly slid over his face. He straightened himself on the floor and closed his eyes once more as he head a small beep before him. Opening his eyes, only to narrow he looked at the screen before him.

"What is the meaning of this intrusions?"

"Oroku Saki. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Agent Bishop."


	23. Chapter 23

Yeah I own nothing here besides Jade, Fiona, Lexine and Jacqueline. That is all. No turtles or songs. Just the girls.

* * *

"No Mikey you're missing my point." Fiona said as her and her orange clad boyfriend walked through the woods around Casey's Grandmother's farm house. He used a stick poking at the dirt beside him, looking up at his raven hair girlfriend.

"What's ya point?" He shrugged as she sighed turning towards him as she walked backwards.

"Well, I mean think 'bout it. We go back when Raphie is feeling all better and stuff and then what? We still have the Foot and Purple Dragons to deal with when they're supposed to be gone. Frank is going to keep a tight watch on us, Lexine still hasn't found her other power. We can't go back to our apartment, again because the Foot totally fucked it up, again. I mean, our lives are like so messed right now and there is literally nothing we can do 'bout it." She said dropping her usual smiling face for a serious, uncertain one as her and Mikey both stopped walking.

He threw the stick ahead of them as it spun before smacking hard against a tree trunk and falling to the earth. He didn't meet her gaze for a moment as he absorbed everything she just spilled out. She was never one for hiding how she was feeling, she always told him how it was without any ifs ands or buts. He admired that about her and lifted his head with a small smile.

"We'll get through this Fe, we always do. And you could stay at the lair till you find another place, it'll be fine." He said as she sighed nodding her head.

"I know Mike, but still…It's hard to take with just a grain of salt ya know? I mean…I wanna be alright with it and fight for what me and my sisters believe in and knowing that you guys are there to back us is just awesome….But I can't help but wonder, is this ever going to end? I mean we all thought it did with the Shredder. Then Karai and Hun were taken care of…And now their back. Stockman got away but he was pretty insignificant at the time, now he made this whole potion thingy with the help of Lexi's crazy ex-college roomie. I mean what kinda crap is that?" She said as she started to pace the wooded area in front of Mikey as he leaned against a tree trunk. She sighed running her hands through her choppy black hair as it smoothly ran through her fingers and back in place. "I just want it to be all over. I want my old life back, that couple of months when it was just working at April's shop and goofin' off with you at the lair." She smiled walking closer to him as he smiled back, letting her body slide into his arms. She put her head on his green shoulder kissing his skin softly. "I miss you sometimes…" She trailed off, kissing his skin again as he sighed lifting her head so she looked up at him.

"I'm right here." He said as she nodded.

"I know…But I mean, I miss the way we used to be."

"We're still like that Fe…Nothin' changed…"

"Besides everything." She said putting her head back down. He sighed and tugged her body closer against his as she went willingly, slowly snaking her arms around his strong shoulders, pressing her chest tightly to his plastron. She let a small smirk cross her face as a familiar shiver of tingles crawled up her spine as she brought her gaze back up into his blue eyes. She leaned up slowly catching her lips with his as their eyes closed, letting their lips slowly open and close again on each others. She tilted her head to the side for a moment before pulling back slowly and reopening her eyes on his, another tingle crawling its way down her stomach.

"So when ya said missed me…?" He asked arching his brow slightly with a cocky smirk as she smiled wider.

"Yeah…"

"What did ya mean….Exactly." He said smiling wider himself as she shrugged, watching her hands slowly trail across his muscles.

"I dunno…I was just thinking 'bout stuff earlier and it's not like we've been alone that much lately…"

"We're alone now." He offered as she giggled and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah and in the middle of the woods!"

"So?"

"Mikey, no. Bugs and dirt and no!" She said starting her walk back towards the house as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back on to him.

She was about to protest as he cupped her cheek in his large hand, bringing her face to his as he captured her lips in a hard kiss. He tugged her body closer by her hips as she made a small noise in the back of her throat from the harsh movement, as it turned into a muffled moan from his tongue slowly sliding past her lips, deepening their kiss. He slowly moved his hands under her shirt on her soft skin as she smiled, moving her hands back to her comfortable position around his shoulders.

Fiona jumped slightly as a loud whistle rang through the woods around them.

"Hey love birds!" They heard Raphael's loud voice say from beside them about fifty feet away on another path.

"Ya know, that's how you get ticks." Jacqueline chuckled as she held onto Raphael's good hand.

"Can we get some privacy please?!" Fiona said turning towards her older sister as the two just laughed louder.

* * *

Jade wiped sweat from her brow as she cut up vegetables for dinner in the kitchen. Lexine, April and herself were put on cooking duty since Fiona and Jacqueline never had enough attention spans, or patience to watch over it while Donnie, Leo and Casey were out in the yard chopping up wood for another fire as soon as the sun went down.

"Look what I found." April said with a smile as she walked through the kitchen doorway with an old radio in her arms. Lexine looked up at her from cutting fat off some chicken as she smirked, while Jade sighed happily.

"Ah, thank God." She said as April chuckled plugging it in and placing it on the windowsill over the sink. She fought with it for awhile, trying to grab reception as she landed on an oldies rock station.

"It's something." She shrugged as Hotel California lightly played. Jade nodded as she went back to cutting up some squash.

"Welcome to the Hotel California!" Fiona sang in a mocking voice to Glenn Frey as she grabbed onto the door frame of the kitchen before entering from just being outside, dipping her body backwards behind Lexine and running her hand slowly down her cheek. Lexi rolled her eyes trying not to laugh to encourage the silly girl as Fiona leaned up clenching her fist. "Sucha lovely place, sucha lovely face." She sang closing her eyes as Lexi covered her laugh to make it sound like a cough as April smirked taking out a pan for the chicken.

"Fe who sings this song?" Lexi asked as Fiona stopped, jumping on the counter next to Jade.

"Uh…That Eagles…Right?" She said in an unsure tone, turning towards Jade as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's keep it that way." Lexi chuckled as April joined in. Fiona rolled her eyes as Jade's head snapped to the radio as another song started.

"I bought my first real six string, bought it at the five and dime." Jade sang as a smile went over her face. She pointed to Fiona as she jumped from the counter pointing back at Jade and grabbing a wooden spoon and used it as a mic.

"Played it till my fingers bled, it was the summer of 69!" Fiona joined in as Lexi smirked and got from her chair and grabbed a wooden fork and used the handle as the false mic.

"Me and some guys from school, had a band and we tried real hard…" Lexi added as she got cut off from April jumping in.

"Jimmy quit, Jodi got married, I shoulda known we'd never get fair." She sang with a smile as all girls started bouncing around the kitchen.

You hear that?" Jac asked as her and Raph walked back towards the house. He nodded his head as the sound of music echoing and being carried by the breeze. She smirked and ran up the steps and into the house.

"Standin' on ya mama's porch you told me that you'd wait forever!" Jac sang as she jumped into the kitchen before the screen door could bounce shut. She smiled as Jade bumped her hip with hers, the two older sisters dancing around each other. Fiona chuckled, jumping back on the counter as Lexi and April held onto each other's hands and twisted.

"Oh and when you held my hand I knew it was now or never…" They all sang off key as the all laughed and danced around the kitchen. "Those were the best days off my life…Back in the summer of 69'."

Raphael leaned against the kitchen door frame for a moment with a grin on his face as he tried to hold back laughter from the girls dancing and falling on each other with fits of laughter after spitting out some form of the lyrics being played loudly in the background.

He turned and walked to the porch as he whistled lightly to get the guys' attention as they stood near the large barn off to the side of the house. They all looked up from piling some wood and brush as Casey shrugged in question. Leonardo creased his brows trying to figure out why Raphael was smiling, as Donnie started walking in curiosity to the sound coming from the kitchen. They all followed the brainy brother as Raph motioned for them to come in.

"What's goin' on in there?" Mikey asked as he tried to peek in through the screen door. Raph chuckled and opened it.

"Go see for yaselves." He said opening his arm as the guys filed into the living room towards the kitchen. Splinter smiled as he sat on the porch swing with his eyes closed and hands on his knees in a meditative pose.

"…Kids." He said softly to himself as the door shut with Leonardo entering last.

The girls all sang the chorus once more as they giggled and tried to catch their breaths from laughter and dancing around. Jade stopped laughing abruptly as she nudged Jac to do the same. Jacqueline wiped tears from her eyes as she turned towards Jade's line of sight and cleared her throat looking at the four brothers and Casey with smiles over their faces.

"Nice moves Jackie." Raph snorted in laughter as she lit a flame to her finger. "Hey, hey I'm still wounded here." He said motioning towards his bandaged arm.

"Aww…Poor baby. Want me to kiss it make it better?" She asked in a mocking tone as she still stalked towards him. He backed up slowly as he put his hands in front of him in defense.

"I'd watch it if I was you."

"Yeah, but you aren't me…So I'd run." She said in a dark tone as he backed out of the house and into the yard. Casey chuckled as April smacked him with a dish rag.

"No comments Jones, or do you want me to bring up Risky Business?" She said arching her brow. "Tom." She chuckled as his eyes widened.

"Alright, alright." He said grabbing a beer from the fridge. She smiled and kissed his cheek as he gave a small one back.

"I think it was cute." Mikey said as he leaned his body in between Fiona's legs as she still sat on the counter. She giggled as she gently brushed her nose against his beak, nuzzling her cheek on his as Jade cleared her throat with an arched brow and smile. Mikey jumped back slightly as Fiona bit her lip, sliding off of the counter.

"I'm gonna go help with fire wood." Fiona said grabbing Mikey's hand and quickly taking him outside.

Lexine walked over to Donnie as he gave her a small smile, looking down before meeting her blue eyed gaze again. She smiled back as she took his hand in hers to him pulling her body closer. She kissed his lips softly as she walked past him, keeping their hands together as he was forced to follow her back outside.

"Let's go venture the woods." She smiled as the sun was slowly starting to set in the summer sky. He smiled and nodded his head following her down the worn path.

"He seems unaffected here." Jade said as she jumped on the counter where Fiona was sitting, slowly flipping over a piece of chicken that sizzled in the pan beside her. Leo nodded his head as he kept his smile on his face walking over to her and placing his body between her legs as she smiled and put her head down on his shoulder. She softly kissed his toned, green skin across his shoulders and slightly up his neck as she heard a soft sigh escape him.

"It's easier not to have something affect you as much when there is little going on to worry about." Leo said in a soft voice as Jade nuzzled her face against his slightly before rolling her head away from him and nodding as she stood straight. Leo watched his hands as they moved along her smooth thighs as she wore an old pair of April's jean shorts that she found for the girls in the attic. She smiled to the feeling of familiar rough hands glide across her skin.

"We still have a lot to think about." She sighed as he nodded his head, moving it back up to look at her. She sighed again, leaning down and kissing his lips. "I just wish we didn't. It's easier to ignore things for now, but once we get back to the city it'll be a reality check and I honestly don't want to put them through that again. Moving, finding another place and more things to fill that place. Making sure the Foot don't find us again, if they are still around after all is said in done. If we are still around..." She sighed again putting her head back down on Leo's steady shoulder, closing her eyes. "I just want it to all go away." She said softly as he put his arms around her waist and hugged her body close against his.

"I'll make it right." Leo said softly as she nodded her head. "I promise."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Hun growled over his ear piece as his Dragon's reported to him from their search for the turtles and their mutant powered girlfriends.

"We searched the areas giving to us on this map, sir." One Dragon reported. "But, they're all clear."

"Well, search them again!" Hun yelled back as he slammed the ear piece down on his large desk before him.

Karai smirked from the doorway of Hun's office in the Dragon Headquarters before entering. Hun lifted his hard, dark eyes to her soft ones as she stalked her way slowly to the edge of his desk. She slowly ran her slender fingers across the lightly stained oak before lifting herself upon it, and crossing her silky legs shone off from her short black skirt. He eyed her carefully sitting back in his chair.

"Who should I thank for this wonderful visit?" He asked in a sarcastic tone of sincerity as she smirked, flipping her soft jet black hair over her shoulder.

"My father has given me word of a new _investor_." She said as her brow arched slightly.

"Investor?" Hun asked leaning forward, placing his large forearms in front of him on his desk.

"It seems as though his agent has certain information about Leonardo and his family that we have been wanting for years."

"So who is this _agent_?" Hun asked as Karai smirked.

"That I am not sure of." She said looking out towards the city skyline behind Hun. "However, I'm sure we will know soon enough. I am here because our Master has asked me to have your Dragons and my Foot search deeper into the sewers. There is believed to be a lair, their home. We find it and we can grab those things once and for all." She said slamming her fist down on his desk as Hun smirked.

"I already have my Dragons on top of it."

"Searching the streets will do no good. That O'Neil woman has not been seen at her shop in days. Or at that rat hole she calls an apartment." Karai hissed. "We need to be searching below!"

"He wants our men to waste their time underground while there are shipments to be taken care of?" Hun scoffed as Karai only crossed her arms.

"Would you like to discuss this matter with him?" She asked as Hun rolled his eyes.

"You can have a few of my Dragons but the rest are under _my_ orders. He is supposed to be dead anyways!"

"And that is not the case. Your Dragons would not even exist if it wasn't for my father." She said getting from the desk and leaning down on it with her fists. "You are under _his _order." She said staring at him darkly as he stared right back. She waited for him to back down as he didn't give in, his muscle flexing to the pressure he applied on the edge of his desk, the wood groaning as it bent.

"Fine." He growled as she let a triumphant smile cross her face. "My Dragons will begin the search underground." She nodded her head leaning from the desk as she turned to leave. He watched her turn the corner of the doorway before picking his ear piece back up. "Dragons, cut the search. You're going underground." He said narrowing his eyes as he swiveled in his chair to look out towards the city before him.


	24. Chapter 24

The sky lit up by the millions of stars over head as Lexine and Donatello sat out by the lake. He had taken an old blanket from the barn, and set it up on the dock for both of them to sit. She leaned back on her hands, her head on his shoulder as she watched the stars twinkled over head.

"Life should always be this perspicuous." She said softly as he turned his head towards her as her face remained tilted upward at the sky. He leaned back a little to admire her beautiful neck and newly tanned skin in the moonlight. "I just wish we didn't have to face it all again. The fighting and blood, I hate it." She sighed dropping her head, her chin almost resting on her chest as he wrapped an arm around the small of her back. He kissed the side of her head softly as she took in a slow breath in and out. Closing her eyes for a moment before letting them drift back to the clear night sky. "There's nothing we can do to prevent it. It's all going to happen…" She sighed as he closed his eyes, placing his forehead down on hers. She moved her body, her chest brushing along his plastron as he leaned back to lie on his shell. She smiled kissing his lips as they went down, laying her head on his shoulder as he took his hands and placed them behind his head.

"At least we'll be prepared." He said softly as she felt the vibrations of his voice through his chest. She placed her chin on his shoulder looking up at him as he tilted his head to look down at her. The wind lightly blew her blonde hair across her face as he smiled, pushing it back behind her ear and holding it there. She smiled back pouting her lips into a soft kiss as they landed on his wrist.

Jacqueline hugged her arms around herself as the wind blew across her bare shoulders only covered in a thin tank top, as she leaned against the old chipped railing of the porch. She let her eyes wonder the skies as she smiled seeing a shooting star stream over head.

"Raph…" She whispered taking a look over her shoulder as he opened one eye from the swing and looked at her. "Make a wish."

"Wha, why?" He asked groggily as she rolled her eyes and then closed them turning back towards the sky.

"You're not fun." She said with a smile making a silent wish to herself. He watched her for a moment before pushing himself up on his feet and walking up behind her. He ran his large hands, down hers starting at her shoulders and cupping around her waist as she smiled leaning back against him. "See, they always come true." She smiled turning around giving him a small kiss as he returned it.

"Are you nervous 'bout what's gonna happen?" He asked her in a low voice as she sighed letting her finger tips wonder up and down his good arm. She shrugged slightly tilting her head back up to look at the sky.

"I'm not sure really. I mean, we'a gonna need to face it soona or lata so I'm thinkin' once you get betta we'a all gonna hafta put on a smilin' face, grin and bare it. It's gonna happen eitha way." She shrugged again as he nodded his head before placing his chin to rest on her shoulder from behind her. "I just want it ta be ova." She sighed.

Fiona picked hay out of her hair as she turned to look around the hay loft her and Mikey found themselves in after dinner. She couldn't bare not be with him any longer and at dinner she couldn't keep her hands to herself under the table. He'd squirm away from her touch and try to laugh off his knee smacking against the underside, saying that he felt a bug as she kept a smile on her face eating her meal.

She found her shirt on the blanket that he laid out for them as she went to put it on. She smiled feeling his hands run themselves down her arms slowly tugging her body backwards into his.

"Everyone is probably wondering where we are." She giggled as he kissing down her neck.

"So?" He said tugging her body back to his again. She giggled more as he clapped a hand over her mouth hearing someone come into the barn. He pulled her back with him in the shadows as the sound of her muffled giggled echoed around them.

"Leo, I understand that you're just looking out for me and my sister's safety but we cannot live down in the lair. That is _your_ home. My sisters and I need our own space." Jade said as she walked further into the barn as Leo followed her, the moonlight spilling in through the double door entryway.

"There is really no other choice than you moving back to Boston Jade, or with Frank. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were that far from me." He sighed as she leaned against a square wooden pillar in the middle of the barn. She let out a slow breath looking over at him as he walked towards her pressing his body close to hers. Their lips met as she clenched her eyes tight, remembering the last time he had kissed her like this to be weeks ago. She moved her hands from behind her back and dug them into his biceps as she arched her body into his, forcing it harder on hers.

"Ah man…" Mikey sighed as Fiona giggled.

"It's cute." She whispered as they both peered over the edge looking down below at their older siblings. Mikey shook his head.

"No, it's gross and now we don't have an escape. We move an inch and Leo will hear it." He whispered back as Fiona arched a brow.

"Baby, you do remember that I am invisible right?" She asked in a slight chuckle as he picked his head up with a smile. "And you, my love are Ninja. You can move with the shadows and stuff. You're faster than your brothers just hustle it up and you'll make it."

"Hustle it up? Do you know what I just went through? It's called blue balls babe, you'll be lucky if I can limp." He whispered as she covered her mouth in a giggle.

"Shh…" She said covering his mouth. "Let's just hide out a minuet maybe they'll leave." She shrugged as he sighed laying back against the blanket. She smiled, leaning down over him as her legs went in between his and her head fitting at the curve of his neck. She kissed along it softly as he held her against him. "Blue balls huh?" She whispered as he nodded his head, his eyes closing.

"It's been almost a month babe."

"Yeah I know, why do you think I brought you up here?" She asked kissing his neck again as he smiled.

"I can't live at Franks." Jade said in a pant as Leo moved his lips from hers starting to kiss his way across her chest. He lifted his head up in question as she tried to steady her breathing. "Sorry…My mind is just…" She sighed as he nodded his head taking a step back. She grabbed his hand pulling him back to her. He placed his head against hers as she kissed his lips softly before moving her cheek to glide along his until she kissed his shoulder muscle. "I just want...My mind is elsewhere, all over the place. I'm trying to understand why or how. Why we can't go back to our home. It's all the same thing all over again but before it seemed easier somehow…Maybe because I had you." She sighed again leaning back and placing her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"You still have me." He said softly.

"I know, I just…I miss you…" She whispered softly as he closed his eyes putting his hands to brace on the wooden pillar behind her as her chest mashed against his plastron. He let his head fall on her shoulder as he moved his hands down her arms to her lower back and around her backside. He lifted her up in a swift motion, pushing her back harder on the pillar as she moaned softly feeling his body push hard between her legs. "Wait…" She said as he reached to lift up her shirt. She sighed rolling her eyes as she felt their little siblings somewhere close by. "I found Fiona and Mikey." She whispered as Leo sighed dropping her back to the dirt ground.

"Lake?" He asked as she smiled kissing his lips.

"Don and Lex."

"Casey and April are in the house…With Jac and Raph." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Woods?"

"Leonardo." She said crossing her arms.

"Alright, bad idea." He sighed as he looked behind him through the opened doors across the yard. He smirked a little as he noticed the large battle shell in the drive way a few yards away from everything. "C'mon." He said taking her hand as she was pulled from her lean against the pillar.

"Leo where…" She stopped noticing his way of direction as she smiled. "You're amazing." She sighed as he sung open the back of the doors, letting her jump up first. He followed shutting them as she rushed at him having his shell slam against the metal. She jumped up wrapping her legs as best she could around his body as he held her to him by her backside. He dropped to his knees slowly, then laying her body on the floor as his laid between her legs, their lips never parting.

* * *

"You're time is up Mr. Smith." Bishop gleamed on the other side of the monitor as Frank leaned back in his leather over sized chair in his office. He scowled at the man as he stood up, the chair making a slam against the wall behind him as he placed his knuckles hard on the desk.

"You have absolutely no right in prying into my personally affairs Bishop! This is a travesty. You're making a mockery of what our government stands for!" He screamed leaning into his monitor as Bishop only smiled adjusting his dark lens.

"I am making a mockery of our government? It has come to my attention Smith that you that are housing mutants, freaks in your home calling them your family. And it is I that am mocking our established business?" Bishop asked with a crooked smile as Frank sighed dropping his head between his shoulders. "I only ask for one thing and it is simple…"

"I gave you access to those files what else do you want from me?" Frank blurted out.

"Simple." He said softly keeping his smirk. "You're facility is a beautiful one. Many workers, your life work, companies along the whole east coast. You've made a name for yourself, money and a beautiful life. It would be a shame if all of that was to be wasted on something that mattered so little."

"What. Do. You. Want." Frank said through clenched teeth as his hands slowly balled into fists.

"I believe you already know the answer to that old friend." Frank raised his eyes slowly to meet Ms. Albarn standing before his desk, her eyes behind her small silver framed glasses glossed over with tears as she shook her head once. Frank sighed closing his eyes as he tilted his head back down towards the monitor.

"You do this, with promising me they are safe. All of them will remain safe. For as long as I wish for." Frank said opening his eyes slowly as Bishop nodded his head.

"Once you give the orders Agent Smith they will be in good hands. Don't you worry." His smirked again as Frank shook his head letting it fall back between his shoulders. The screen before him went blank as Ms Albarn rushed to his desk slamming her clipboard down on it.

"How could you…They are just children Frank!" She said as he nodded his head looking back towards her.

"They are also warriors, fighters. They've seen and dealt with much worse than Bishop."

"Something isn't right. With the way he brought up Gregory, it's as if he had already known this whole time."

"He did." Frank sighed taking a seat back in his leather chair. "It was just a matter of me giving him permission he didn't need. My word." He sighed pinching between his eyes.

"Do we warn them?" She asked softly as he shook his head.

"Everything will make sense soon enough to them." He said getting from his desk and gathering a few papers, shoving them into his briefcase.

"They're never going to forgive you."

"I don't know if I am going to be able to forgive myself." He sighed taking his jacket and swinging it over his shoulders as he left his office.


	25. Chapter 25

Jade groaned with discomfort as she rolled onto her stomach on the metal flooring of the battle shell, where she and Leonardo had spent the night. He leaned up slowly as he tilted his head from one side to the other, his neck pop with each movement as she grimaced.

"Do you always have to do that?" She said with annoyance, putting her hand to her forehead and then through her knotted hair as he looked over at her with a furrowed brow.

"Morning to you to, love." He said getting from the floor to put his pads back on. She sighed clipping her bra back over her breast, taking her shirt from the floor beside them.

"Sorry. I'm just…" He smirked a little falling to his knees next to her and kissing the side of her head.

"You're head is all over the place, I know." He said softly as she nodded her head with a sigh. She placed her hands on either side of his face kissing his lips.

"I love you." She said looking into his eyes as he smiled.

"Love you too. Now, lets go get breakfast or something, I'm starving." He said helping her to her feet as she smirked.

"Wonder why." She kissed his lips again as he followed her out of the back of the battle shell.

Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she smiled to the slight tug he gave her body, gliding it under his strong arm and closer to his. She grabbed his hand with her own, holding it over her chest as she leaned her head down and kissed the top of it.

Jade furrowed her brow slowly turning her head over her shoulder as she stopped in her tracks feeling a rush of confusion crawl through her. Leo's arm fell from her shoulder as he kept walking before turned back towards her as she looked down the long driveway. She leaned forward a little to see towards the road.

"What is it?" He asked as she shrugged.

"Don't know. Just feel, I don't know." She sighed turning back towards him. "Something doesn't feel right, it's all around us in the air. Close, but, I can't figure it out."

"Is it a threat?" Leo asked looking in the direction she just was. She shrugged again and began walking back towards the house.

"I don't think so." She said looking back at him as he followed her.

"We should just be careful." He said, placing an arm back around her waist as she nodded her head, both of them looking around the vast woods around the house cautiously.

The two made their way into the house to be greeted by Donatello, April and Lexine sitting around the kitchen table with coffee mugs. April smiled at the two as Donnie got from his chair and took down two more coffee mugs for them, filling Jade's with coffee and Leo's with hot water.

"Tea is in the cabinet." He said taking a seat back down next to Lexi as she smiled putting her hand back in place on Donnie's thigh. Jade sighed with the hot mug in her hands drinking the liquid black as Leo grimaced at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, after licking her lips slowly.

"Nothing." He shrugged as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where did you two end up last night?" Lexi asked with a mischievous smile as Jade rolled her eyes.

"Outside." She said as the five all turned their heads to the wooden door on the porch slamming against its frame. Michelangelo and Fiona both shuffled into the living room, stretching and yawn on their way. Jade and Lexi looked at each other with growing smiles before the eldest twin got from her chair and poked her head out at the other and Mikey laying on the couch, Fiona on his plastron as he lay on his shell.

"Rough night?" Lexi chuckled as Fiona waved off her sister's comment. "Where'd you two sleep?"

"Hay loaf." They both grumbled as Lexi snorted in laughter.

"Is that what that smell is?" She said as the others in the kitchen starting laughing. They both groaned too tired for a rebuttal smart-aleck comment. "Go shower and then I'll give you food." Lexi said rolling her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Food?" Mikey said his head perking up. Fiona fell off his stomach with a yelp and onto the floor. She laid there for a moment, grumbling into the old carpet before giving Mikey's arm a hard shove.

"Ow!" She said as he chuckled sitting up.

"Sorry babe. C'mon let's go shower, then food!" He smirked as she groaned again as it turned into a slight yelp from his pull on her hand to get her to her feet.

Jade smiled at the two as they made their way up the stairs, opening the porch door to sit on the swing. She crossed her legs on the seat, keeping the warm cup in her hands as she sipped it slowly with an intent glare on the driveway, that bad feeling still crawling within her. She sighed closing her eyes and focusing on where it might be coming from. She felt betrayed, ashamed, anger, sadness, confusion. Mostly she felt almost too weak to focus. Her mind gave her scattered thoughts, images, memories that she couldn't grasp just one. She was being toyed with, but by who she couldn't place. She growled slowly taking in a slow breath.

A soft sound of tires rolling over stones in the driveway perked her head up as she furrowed her brow, opening her eyes to a large black van pulling into the driveway. She felt her heart jump in her throat as she got to her feet slowly and went into the house.

"We need to leave." She said quietly as the other's looked at her in confusion.

"What? Why?" Lexi asked as Jade shook her hands.

"No time, just back door. Now!" She said as Leo nodded his head and ran up the stairs telling the others.

"Wha…Why are we…" Lexi started as she looked out of the porch door through the screen, seeing men in all black uniforms walking around the yard. Her mouth dropped open slowly as she felt a hand wrap around her. Donnie tugged her body to follow him as she nodded and went with him quickly and as silently as they could.

Leo opened the rooms upstairs trying to find Raphael, Jacqueline, Mikey, Fiona and Casey. He knocked on the bathroom door as his brother opened it with a confused expression.

"Mikey get your things, we need to leave. Meet on the roof." Leo said before moving onto the next room. Mikey shut the door looking back at Fiona as she ran a towel through her raven hair.

"Babe, we're leaving." He said still a bit confused as Fiona arched a brow.

"Huh?"

"I-I don't know. Leo just…Just get dressed. He seemed freaked and Leo doesn't do that." Mikey said getting a little nervous as Fiona nodded her head and slipped on her clothing.

Casey was still fast asleep in the room him and April had been sharing at the end of the hall. Leo grabbed his human friend's shoulder giving it a harsh shake. Casey jolted upwards, smacking Leo's hand away.

"Hey man, what's the…" Leo placed a finger to his beak as Casey cut off his questioning and got from the bed grabbing his gear and a few of April's things on the way.

Jac and Raph were still asleep as well as Leo found them in the room Jade and he had shared their first night here. He crouched down on his brother's side. Without having to move him, Raphael opened one eye looking at his older brother.

"What?" He asked in a groggy, irritated tone as Leo's face was enough to wake him up. "What happened?" He asked sitting up a little as Leo quieted him down.

"Someone's here. Jade felt something earlier, we have to leave. Are you alright to fight if you have to?"

"If I gotta." He said sitting on the edge of the bed as he rotated his shoulder in his hand, messaging it for a moment. Leo nodded his head as he left the room for Raph to wake up Jac.

"Meet on the roof." Leo said before leaving as Raph nodded. He turned over his shoulder at Jac to her exposed backside, the sheet just stopping at her lower back as it slowly rose and fell with her light breathing of sleep. He smirked a little slowly gliding the tops of his fingers down her spine. She sighed softly, turning on her side as the sheet covering her naked body slid further down. He heard a noise downstairs and became aware of the situation at hand. Grabbing her clothes from the floor, Raphael shook her shoulder. She pushed her hands against the mattress as her eyes slowly opened, squinted to Raphael in front of her holding out her clothing.

"We gotta go babe." He said sliding on his gear and tying his crimson colors around his eyes. She furrowed her brow in a yawn and looked at him.

"Wh…Why?" She asked still half asleep as another noise crashed from down the stairs. He sighed and shoved her clothing at her.

"Ask me questions later, get dressed." She heard the urgency in his voice and quickly put her clothing on as Raph looked out of the window, seeing men in those black uniforms walking around the perimeter of the house. He motioned for Jac to follow him as she did, carefully and silently as he pulled her up onto the roof.

Mikey and Fiona both crouched in the middle as Raph and Jac made their way slowly towards them.

"Leo told us to meet at the lake." Mikey whispered as Raph nodded.

Fiona went invisible instantly as Mikey and Raph both jumped from the roof in a flip, landing without a sound as they quickly ran into the woods, ducking and rolling behind trees making their way towards the lake. Jac sighed looking over the edge seeing two men walk below her. She crouched and waited as they stood, talking to one another.

She growled to herself and waited as they both split up, walking around the other side of the house. She dropped down from the roof, trying to land as softly as she could but failed miserably, her thick soled boots made a loud thud as she bent her knees on impact. She sighed, rolling her eyes to herself as the two men both looked at her.

"We got one!" One said into his wrist band.

"Fuckin' a!" She said taking off in a run towards the woods. She looked over her shoulder as a group of men were quickly on her trail. She darted off in another direction from the lake to not let them follow her there. She'd take the long way.

Raphael looked over his shoulder as he stopped, his feet sliding against the dirt ground as Mikey turned and stopped too.

"What?" He asked his older brother as they both caught their breath.

"Jac…Where's Jac?" He said looking back towards Mikey as he shrugged.

"Wasn't she behind us?" He asked looking around the woods. Raph growled in his throat as he noticed Donnie and Lexine coming along side them.

"Why are you stopping? Let's go!" Lexi said.

"Jac wit you?" Raph asked as Lexi furrowed her brow.

"Oh no…" She sighed as Raph turned and punched a tree trunk.

"Damnit! I should have waited for her!" He said as Mikey sighed turning towards Fiona as she slowly became visible.

"We all should have Raphie." She said softly as he hung his head.

"Well, maybe she'll catch up. We have to go find Jade and Leo." Lex said starting to walk back towards the lake as the others nodded their heads and followed. "She's a big girl Raph, she can handle things herself." She reassured him as Raph took one last look towards the house and sighed following the others.

* * *

Jacqueline ran, dodging and jumping over tree braches that stuck out in her line of sight. Her legs started to burn, but she ignored the feeling turning on a heel and throwing out her arms as a fire ball shot out at the men chasing her. They held up their hands over their faces as the flame extinguished.

"Fuckin' flame retardant suits!" She said turning back in the direction she was headed in a sprint.

She felt the air get cooler on her sweat covered skin as she growled, darting off in another direction. She was getting closer to the lake, she had to lose them somehow. She tossed her bright red hair over her shoulder, taking a look to see how far behind the men were. She looked up at a tree she was next to and noticed a branch was low enough to the ground. She jumped up, grabbing the tree branch pulling herself up quickly. She jumped up again to another branch higher in the tree and crouched down. She noticed her bright hair fall in her face as she blew it out, sliding off her elastic on her wrist and pulling her hair back in a messy bun.

The guards from below stopped at her tree as they looked around the forest floor. She smirked to herself as she heard one say in his wrist band that they lost her. They gave one more look around before heading back towards the house. Jumping, slowly down to another branch she watched as they walked away.

Landing on the dirt ground she stayed crouched for a moment giving the area one more look around before taking off in a sprint towards the lake.

* * *

"Where's Jackie?" Jade asked as her and Leo both relaxed their fighting stances seeing the familiar faces of their siblings.

"She ain't here?" Raph asked pushing his way past the group. Jade shook her head looking at her sister's as they both shrugged.

"Ah! Leave it to her." She said throwing her arms in the air as Raph narrowed his eyes.

"It's my fault, don't take it out on her. I shoulda waited for her." He said crossing his arms as Jade looked over her shoulder at Raph.

"She'll be alright…" She said patting Raph's shoulder as he nudged her hand away going to sit by the water.

"This is bad." Fiona said chewing on her bottom lip. She jumped slightly as they all turned their heads to the noise coming through the woods. Raph walked forward, squinting as Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo all exposed their weapons, waiting in line behind their brother in red.

Jacqueline jumped over a bush, sliding to a stop as she smirked pushing her hair bangs from her face.

"What I miss?" She asked in between breaths as Raph sighed running over to her and wrapping his arms tightly around her body. She smiled and kissed him as he held tighter. "Hi Red." She whispered as he shook his head.

"What the hell is wrong wit you?" He asked nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck. She smiled wider patting his arms.

"Lotta stuff."

"Alright, now that we're all safe, what are we gonna do?" Donnie asked looking towards his older brother.

"We can take 'em." Jac said crossing her arms as Raph finally let her go out of his embrace. Leo sighed and shook his head.

"There's too many of them and we don't know what they are capable of. They might have weapons…"

"Which Jade can control." Jac said motioning towards her sister.

"I can't think…" She sighed as Jac narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Since yesterday, it feels like my mind has been ripped from a connection. Like, I'm holding on by a thread."

"Well, fix it!" Jac said throwing her arms out.

"I can't just fix it Jackie!"

"Well you betta fuckin' thinka somethin'! We got the swat team from hell lookin' for us and this isn't exactly a large area!"

"Guys just calm down, we'll think…"

"Shut up Lexi!" The two eldest screamed in unison as they glared at each other.

"Ok…" Lexi said taking a step back next to Donnie.

"This is all your fault!" Jac screamed pointing towards her older sister.

"My fault?"

"Yeah! You put us all through this! You had to push us and push us to fight! Fight for some bullshit that don't even matta anymore!"

"I pushed you for the better! And it does matter! It should matter to all of you!" Jade screamed back.

"That wasn't apart of our lives anymore! You hadda pry into that note! You fell apart once you found out 'bout dad! You broke what we had because of him, because of Frank and his trainin'!"

"Frank was helping us…" Jade growled.

"We were fine before this all started but, you had to bring us there to know what was happenin'! Who cares what we are!? What does it matta about out powas?! We were livin' normal lives! For once in our fuckin' lives we were fine! All of us, even you! But no, as soon as that note happened you freaked!"

"I had reasons! I wanted to know! We all did! Don't stand there and tell me you didn't want to know about dad!"

"I did, fine! But, I wasn't obsessed with it! You just hadda know, and now looket this! You brought us here, to all this and this is all your fault!" Jac stopped for a moment and let her head fall as she tried to push back hot tears that worked their way to gloss over her eyes. "You were the reason we all got our memories erased in the first place…" She said in a low growl lifting her head back towards her sister. "_You're_ the reason why dad left!" Jade's eyes narrowed.

Before she could think her hand struck across Jacqueline's cheek. The smack echoed through the woods as Jac kept her face turned away as a slow red mark of Jade's open palm appeared over her soft flesh. Jade's hand went to her mouth in shock. Lexine gasped in surprise as Fiona hid her face into Mikey's arm, as he put an arm around her back.

"Oh God. Jackie I'm so…" Before Jade could place a soft hand over the mark she left, a growl left the red head's throat and sprung at her sister. Their bodies collided as Jade tried to fight her off. Jac's fists were thrown left and right as Jade tired to open her palm to push her off of her body that was slammed hard into the dirt ground.

Raphael ran over to Jacqueline, picking her up off of her sister as her arms still flung furiously around, kicking her feet as Raph picked her up from the ground trying to hold her in place. Leonardo ran over to Jade as she was finally freed and pounced to her feet making a run towards her angry sister, her lip and cheek dripping with blood.

"Fuck you Jade! You ruined all of this! You had to drag us into this bullshit fight that is now too big for any of us to handle! We come here to get away and they find us! You couldn't even use your powers that you made us train and break our fuckin' backs for months and you couldn't even use yours?! You're a fuckin' hypocrite!"

"I was confused! I had a feeling…"

"A feelin'?" Jac scream tired to get her arms free as Raph held her tighter. "A feelin'?! Oh thank the fuckin' lord you had a feelin' otherwise we'd be out in the middle of the fuckin' woods hidin' from these bounty hunter lookin' motha fuckas. OH WAIT! We are!" She said as Jade's eyes turned into a glare.

The girl tried to make a run at her red headed sister again as Leonardo held her tightly in his iron grasp. She squirmed and grunted, hitting his forearms to get free. Jacqueline trying the same on the other side as Raphael sighed holding her arms tight.

"Will you two stop?! This isn't what we need right now!" Leo said shaking Jade as she growled.

"What do you want from me Jacqueline?! I'm sorry? Fine! I'm sorry! I can't help it! It _is_ my fault dad left!" She said her voice cracking as tears were brought up. "He left because of me! He left mom because she didn't accept us as freaks! Is that what you want?! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for your sorrys." Jac said in a low tone nodding her head looking past Jade as she saw a group of men running at them.

The men all cocked their guns at the group as Jade wiped the blood from her mouth looking over at Jacqueline who glared at her. Fiona clung onto Mikey's arm as Lexi and Donnie both held tightly onto each other's hands.

"I suppose you blame me too?" Jade asked Leonardo keeping her face forward. He looked down at her for a moment as she looked up at him a tear falling from her over flowing eyes. Before he could answer she broke away from the group.

"We'll come without a fight." She said putting her hands up. "Don't hurt them."

Raphael growled as Jacqueline was ripped from his side by a man, forcing her arms tightly behind her back as she was pushed to walk forward with Jade. Then again as his arms were gripped to be put behind his shell as another man came up to him with a smug smirk sliding his sais from his belt.

Donnie complied, tossing his bo staff in front of him as he placed his wrists to rest on his lower shell, soon to be gripped by a man pushing him forward. Lexine hand being pried from his as she kicked a little from her hands forced behind her. Jade shot her a look over her shoulder as Lexi sighed and calmed down looking back towards Donnie for a moment as he smiled.

Mikey followed his smart brother, leaning down and giving Fiona a kiss on the cheek before she was pulled to follow her older sisters. Tears steaming down her face, as her lip quivered when she mouthed the words 'I love you' to her orange clad boyfriend. He muster a smile for a moment mouthing the words 'you too' back. She gave a meek smile before being forced to look away from his glistening blue eyes.

Leonardo glared at the man going behind his shell and grimaced to the sound of his katana being unsheathed from their hold. He didn't stumble when he was forced forward in a shove, his arm being slightly twisted as the man behind him walked him towards the others.

"Way to go fearless." Jacqueline said keeping her face forward as Jade only sighed keeping her head up high as they were escorted back towards the farm house.

"I suppose I was wrong 'bout you." Hun smirked as he watched the group of eight being pushed out of the woods. Jade lifted her head up to meet Hun's smug smile. Her mouth dropped slowly as she darted her eyes over to a man standing next to him. He was different, she'd never seen him before. His long black jacket came inches from the ground, thin black tie with a white dress shirt underneath. His arms tightly braced behind him as his broad shoulders made him look more pronounced while standing next to Hun. His dark lens showing off a glimpse of his eyes, kept on her sisters as a slow smile spread over his face. She arched a brow slightly as Hun turned towards the man keeping his smile.

"I always hold up my end of the bargain when considering business. Tell your…_Master_ that." Bishop smirked as he walked from Hun to the van.

* * *

AND THE PLOT THICKENS. DUN DUN DUN. I'm really excited about these next couple chapters. They're gonna be sweeeeettttt! lol.


	26. Chapter 26

The smell of his breath mingling with her own from that morning, coming back to her as a black bag clung to her skin over her head. She was being pushed down a hall, feet echoing along with her steps coming from behind her. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't see anything but the bright lights piercing through the dark fabric for a moment then disappearing. Whoever this was, they're doing a better job at keeping their location a secret. Her head still spun with useless feelings and memories of her father, her fighting, Karai, the Shredder, her sister's, Leo… She clenched her eyes shut, feeling a tear roll down her flushed cheeks.

Finally, the footsteps stopped. Jade picked her head up as she felt the soft presences of her sister's around her. She furrowed her brow reaching out for Leonardo, for any of the brothers and felt nothing. Her stomach twisted in worry as the black bags were finally ripped from the girl's heads. Their hair falling around their faces as bright lights clicked on, making them all groan and close their eyes.

"Welcome my dears." A deep voice came from behind them as Jade tired to move. She felt her legs and feet held into place at her sides as she looked around the room. She saw her sister's around her, seeing not much else from beyond the light. She squinted trying to see more as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, but failed. She felt helpless without her powers that 'ninja' training Leonardo insisted on giving her wasn't exactly as helpful as she would have liked.

"Who are you?" She asked in a dark tone as the man laughed.

"I, my dear, am Agent Bishop." He said making himself visible in front of her as he adjusted his glasses. "And you are Jade Torino, correct?"

"What's it ta you?" Jacqueline spoke up as Bishop smiled at her.

"Well, I have a little _business_ concerning you girls."

"Business with Hun." Lexine spat out as he turned towards the blonde.

"No, actually Lexine I have more pressing matters to settle than with the Purple Dragons. You see, you girls are very important to this government. Your father, being what he was and dying in battle makes you the last specimens of your _kind_."

"How do you know our father?" Jade growled as he turned back towards her looking out from his glasses.

"Gregory and I go way back." He smirked before turning away from her as she struggled to get free. "You see, years ago I was a secret Agent much like your father. We worked together, along with Frank and found ourselves on missions together. I then started to notice something peculiar about your father, different. I now am the head of the Earth Protection Force…"

"What the fuck is that?" Jac scoffed as Bishop arched a brow towards her.

"I study the un-known events not documented by the public eye." He said as Lexine furrowed her brow before a smile coming to her face.

"Aliens?"

"Ppssshhh…You kiddin' me?" Jac said blowing out laughter.

"What does this have to do with us?" Jade said shaking her head to ignore her sister's useless comments.

"Well Jade, you and your sisters are here for one reason really. I know what you are capable of which is why you were cut from using your powers. You and your sister Fiona are very strong minds, while Lexine and Jacqueline have the strong bodies. I need you to help me with a bit of information I have been trying to collect for some months now."

"And what information is that?" Jade asked as a slow smile appeared on Bishop's face.

"Simple."

* * *

"Father, are you so sure to trust this man you have nearly met?" Karai asked as the Shredder barreled through the hall, pushing Foot out of the way.

"My trust in him is none of your concern Karai. You were given your assignment." He said in his deep tone as Karai looked over at him for a moment, before dropping her head softly.

"But, Father. Now that you are back are you certain that I am needed?"

"You are very much needed Karai." Shredder said in a slightly lighter tone. Karai furrowed her brow for a moment.

They both entered a lab as Dr. Stockman and Dr. Chaplin worked their way around it with Foot Technicians clicking over computer flies.

"Stockman." Shredder growled as Stockman rolled himself over to him in his mobile chair he was not permanently placed in. "Have we received word?"

"Hun said they were intercepted and taken with Bishop."

"Is he with them?" Shredder asked crossing his metal arms. Stockman looked towards Chaplin for a moment as the red head averted his eyes.

"Not that I know of Master…However I did manage to uncover a little dirt about this Agent of yours." Stockman smiled as The Shredder's eyes narrowed.

"And?"

"It seems that he worked with a Gregory Torino a time ago. The same man who tried to break into your Foot Headquarters before." Stockman said with a gloating smile as Shredder growled and sung his arm to knock over a collection of beakers.

"You tell me this now?!"

"I-I had just found out not moments ago Master."

"This is unacceptable…"

"But, we did find out that this Agent Bishop had nothing to do with that one isolated incident." Chaplin chimed in as he helped pick up broken glass. The Shredder made an approve noise as Stockman looked over at the young man placed the hold of beakers back in its place. "It seems that Gregory, the girl's father was here by own will nothing doing with the government. Something with an undercover job, with another agency that I can't seem to figure out?" Chaplin said bringing up the files.

"It seems that your work wasn't well researched Stockman." The Shredder said as Stockman glared at the red headed man who smiled at his accomplishment.

"I-I assure you it will not happen again Master." Stockman said as Hun came up from behind him cracking his knuckles.

"I will see to it that it doesn't." The Shredder said turning out of the lab as Karai followed, cringing slightly to the scream Stockman gave off.

"Master, I do not trust this Bishop. He seems to be sinking into everything and his work with the government and…"

"Enough Karai. This will be the chance to finally end those insipid turtle's lives! You have your honor to hold with me and will follow your orders."

"Yes Master." She said in a quiet tone as he turned into his office slamming the doors shut. She growled to herself before turning down the hall.

Going to her quarters she looked towards her large bay windows showing off the city lights. Something wasn't right, she was given a mission and something, everything in her was telling her not to do it. Her inner conflict was sickening. She had an honor to withhold to her father. Clenched eyes, her hands balling into fists at her sides she reopened them on the skyline before her with a small sigh.

She would take care of what she needed. Going back to Japan seemed like a more suitable plan by the second. She wasn't a coward. She wouldn't flee and leave her father with this mess on his hands. Something she promised herself never to leave him in a time of need again. He actually needed her. She should feel honored that he thought of her for this mission and not another Foot Ninja. She would stand and follow her orders.

Grabbing her katana she left her room with a small sigh, heading for the roof tops.

* * *

"So you want us to help you?" Jacqueline asked confused as Bishop smiled.

"You are only helping yourselves." He shrugged.

"If we do this, you let us go." Jade said slowly as Bishop looked towards her for a moment, her hazel eyes slowly reaching up to his.

"We'll see…"

"NO!" Jade said crossing her arms that were now released by the men behind her. "We help you, and do this mission and we go back to our lives! We go home and get our lives back!" Jade said taking a step closer to Bishop as he kept his hands behind his back. He gave a slight nod of the head.

"Alright Jade, if you wish." He said simply as she eyed him carefully. She put out her hand her head snapped towards the large double doors being pushed open as Leonardo fell to his knees.

"Don't listen to anything he says!" Leonardo growled. His brothers coming behind him, all of them locked in chains around their wrists and ankles.

"Leonardo, nice of you to join us." He smirked as Leo shook his arms to get free.

"He's a manipulator Jade! He means nothing of what he's telling you! Don't believe a word!"

"You want the Shredder gone don't you?" Bishop asked looking back towards the girls as Jade felt uncertainty churn in her stomach. She looked towards Bishop, his smug smile and dark eyes leaving her feeling just as uncertain as before. She looked down at Leonardo, those eyes always so trusting and loyal now covered in anger and rage as he shook his arms once more.

"If we do this, they have to help us." Jade said in slow, commanding words as Bishop smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course my dear." He said nodding his head towards the men to unhook the turtle's chains. Leonardo clenched his teeth in a growl as he rubbed his wrists, feeling a gush of wind from beside him as Raphael ran past him and pinned Bishop against the wall.

"Wha you do to 'em?" He growled as his forearm pressed against Bishop's neck. His eyes behind dark lens narrowed as he shoved Raphael off him. Raph slid back, catching himself as he reached for his sais on his belt. Grabbing nothing, he looked down and growled once more remembering they were taken from him. Rushing towards Bishop again, leading with his shoulder he was caught by the arms of Bishop's guards.

"Tell your _pet_ to calm down Jacqueline." Bishop hissed adjusting his tie as Raphael growled, tossing his arms around as the men tired to hold tighter.

"Why should I? He's got the right idea!" She said tossing her arms now as the men just twisted slightly. She bit back the pain and tired harder. Jade sighed shaking her head as she watched the both of them struggle.

"You aren't doing any good to yourself." She said softly as Jac narrowed her eyes turning towards her sister.

"Fuck you! You got no say in what I do!" She hissed as Jade shook her head again letting it fall.

"If you don't want to calm on your own I have ways to help." Bishop said taking a syringe from a man in a lab coat and flicking the needle. Jac tensed as she darted her eyes to Raphael who didn't back down. Bishop moved closer to the red banded turtle as Jac pressed her lips together, the scream coming up to her throat softly as she let out a slow breath.

"No!" She finally let out as Bishop stopped the needle inches from Raphael's skin looking up at the red head.

"Good girl." Raph narrowed his eyes as the men put him to his feet.

"We do this and this is all over. No more fighting and running. No more moving, just normal lives?" Jade asked as Bishop moved closer to her. He noticed out of the corner of his eye as Leonardo shifted a bit. A smirk went across his face as he took another step closer to the girl.

"If that is what you think will happen my dear, I'll see to it that it does." He said as she eyed him carefully.

"That doesn't sound too assuring." Lexine spoke up as he turned towards her for a moment with a smile.

"I give you my word."

"You're word means nothing." Leonardo growled as Bishop ignored him.

"Deal?" Bishop asked holding out his hand towards Jade as she looked down at it for a moment. Her arms were released and her hand twitched to reach for his as she looked over at Leo. He shook his head, with pleading eyes and she looked away clenched hers shut.

"Deal." Jade said putting out her hand and looking away from the shake as if it was a sting. Leonardo growled tossing his arms around once more as Jade hung her head.

"You trust him?" Lexine whispered as Bishop walked away, her and Jade both eyeing him carefully as Jade shook her head.

"No, I trust my gut. This will be done and if he tries something, so will he." Jade said lifting her head slowly to look over at Bishop.

* * *

Landing on an old building her tracker had sent her too, near the outskirts of the city. She kneeled down over a skylight window, peering inside as she saw movement from below. Carefully opening one of the window panels she leaned in to try and see if she could hear anything.

Foot steps coming from under her hit her ears as she watched men escorting the group of girls and turtles below her. She clenched her fists for a moment, narrowing her eyes as she watched her muscles tingling to strike. She waited until the heavy metal door slammed shut on hits hinges before she dropped down into the building.

She kept her hand on the hilt of her katana as she walked slowly through the darkness of the building, following the path that the turtles and girls just came.

She knew he had been lying. They should have been half-way to the Headquarters by now, but they were here no scars, no bleeding as if no torment went on at all. She opened the door slowly and looked through the crack as she saw the hallway was clear. Stepping inside she pressed her back against the wall and walked along it following the sounds of voices being carried.

"You trust him Jade…" She heard Leonardo's rough voice say in a low yell as she rounded a corner. "That's enough for me."

"I have no other choice Leo! What do you want me to do?"

"Trust me!"

"I never said I didn't."

"You're answer to him said enough." Karai furrowed her brow for a moment as she looked in around another corner to the group of eight standing in a brightly lit room. She Noticed Lexine pick her head up in Karai's direction as she darted behind the wall again.

"What is it?" Donatello asked as Lexine shook her head for a moment, an intent glare on the opened doorway before them.

"Not sure. Just thought, I saw something." She shrugged.

"Do we even know if Casey and April are alright, or Master Splinter? Did any of you see him while we left?" Fiona asked as she clung to Michelangelo's side. He shrugged looking towards his brother's as Leonardo snapped a glare at Jade as she stood with her head down.

"I'm not sure." Leo said his voice still in a harsh tone.

"It seems that everything should be in order." Bishop said with a smile as men followed him from the other room with the turtle's weapons in hand. Raphael snatched his away sliding them into his belt as Leonardo examined his blades before sticking them in the scabbard on his shell.

"Where's our family?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You're human friends? They're back home and safe, they're no concern to any of this. Might as well leave them be. But, I will assure you if something goes wrong know that they're lives are on your hands. Your father however, he is here in this facility." He smirked.

"Where?" Leonardo demanded taking a step forward as his men took one towards him. Raphael went to his brother's side as the others fell in line behind him.

"Not to worry Leonardo. He is safe, for now. Let's just call this a bargaining chip."

"No one bargains with our father's life!" Raphael growled as he took another step. Leonardo stuck his arm out to stop his brother from charging towards Bishop as he stayed perfectly still, his hands clenched behind his back.

"Like I said, there is not a need to worry Raphael. If you eight do what we had plan, everything will be the way it should." Bishop smirked before turning his back towards the eight and walking down the hall. Jade swallowed hard, not wanting to look back towards the fierce eyes wrapped in blue tearing a hole into her.

"Let's go." He said turning towards his brothers as they followed, the girls lagging behind, besides Jacqueline who treaded along side Raphael.

"We have to go Jade." Lexi said softly as her sister stood staring at the white wall in front of her.

"I should have known. We should have been prepared. Now, something bad is going to happen and it's all my fault." She sighed before turning away from her sister's and following the others. Fiona and Lexine exchanged worried glances for a moment before following her.


	27. Chapter 27

As Karai rushed to the building's roof she took in a slow breath of the crisp air. The wind blowing her black hair across her face as it glistened with sweat. She knew this wasn't what her father wanted from her. She knew this is exactly what he would punish her for later. Or, perhaps this new information would save her, she could only hope.

Letting another breath fill her lungs she looked over the edge of the building and waited. She'd follow them until she found it suitable for her to make an appearance. Helping them made her stomach churn and heart race with hate, however she knew that in helping them get away from the deception filling the air with uncertain thickness around them she'd be helping herself, her father and the empire he has built.

They were sworn enemies. Time and time again she has held a katana, sharp and true to that turtle's neck, however this weakness that consumes her body because of him is making her ears ring. Clenching her eyes for a moment, remembering that night on the roof tops years ago. They were just children then, she sighed. His blue bandanna rhythmically floating beside his head, sweat covered olive skin, muscles beautiful formed and tones glistening in the large moon over head.

Snapping her eyes opened she growled to herself. She wouldn't let this distraction interfere again. She wasn't helping them, if the time came for it she would strike him down where he stands. Him and his family, and that sorry excuse for a girlfriend. That girl, she would pay for the lies and trouble she had caused her father. Making Karai go through a false death of her father, using her powers and hiding behind them like a coward. That girl would get Karai's blade first, _she _would pay for what she has caused her throughout her heart and soul. The blankness that runs through it now, the hurt and angst that is ridden thriving throughout her body making her sick and weak.

Karai hated herself for this self loathing. She swallowed hard shaking her head for a moment as the wind blew gently once more. Opening her eyes towards the beautiful lights of the city she sighed and took it in. She needed to stop the storm within her before she could fight with a level head. The importance is keeping her father and his work, his secret safe. No one would gather his information that they seek, if she had to take down anyone that came her way to keep it safe, so be it.

* * *

"So what exactly are we doin'?" Jacqueline asked Lexine as they walked side by side down a long hall in the building they were being kept by Bishop.

"Going to see what information Bishop wants us to acquire."

"Why?"

"Because Jackie, we need to end this."

"Why don't we just end it now?"

"How you gonna do that huh?" Lexine snapped turning towards her sister. "You have your powers? You have anything other than your mouth to get you out of this situation? No! So drop it and shut up." Lexi said turning back down the hall before Jacqueline could reply. She stood for a moment with her mouth agape staring at the back of her sister's blonde head. She snapped a glare down the line of wide eyed expressions behind her in the hall, landing on her oldest sister's. Jade never met it, her head remaining down throughout the commotion, throughout the walking.

"What, the, _hell_!" Jac said jumping into a run and tugging on Lexine's shoulder to turn to face her.

"You need to stop it!" Lexine said pointing a finger at her sister's angry expression. "You're not helping anyone but yourself in this self-righteous behavior you are giving off! You are being _selfish_! This is our chance to finally end this and be done! I want to be done! So don't argue with me because you're _smart mouthed_ comments are not going to withstand the already thought out rebuttal I have prepared and have since prepared when you started throwing punches to our own _sister_! You wanna go up against me when this is done? _Fine!_ But I'm not gonna stand here and fight with you right now! This is going to get done and you're going to help us do it!" Lexine nearly screamed as she turned with a breath and continued down the hall. Jac furrowed her brow slowly and let her head fall for a moment before shaking her head.

"Jesus…" Fiona breathed as she walked along with Michelangelo. Donatello tried to relax his wide eyed expression but couldn't help but feel amazed at the sight of his Lexi standing up for herself.

"Dude…" Mikey said tapping Donnie's arm. "Remind me never to piss off Lex." He whispered as Don smirked a little.

"Duly noted Mikey."

Raphael walked beside Jac as she kept her glare ahead of her on the floor, Leonardo walking along side Lexine in the front as he barely slowed his pace from the fighting behind him. Jade walked with her arms clenched around herself in the back of the group, head down and looking at nothing but the tiled floor.

"This way." A man said leading the group as they all walked into the room. "These are the things you will need to know going into this mission." He said as they all stood in a line in front of a long table. Lexine took the paper from the man as she looked over for a moment as Donnie who came to her side.

"What is this exactly?" He asked as the man gave a meek smile.

"This is the diversion you all are going to set. Then, our men will go in and take what is needed."

"What is needed?" Leonardo spoke up with a husk to his voice as Jade's eyes darted towards him for a moment.

"We are searching for information about Oroku Saki that is classified. We've tried hacking into his system for the information, however it seems that we always get blocked out. Most of the things we gather are of weapon dealings and things of that nature."

"Why not give that to the government and end it?" Donnie asked in a scoff tone.

"Because, I'm not trying to bring him down for his weapons." Bishop said walking into the room. "I am looking for something a little more suiting for my line of work."

"Wait…" Donnie said furrowing his brow as he started piecing things together. "You're line of work is the Earth Protection Force…"

"Yes Donatello, I am so happy you remember our meeting from last time."

"You nearly made Mikey into turtle soup!" Raphael yelled slamming his fists on the table as Jacqueline looked towards Bishop as a smirked to across his face. He caught her eyes under his dark lens as she swallowed hard and placed her hands around his flexed bicep, soothing it back to his side.

"I remember what happened, and to be in this situation with you gentlemen again is astonishing to me as well, however these girls are the key to discovering what I need to. They are the only ones that can keep that facility under distraction. Jade was the one that kept you in service for me, she needed you." He said looking towards the honey haired girl as she averted her eyes from his.

"We're a team we look out for our own." Leonardo nearly growled as Jade felt her stomach churn.

"Wonderful." Bishop said dryly.

"What I don't understand is, this information you are trying to gather from Saki, what could it be of importance to you?" Donatello asked as Bishop smiled.

"I am sure it won't be that hard to figure out. We will be trailing you as soon as you leave the building. And I assure you, if you try and break away you will be stunned, brought back here and donate your body to our _program_ we have. Understood?" He said running a smoothing hand along his jacket sleeve, his eyes following his hand before they flicked up for a moment catching eyes with Jacqueline.

"We need our powers." Jade's voice was weak and strained as all eyes went to her.

"Of course, in about a minuet or so the effects are going to wear off and you'll be just as strong as you were before. You'll have nearly no problems I'm assuming with the Foot."

"Well since your so gun-ho with _us_ why don't you take care of them yourself?" Lexine said crossing her arms as Jac smirked slightly.

"We are staying behind, and not making ourselves known until the time is right, which is why _you_ eight are the distraction. If we wanted to go in there with my men, I wouldn't need you." Bishop said walking towards the exit.

"Wait…" Jade said furrowing her brow slowly. "You told me we'd be fine, we'd get to go back to our old lives after all of this is done." She met his eyes now as he turned back towards her with a smirk. "You're men aren't going in because you need them, you are using us as bait. What if something happens to _us_!?" She said raising her voice as she took a step forward.

"Like you just said yourself Jade, when this is all done. If it happens to be that someone gets caught in the cross fire on your end that is your problem." He said turning back to the door. "You have ten hours to complete this mission."

"What happens after ten?" Fiona spoke up as Bishop smiled.

"Believe me my dear, it won't be any concern to you." He said before walking down the hall. Fiona turned to Mikey her brow creased with concern as he sighed pulling her body closer against his.

"What do you think he meant by that?"

"We're going to be his little science project after ten, that's what Fe." Jac said with a growl, kicking a chair out from the table and sitting at it, legs spread and her arm thrown over the back. She lifted a finger trying to contain a flame as nothing happened. She growled punching her fist into the table as her hand only tingled from the sensation.

"Science project?"

"We won't have to worry about that. Ten hours is more than enough time." Leonardo said crossing his arms as Raphael nodded.

"Then after that we're done." He said looking at Jade for a moment then Jacqueline.

"Or so he says." Leonardo said his voice flat as Donnie sighed.

"We'll make it out. We've done it before, and he gave his wor…"

"His word means nothing Donatello! You should know that!" Leonardo snapped as Don hung his head.

"This isn't good guys. We can't be rippin' each other's heads off if we're going into a fight." Mikey said looking at his brothers as Leonardo sighed and nodded his head.

"Mike's got a point. We should just do this and get it over with. Clear headed, and be prepared for anything to happen. We know the playing field and we also know that it's a tricky, unleveled one. We need to be cautious going in and coming out. Once we're done with the Shredder, Karai, possible Hun we come back here and see what happens. Worse comes to worse he lied and it wouldn't be a very big surprise if he does. We fight and try our best to keep each other safe. That's all we can do. This was bound to happen soon or later. At least we have a game plan, and some knowledge of what's waiting for us on the other side going in. Just, be safe and cautious. Careful of your surroundings and…"

"Yeah, yeah Fearless we get it! Same old shit you tell us every time we go into a fight. We're good. Just sit and stop thinkin' for a minuet. Jesus…" Raph said shaking his head and taking a seat next to Jacqueline. Leo sighed letting his shoulders fall from their tensed posture and took the seat on the other side of Jacqueline.

Jade kept her hands around her body, eyes burning from tears she would not let fall. She kept a straight glare ahead of her, listening to everything going on and absorbing nothing. She felt betrayed, by herself. No one else could have warned her about this but herself. Her stomach was flip flopping over and over again, and she swallowed down saliva working it's way, coating her mouth before bile rose up. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment putting her head back on the cool plaster, turning her face away from everyone as her warm cheek rested against it. She sighed for a moment trying to clear her mind, relax gather herself. She was a mess, and before going into the battle of her life, to get her life back. She didn't want it to be this way. She couldn't have it end badly, not for her family. She didn't care about herself, she just needed them to get out alive.

She took another breath before turning her face back upright. Eyes red and glossed over as they met emerald wide eyes. She smirked for a moment as Fiona returned it, letting her body sink against her older sisters. Jade took in a breath of her baby sister's hair, running her finger tips along it.

"We're gonna be ok." Fiona said softly as Jade nodded. "You believe me right?" She asked as Jade smirked pulling her sister away from her to look into those eyes once more.

"Always."

"Good."

* * *

The group was escorted outside the building as once again black fabric consumed their faces. Being shoved out of a car they all stood and waited. Slowly their hands were released and the fabric pulled away as Leonardo looked around the docks. He turned to see his brother's and Jade next to him. She met his eyes for a moment before almost cowering away from him and moving out of the line the eight formed quickly. He furrowed his brow watching her reaction as she looked out towards the ocean.

Jacqueline smirked feeling her arm burn with fire as she opened her palm with a large explosion of flame coming out of her limb and towards the water. Raphael took a step back as she started laughing, tossing her other arm out as another large flame shot out.

"Let's do this." She smirked walking towards the streets as Raphael followed.

"We'll be on the roof tops." Leonardo said walking over to Jade as she kept her arms around herself, as the breeze from the ocean blew over her body. It was a hot summer night, but the harsh feelings rolling over everyone in the group rushed back to her body at once as her head was filled with arguing, ideas rolling through everyone's heads, contradicting thoughts on whether this was a good idea. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment trying to ignore the loud voices of her sisters and turtles in her head.

Leo looked at her and noticed her mind still wasn't as focused, she was struggling and he reached out towards her as she opened her eyes slowly looking into his. He noticed the small tear rolling down her cheek as she took a step back from his hand.

"Jade are you…"

"Roof tops, we'll keep to the street. If we need you, I know you'll jump in." She said turning away from him as he sighed nodding his head.

"We will." He said softly as he turned towards his brothers. Donatello walked over to him placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She ok?"

"No. But, she will be when the time comes." Leo sighed as he ran and jumped up to a fire escape, pulling his weight up to the platform. Don followed, next by Mikey and then Raph.

Leonardo jumped along the roof tops followed by his brothers as he slid to a stop. Furrowing his brow slowly and placing a hand at the hilt of his katana his brothers formed a line behind them, hands up at ready for their weapons.

"Karai." Leo growled as she stood still, her hair the only thing moving with the wind.

"You're being brought into a trap." She said evenly as Leo looked around him quickly before back at her. "Bishop is working for my Father, and for himself. Your Frank Smith was the one that released those girls' information to him. Why we were able to find you at Mr. Jones' house. My father has plans to kill you on sight, which I am guessing is the distraction." She said arching her brow as Leo shook his head.

"Why are you telling us this? Why not let us go in and get ourselves killed?"

"I could have. I am dishonoring myself and my father by doing this. But, I could not just let this be. Not this way. You die, it should be with your honor still intact." She said in an intense glare as Leo looked at her carefully.

"You're helping us?"

"I'm helping myself by not being dishonorable. It is disgusting what those men are doing. I could easily just kill you now and be done with it, if you wish?" She said placing her hand to the hilt of her katana at her back as Leo crossed his arms.

"I'll trust you Karai, if you promise me this one thing?"

"I promise you nothing Leonardo." She said before disappearing into the roof tops. Leo sighed letting his head fall as he quickly remembered the girls still walking into the trap.

"The girls!" He said jumping the ledge, down to an alleyway. Mikey quick on his trail as they saw them still walking along the street. They both sighed for a moment as Donnie and Raph caught up.

Jade furrowed her brow turning around and seeing the alleyway that the turtles were emerging from. She caught eyes with Leonardo as he nodded his head for her to come to him. Hesitating for a moment, she turned and grabbed Fiona's shirt by her shoulder and pulled her in the direction of the alleyway. Fiona followed as she shrugged to Lexine and Jacqueline who watched their older sister in question.

"It's a trap." Leo whispered as Jade and the others walked to him.

"What, what's a trap?" Lexine asked.

"This whole thing. Bishop is working for Shredder and himself. He sent us in for the Shredder to kill us. Frank gave away our location, which is how they found us." Jade followed along with what he was saying until Frank's name was thrown into the mix. She snapped her head up to look at him as she shook her head.

"No, no…Who told you this?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Karai had just met…"

"Karai? You believe Karai said something about Frank?" Jade asked her voice thick with disgusted as Leo narrowed his eyes.

"You believe Bishop!"

"Karai tired to kill me!"

"Bishop tried to kill my family! And is doing it once more! You want to walk into a trap? She's helping us!"

"Bullshit." Jade said in a scoff as Leonardo growled as she walked away from him. He grabbed her by the shoulder, placing both of his large hands on them as he turned her towards him.

"Who else would have known our location? Why else would Bishop be keeping Splinter? He plans on everything in advance. He is doing this to toy with us! I am not going to let you walk into this knowing this is a trap!"

"Knowing from whom? Karai?!" Jade snapped as he shook his head.

"I have my reasons to trust her."

"What? Your code of _ninja honor_?"

"Yes! She lacked it once and made up for it, why would this time be any different?!"

"Fine you wanna believe your Japanese Princess? Be my guest!"

"Believe me _girl_ once this is over and done with I will not hesitate to cut your tongue from your mouth." Karai's husk voice said from the darkness of the alleyway. Leonardo furrowed his brow letting Jade go as she narrowed her eyes. "You want to die, kill your family? Than walk away from me now, they are waiting." She said as Jade sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You will help me keep my father's information concealed."

"How do you want us to do that?" Lexine spoke up as Karai smirked for a moment.

* * *

"What do you mean the girls are in trouble?" Gregory said with a furrowed brow at his father who hurried through their house. Joshua sat watching from the couch as his father moved back and forth in front of them.

"I did something, something horrible that I shouldn't have and now I have to make it right. I can't just let them walk into this! It's not right." Frank rambled to himself as he filled a case with weapons that his techs had been working on.

"Walk into what? What happened?" Greg asked crossing his arms.

"Gregory would be so disgusted with me right now." He sighed closing the case with a click and letting his head fall for a moment. Greg walked over to him placing a strong hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad…What happened?" He asked as Frank turned looking at his son's bright blue eyes and over meeting the amber colored eyes of his youngest.

"We're going into the city."


	28. Chapter 28

"You trust her?" Lexine whispered as Jade nodded her head. A fierce glare set on the back of Karai's body, giving her a smug look as her eyes glided up and down the ninja's elegant form.

"Surprisingly she's telling the truth." Jade said walking with her arms swinging by her side with clenched fists.

They reached just outside the Foot Headquarters where Karai's men were waiting. She looked at them as they gave their Mistress a nod taking defensive stances. The turtles did the same as Jade held up her hands.

"Remember, we have to make this look believable." Leo whispered over to Jade as she smirked keeping a locked glare towards Karai as she slowly turned reliving her katana.

"Whatever you say _Fearless_." She said in a mock tone as she charged at Karai. Leonardo sighed shaking his head as Karai took a leap back, landing on a car that was parked on the street. She flipped over Jade's head as Jade caught her in mid air with her powers, slamming her body hard on the ground. "That's for touching what doesn't belong to ou!" Jade hissed as Karai growled getting to her feet. "Let's dance _Princess._" She smirked as Karai gave off a yell running towards the mutant girl.

Jade stood, listening to the pound of Karai's feet meet the pavement closing in on her, her smile remained as she waited. Taking a step back, the blade missed inches from Jade's stomach as Karai sung her katana furiously in front of her. Each step Karai brought forward Jade pushed herself back with her hands up in front of her and focused, her face straight, using her powers to move herself with the air around her, controlling it and pushing it out. Karai growled once more swinging her blade as the gush of hot air around them stood, their breathing mingling together cut off and the wind from the water blew over them. Jade let the smirk come back to her lips as her brow arched slightly.

"You've got to do better than that." She mock as Karai gave off a smile of her own flipping her legs over her feet as she landed before Jade, twisting the katana hilt to brace against her side with her bicep as she sung a fist catching Jade off guard.

Jacqueline kept a mischievous smirk on her face as she threw out flames to Foot coming at attack. More Ninja came in waves as she stuck out her arm, bracing her body and closing lining a few as their bodies slammed into her metal limb and they fell hard on their backs at her feet. She chuckled kicking them across the face as she ducked to a katana swinging at her head.

"Tsk tsk. You boys neva learn do ya?" She quipped, jumping into the air and swinging her heavy boot across their face, landing in a crouch. She tucked and rolled against the pavement kicking her foot up and sending another attacking Foot Ninja back.

Raphael caught a Foot, gripping his strong hands into their uniform and tossing their body out of the way as more came at him. Punching them across the face, he pulled them back towards him by their shoulder and sung their body around gathering momentum to fling it at more Foot that came to attack.

"Raphie, no more human lawn darts!" Fiona screamed as she ran up beside him. She threw her arms out in front of her as a force field pushed back the group of Foot running at them. He smirked a little as she placed her hands on her hips, flicking her raven bangs from her eyes. "You're gonna mess your shoulder up again! No more!" She said turning quickly and kicking a Foot in the face. She turned back towards him giving a quick look around before patting him on the shoulder with a smile as running to help Michelangelo.

Mikey tucked and rolled sliding on his shell as he sung his chucks out to trip Foot Ninja running at him. Flipping back onto his feet he caught a katana with his chuck chains and twisted it out of their grasp as the metal fell yards away from them. With a smile he sung the wood of his weapon across their face, spinning and doing the same to another Foot attacking him from behind.

Lexine ducked her head to swing after swing of the Foot Ninja around her. Moving quickly out of the way she turned and punched a Foot across the face from behind her, turning back again and kicking another. Grabbing her foot she fell hard on the cement and winced to the pain for a moment, before rolling quickly away from a heal being sent down for her chest. She leaped back to her feet and with a growl ran back at her attacker and punched them across the face. She ducked and weaved from their punches as she caught their hand with her two forearms and twisted their wrist. They hissed in pain as she punched them across the face again and falling to the ground in front of her. With a smile she looked over her shoulder as more Foot came running at her. Sighing slightly and rolling her eyes, she took off ahead of her straight towards a building wall as she ran up the side, flipping off of it and landing behind the Foot that charged her, their heads smacking into the hard bricks.

Donatello sung his bo staff around his body as it smacked across the Foot's faces around him. He jumped back over their limp bodies and into another group coming at him. Sighing to himself he stuck his bo out, having it hit against the Foot's stomach and tossing his body over his shoulder.

"Guys we should probably start wrapping this up!" He said over his shoulder as Leonardo nodded his head.

"Aw c'mon just one more hit!" Raphael growled using a Foot's shoulder to jump in the air and kicking another Foot across the face. Grabbing the fabric of his suit and tugging his body hard into Raphael's knee.

Jade and Karai circled one another as Jade sighed nodding her head. Karai smirked jumping towards the girl and kicking her across the face, once and then again as her body spun in the air. Jade fell back, hard on the concrete as Karai stuck her blade to Jade's slender neck.

"Enough!" She yelled as Jade glared up at Karai. Her lip re-opened with new blood dripping from it and her cheek bruised and throbbing. She clenched her eyes for a moment trying to not focus on her head pulsing with pain with her blood pumping hard in her veins. "You make another move and she dies!" Karai yelled as the brothers and sisters all stopped placing their weapons and hands down. "Take them!" She said as Foot, still sore from the fight grabbed the turtles and girls, dragging them to the Headquarters.

Karai placed her katana on her back as Jade went to get to her feet. Karai kicked her back down by her shoulder and Jade narrowed her eyes, falling back on her hands. Karai reached down, grabbing Jade by the strap of her tank top and pulling her harshly to her feet. She shoved her forward as Jade stumbled a bit, moving her damp hair from her face as Karai walked up closer, grabbing Jade by her shoulder and sliding her arm slowly along her collarbone, pressing Jade's back into her front.

"Make a move like that again _girl_, and you'll wish that I would have killed you months ago when I had the _chance_." She hissed into her ear as Jade tired to shove her away. Karai pushed her into the arms of a Foot Ninja as her hands were forced behind her back.

"They were captured sir."

"Good, we wait until Saki gives the word that they're dead then we move in." Bishop said putting his hands behind his back as his men in a nearby black van, red lights illuminating their keyboards and screens they looked towards.

* * *

"Josh, do you have to drive so fast?" Greg yelled over his headset that his father had given to him as he drove over the Brooklyn Bridge, weaving in and out of traffic. His red headed brother speeding ahead on his motorcycle laughing back over his headset as he passed another car.

"What's the matta man? Can't keep up?" He chuckled as Greg sighed looking over at his father who clenched onto the handle above the window in the passenger seat.

Popping a wheelie Joshua sped off towards the docks as soon as he reached the end of the bridge. Greg taking a sharp turn to cut his brother off, shifting quickly as Frank clenched his eyes shut. Greg tired to suppress a smile as he shifted again, his arm flexing to the movement and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal.

"C'mon littler brother." Greg taunted in his headset as he passed the redhead on the bike. "Keep up."

Gregory hit the breaks as his brother stopped, putting his foot out as his bike turned harshly to a stop. Josh took off his helmet with a smile, his hair bright red with excitement.

"Ah man, that was awesome."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Frank said crawling out of the passenger seat. Josh chuckled patting his father's back.

"Relax pops. We're here." Josh said looking over towards the ocean.

"They were here. Not too long ago." Greg said as he let the wind wash over his face, a slight sweet scent in the air, her scent. He sighed for a moment clenching his eyes shut as he felt her discomfort. "They're not safe, she's…They're in trouble." He said opening his eyes and looking towards his father and brother. Josh nodded his head cracking his knuckles.

"Let's do this." He said with a smile as Frank held up a hand.

"We have to do this correct. We cannot just go in without an idea of the area."

"Isn't that why we have him?" Josh asked pointing to Greg.

"No, dad's right. There something else going on. Bishop is close." He said with narrow eyes scanning the area cautiously.

"Where?" Josh said looking around and Greg smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop! We can't be seen dumbass."

"Smack me like that again and see what fuckin' happens!" Josh said lighting a flame to his finger as Frank sighed and hit him again.

"We don't have time for this."

"What about those two people the turtles know? That O'Neil chick that came to the house and the girls were workin' for when we found 'em?" Josh asked as Frank smiled.

"Perfect." He said patting his son's shoulder.

"How we going to find them?" Greg asked as Frank smiled again.

"Always keep information you feel that you will need to use again someday." Frank said taking out his blackberry phone.

* * *

"So what now? You take us to daddy and he gives you a new pretty present for accomplishing not to ruin his empire today?" Jade asked in a mock young girl's voice as Karai pushed her down a hall. Karai narrowed her eyes twisting Jade's wrist slightly as she hissed softly in pain.

The turtles and girls close behind as Karai and Jade walked ahead in the long hallways of the Foot Headquarters. Leonardo narrowed his eyes watching the two in front of him carefully as he saw Karai's grip tighten around Jade's arm. Karai's fingers clenching into Jade's soft skin as he tried to walk a little faster to over hear their hushed tones. The Foot beside him as they walked grabbed his arm and keeping him in pace with the others as he narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm away from their grasp.

"You should know better than to mock those who have you at complete mercy to their will." Karai said with a slight smile as Jade narrowed her eyes.

"Please…" Jade scoffed. "You have no control over me. I could cut the air from your lungs right now if I wanted to." Jade said as Karai twisted again.

"Then why wait?"

"I trust Leonardo with my life. He trusts for some reason you will let us go."

"We shall see just what I do with _you_. However yes, your weak sisters and those freaks will be untouched. Of course I could keep Leonardo for my own pleasure." She said leaning in closer to Jade's ear, their cheeks pressed together. Jade's stomach churned from the close contact as she felt Karai's cheek circle into a smile. "I am sure he would not appose to it." Jade shook her away as Karai leaned back up shoving her forward.

Jade looked around narrowing her eyes to say something as her sister's were thrown forward along with the brothers into holding cells. Leonardo went next to Jade as he looked over at her face filled with anger, eyes in a glare towards Karai who kept a smug smile on her face.

"_What happened I heard her whisper something?_" Leo thought as Jade let her eyes wonder over to his for a moment then back towards Karai.

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._" She said back in a sharp tone. Leo sighed softly as the Foot behind the turtles and sisters released their grip.

"You are to stay here out of sight. My Foot will assist you when you are needed." Karai said nodding towards her Foot who stood behind the group.

"So we stay here locked up? How the fuck are we gonna help you?" Jacqueline snapped walking closer to the bars as Karai smiled.

"You will be summoned when the time is right and everything is worked out. In the mean time." She said moving her eyes from Jacqueline slowly over to Jade. "For purpose of keeping this facade seeming real, Leonardo you will come with me." She said moving her eyes from Jade to Leo. He furrowed his brow, looking over at Jade as she kept a tight glare on Karai. He nodded his head as he took a step forward. Foot Ninja unlocked the cell as Leonardo was pulled toward, both his arms being taken as the doors shut again. Jade watched through narrowed eyes as the Foot turned him to face his family.

Karai nodded her head towards a Foot as Leonardo's katana strap was taken from his shoulder and slid off his body. Karai held her arms out as his sheathe was put to lay over them. Leonardo kept his face straight as he watched his own weapons be placed into the arms of a life long enemy. Taking in a slow breath and letting it out, his bicep was quickly pulled into the strong hold of Karai's hand. Her nails digging into his green skin as she pulled him with her, holding his katana in her other hand.

"I hope you know that this changes nothing." Leonardo said in a deep tone as they walked back down the long hallway. Karai let a look out of the corner of her eyes at him as his face stayed forward and emotionless.

"Fate is a tricky thing Leonardo." Karai said as Leo furrowed his brow turning his head to look towards her. She kept her face forward as they walked. Foot Ninja waiting outside two large double doors nodded towards her as she gave a bow back. They opened the doors for her as she tightened her grip on Leonardo's arm. "Pity for us it has had such a rye sense of humor." She said before shoving him forward. He caught himself from a stumble and looked slowly around the large room.

The Foot Symbol hanging from the ceiling in front of a wooden table as Saki, the Shredder was meditating behind it. His eyes snapped opened as Karai stood beside Leonardo, his katana still lying over her opened arms as he watched them be placed before the Shredder and her kneel on one knee bowing her head. His felt his stomach jerk to the thought of his weapons at the mercy of the Shredder. Tearing his eyes away from his weapons he looked up at the man who glared back.

"Karai…" Saki cooed as he stood from his lotus position, placing his hands behind his back. "You have done well."

"Thank you Master." She said keeping her head down as Leo looked from Karai to Saki who walked towards him. He felt a rush of anger swell in his stomach as Saki came closer with each step. Shifting quickly into a defensive stand Saki smirked picking up Leonardo's katana and sliding a blade from its hold. The sound filled the quiet room as Leonardo watched the light from the candles flicker along the gleaming blade. His hands became clammy with nervousness as they slowly clenched into fists at his sides.

"Leonardo. Surprised to see me alive?" Saki asked as he placed the blade over his opened palm, admiring the blade for a moment.

"Something like that." Leo said softly as Saki nodded.

"Fate is a tricky thing." He repeated from his daughter a moment ago. Leo swallowed down his nervous feelings and replaced them with calming breaths and focus. "You were so kind as to deliver a killing blow to me months ago." He said circling the blue clad turtle as Leo kept his face forward and straight listening carefully for ever step Saki took. "It would give me great pleasure to return the favor and kill you, right now." Saki said coming back into Leo's view pointing _his_ blade towards _his_ neck. Leo took in another breath, keeping himself focused. He had to keep focused. "However, it would be a greater pleasure to watch your demise be welcomed by you after you had watched the deaths of your family and friends." Saki smirked as Leo let his eyes narrow slowly. "Starting with that _girl_ who was stupid enough to fall in love withsome_thing_ like you."

"Reverting back to name calling so soon?" Leonardo said moving his eyes to Saki as he smiled. Bringing his fist forward quickly and his smile fading Saki hit the center of Leonardo's plastron, knocking the air out of his lungs as he fell to his knees in a grunt. Coughing harshly, he looked back up at Saki who leaned down pressing the tip of his blade to Leo's chin and moving his gaze higher.

"Don't test me reptile." He growled tossing his face away as he got back to his feet. "Get this thing out of my sight." Saki said waving his hand as Foot grabbed Leonardo by his arms and pulling him to his feet.

Karai watched from the side lines as she tired to hide her emotional turmoil going on inside. She felt Leonardo's gaze tear into hers as he was dragged from the door, the doors slamming and echoing through the large room.

"Master, what are we to do with them now?" She asked as Saki picked up Leonardo's katana from the floor with their hold and placed them on his table.

"What has been coming to them since they started interring with something that does not concern them." Saki hissed as Karai bowed her head slowly.

"But, Master I…"

"You have proven yourself worthy enough to still remain here in this City Karai. I could easily send you back to Japan if you'd like?" She looked up at her father shocked as she slowly shook her head. "Good, than you my child will kill them."

"Master what about the plan?"

"Bishop needs nothing but the scraps. And he will get just that." Saki said with a smirk slowly gliding across his face. "I want it done, the girl first and use his blades." He said tossing the Leonardo's katana at Karai's feet. She watched the weapons glide across the hardwood floor before slowly picking them up in her hands and meeting her father's gaze. "I think it to be bittersweet that she is killed by her loves own weapon." He said as a chuckle slowly started in his chest and came out louder as Karai looked back down at the blades, her reflection mocking her in the metal.


	29. Chapter 29

"I don't like this Casey." April said, tears slowly dried on her face as she looked out of her apartment window. Casey sighed getting up from his seat on the couch, wrapping his arms slowly around April's tiny waist. He placed his head on her shoulder as they both looked out towards the night of the city.

"I don't either babe, but they're big boys they can handle this. They've handled worse." Casey said softly in her ear as she closed her eyes.

"Master Splinter isn't there."

"They've done things without Splinter before too." Casey shrugged. "And the girls are with 'em."

"The girls aren't ready." April sighed as Casey turned her body towards him.

"Babe, they're more than prepared for this. They've been going to Franks for months now, preparing for just this."

"What if something happens, and we're not that Case! I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She said dropping her head as Casey sighed tugging her body into his with a hug.

There was a knock on their apartment door as they both looked towards it with furrowed brow. Exchanging worried glances to each other April rubbed his arm softly before he slowly slid his arms away from her grabbing his bat that leaned against the windowsill.

"Stay here." He whispered as he walked over to the door slowly looking out of the peephole. Furrowing his brow he opened the door slowly. "Frank?"

"We weren't follow." Gregory said with his arms crossed beside his father as Casey nodded his head letting them all in.

"Nice digs." Joshua said looking around the apartment as April ran over towards Frank.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked desperately as he sighed shaking his head.

"This is all my fault." He said bowing his head as April and Casey exchanged worried glances.

* * *

Jade grinded the heal of her palm into her eyes in circles as she sat on the cold metal bench they were offered in their small cell. Fiona and Michelangelo sat in the corner, huddled together as she shook slightly holding her head from the slow growing migraine she was getting. Jacqueline paced before the metal bars as Raphael leaned against them watching her with an arched brow. Leonardo leaned against the cement wall beside Jade, his glare set straight ahead at whoever was to come up to those bars before him, his arms crossed and posture straight. Donatello and Lexine leaned against the wall beside Fiona and Mikey, Donnie keeping his arm around Lexi's shoulder holding her tight.

Jade couldn't help but feel her body tremble. Her powers had been stripped from her completely ever since the night before Bishop and his men showed up. She tired to focus, she tired to keep her head from pounding, memories coming and going but couldn't.

She kept hearing her father's voice saying he was proud of her and made her stomach churn. The feel of Leonardo's arms around her, his soft voice whispering he loved her echo in her head as she felt her throat line with salvia from bile rising up. Her hands trembled as they pressed against her temple. She hated this, she hated not knowing what was going to happen. Bishop promised her powers back, Lexine and Jacqueline had theirs.

Turning her head slowly she took a look over at her youngest sister. Fiona sat hunched in Mikey's arms as her face lost most of its color. Her breathing was heavy as she picked her head up slowly meeting Jade's gaze.

"You ok little one?" Jade asked softly as Fiona nodded her head.

"Just scared." Fiona shrugged as Jade smirked.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Jade said softly "We wouldn't let it." Fiona nodded her head slowly as Mikey smiled a little at Jade before kissing Fiona on her cheek.

"She's right babe." He whispered softly.

"Are you alright?" Lexine asked her older sister as Jade lifted her head forcing a smile.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes." Jade said shortly sitting up as straight as she could and fixing her hair a bit.

"Does your head seem clearer?"

"Yes." Jade said looking at Lexine as Jacqueline stopped her pace looking back and forth at her sisters. She furrowed her brow for a moment as Lexi just kept a gaze on Jade. "I'll figure it out." She sighed after awhile as Lexine shook her head.

"What do ya mean, you'll figure it out?" Jacqueline interjected as Lexi shook her head.

"Nothing." Jade said placing her hands in her hair holding it back as she braced her elbows on her knees.

"Jade without your…"

"I'll be fine!" Jade snapped as she picked her head up looking at the blonde twin. Lexine furrowed her brow as Jac did the same about to say something as Lexi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should…" Leo started looking down at Jade as she growled moving her hands through her hair.

"I'm not doing anything Leonardo! So just forget it. This my family as much as it is yours, I'm not letting them down. I did fine with _Karai, _so I can do even better with Foot Ninja."

"The Shredder is who you need to take out." Lexine said with a slight shrug. "And without your powers than…"

"Than what? I'm not weak just because I don't have powers!" Jade said standing and facing Lexine as she narrowed her eyes slightly taking a step forward. Donnie tired to stop her but she pulled away.

"You really think that's possible? You tired to take him out last time _with_ your powers and failed. You think now after a year you can just go toe to toe with the man?"

"You all believe you can still destroy my father?" Karai's dark voice came from the darkness in front of their cell. She walked forward, showing herself with a smirk. Jade narrowed her eyes at the slim Japanese woman.

"We are staying with the plan, whatever to keep my family safe. How do we know you're not lying just as Bishop has lied?" Jade said stepping towards the bars of the cell.

"Because you have my word." Karai said with a small smile as Jade slammed her hand against the bars.

"Bullshit! We trust no one but ourselves." She said turning a glare towards the woman.

"You are already at my mercy _little girl_, I'd be aware of your tongue." She hissed as Jac rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…Whateva."

"Karai you give your word to me now that this is going to go as you said it would. We are safe at the end of all this and go home if we help your father." Leonardo said stepping forward as Jade looked between the both of them with disgust. Karai turned towards Jade and smirked slightly as she raised her hand to Leonardo.

"I give you my word Leonardo." She said keeping his gaze for a moment as Leo grasped her hand tightly pulling her hand into the bars.

"No tricks Karai." He growled slightly as she tired to pulled free.

"My word Leonardo." She struggled. "You have my word." He let her go as she rubbed her wrist for a moment.

* * *

"We were told that if we interfere with any of this they and we would be killed." April said as her, Casey, Frank and his boys sat at her kitchen table.

"Well, we have the upper hand. Bishop knows nothing of my boys and their powers. Only the girls and the turtles are aware of them. And now, of course you." Frank said folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"We'll be able to help them. Something is keeping me from Jade's mind which isn't good. I'm not aware of what's going on." Greg said as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I did that." Frank said turning towards his son. Greg furrowed his brow.

"Wait…What? Why?" He asked turning in his seat.

"It's safer that way. Bishop can't know what's going on, I had to take all percussions with this." Frank said smiling towards April, trying to excuse their family feud.

"Are you kidding me, dad, that means that…"

"I know what it means!" Frank snapped before taking a slow breath and clearing his throat. "Excuse me." He said getting from the kitchen table and grabbing Greg by the collar of his shirt. Josh watched with a smile as Frank grabbed him as well leading both of them outside the apartment. "This is something you two have been preparing for most of your lives. This man is the root to everything Gregory was trying to find in the government. Why he was fighting the system and why he is dead now. This whole thing is going to be something harder than anything you'll ever go up again and you need to be careful and ready, you understand me?" Frank said eyeing his sons before they both nodded slowly.

"What 'bout Saki I thought…"

"Saki was the reasoning why Gregory wanted to focus more on what the government was studying. Saki is one of the most wealthiest men in this country. He's cleaning up this city left and right, covering up. But, covering up what?" Frank said trying to get his sons to catch on. Greg made a face raising his eyebrows.

"I don't get it…" Josh said furrowing his brow as Greg rolled his eyes.

"Gregory was trying to find out what he was covering." Greg breathed as Frank nodded his head.

"Exactly, and now the most able secret agent of this country is dead because of Bishop and Saki." Frank said adjusting his glasses.

"So what the hell are we gonna do?" Josh asked a little more worried than he wanted to give off.

"We're going to sabotage Bishop, and in the process take down Saki."

"That's rough." Josh sighed as Greg rolled his eyes.

"We'll be able to do it. We just need to get the girls out of there." Greg said as Josh furrowed his brow.

"And the turtles. Ya know, trained ninja? Those might come in handy too."

* * *

"So you have captured the turtles?" Bishop asked with a smirk as Saki kept his face and posture straight as his hands were clasped tightly behind his back.

"I can trust that there will be no complications." Saki asked arching a brow as he looked down at the screen before him. Bishop nodded his head once.

"My men will be there to pick up our information." Bishop smirked as the screen went blank. Karai looked down at her father as he kept his face straight.

"Go, and bring them to me. He shall get his 'information'. In the pieces they remain in." He said as Karai nodded her head leaving her father's room.

She walked down the hall towards the holding cells as she kept feeling a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She couldn't just hand them over, not when she knew Bishop was lying. The information he is seeking isn't just those freaks. Narrowing her eyes and making her steps heavy she stormed into the holding cells and moved away the Foot Ninja that stood guard.

"It's time." She said opening the doors as everyone looked up at her.

The eight were dragged into the large main room of the Foot Headquarters, being held by the arms by Foot Ninja.

Jade was thrown forward first at the feet of Saki as she lifted her head, moving her hair from her face. He lifted her to her feet as she winced slightly from the grip he applied on her shoulder.

"This is something I've been waiting for, for a very long time little girl." He hissed as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't have much of a life then do you?" She quipped as he narrowed his eyes swinging his arm back at her. It connected hard with the side of her face as she fell to the ground from its impact. He furrowed his brow turning towards her as she lay, holding her reddened cheek.

With a smile he leaned down as she glared at him from behind her hand that clasped against her sore cheek bone. Eyeing her carefully he stood back up, bringing her with him as he steadied her to stand up right.

"Where are your powers now?" He growled pacing before her as she stood still watching him carefully. "You're worthless without your powers." He said with a slight smirk. "So you won't be missed." He said looking towards a Foot who held out a katana, handing it over to Saki.

Jade watched the glistening blade, Leonardo's blade being given to the hands of Saki as she felt her heart beat faster. She tired to focus, but nothing could calm itself long enough to grasp the powers to toss the object from his hands. He walked towards her as he held the blade out in front of him, placing the tip in his palm. She swallowed hard placing her hands behind her, feeling tears work their way into her eyes. She clenched them shut to shut out Saki's sickening smile. She could hear Fiona's whimpers from behind her and wished to God that she could send her sister a few words of strength but could do nothing but stand there.

"Shredder, stop!" Leonardo growled as he tried to fling his arms free from their hold. Saki turned his glare behind Jade towards Leonardo as he motioned for the Ninja to free him. They looked amongst each other for a moment before letting the angry turtle's arms free.

Leonardo ran towards Jade quickly as he could as he saw Saki's hand thrust his blade forward. Jade fell into Leonardo's arms before her body fell limp to the ground. Warm blood seeped out from her body and onto his green skin. Opening her eyes slowly she smiled up at his eyes wrapped in blue, glistening with tears. She placed a hand on his cheek letting it glide across his green skin as a streak of red followed.

"I love you." She said softly, her eyes slowly fluttering closed.

"No…" He whispered softly, leaning his head down towards hers. "Jay, Jade please…" He sighed as he placed his large hand over the wound. Pressing hard to try and stop the bleeding, he bunched her shirt up and pressed into it. "You can't leave me." He said softly.

"I'm not ever going to leave you." She whispered back, her voice slowly trailing off as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Say you love me." She said opening her eyes again. He shook his head as she smiled a little and nodded. "I need to know…"

"Of course I do…" He said trying to keep his tears at bay. "I love you." He said softly in her ear as he felt her shaking breath that washed against his check slowly fade.

Picking his head up slowly from her, his eyes narrowed darkly on Saki as he smirked wiping the blood off of Leonardo's blade. He stood watching the dying girl in Leonardo's arm slowly turn pale as the blue-clad turtle got to his feet, his hands coated in his loves blood clenching into tight fists.


	30. Chapter 30

Jacqueline watched with wide eyes that soon swelled with tears as Fiona cried out beside her, having to be held up by the Foot behind her as she collapsed in sobs. Lexine stared at her fallen older sister, constant tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No…" Jacqueline said softly her body feeling weaker by the minuet as she finally looked back towards Saki, slowly wiping her sister's blood from Leonardo's steal. She narrowed her eyes on him as Leonardo rose to his feet before her. "No!" She screamed moving her arms frantically as the Foot held her tighter. "You fuckin' bastard! You sick twisted fuck! I swear to God, I'll fuckin' kill you myself!" She growled as her hands heated up, flames engulfing her fists as the Ninja behind her screamed from pain, their arms catching on fire and let her go. With a growl she tossed out a fire ball at Saki who leaped back with a smile on his face.

Leonardo stopped himself from running at the man from Jacqueline's angry outburst. He quickly moved out of the way, rolling across the floor as a large flame shot out towards The Shredder. Looking back towards Jade he put his large hand back on her stomach, looking around the room fanatically for any Foot that came near her.

Fiona pulled herself up as she felt the rush of heat pass her. Looking towards her infuriated sister she looked over her shoulder at the Ninja that held her. She felt a swell of angry hit her all at once as her eyes turned a bright emerald green. The Ninja's bodies were thrown from hers and back against the marble walls behind her. She threw her arms out in front of her tossing a force field out towards more Ninjas that ran past her towards her bleeding sister.

Lexine turned quickly, twisting the Ninja's arms that held her and pushing them back. They slid back from the force of her fast limbs as she turned and ran to Leonardo's side. Looking down at the pale features of her sister's limp body.

"Jay…" She said softly as Foot started to run at them. The other brother's were free now as Raphael ran towards the approaching Foot, fighting them back. Fiona ran next to him holding a force field around her sister's and Leonardo.

"Lex…I'm sorry." She said softly as Lexi tired to fight back tears.

"Don't do that." She said, placing a hand to her pierced stomach. "I can stop the bleeding." She said meeting Leonardo's eyes for a moment, he just looked back at her as Lexine sighed grabbing the torn fabric at Jade's stomach and ripping it from her body. She wrapped the makeshift tourniquet around her sister's waist, holding back some of the blood that seeped from her body. "It won't hold for long." She said wiping a tear from her cheek.

Karai watched with wide eyes as Jade bled in Leonardo's arms. With a glare towards her father she went to move towards him as she noticed Jacqueline winning the fight. The Shredder moved back up a step, tripping on it as he fell to the ground. He flipped his body back to his feet, ducking quickly as another flame shot out from the red head's limbs.

With a growl Karai ran towards her father's help, deflecting the flame with the blade of her katana. Jacqueline narrowed her eyes looking towards The Shredder, then towards Karai. Lighting a single flame to her finger she smirked slightly.

"Move princess and let me finish daddy dearest." She mocked as Karai narrowed her eyes lunging at the red head. Keeping her smile Jacqueline let the flame down off her finger as Karai's body collided with hers. Kicking the woman's body from her own, Jacqueline flipped back to her feet, standing in a stance. "You wanna do this, fine. I'll save my powas for when it mattas. This, I'm gonna enjoy." She hissed as Karai let out another growl, spinning her blade in her grasp as Jacqueline caught it with her metal limb. She twisted her body around as her back slammed into Karai's stomach. Bending down on a knee she caused Karai's to bend forward over her back. Jacqueline felt the grip loosen on Karai's end of the hilt and she let go of the blade, swinging her arm back as it connected with Karai's face. Getting back to her feet, Karai slowly got to hers, wiping blood from her lip as Jac tossed Karai's katana aside.

"Seems as though we are missing all the action." Bishop said to his men as they filed into the Foot Headquarters. "At least they are holding their end of the barging." He said placing his hands behind his back.

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna help us?" Raphael yelled over the commotion as Bishop nodded his head towards his men as they all ran into the hallways, starting their search. With a growl, Raphael ducked and upper cut another foot that ran at him.

"I guess we're on our own dude." Mikey said spinning his chucks around as they knocked away more Foot.

Karai noticed a man in a black suit rush past her and Jacqueline a she watched them, moving her gaze back towards the main room floor. Narrowing her eyes she let out a growl, shoving Jacqueline back with enough room to jump over the railing to the ground floor. Landing in a crouch she stopped a man going in the direction of her father's room. Jacqueline glared at the woman as she tossed a flame at her, it fading in the air before it hit her.

"Chicken shit!" She yelled over the railing. She turned as she noticed the Shredder running at her, holding his daughters blade.

She darted off to the side, leaping over the railing as she landed on her feet, bouncing up again and falling on her side. Getting back to her feet she moved quickly out of the way as the Shredder landed in front of her slicing through the air at her. She jumped back, holding up her metal arm as the katana crashed down on it.

Karai glared towards the center of the room where Lexine still held onto Jade, the color in her cheeks growing paler. She saw Leonardo's eyes lock onto hers and grabbed a katana that lay in the lose grasps of a fallen Foot. Running towards him and the two sisters she was stopped, her body slamming into an invisible wall as Fiona's emerald eyes tore into her own. Karai slammed her fist against the force field as Fiona's lips turned into a small smile.

"I gave you my word Leonardo!" She screamed as Leo narrowed his eyes on hers.

"Fiona drop the field." He said darkly as it fell, and he walked towards the Japanese woman. "You're word means_nothing_ to me now!" He growled as she narrowed her eyes running at him with her katana. He caught it in between his hands, pulling her closer to him. He kicked her back as the blade fell from her grasps. He grabbed the hilt running at her as Karai flipped back out of the way, deflecting it.

"Leonardo, I need to protect my father!" She said moving away from him once more as he sung the blade towards her.

"I had to protect my family but your _father_ ruined that for me!" He yelled going at her again as she fell back from a flip, him grabbing her leg and slamming her body against the hard marble floor. "I should have known that _you'd_ be the last one to trust. But I did, for her, and for my family! I _trusted _you and now she is dying.!" He nearly screamed as Karai backed away from him slowly.

Karai watched as another one of Bishop's men made their way towards her father's secret quarters. She looked over at Jacqueline who fought furiously against her father, as he used her blade to deflect the red head's flames. She looked back towards the middle of the room, watching the small puddle of blood drip onto the black marble floor out of Jade's body. She could have stopped this.

Shaking her head she turned back towards Leonardo as he lifted the blade towards her once more.

"Stop!" She cried as Leonardo did, gritting his teeth.

"Why? Why should I listen to you now?" He asked through clenched teeth as he pointed the tip of the katana closer to her slender neck. She swallowed watching the steal inch closer to her skin as she pressed her warm cheek into the marble.

"I'm unarmed. You'll regret doing this to me now, no matter how much hate fills your heart." She said quickly as he furrowed his brow. With glared eyes he kicked over her fallen blade, it slid to a stop before her hand. Looking down at the metal and back towards his intense glare she grasped the hilt. Without another word uttered Leonardo growled using all his strength to bring the blade in his hand down on her. She stopped him holding his body away from her as her back lay flat on the black marble.

Lifting her leg she kicked him back off of her body, quickly flipping onto her feet. He growled, using the tip of his blade to stop his body, and ran after her. Flipping up onto a windowsill, using the leverage to leap up to the second level. Leonardo watched her through narrowed eyes following her suit as she ran towards the hallway of her father's quarters.

Knocking a Foot out of his way he followed Karai, almost close enough to touch her. With a leap, he wrapped his arms around her middle tackling her body to the floor. They tangled together on the thick red carpeted floor, they grunted and winced from their bodies slamming hard against each other until they finally rolled to a stop. Leonardo moved quickly to pin her down, his hands having no mercy on her delicate wrists.

"How many more times Karai?" He growled pushing her harder into the carpet. "How many more times are you going to be blinded by what your father believes to be honor?" She glared up at him trying to move but couldn't under his hands. She took a shuttered breath.

"I need to stop them." She said moving her gaze to her father's door, a few feet away. "Please Leonardo, you do not understand." Her voice softened as she pleaded beneath him.

"Make me understand!" He yelled in her face as she tried not to wince from his voice.

"I need to keep this information. I need to do this for my father." She said as he furrowed his brow.

"Why? What's so important that…"

"You will not believe me. Just, I am in need of your help and I promise Jade will be safe." She said keeping her eyes locked on his. He watched her for a moment before pushing himself from the floor and keeping his eyes carefully on her. He didn't help her to her feet as she ran towards her father's room, him following close behind.

* * *

"Oh my God…" April breathed as Casey and Joshua went through the front doors of the Foot Headquarters. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the puddle of red in the middle of all the commotion. Lexine kneeled, her light colored jeans soaking up her sister's blood, as her hands and forearms were coated in the thick liquid. Tears streaming down the shaking blonde girl's face as she pressed hard into her older sister's stomach.

"Jesus…" Josh said as the flames slowly dropped from his fists as he looked towards Jade. Gregory walked in next, his eyes slowly widening when he saw her. His heart caught in his throat as his mouth slowly opened trying to form a word. Running over towards Lexine as she looked up at the dirty haired boy.

"Move aside." He said as she nodded and got to her feet looking around the room quickly, her hands shaking as she tired to wipe off the thick blood drying to her skin. "Jade." He said picking up her head slowly, her eyes hooded and face as pale as death as he swallowed hard, placing a hand to her cold cheek. "Jade, can you hear me?" She opened her eyes for a moment nodding her head slowly as he sighed. "Dad!" Greg screamed into the opened room as Frank tore away from his daze and ran towards his son. "Wh-what do I do?"

"I need to… Her powers." Frank said as his hands shook over her bloody body. "Jesus…" He breathed softly as Greg watched his father's face turn paler.

"Dad…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Go help the boys!" He said as Greg stood for another minuet before Frank yelled again. "Go!" Getting to his feet he ran over towards Raphael, pushing back a Foot that was running to attack back against the hard wall.

"Donnie!" Raph yelled over at his brother after giving Greg a thanking head nod. Donnie twirled his bo staff around quickly knocking back three Foot Ninja as he turned his head around towards his red-clad brother. "Lex!" He yelled nodding his head towards the blonde headed girl that still looked down at her wounded sister. Donnie sighed looking at his shaking girlfriend and ran towards her. She looked over at him, noticing something coming at her and stiffened. He slid to a stop placing a hand on her shoulder as she just shook her head.

"I-I don't know what…" She whimpered as he tugged her body to his, wrapping his strong arms around her shuttering body.

"What's going on with her?" Donnie asked looking over Lexine's shoulder down at Frank. The older man raised his eyes to Donnie's as he sighed looking back towards the pulsing wound.

"Her powers are gone, I took them from her. If I give them back all at once now her body will go into shock."

"Well, give them back!" Lexine yelled turning towards Frank as he sighed pushing his glasses back up his nose from sweat.

"I'm going to Lexine, I can't all at once." He said slowly as she shook her head turning back towards Donatello. He held her for a moment before turning quickly and bracing his bo staff in front of him, stopping a katana with the wood. Lexi yelped softly gripping her hands into Donnie's shoulder as his arms shook from the pressure of the larger Foot Ninja before him.

"Lexi, help!" Donnie said over his shoulder as she nodded her head, snapping back into fighting mode. She quickly darted behind the Foot, kicking his feet out from under him. She stomped her foot down quickly on the Foot's neck as Donnie smacked him in the face with the end of his bo. She sighed softly looking towards Donnie with a small smile as he grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her towards him and out of the way of another Foot.

* * *

"You really think your gonna get outta this alive?!" Jacqueline screamed at the Shredder as he stood before her. His clothing burnt and torn on his arms and chest as it rose and fell quickly. Hers did the same under her dark red tank top, sweat covering her arms and breast bone. Her bright red hair damp as the wind around them from broken windows sent goose bumps across her body.

"This body holds nothing but mere flesh girl." Saki said with a growing smile. "Please, don't hold back." He said bending his knees and beckoning the red head towards him with his fists. She growled at him before thrusting her arms forward, her arms flexing as flames shot from her limbs.

He dodged them efficiently as they made their way across the stairwell. He kept a smile on his face as Jacqueline's concentration was wearing. She was getting tired and her hands started to ache. She wanted to stop but she knew she couldn't, she wouldn't let her family down. Narrowing her eyes she pushed herself forward to keep moving as the large man before her stopped. His head snapped towards the long hallway as a glare covered his features. Looking back towards the red head he let out a growl, running up the stairs and towards the hall. Jacqueline furrowed her brow for a moment and followed after him.

Leonardo and Karai deflected gun shots from guns of Bishop's men. They flipped back, slicing their katana through the air, and kicking out legs and punching out fists to any man that dare get near to them.

"Sir, they're not following orders!" One man yelled into his wrist. Leonardo narrowed his eyes on him, running at him. "The turtles are working for…" Before he could finish Leonardo slices his blades across the man's wrist and then his jacket, cutting off his communications.

Bishop stood on the second floor, over looking the chaos below as his eyes slowly narrowed. He watched as the turtles before him fought against the attacking Foot.

"Karai…" He growled slowly before slamming his fists down on the railing and looking over his shoulder at the sound of gun shots.

* * *

Greg ran back over to Jade as his father leaned over her. He attempted to give her, her powers back through the small kit he was able to bring. He needed his whole lab and technicians if he wanted to do this correctly. Sighing he lifted his head to his son.

"You need to do it." Frank said as Greg's brow furrowed.

"What?" Frank took Greg's hands and placed them on Jade's stomach. She whimpered slightly to the harsh shove on her wound as Frank gripped them in place.

"You have to let her feed off of you. Concentrate on her thoughts, she's weak so there will be no walls to keep you out. Concentrate on her and her powers, her abilities."

"B-But she's way stronger than…"

"I know that! You have to let her figure the rest on her own. She's weak and giving up, you need to keep her from letting go!" Frank yelled as Greg's forehead started to cover in sweat. He nodded his head slowly closing his eyes as Frank wiped his hands on his white dress shirt and looked picked up his lab kit.

Gregory breathed deeply, in slowly through his nose and out through his mouth as his hands kept feeling warm liquid pulse into them. At least she was still bleeding, he mused to himself. Shaking his head he clapped his eyes shut tighter.

"Greg, help…" Her voice was weak but his brow creased deeper as he opened his eyes. The normally sunny bright field of her head was dark, with skies of red. Clouds were black and the grass and hills were brown. He walked over the dead foliage, crushing under his shoes as he knelt down beside the girl. Her hand held her stomach as she looked up at him. "Greg, do something." She whispered as he nodded his head.

"You have to try and concentrate for me. Focus on me, my powers. Your powers, the strength you hold inside of you Jade. Focus, think, forget about the pain…"

"I-I can't. It-It hurts too…"

"I know, I know." He said softly grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. "You have to be the strong woman I know you are. You are still that same woman Jade, you have all this power…"

"No I don't. I don't have my powers anymore…" She said her voice chocking back as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes you do, you always did. My father cut them off for your protection. I'm here to give them back."

"Give them…What?" She asked looking towards him as he sighed gripping her hands in his own.

"Concentrate for me." He said a little more stern as she nodded closing her eyes. She took in a soft, shuttered breath as Greg did the same. Their breathing became synced as the dead tree limbs started to move with the breeze they created.

Frank looked down at the girl before him, her chest raising and falling as he lifted his head to his son, seeing the same fall and rise of his chest. With a small smirk he went back to work on his small computer, trying to patch into his lab.

The blood around Jade's body slowly started to seep back towards her. Frank furrowed his brow for a moment as he watched the blood move faster, back into Jade's wound. He slowly got to his feet, standing back as the blood was gone and the red stain on her shirt was gone.

Jade sat up abruptly, sucking in breath in a gasp as she placed a hand to her stomach. She coughed a little, her breath ragged as Greg fell forward, holding his head. She helped him to sit back up as he opened his eyes on hers. She gave a meek smile as he quickly tugged her body into his.

Lexine turned towards the noise as she saw Jade, no longer with a puddle of her own blood around her. Gasping herself she ran towards her sister and fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face again as Jade smiled and let her young sister hug her tightly. Fiona came up next, putting a force field around them as Jade brushed some of her sweat covered black hair from her forehead.

"Hi little one." She said softly as Fiona buried her face in her neck. "Where's Leo?" She asked looking towards Lexine as she gave a slight wince turning towards the upper level of the Foot Headquarters.


End file.
